


May the Dread Wolf Take You

by Alistairs_Queen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 148,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairs_Queen/pseuds/Alistairs_Queen
Summary: A retelling of Inquisition with a Solas Romance and an archer Lavellan. Ellana is very Dalish and angry about being thrown into the Inquisition with all of the shemlen. With help from Solas she begins to see how unfair she is being. I tend to use a lot of actual in game dialogue





	1. Darkness Falling

Ellana ground her teeth together at the back of her mouth, her jaw rigid as she refused to show any sign of weakness in front of the shems with blades pointed at her face. She had been kneeling on the freezing stone of this dungeon for hours. Her knees shot painful reminders through her entire body that she had not moved since she'd been forced to the ground, her hands manacled apart so she could not even huddle around herself to attempt to stave off the cold. Not that she would give these humans the satisfaction of seeing her suffering.

Some of that suffering was coming from the palm of her left hand. She could not remember anything that had happened between her arrival at the Conclave and when she had woken up a prisoner just hours ago. Her Keeper, Deshanna, had sent her to Ferelden weeks ago to spy on the meeting of the human leaders and report back the outcome. This meeting was to decide the fate of the war between the Circle mages and the Chantry's templars. Ellana had only agreed to go because it would get her away from Nevan who had been hounding her for months about giving him her hand. She could do better. She was the best hunter that the clan had in spite of her age. Her Vallaslin, that she wore proudly since her coming of age, proved so. Tattooed to honor the Huntress, Andruil, Ellana displayed her face freely, rarely letting even her hair fall across her features. She was Dalish. A child of the people. She refused to hide.

She was dragged from her thoughts by another sharp burst of light and nearly crippling pain that shot up from her palm to ignite sparks behind her eyes. The tiny whimper of pain that escaped her lips made her angry. The green glow of the _thing_ on her hand had her picking up her arm to twist her wrist in the shackle and study the mark, momentarily forgetting the four swords trained on her. It was like a magical gash that split from one side of her hand to the other. Each time it sparked, which it did at no discernible interval, the agony was intense. She felt like she was being ripped open from the inside out. With no more answers than she had before looking at the mark, she went back to grinding her teeth together.

Suddenly, the door in front of her shot open and through the blinding wash of light that spilled into the dungeon came two more shemlen. Both of them women, they fanned out to stand before her. The guards who had surrounded her drew their weapons away and sheathed them. Ellana stared defiantly at the newcomers. One was rigid, standing with her hands clasped behind her back and a sword riding her hip. She wore thick leathers that were insulated from the cold and spattered with a number of protective pieces of metal armor. Her chest bore a Chantry symbol of some sort. Her hair was cut dramatically short, a thin braid encircling her head like a crown. Her face was fierce, her deep brown eyes narrowed in suspicion above her sharp cheekbones and squared jaw. Her left cheek bore a deep scar that ran almost it's full length. The second woman was softer, her features partially hidden under a purple hood that was part of a cowl that draped over leather pauldrons. Beneath the cowl, she wore a knee length shirt that hugged her figure and was made of ridiculously thin chain, the arms covered by leather gloves. Her pants were simple hide and her legs strapped behind protective greaves. Ellana spotted any number of potential hiding places for throwing knives as the woman set light blue eyes on her in curiosity from between wisps of bright red bangs.

They simply watched her in silence for a moment before the black haired one with the scar moved to circle her like a hawk, speaking the King's tongue in a Nevarran accent as she bent toward Ellana's left shoulder, invading her space. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" Ellana scowled, her teeth still grinding in anger. The woman didn't seem to care. She straightened and continued to circle. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She wagged a finger as she came back into sight. "Except for _you._" She paused, but Ellana simply narrowed her eyes. Not eliciting a reaction seemed to frustrate the woman and she bent to grab Ellana's left arm. "Explain this!" she growled, shaking the marked hand as it flared and then shoving it back into Ellana's lap.

Her voice came out in a stutter, shaming her even further as she was manhandled by a shemlen. "I... can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?" The Nevarran demanded, the softer woman starting to circle her as well making Ellana nervous. She had a feeling that the quiet red head was the one she should be concerned about.

"I don't know what that is... or how it got there," she insisted, her head swiveling so she could keep an eye on the both of them, even if it was pointless. If one of them decided to kill her, she was trussed up well enough that she couldn't defend herself.

"You're lying!" the Nevarran shouted, grabbing her harshly by the arms and getting in her face.

Ellana moved to wrench herself free, by the red head swiftly took the other woman's arm and moved her back a few paces. "We need her, Cassandra!" An Orlesian if her accent were to be believed.

"Whatever you think I did, I'm innocent," Ellana growled, taking the opportunity as the women stared each other down.

The Nevarran stood back as the Orlesian turned to regard her, purposefully between them. "Do you remember what happened. How this began?"

Ellana opened her mouth, but there was nothing to explain. She had been wracking her brain since she woke up, trying to remember anything, but all she had were flashes. She hung her head, shaking it slowly with her eyes closed. Her light brown hair fell forward on the right. "I remember running... _Things_ were chasing me and then... a woman?" She looked up, feeling her own eyes wide at the gaps in her memory.

"A woman?" the red head asked with curiosity, crossing her arms while the Nevarran began to circle her again.

"She reached out to me, but then..." as Ellana tried to remember, aimlessly studying the mark on her hand, the Nevarran sighed and moved to the red head's side.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift," she said more softly than she had said anything else.

The red head left them with a nod and the Nevarran moved to kneel before her, unlocking her shackles, but immediately retying her wrists together with a length of rope. "What _did_ happen?" Ellana asked her, allowing herself a small weakness if it would get her answers.

"It..." the Nevarran regarded her for a moment, a brief flash of pity marring her otherwise harsh features. "will be easier to show you." She dragged Ellana to her feet and then turned to leave the dungeon, forcing Ellana to either follow on her numb legs or be left behind. Ellana shuffled behind her and as they passed through the dark corridor and up a flight of stairs, she realized that she was being kept beneath the local Chantry. She resisted the noise of disgust that nearly left her throat.

She was led through the Chantry and outside where the bright sun of midday had her raising her arms to shield her eyes from the harshness after the dank dungeon. She blinked furiously to adjust before glancing around at her surroundings. She found her mouth falling open in utter shock as above them in the sky she saw a massive swirling vortex of green marring the normal endless blue. Watching it made her head begin to pound and she glanced down at her jailer, noticing the woman gauging her reaction. Streaks of green energy were flying across the sky like meteorites and a trail of crackling black and green magic stemmed down from the monstrosity to the ground below not far in the distance.

"We call it 'the Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." She paused to stare up at the Breach herself before continuing to explain almost sadly. "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ellana gasped, her eyes drawn back to the Breach. How was this possible?

"This one did," the woman said, turning to rejoin Ellana who had stopped dead just in the entry of the Chantry. "Unless we act, the Breach will grow until it swallows the world."

As if on cue, a loud and deep pop sounded and echoed all around. The mark on her palm responded, jerking upwards and dropping her to her knees as she attempted to reign in the agony. She cried out, unable to pretend, even with so many humans watching. The pain was horrible. She hugged her arm to her gut and curled around it as the shocking jolt eased to a dull ache.

The woman took a knee in front of her and began to speak rapidly, gesturing as if it would make her understand better. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it _is_ killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Ellana's mood immediately soured even further. "You still think I did this? To myself?" she growled. Bloody stupid shems.

The woman scowled right back. "Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?" Ellana demanded angrily.

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." A likely story. She had a pair of pointed ears. That was enough to convict her of anything for most shemlen. "You wish to prove your innocence? Trust is the only way."

"So I don't really have a choice about this," Ellana concluded with a frown.

"None of us has a choice," the woman responded with a disapproving glare. She stood and picked Ellana up off the ground by the back of her clothes to lead her through the village they were in as a horde of humans and flat ears all stared in contempt at her. "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace among mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." They passed through the main gates of the city and without the protection of the squat shacks that made up the village, Ellana felt the icy cold whip across the valley around them. She was used to being outside in the cold during winter, but that was in the Free Marches. The winters there were much more mild than Ferelden. She wondered what had happened to her traveling cloak. All she was wearing was her simple leggings and footwraps and traditional Dalish armor over top a specially fitted, to her, hide top. The tips of her ears began to go numb and the shorn sides of her head made her wish she had a hat. She followed her captor in silence, not wanting to make the impression that she wanted to be friendly. "We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed..." As they passed onto a path over a bridge and another set of gates was closed behind them, Ellana was stopped by an arm in front of her. The woman moved to stand before her, pulling a knife from her belt. As she cut the ropes she had tied around Ellana's wrists, her tone fell to a sympathetic whisper. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

Ellana rubbed at her chafed wrists. Just one more injury to insult. "Where are you taking me?"

As they moved forward down the path, she received an answer. "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." When they reached the opposite side of the bridge, she shouted orders to the guards. "Open the gate. We are heading into the valley."

They left the bridge, Ellana following along behind the woman and wishing she had never agreed to travel to this Mythal forsaken country in the first place. She wondered how her clan was getting on with this mess. Was it even affecting them? The Breach was certainly large enough to be seen from the Free Marches, but had the magic spread that far? Activity had increased as they exited the safety of the city. People were running in all directions, terrified and shouting about the end of the world. Out of nowhere, the Breach sparked and her hand reacted, dragging her to the ground mid step. She cried out and drew her companion's attention. She turned and headed back to help Ellana to her feet, patting her arm reassuringly. Ellana moved to pull away, but instead, her fist balled and she winced. "The pulses are coming faster, now" the woman said in a strangely encouraging tone. Ellana nodded that she could walk and they continued on. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

In the interest of getting more information, Ellana asked, "How _did_ I survive the blast?"

"They said you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious." She had been in the rift? But how? Only Dirthamen was likely to know. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was... Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

They continued ahead in silence, Ellana trying everything she could to try and remember something. Out of nowhere, as they crossed another stone bridge one of the streaking green comets slammed down in front of her. She backpedaled, but the bridge crumbled, pitching her forward onto the frozen lake below. She braced her fall, landing hard on her side on a pile of rubble and rolling down it as gravity took over. She ended on her side, rolling one last time onto her forearms to push herself back up. She grunted, catching her breath before getting fully to her feet. She was going to have bruises later. If she lived to later. "Fenedhis," she cursed as she struggled to her feet.

"Stay behind me!" the Nevarran streaked past her, sword and shield at the ready as Ellana noted the gaggle of demons that had joined them on the frozen surface.

The ice seemed solid beneath her feet as she readjusted her footing, but on the ground there was a small, gathering, whisper of magic in front of her. Backing away from the unknown threat, her heel collided with something. She chanced a glance behind her and saw that the crumbling of the bridge had upset several barrels full of weapons. As the ground opened up and a shade slithered up from below, Ellana scrambled for a bow and the only quiver of arrows that hadn't been scattered all around. Gripping the bow in her left hand, she tested it's resistance. It was not Dalish crafting, but now was not the time to be picky. She knocked an arrow, drawing back her right arm, her fore and middle fingers lightly securing the arrow in place. Elbow slightly raised behind her and the fletching grazing her cheek, she inhaled and released the arrow as she loosed the breath out between her lips. The act was as natural as breathing. She had had a bow in her hands before she could even walk. The arrow whizzed from the bow and plunked into the forehead of the shade in front of her.

She yanked another arrow from the quiver and lined up the shot to take out another of the shades. It just so happened that doing so drew the attention of the other woman who had cut down another demon across the lake. When the demon dropped to Ellana's arrow, she lowered the bow and breathed out, glancing around for more threats. The woman charged swiftly at her, sword prepared as Ellana calmly said, "It's over..."

"Drop your weapon, now!" she demanded, brandishing the sword at Ellana.

Instead of backing down, Ellana gritted her teeth and growled at the woman, her left hand wrapping more tightly around the grip. "A demon attacked me! What was I supposed to do?"

"_You_ don't need to fight..." she growled right back, the sword not lowering.

"Are you saying it won't happen again?" Ellana challenged.

After a tense few minutes, a puff of air left the woman's mouth in a sigh and she drew her feet together, slightly lowering the sword before finally sheathing it and stowing her shield. "You're right. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She turned and started off toward the snowy embankment and then turned around once more to regard Ellana. "I should remember you did not attempt to run."

What would have been the point in that? She was dying anyway. Ellana rolled her eyes as the woman turned back to continue forward to wherever they were going. She secured the quiver of arrows around her back and grabbed up a few other arrows that were lying around before jogging to catch up. "Where are all your soldiers?" Ellana wondered, curious as to why in the name of Mythal they seemed to be all alone on this trek to her death.

"At the forward camp or fighting. We are on our own for now," she answered shortly._ Fine._ Ellana thought, adjusting her new quiver. _I wasn't looking to chat anyway._

They ran across a few more pockets of demons as they trickled in and out of the frozen lake bed, following the path that was no longer reachable up above. The falling spurts of green fire were spitting out demons as they rained down all around. Ellana tried to conserve arrows as best she could, leaving the heavy lifting to the increasingly surly warrior. She plucked as many arrows back from their targets as she could, inspecting the tips for damage as they walked. A quiver only lasted so long. Finally, as they picked their way up another frozen embankment, Ellana heard the sounds of other people fighting. "We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Ellana wondered as she followed, readying her bow.

"You'll see soon. We must help them..."

At the crest of the hill, she saw a large group of soldiers and demons holding their own in heated battle beneath a large crack, hovering a few feet in the sky, that if you looked through just right you could see a shimmer of what Ellana assumed was the Fade, beyond. It crackled and hissed with the sound of rushing water. Her Nevarran warrior rushed in, with a shout, and Ellana maintained her high ground, picking off demons as best she could. She had a few tricks up her sleeve and was readying one of her specialized shots when she noticed someone was throwing around magic. She reigned in the shot and clambered down from her perch to get closer to the rift. If the magic user was not on their side, she needed to know. She drew her bow, hunting for the source when someone grabbed hold of her left arm, nearly forcing her to drop the bow.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" he shouted over the sound of the rift.

Her arm was jerked toward the rift and the sensation of crawling beneath her skin in her palm stretched outward, reaching for the rift. The twin magics connected and for a few seconds, the nerves in her arm were on fire. It crept upwards toward her jaw before slamming back down into her hand. The rift snapped shut with a crack and the noise faded. She inadvertently pulled her arm back toward her chest, the firm grip around her wrist gently releasing. Finally, she got a good look at the man who had grabbed her. He was not at all what she had been expecting. He smiled at her with pouty lips, the expression cocksure. His jaw was wide and his chin narrow with a tiny dimple in the middle of it. He stared at her with rapt curiosity through a set of pale blue eyes that had minuscule flecks of green and brown throughout. His bald head made the long points of his ears stand out, marking his elven roots as much as his tall slender frame. "What did you do?" she managed to ask as she found herself staring. He radiated a confidence that she had never seen in a flat ear before.

His cocksure grin lifted further and he shifted his stance, inclining his head humbly. "_I_ did nothing. The credit is yours."

"I closed that thing? How?" she asked, glancing down at the mark on her palm as the light flickered dimly.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." She got lost in his deep voice as he explained, his little smirk never fading. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake... and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself?" Nevarra asked, interrupting Ellana's realization that this man was a mage. He had been the one casting spells on the field.

"Possibly," he conceded with a slight nod. Then he returned his attention fully to Ellana. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Ellana blinked dumbly at him, some of the weight of what he had said cushioned by the fact that the flecks of brown in his eyes were twinkling in what little sunlight there was. She was saved by saying anything too ridiculous when another voice joined the conversation. "Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever..." She turned toward the newcomer and saw a dwarf standing a short distance from them. He was adjusting one of the gloves on his hands and then spun casually on a heel to stride confidently toward them. "Varric Tethras," he said by way of introduction. "Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tag-along." He winked one of his light brown eyes at Nevarra who rolled her eyes in response. He was short and stocky, like most dwarves, with short dirty blonde hair pulled into a tail that was still half hanging down in the back. Ellana had to think for a moment to realize what didn't quite fit. His clothes made her realize that he was from the Free Marches, a leather jacket pulled on over a red silky tunic. Peeking from the deep V of the tunic was mounds of thick chest hair. As her eyes followed the hair upwards, she realized that he had no beard. She had never seen a dwarf that didn't have a beard. The stubble that was on his wide chin was carefully shorn almost to the skin. Multiple gold earrings glittered in his ears and a necklace of dwarven design nestled in the hair on his chest. He had an angry cut across the bridge of his crooked nose and a strangely designed crossbow chucked over his shoulder.

"That's... a nice crossbow you have there," Ellana said at a loss for anything else to say. He had introduced himself as if she should have known who he was. She didn't.

"Ahh," he said lovingly. "Isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Ellana's brow rose and she said, "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course! And she'll be great company in the valley," he said with a grin.

"Absolutely not!" Nevarra protested. "Your help is appreciated Varric, but..."

He chuckled wryly. "Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me..."

She let out a frustrated noise of disgust and waved a dismissive hand at his surly grin. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elven mage said softly, interrupting the spat. "I am pleased to see you still live," he said specifically to Ellana with his cocksure grin.

"He means..." Varric translated. "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

"You seem to know a great deal about it all," she pointed out, playing to the fact that he enjoyed knowing more than the others. For some strange reason, she wanted Solas to like her.

"Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters." What had Varric called her? Seeker. Ellana supposed she should start to remember the names of the shems that might be deciding her fate shortly.

In a helpful twist, Solas gave a short nod and said, "Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He turned his gaze back to Ellana to explain. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

Ellana felt her cheeks flush slightly. "That's a commendable attitude," she said, realizing that she had been less than accepting of those around her. She had grown up mistrusting humans, yet here he was, an elf and a mage, and still he risked his freedom to help.

"Merely a sensible one," he corrected gently. "Although sense appears to be in short supply right now." He turned his gaze away from her and she felt herself wishing he would return it. She liked it when he spoke to her. "Cassandra, you should know: The magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage with such power."

"Understood," Nev... Cassandra (Ellana corrected herself) said with an understanding bow of her head. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

She started off and with a lingering smile, Solas followed after her. Varric lingered with Ellana a moment as she watched the fascinating man follow behind Cassandra. "Well," he said with a shrug as he also started to follow. "Bianca's excited."

Cassandra led them down the embankment again and toward a small section of farmland that was nestled outside the village proper. One of the houses was on fire and demons milled around the surface of the frozen lake. Ellana and Solas spread apart, taking opposite sides of the field. Varric remained in the middle as Cassandra shot directly into the fray, slamming into the nearest shade with her shield. A wispy wraith drew back and readied to lob a tuft of energy at the warrior and Ellana took it by surprise with an arrow to it's chest. It disintegrated and the arrow clattered to the ground. Varric shot bolt after bolt from his crossbow with few pauses to reload. It was an efficient machine, Ellana had practiced forever to get as good with her bow as she was. Even with this borrowed equipment she was not missing her mark. She wondered how the dwarf would do with borrowed equipment.

As they continued forward, Solas glided up beside her like a silent dancer. She had noted his superb footwork as he cast, his staff swimming through the air with ease. He was definitely not Dalish, but there was something about him that told her he hadn't grown up in an alienage either. "You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" she asked, her voice adopting a teasing tone that drew a curt smile to his face.

"I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion," he said before his tone turned argumentative.

"What do you mean by 'crossed paths'?" she asked, her own curiosity at his tone piqued.

"I mean that I offered to share knowledge only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition." It was said as though stating a fact and not accusing. Ellana also noted that he specifically said, 'their' superstition and not 'your' superstition, conveniently leaving her out of his poor view of the Dalish.

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric grumbled, passing by them to catch up with Cassandra.

The mark on Ellana's palm flared and she gritted her teeth, balling her fist and then shaking out the burning sensation, quietly masking the hiss of pain. Solas noticed, even if Varric and Cassandra were too far away. He offered her another pitying look before calling ahead. "We should hurry."

As they climbed a narrow hill covered in snow, Varric turned around to regard her with curiosity, walking backwards. "So... _are_ you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened," Ellana grumbled, trying really hard to remember her etiquette as well as what had happened to get her here, associating with dwarves and shems.

"Ach... that'll get you every time," he chuckled waggling a finger as he turned back toward the road. "Shoulda spun a story."

"That's what _you_ would have done," Cassandra accused, fording through a particularly deep mound of snow with a sneer on her face. Apparently her sour attitude was not reserved for Ellana alone.

"It's more believable," Varric shrugged. "And less prone to result in premature execution."

Before Cassandra could lay another disgusted noise on him, a group of demons appeared at the top of the hill. Ellana pulled her bow from where she had draped it over her shoulder and secured an arrow. Solas turned a small grin on her, reaching out to flick his fingers in a spell. The tip of her arrow ignited in mage fire and she smiled, impressed. She drew back and released the flaming arrow. It hit her target in the chest and the flames spread to envelop the shade, sending it shrieking in the opposite direction. When the demons were dead, Cassandra let out an exasperated sigh. "I hope Leliana made it through all this."

Varric answered reassuringly. "She's resourceful, Seeker."

"We'll see for ourselves at the forward camp," Solas pointed out. "We're almost there."

After a few minutes of climbing, her palm began to glow more brightly and on the wind, there was the sound of rushing water. Everything around them was frozen, so that must mean there was another rift around the bend. Sure enough, just outside a sealed gateway, another of the greenish cracks in the sky hovered with a small amount of demons surrounding it. Ellana drew the shadows around her in a classic rogue trick, using her body and clothing to bend the light away from her. It gave the illusion that she was invisible. She crept up and around the rift to flank one of the demons. The others waited until they saw it fall to the arrow she plugged in it's head by hand and then ripped back out to knock and fire across the field, taking out a second shade. Cassandra rushed in, flooring a third and Solas cast beneath the last, shards of ice jutting up to spear it and then shatter inside it's body. Ellana lifted her hand to close the rift, but it refused to connect. Whispering mounds of green magic formed around the rift. "Here comes more," Varric warned. She was standing between two of the mounds and swiftly realized that she was cornered. She waited calmly, knocking an arrow and bending her knees. When the demons manifested, she kicked off, leaping from the ground as she released her arrow into the nearest demon and flipping to land out of harm's way. She immediately drew again, releasing another arrow into a demon. Beneath her feet, a mass of black cloud began to form. She quickly moved to the left, and just in time, too. Shards of green crystallized Fade stuff shot from the ground exactly where she had been standing. She started to notice these manifestations sprouting up all around. She would need to watch her step.

The last demon fell to Solas' staff and she pushed her palm again toward the rift, just as he had done with the previous one. This time it connected and again, her nerves were set on fire as the rift lapped hungrily at her skin. She closed her fist around the magic and yanked backwards, the rift snapping closed. "The rift is gone! Open the gate!" Cassandra shouted out.

From the other side of the gate, Ellana heard an answering call and then with the grinding of metal chains, the gates began to open. She followed her into a small area on a bridge that had been set up with chests, tables and a few tents here and there. The forward camp, she assumed. "We are clear for the moment, well done," Solas said, his hand briefly landing upon her shoulder as she took in the sheer amount of ragged and battle weary humans that milled around the camp.

Varric added his own words of congratulations. "Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful."

She didn't respond, following stoically behind Cassandra. They walked up on the red headed Orlesian from before (Leliana?), arguing with a middle aged man in Chantry garb with a scowl on his face. "We must prepare the soldiers," Leliana said in a matter of fact tone.

Chantry responded in an authoritative tone that echoed across the narrow bridge. "We will do no such thing!"

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!" she exclaimed in response.

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility," Chantry insisted.

"_I_ have caused trouble?" she asked haughtily.

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy... Haven't you all done enough already?"

"You are not in command here," Leliana rebuked.

"Enough! I will not have it!" he shouted as Cassandra made her way up to the table behind which they stood. "Ah," he said, noticing her approach. "Here they come."

"You made it," Leliana sighed in what sounded like relief. She rounded the table and began introductions. "Chancellor Roderick, this is..."

"I _know_ who she is," he growled, his distasteful scowl falling on Ellana, landing on her ears first before continuing to her face. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra scoffed, dismissing him with her hands. " 'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk... a bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug! But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" he spat in return.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know," Leliana added in her smooth yet clipped tone.

"Justinia is _dead_," he emphasized, his voice rising yet another octave. "We must elect a replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Ellana found herself rising to confront the man trying to get her clapped back in irons and dragged to her death. Dread Wolf take her if she allowed him to roll her over.

"You shouldn't even _be_ here!" he responded with a scolding finger wagging in front of him. Ellana's fists balled in anger but Cassandra stepped forward to place herself between them. Typical. "Call a retreat, Seeker," the Chancellor almost begged. "Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late," Cassandra insisted.

"How?" he asked, shuffling his weight from one foot to another. "You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the Temple... its the quickest route," she continued.

Leliana shook her head. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains..." She pointed toward a structure up ahead, high in the side of the mountain.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky," Cassandra denied, her eyes wide.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost," the Chancellor pleaded once more.

While they bickered, the Breach popped overhead and blinding pain shot up Ellana's arm. She hugged it to her gut, holding back the whimper of agony that threatened to spill over. When it passed and she looked up, all eyes were on her. "How do _you_ think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked.

"Now you're asking me what _I_ think?" Ellana spat. A minute ago, they were arguing over whether she should be hung or beheaded.

"_You_ have the mark," Solas pointed out from over her shoulder.

"And you are the one we must keep alive," Cassandra approached her, making Ellana take a step back toward Solas. "Since we cannot agree on our own..." she opened her arms in invitation.

Ellana glanced from the bridge up ahead and then to the mountain path. She was a rogue at heart. The direct approach was never an option. If they wanted her opinion, she would give it. "Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what's at stake."

Cassandra wasted no time. As she started past Leliana, she paused, allowing Ellana, Varric and Solas to continue forward. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

At Leliana's nod, Cassandra followed behind, the Chancellor calling after them. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Cassandra sneered ahead of her, refusing the bait. They made their way out of the camp and toward a zig zagging set of wooden platforms connected by ladders that climbed it's way up to the entrance to the cave through the mountain. As they climbed, Cassandra broke the silence, speaking loudly to be heard over the wind that was whipping around in the high altitude. "The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the Temple lies just beyond it."

"What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?" Solas asked from below her on the ladder.

"Part of an old mining complex," Cassandra agreed, nodding over the edge from above. "These mountains are full of such paths."

"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric asked, huffing from climbing the human sized ladder rungs. Ellana found herself helping him up a the top before they headed for the final ladder.

"Along with whatever has detained them," Solas said, sounding like he was excited to see exactly what that might be.

"We shall see soon enough," Cassandra said.

Ellana picked her way around the top platform, heading for the dark entrance into the mine. When she entered inside, all was quiet for a moment until from the inky blackness ahead, one of the green puffs of energy that the wraiths tossed around was hurled into their midst. She cringed, waiting for the pain of the attack to hit her, but the energy dissipated against a shimmering barrier that had quickly hummed up around her. She glanced back at Solas as she drew her bow, offering him a silent thanks to which he dipped his head before elegantly twirling his staff to begin casting offensively. His magic lit the tunnel, giving her a better view of the dangers around them. Several shades were gathering around Cassandra, so Ellana plucked an arrow from her quiver and started to defend the warrior, Solas' barrier remaining visibly around her person. It tingled over her palm where the Fade magic sensed something familiar.

They continued through the mines, an observation platform leaving them a spectacular view of the formerly rich veins of lyrium that left the rocks around them with a soft blue hue. Ellana was not one for caves in general, but even she had to admit that the shimmering stones were pretty. They ran into only a few more demons along the darkened path through the mountain. When they came out on the other side, strewn around the stairs that led down to the path, were several human bodies. Varric grunted sadly, "Guess we found the soldiers."

"That cannot be all of them," Cassandra gasped, her eyes flicking around to count the bodies.

"So the others could be holed up ahead?" Varric asked hopefully.

"Our priority must be the Breach," Solas reminded them as they continued forward. "Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe."

"I'm leaving that to our elven friend, here," Varric sighed.

Friend was the last thing she wanted to be. All she wanted was to help as she had been forcibly made to, and then go home. That was is they decided to not remove her head before she had the chance, or if the mark didn't kill her. She missed her clan. Mythal, she even missed Nevan.

There was a rift nearby. Her fingers began to tingle and she instinctively drew her bow. Shouting had her darting forward to skid down a snowy dip in the road and spot a group of humans fighting off the demons that had sprung from the rift. When her arrows started to drop demons, one of the humans looked up to see the others running up to join her. She gasped. "Lady Cassandra!"

The action settled and Ellana found a safe spot to stand as the mounds of manifesting demons gathered their energy. "Lieutenant! You're alive!" Cassandra answered in excitement.

"Just barely," the woman responded with a weary chuckle.

The demons surfaced and everyone was quiet until Ellana was able to yank the rift closed, simply fighting. As the vestiges of Fade stuff dribbled from the closing rift, Solas approached her while she shook out her hand. "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Before she could return his smile, Varric strolled up to look ahead at the Breach still looming. "Let's hope it works on the big one."

Cassandra helped one of the soldiers from the ground and brushed her off. "Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way," Cassandra corrected, turning to Ellana.

"The prisoner? Then you...?" The woman cocked her head at Ellana for a moment.

Ellana was uncomfortable with the number of shemlen eyes on her so she said quickly, "It was worth saving you, if we could."

Solas looked at her with mild curiosity, his staff clutched in both hands before him and the lieutenant placed a fist over her chest in salute. "Then you have my sincere gratitude."

Cassandra patted her on the shoulder and pointed back the way they had come. "The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go while you still can."

"At once. Quickly, let's move," she said to the rest of the soldiers and they all limped off to safety.

"The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well," Solas said, shifting the staff from one hand to the other thoughtfully before placing it behind his back and securing it in it's harness.

"Let's hurry, before that changes," Cassandra said rejoining them.

A pair of tall ladders led them down to a cobbled path way. The back entrance to the Temple if Ellana remembered correctly. "So... holes in the Fade don't just accidentally happen, right?" Varric asked, glancing up at the Breach again.

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible," Solas said slowly, as if he were still trying to work that very same question out in his mind.

"But there are easier ways to make things explode," Varric said logically.

"_That_ is true," Solas agreed, the air going silent as they approached the Temple.

"We will consider _how_ this happened once the immediate danger is past," Cassandra said quietly.

They came around a bend and Ellana got her first good look at the destruction. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes," Solas said in awe.

"What's left of it," Varric said gruffly.

The Temple was not much of a Temple anymore. All around them were bits of stone, some still stacked to resemble half walls. Ellana had come across Dalish ruins in the woods that were in better shape. The air smelled of sulfur and charred flesh. Bodies laid and knelt, and even stood in some places, frozen in the moment of their death like some creepy display that told the story of agony. Flesh was melted and charred so badly that Ellana guessed none of them could ever be identified. At least it had happened quickly. She averted her eyes. Even if they had all been human, no one deserved a fate like they had suffered. "Falon'Din guide them," she whispered softly.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you," Cassandra said, her voice low as if she were trying to be respectful. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ellana followed her into a narrow hallway that had almost survived the destruction. It led them down to an inner balcony that surrounded a large open room with the remains of what must have been a spiraling staircase that stood broken in the middle. A huge rift stood near the crumbling pile of stone and wood, thick tendrils of magic flowing from it and up to the Breach above. It wasn't exactly open like the others had been. Ellana could not see the Fade through it's center, but a strange warmth enveloped the entire place, blocking out the icy cold that remained outside the Temple. She craned her neck up at the humming cloud of green and gray so very high in the sky. "The Breach is a long way up," Varric whispered as if reading her mind.

"You're here," Leliana's voice broke through the quiet and made Ellana's head swivel away from the Breach for just a moment as the sudden noise startled her. "Thank the Maker."

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple," Cassandra suggested. Then she stepped into Ellana's view. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" Ellana said curtly as her eyes were drawn back to the Breach.

"No," Solas interrupted. "This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful," Cassandra said, moving to follow the balcony around to a way down.

Suddenly, a booming voice stopped Ellana momentarily in her tracks, the sound sending chills down her spine. _Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice._

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra gasped.

Solas continued forward, seemingly unphased. Ellana fell into step with him. "At a guess, the person who created the Breach."

Great stalagmites that looked out of place became visible as the balcony closed in around them. They hummed with veins of green light that pulsed gently. The dark stone was interrupted by more spikes of red crystals Solas looked at them appraisingly, but it was Varric who mentioned it. "You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric," Cassandra snapped.

"But what's it doing here?" he wondered. Ellana had never heard of Red Lyrium. Her Keeper, of course had caches of the regular blue lyrium for herself and the other two mages in the clan, but this was new.

Solas offered an opinion, his quick mind drawing conclusions before Ellana could even reach out to touch the stuff that was emitting a misty red fog all around it. "Magic could have drawn on Lyrium beneath the Temple. Corrupted it..."

His hand reached out to take hers away from the glowing stone, his head shaking ever so slightly just as Varric said, "Ach! It's evil... Whatever you do, don't touch it."

_Keep the sacrifice still._ The voice came again as they picked their way down to the courtyard where the rift hung. "Someone! Help me!" another disembodied voice joined the other.

Before Ellana could ask, Cassandra said, "That is Divine Justinia's voice!"

Ellana's palm crackled and began to glow brighter than ever, calling to the rift. She clenched and unclenched her fist as the narrative of ghostly voices were joined by the flickering of shapes. Suddenly, she was greeted by her own voice speaking words she didn't remember saying. "What's going on here?"

"That was your voice!" Cassandra gasped, approaching her aggressively. "Most Holy called out to you, but..."

The rift crackled and the scene unfolded again. She watched an ominous, shadowy figure standing over the Divine, her arms pinned to the sides with swirling magic. Ellana watched herself enter the room and survey the scene before shouting, "What's going on here?"

"Run while you can! Warn them!" The Divine called out.

"We have an intruder," came the booming voice. "Slay the elf!" A long bony finger pointed at her image and then everything stopped, a great wash of air and a bright light blowing away the scene.

"You _were_ there!" Cassandra accused as Solas moved toward the rift to study it. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember!" Ellana reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas explained in awe. "The Fade bleeds into this place." Cassandra abandoned her assault on Ellana and approached him as he spoke. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily." He turned to smile encouragingly at Ellana, drawing her closer to him. "I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely." He tapped his staff on the ground in front of him. "However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra announced to the assembled soldiers. "Stand ready!"

Feet shuffled along the rocky ground as soldiers moved into position. Ellana heard the groaning of several bows being drawn back and then Cassandra nodded to her. Solas parted his feet, ready to fight and Varric had Bianca already loaded and aimed toward the rift. She stepped up closer to the rift, closing her fingers around the mark and inhaling a deep breath. She wasn't certain how she was supposed to _open_ the rift. Everyone was watching expectantly. "Mana suledin nadas," she whispered to herself. _Now you must endure_.

She lifted her palm toward the rift, hoping the magic would work itself. She was no mage, she didn't know how to reverse the flow of magic. She inched closer and felt the beginnings of the burning pain of the mark connecting to the rift. It happened in seconds, the rift exploding outwards in a wave of energy and the massive demon landing in the courtyard. Ellana leapt backwards, the demon releasing a booming laugh of victory as crackling lightning magic built between it's palms. On instinct, she reached for the rift again and again the mark made a connection. The demon lashed out at the assembled soldiers with an electric whip, knocking a few of them off their feet. When the mark finished and Ellana pulled her hand back, the discharge of energy knocked the demon to it's knees. She wrapped her stinging hand around the grip of her bow and began firing. While they concentrated on the big one, a pair of shades slithered from the rift. Ellana backed away and wished she had some of her tonics or potions to take out the pair. She drew in the shadows, confusing the shades as she seemingly disappeared and took off around their backs. Once in position, she took them down with two swift arrows. Her illusion shattered and the big demon spotted her. It barreled toward her, lightning in it's fist. Negotiating one of her leaping shots, she landed gracefully beside Varric, the demon sporting two new arrows to it's face for her trouble. "Nice shot, Deadeye."

"Ma serannas," she said softly.

It took several times of her using the mark on the rift to help whittle down the demon, but finally, it fell to it's knees and Cassandra ran in to slice through it's neck. Ellana took the opportunity to rush to the rift and raise her palm to it a final time. "Do it!" Cassandra encouraged.

The rift licked eagerly at the open mark, igniting Ellana's senses all at once. Her nerves burned, her ears rang, and the smell of stagnant water was so intense that she could almost taste it. The last thing she remembered was a brilliant flash of light.


	2. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first attempt at closing the Breach fails, Ellana is forced into helping the Inquisition.

Birds were making a ruckus nearby. Ellana's limbs felt stiff and unused, her chest heavy. Her throat was dry. She attempted to move, but when she opened her eyes, the familiar sensation of terrifying paralysis washed over her, making her heart race. She closed her eyes again as short panicked breaths stole the air from her lungs. She had no idea where she was or if she was safe. Centering herself, she attempted to recite the steps to freedom that the Keeper had taught her. _Start small, da'len. Twitch a finger and wiggle your toes._ She focused her mind and opened her eyes, putting everything into lifting her fingers. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and the weight pressing down on her chest eased. She turned her head.

She was in a wooden, one room shack. Nobody else was around. She picked up one arm to press her fingers to the bridge of her nose where a headache was receding and then she saw it. The mark. It still blazed in her palm. _What happened?_ She wondered.

As she laid in the bed someone had put her in, she again tried to remember what had happened. Her clothes were gone, replaced by a set of simple pajamas. The grit that been under her nails from her weeks on the road had been scraped away and upon further inspection, she was clean all over. Before she could investigate further, the door across the room clicked open and a young elven girl stepped in carrying a basket of laundry. Ellana recognized her armor atop the pile, polished and repaired. When the girl saw her, he eyes widened and she dropped the basket with a gasp, making Ellana sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" The girl looked terrified. She wore simple clothes and Ellana had her pegged as a servant. Typical of shemlen.

"Why are you frightened? What happened?" Ellana demanded a bit more ruthlessly than she intended.

The girl began to fidget, still slowly backing away from Ellana. "That's wrong, isn't it? I said the wrong thing."

"I don't... think so," Ellana said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

The girl fell to her knees, bending so low that her forehead touched the floor as she abased herself. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." Ellana wanted to get up and lift the girl back onto her feet. Did the flat ears know nothing of elven pride? "You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. Its all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

Ellana glanced at the mark again. "Then the danger is over," she sighed. At least she was alive.

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say," the girl agreed humbly still on her hands and knees. Finally, she stood, but she kept backing away, her hands fidgeting, and her laundry all but forgotten. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said, 'At once'."

Ellana pushed up from the bed. "And where is she?"

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said." The girl turned and fled, leaving Ellana standing alone.

The shack was sparsely furnished, the bed the largest bit of furniture in sight. A desk and table sat along the far wall and a few chairs sat in odd places around the room. There was a small hearth burning low beyond the foot of the bed. Ellana knelt by the discarded basket and fished out her clothing. She felt ill at ease in the borrowed pajamas she had woken up in. She changed and glanced at herself in the mirror. Along with her skin, her hair had been tended to, the sides and back kept shaved low as she liked, and the rest of the shoulder length tresses fell silkily. One thing was missing. She parted a small section at the edge of the imposed hairline above her left ear and swiftly braided the row along the edge so it fell straight down behind her ear. The earthy greenish brown color of her Vallaslin stood out against her skin, perfectly matching her eyes and the color of her leathers. She steeled herself, approaching the door. Hopefully the shemlen would see reason. She had done enough to prove she was innocent. She just wanted to go home.

The door creaked open when she turned the knob and she stepped into the early morning sun. She immediately regretted the decision. People lined the dirt roads of the village, and as soon as she made an appearance, all eyes fell on her. Hundreds of humans and elves and dwarves alike stood gawping at her. She lowered her gaze, the tips of her ears and her cheeks burning. She hurried as quickly as she could, feeling herded like an escaped halla. She headed for the Chantry wondering at the irony of a Dalish seeking refuge in a human place of worship.

It was not much better once she was inside, however. Raised voices echoed through the hall from a closed room beyond. Cassandra and the Chancellor. Arguing. "Fenedhis," she cursed as she realized they were discussing her.

Chancellor: "Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"

Cassandra in irritation: "I do not believe she is guilty."

Chancellor in exasperation: "The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

Cassandra in more irritation: "I do not believe that."

Chancellor outraged: "That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

Cassandra reactionary: "My _duty _is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

Ellana had made it to the door way and she burst through to interrupt the argument. Before she could get in a single heated word, however, the Chancellor pointed at her, his finger shaking and his face bright red. "Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!"

Cassandra was just as quick. "Disregard that, and leave us!"

The pair of guards that Ellana had stepped completely past in her anger saluted Cassandra and marched out, closing the door behind them. Leliana had been so quiet that Ellana was surprised to see her standing with Cassandra behind a large table in the middle of the room. The room must have initally been the Chantry's library, the back walls lined with sagging bookshelves. The Chancellor glared at Cassandra. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," Cassandra said as if she had been repeating it for days. "I will not ignore it."

Ellana sighed, seeing where this was headed. The Breach was still in the sky and she still had the mark. _Mythal give me patience_. "Let me guess. You need my help."

"You have done plenty," the Chancellor sneered. "Your actions will be taken into account by the new Divine."

"Have a care Chancellor," Cassandra growled in warning. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana added in her soft voice. "Someone Most Holy did not expect." Her meaning was clear in the wrinkling of her nose as she stared down the Chancellor. "Perhaps they died with the others... Or have allies who yet live."

"_I_ am a suspect?" the Chancellor sputtered.

"_You_," Leliana confirmed. "And many others."

"But _not_ the prisoner?" he demanded.

Cassandra took a step closer to him. "I heard the voice in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help."

"So, her survival... that _thing_ on her hand... _all_ a coincidence?" he denied.

"Providence," Cassandra corrected. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Ellana found herself snorting at the sheer ridiculousness of that single sentence. "You realize I'm an elf. A _Dalish _elf."

"I have not forgotten," Cassandra said with a nod and half smile. "No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it." She turned toward the bookshelves behind her and Leliana continued her thought.

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."

"This is not for you to decide," the Chancellor insisted.

Cassandra returned to the table and slammed a thick leather bound tome onto the wood in front of the Chancellor. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She bore down on the man, backing him towards the door. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

After one last glare at Ellana, the Chancellor left without a word and Cassandra performed a single nervous pace before gathering herself. Leliana sighed. "This is the Divine's directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now, no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra added. "We must act now, with you at our side." She glanced at Ellana.

Ellana felt like screaming curses. Dread Wolf take them. How dare they drag her into their Chantry squabble. She opened her mouth, the elven words almost slipping from her tongue before she took in the expectant faces on the pair before her. She closed her mouth again and pressed her lips together momentarily. She was still the only one with the ability to close rifts. "We'll see how this goes," she agreed halfheartedly.

"That is all we ask," Leliana agreed in relief.

Cassandra held out her hand. "Help us fix this before it's too late." Ellana grasped her hand tentatively, sealing her fate for the foreseeable future.

Ellana left the Chantry, needing to be free of the stifling smell of burning candles and book bindings. Outside, the crowd of lookey-loos had thinned and she paused outside the Chantry doors to inhale deeply of the crisp mountain air. There was still a dusting of snow on the ground, but along the roads in the village it was clear. She found herself wandering, wishing she had somewhere more filled with the sounds of nature than the bustling of humans to clear her head. Whenever she had a problem back with her clan, she would take her bow into the woods and spend the afternoon picking off rabbits. At that moment, she didn't even have a bow. She shuffled through a small grouping of houses, smelling elfroot boiling nearby. One of the houses must have been made into an apothecary. On her way to investigate and see what sort of ingredients they might have on hand so she could brew some tonics and potions, she spotted Solas sitting idly in front of one of the small houses, his traveling jacket and pack discarded and his staff leaning against a short stone wall nearby. Out of his jacket, she could catch a glimpse of his muscle tone beneath the thin lambswool tunic he wore over top his green leggings. Like many Dalish, herself included, he wore footwraps in place of any proper shoes. It had helped her learn balance at a very early age. She found herself drawn toward him, her own shoeless feet padding silently along the road. He glanced up and when he noticed her, he sat back, giving her a good look at the jawbone necklace her wore dangling at the center of his chest. If she was correct it had once belonged to a wolf. He smiled at her and stood to meet her.

"The Chosen of Andraste," he said with mildly teasing sarcasm. "A blessed hero sent to save us all."

"Am I riding in on a shining steed?" she asked, wanting to be angry at the whole situation, but his smirking lips wouldn't allow her.

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct." His eyes flicked over her person before he continued. "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." He moved to glance out over the sky where the Breach stood, quiet now. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations." She moved to stand at his side as he continued, fascinated. "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." He turned to her, curiosity etched across his features. "Every great war has it's heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"What do you mean, ruins and battlefields?" she asked, her own curiosity piqued as she tried to ignore the fact that he had just painted her the hero of this mess.

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death," he explained, looking pleased to be questioned. "Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?" she asked, his description making her wish that she could do what he did.

He looked down, an adorably sheepish grin flitting over his face. "I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

"Ive never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary," she gasped. Even her Keeper was wary of the dangers of spirits and demons in the Fade. All mages she had ever met were leery. All mages, save for him. The mystery apostate with the glittering eyes.

"Thank you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning." He chuckled almost inaudibly. "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." He studied her again and then looked at the Breach. "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

"Was that in doubt?" she asked with worry. He was the only one there that she had found herself forming any sort of bond with. Did he not feel the same? He wasn't Dalish after all, perhaps she was reading him wrong. She didn't have much experience outside her clan. They were her friends, family and future all rolled into one.

"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion," he explained behind upraised brows. "Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you," she growled.

"How would you stop them?" he asked curiously.

"However I had to," she insisted her fist balling in anger around the mark.

He looked shocked, his eyes widening slightly before the whisper of a smile crossed his face. "Thank you... For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach."

She subconsciously rubbed at the mark on her hand, watching him for a moment. "You seem more familiar with the shemlen than I do," she admitted, wishing she had phrased it differently when a sour look crossed his face as she slipped the derogatory term into use. She pretended not to notice and bullied ahead. "What does one do while the people in charge make decisions?"

He offered her another of his smiles and leaned over to take his staff in hand, the jawbone necklace swaying outward with his movement. "Perhaps you would like to wander outside the village? I find it helpful in stressful situations to find a quiet place to clear my head." He held his arm out, inviting her to lead the way.

She headed down the way she remembered Cassandra taking her while she was still bound at the wrists. He followed her quietly, using his staff like a walking stick. Once they had cleared the front gates of the village and the collection of tents that had sprung up outside, she fell into step beside him. "I'd be interested in hearing your opinions on elven culture," she said conversationally. He had seen so much in the Fade, he must know quite a bit.

He looked surprised before a hint on condescension slipped into his expression and his tone. "I thought you would be more interested in sharing your opinions on elven culture. You are Dalish, are you not?"

His tone threw her for a loop and she found herself snarking in return. "What's your problem with the Dalish? Allergic to halla?"

"They are children acting out stories misheard and repeated wrongly a thousand times," he informed her matter-of-factly, his eyes landing upon her Vallaslin briefly with a strange look of sadness.

"Oh, but you know the truth, right?" she snipped.

"While they pass on stories, mangling the details, I walk the Fade." His insistence on separating her from the rest of her people with specifically chosen pronouns was both infuriating and endearing. It meant he was setting her above the people that he had apparently formed a low opinion of. "I have seen things they have not."

"Fine... you think _we're_ terrible. What about the alienages full of elves who aren't Dalish?" she asked, emphasizing her opinion on his tendency.

"Why? What would it benefit some poor man in a Ferelden alienage to learn that his ancestors strode the land like gods?" he asked, his own carefully checked annoyance at the conversation seeping to light. "It would only make him bitter, or inspire him to take a foolish risk and get himself killed."

"You've decided his reaction for him," she pointed out.

"Perhaps I have." He paused, collecting himself. "If you have questions and believe the answers will help... ask."

With his sudden willingness, she stammered out her first question, regaining her composure as he regained his calm demeanor. "I'd like to know more about the elves from before our time."

"The Dalish strive to remember Halamshiral, but Halamshiral was merely a fumbling attempt to recreate a forgotten land," he began.

"Arlathan," she guessed.

He nodded slightly. "Elvhenan was the empire, and Arlathan its greatest city. A place of magic and beauty, lost to time." He sounded almost sad, as if it were a personal loss.

"You've studied ancient elves. What else do you know of Arlathan?" she wondered.

He smiled as he painted her a picture. "We hear stories of them living in trees and imagine wooden ramps or Dalish aravels. Imagine instead, spires of crystal twining through the branches. Palaces floating among the clouds." He stopped walking and stood before her, taking her marked hand as if he could transfer the images to her through touch. "Imagine beings who lived forever, for whom magic was as natural as breathing. _That_ is what was lost." He dropped her hand and began walking again, forcing her to catch up, still bewildered.

"Are all Dalish elves like my clan?" she asked him.

"No. Your clan was unique in having enough interest in human affairs to send you to spy upon the Divine's meeting," he said with a grin. "As your clans have been separate for so long, they have all changed, adapting to the lands in which they live. Some are no more than bandits, others trade freely with humans, and some have disappeared entirely into the forests."

"What can you tell me about elves living in human cities?" She dared not call them flat ears in front of him when the shemlen term had gone over so poorly.

"The culture in Alienages or among the slaves of Tevinter is like any of the impoverished and powerless. They cling to memories of a better past and practice a few rituals to distinguish themselves from humans." He explained without bitterness. So he had not grown up in an alienage.

She changed the subject, his talk making her think of the young girl who had fumbled her laundry and fled the sight of her that morning. She hated that there were those among her people that cowed so willingly to the humans. "Is elven magic different from the magic used by humans?"

"No and yes. Magic is magic, just as water is water, but it can be used in different ways," he explained. "Dalish magic is more practical, not needing Chantry approval, although they still frown on blood magic. Superstition. Much of it is more subtle, a legacy from when elves were immortal."

"The legends of elven immortality... Did they use magic to increase their lifespan?" she wondered.

"No," he chuckled. "It was simply part of being elven. The subtle beauty of their magic was the effect, not the cause, of their nature. Some spells took years to cast..." he held up his palm, a light blue aura forming around it. "Echoes would linger for centuries, harmonizing with new magic in an unending symphony." He touched the magic to her shoulder and warmth spread along her torso. "It must have been beautiful." he whispered.

"You said that the censure against blood magic was superstition?" she asked, shuddering as his magic faded.

"I did. It's fortunate Cassandra is not within earshot," he smiled. "Most modern cultures forbid blood magic. Publically, even Tevinter disapproves of it. But as I said, magic is magic. It matters only in how it is used."

"To be honest, I don't see it as different from any other magic," she shrugged. She wasn't a mage, so she could not properly judge, but she had often wondered. "It's a means to an end."

"Indeed. The problem is that, under the Chantry, blood magic is forbidden, so only criminals practice it. While in Tevinter, Magisters compete with each other instead of keeping their volatile friends in check. They always succeed through power, so they have never had the chance to learn another way." Speaking about magic seemed a much more amenable way to pass the time. As they wandered further into the tree line, she allowed herself to bask in the gentle sounds of the trees as they rustled in the wind and the chittering of a Fennic as it bounded through the snow and out of sight. She ran her fingers along the base of a tall pine that had grown so high that it's trunk was as tall as she was before branches began to poke outwards in a steady narrowing towards it's point. The glow of the mark reflected off the bark and Solas spoke again, his tone concerned. "Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it. Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

"You don't think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?" she asked, pausing to stop before him.

He shook his head, leaning lightly on his staff. "You survived, did you not? The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

She nodded her agreement, his assessment making sense. "We would do well to try to recover whatever created the Breach."

He sighed and began to walk again, subtly brushing past her as he went. "Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there. In any case, I promised to allow you to take your mind from the Breach..."

She returned to what he had told her of how he spent his time, wishing to know more. "What do you know about the Fade?" She could never hope to control her dreams as mages could, but to hear about things he had seen sounded fascinating if he was willing to share.

"A great deal, from my wanderings. There are few hard facts, but I can share what I have learned," he offered with an eager smile.

She glanced up at the marred sky, the Breach giving her a headache if she stared at it too long. "I'd like to know more about the Breach."

He chuckled as she brought the conversation right back to where he had been trying to lead them from, but he obliged her nonetheless. "Simply put, it is a tear in the veil between this world and the Fade, allowing spirits to enter the world physically. Small tears occur naturally when magic weakens the veil, or when spirits cluster at an area that has seen many deaths. But your mark..." he took her hand again, turning it over to glance at the split of glowing green. "Allows you to exert some control over the Breach. That means it was created deliberately."

As his fingers lingered on the back of her hand, she swallowed. "The veil..."

"Circle mages call it a barrier between this world and the Fade. But according to my studies in ancient elven lore, that is a vast oversimplification. Without it..." Instead of dropping her hand, he gently placed it back at her side before removing his own. "Imagine if spirits entered freely, if the Fade was not a place one went, but a state of nature like the wind." He gestured to the light breeze fluttering her hair.

"That sounds... like it would be wonderful," she said. Dreams would be a part of the mundane.

He nodded with a smile. "And dangerous, but... yes. A world where imagination defines reality, where spirits are as common as trees or grass." He sighed. "Instead, spirits are strange and fearful, and the Fade is a terrifying world touched only by mages and dreamers." He glanced at her with a surprised smile. "I am glad that I am not alone in seeing the beauty of such a world along with the obvious peril."

He continuously mentioned spirits, but he had not mentioned demons. She frowned, wondering how it might work without the veil if demons were allowed to roam freely. "I'd like to know more about demons," she asked lightly.

"The Chantry teaches that demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living. But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations, and in so doing, do all a great disservice." He paused and she listened intently, waiting for him to explain. "Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

"Is there... a way to coexist? To live with them, if not in peace, at least without such active confrontation?" Ellana wondered thoughtfully. If they couldn't stop the Breach, it could be a real possibility that they might need a solution.

"Not in the world we know today," he said, stopping to regard her with his patented curiosity. "The veil creates a barrier that makes true understanding most unlikely." He smiled again, seemingly impressed. "But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

She flushed at the praise and they stood in silence briefly before he quietly smiled again and held his hand out toward the path for them to continue. As he walked along beside her, she found herself studying his features. He was certainly not what she was used to. The elves of her clan were sadly just as he had described. They clung to a history that none of them truly knew anything about. Even their language was broken. The Dalish were supposed to be the last hope of discovering the truth of their past, but here he was, walking the Fade and discovering it for himself. He was fascinating and all she could do was wish she knew more. "I'd like to know more about you, Solas." she found herself blurting.

"Why?" he asked simply, the whisper of a frown dipping his brow.

Her own frown broke out, wondering at his hesitation. "You're an apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition..."

His frown lessened as he realized that she had no ulterior motive than to get to know him better. "Not the wisest course of action when phrased that way."

"I appreciate the work you're doing, Solas. I just wanted to know more about you," she nudged with a smile.

"I am sorry," he apologized, gripping his staff a bit more tightly. "With so much fear in the air... What would you know of me?"

"What made you start studying the Fade?" she led with. It seemed to be his main focus and his eyes lit up whenever he spoke if it.

"I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome." He described.

"Did spirits try to tempt you?" she asked, remembering her Keeper's tales of mages being tempted into possession in the Fade.

"No more than a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it." He smiled. "I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore..."

She chuckled. "I gather you didn't spend your entire life dreaming."

"No." he agreed. "Eventually I was unable to find new areas in the Fade."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. First, the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new," he reasoned, with his smile falling back into place. "Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must _be_ interesting." She couldn't see him having trouble in that respect. He was fascinating to her.

"Is this why you joined the Inquisition?" she asked with a teasing nudge to his arm with her elbow.

"I joined the Inquisition because we were all in terrible danger. If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade," he reasoned, but not without returning her smirk.

"I wish you luck," she intoned.

"Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade," he admitted.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

He cocked his head. "You train to flick a dagger or an arrow to it's target. The grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."

"So you're suggesting I'm graceful?" she asked with a flush at the tip of her ears.

He stopped short and turned on her. "No, I am declaring it. It was not a subject for debate."

She hummed in response as the flush deepened to her cheeks and she didn't feel quite so graceful, nearly tripping over a root as he laid what she thought was a flirtatious smile on her. Clearing her throat, she continued on, bumping him with her arm to get him moving again. They had nearly circled back around through the woods to Haven's gates. "You said you'd traveled to many different places..."

He seemed awfully pleased with himself as he answered her question. "This world, or it's memory, is reflected in the Fade. Dream in ancient ruins, and you may see a city lost to history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities long picked dry by treasure seekers. The best are the battlefields. Spirits press so tightly on the veil that you can slip across with but a thought."

"Any place in particular?" she asked curiously.

"I dreamt at Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the Darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire... and Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces."

"I've heard the stories," she gasped. "It would be interesting to hear what it was really like."

He chuckled softly. "That's just it. In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors. One moment, I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause."

"And you can't tell which is real?" she asked skeptically.

"It is the Fade. They are all real," he explained.

"Have you always traveled and studied alone?"

"Not at all," he revealed. "I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search, even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

"I don't know of any spirits by those names," she admitted, only ever having been taught of the names that her Keeper had warned her against.

"They rarely seek this world. When they do, their natures do not often survive exposure to the people they encounter," he said sadly. "Wisdom and Purpose are too easily twisted to Pride and Desire."

"You're saying that you became friends with Pride and Desire demons?" she gasped.

"They were not demons for me," he said gently as if educating a child.

"Meaning?" she asked, wanting to understand.

"The Fade reflects the minds of the living," he reminded her. "If you expect a spirit of wisdom to be a pride demon, it will adapt. And if your mind is free of corrupting influences? If you understand the nature of the spirit? They can be fast friends."

One of her brows rose of it's own accord. "You trust these spirits not to possess you the first time you accidentally make a wish?"

"Do you trust your friends not to turn on you?" he wondered with genuine curiosity.

"Well, yes, but they're people," she said.

"Ah," he said, looking mildly disappointed. "Of course."

"You know what I mean," she said, trying to salvage the conversation.

"Are people only people because they are flesh and blood? Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?" he prompted.

"You have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas," she said with a smile.

"I try..." he smirked. "And that isn't quite an answer."

"I look forward to helping you make new friends," she suggested, answering his previous flirtations with her own.

She succeeded in throwing him off and he glanced away, grinning widely. "That should be... well."

She giggled. "That isn't quite an answer either."

They reached the gates and his eyes studied her. Before either of them could say any more, another elven servant approached her. "My lady, Seeker Cassandra is looking for you."

Ellana sighed as Solas tipped his head with a cheeky smirk and headed back toward where she had found him. "Where is she?" Ellana asked, a little upset that she had been cut off just as the conversation was getting interesting.

"She's waiting outside the Chantry," the servant bowed and Ellana rolled her eyes, making her way to the top of the village to see what Cassandra needed from her.

The woman met her with a stern look and headed inside the Chantry. As Ellana followed, she mused about the conversation she had just left, her eyes drawn to her mark as it tingled in her palm. "Does it trouble you?" Cassandra wondered, making her jump slightly at the interruption of her thoughts.

Her head snapped up and suddenly she was angry again. "I wish I could get rid of it," she growled, closing her fist around it and resisting the urge to vent her frustrations on the nearest hard surface.

"We have need of it yet," Cassandra said coyly, her head tipping and her tone suggesting she might prefer that Ellana was not the person attached to the mark. Apparently Ellana was not the only one without a choice.

"So you've mentioned," she grunted, looking away from Cassandra.

"What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach." She shifted her weight, looking as though she might move to comfort Ellana. "You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed... provided the mark has more power." She paused. "The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

Ellana lifted her arms in frustration. "Clearly, you have something in mind."

"We do," Cassandra agreed, resuming her stride toward the back room. Inside, the large table had been cleared and a map of Thedas spread across it, pinned down on the edges with various paperweights. A book, a pint mug, a small chest, and a dagger to be precise. Behind the table, Leliana was standing off to Ellana's left, her hands clasped behind her back as her hips swayed quietly. To her left stood a tall man with wavy blonde hair and amber eyes that looked on Ellana with curiosity. He wore brown hide pants and an intricately wrapped cloak in a deep red covering up a cuirass. He wore gloves over his hands with wrist guards in metal with a carved design that Ellana believed to be the templar emblem. The cloak was topped with a fur cowl and light metal pauldrons. A sword rested at his hip where he had his hands propped atop the pommel in a relaxed stance. His chin was lightly stubbled, a scar on his upper lip breaking apart the tiny dark hairs. Aside from a mild case of dark circles under his eyes, Ellana assumed he might be attractive if you liked humans. He was very... rugged. On his left, another woman stood. Her skin was darkly tanned and her hair raven black. She had it done up off her neck in a simple wrap from which several whisps escaped to artfully hang around her face. Her smile was pleasant and bright, matching the ruffly gold and blue outfit that she wore. A quill was poised delicately in her fingers over top a small piece of wood where she had pinned a stack of papers to, topping it off with an inkwell and candle mounted on the wood. Ellana glanced at each of them in turn before Cassandra began to introduce them. "May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

The man smirked mildly, the scar on his lip twitching upwards. "Such as they are." His smirk faded and his expression turned somber. "We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."

Cassandra pressed forward as the Commander hung his head briefly. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The dark skinned woman smiled wider than before and said with an Antivan accent. "Andaran atish'an."

Ellana's eyes widened at the greeting and her response was less than polite as she sputtered in disbelief. "_You_ speak elven?"

Josephine kept her smile, tittering mildly at her own silliness. "You've just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid."

She waved Cassandra on as Ellana studied her briefly. "And of course you know Sister Leliana."

"My position here involves a degree of..." Leliana began softly.

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra interrupted, breaking all sense of mystery that Leliana was putting forth.

"Yes," Leliana said with a halfheartedly scolding smirk. "Tactfully put, Cassandra."

"Cassandra tells me you have a plan," Ellana said without preamble.

The woman herself answered. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help," Leliana added.

Ellana nodded. It made sense. "And I still disagree," Cullen weighed in, making Ellana frown. "The templars could serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander," Cassandra insisted with a sneer. "Enough magic poured into that mark..."

"Might destroy us all," he interrupted. "Templars could suppress the Breach. Weaken it so..."

"Pure speculation," Leliana disagreed.

Ellana was wondering if anyone was going to be allowed to finish a thought or if humans always bickered this badly. She had walked with Solas for hours. Shouldn't they have worked this out before they asked her to come? It wasn't as if it were her decision. She would be going where they sent her until they closed the Breach and then she was leaving. "_I_ was a templar. I know what they're capable of," Cullen growled irritably.

"Unfortunately," Josephine chimed in. "Neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition... and _you,_ specifically." She pointed her quill at Ellana.

Ellana was hardly surprised. "That didn't take long," she sighed.

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to become Divine?" Cullen asked with a snide twitch of his lip, dragging his scar upwards again.

Josephine ignored his snarl and continued to speak to Ellana. "Some are calling you... a Dalish elf... the 'Herald of Andraste'. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt," Cassandra grunted.

"It limits our options," Josephine said thoughtfully. "Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question."

Ellana's teeth were grinding again. _Elgar'nan! _"Just how am _I_ the Herald of Andraste?"

"People saw what you did at the Temple," Cassandra pointed out. _What? Almost die? Very inspiring..._ "How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading..." Leliana began.

"Which we have not," Cassandra interrupted.

After a brief moment where it seemed like Leliana was collecting her nerves one by one as Cassandra kept interrupting her, she continued. "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

Cullen chuckled amiably. "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that?"

Was he truly the only one who gave a nug's ass what she thought? "I'm no Herald of anything, particularly not _Andraste_," Ellana growled angrily.

Cullen hummed, still grinning. "I'm sure the Chantry would agree."

"People are desperate for a sign of hope," Leliana said softly. "For some, you're that sign."

"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong." _That's more like it_. Ellana thought at Josephine's words.

"They aren't more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?" Ellana spat.

"They do know it's a threat," Cullen explained. "They just don't think _we_ can stop it."

"The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse," Josephine added.

"There is something you can do," Leliana suggested. When Ellana did not outright protest, she continued. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I." She was smiling now and for whatever reason, it made Ellana's blood turn to ice. Leliana was not to be trifled with. "Her assistance could be invaluable."

"Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?" Ellana asked.

Leliana shrugged gracefully. "I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters? You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

Were they seriously sending her all of the way to Redcliffe simply to meet with someone who _might_ help them? Before she could ask, Cullen added, "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there."

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them," Josephine explained. Was it because they believed she was some chosen one? The situation was spiraling.

"In the meantime," Cassandra said. "Let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." Ellana cringed. Hearing that title was going to get no less easier. Though she supposed it was better than 'knife ear.'

Again, Ellana left the Chantry, the library now the official 'war room'. Night was falling on Haven and she realized that she had forgotten to ask about where she was supposed to be sleeping. The 'Herald' was likely given a room inside the Chantry, but she was uncomfortable enough in the building without having to sleep there in a bed of lies. She was also more than a little bit hungry. She and Solas had passed by a small tavern on their way out of the village and she headed across the center of the village in the direction she had remembered it being. Growing up among the Dalish, she had adopted a keen sense of direction and tended to easily remember where she had been before. Sure enough, she came across the small building right below where Solas had been relaxing before. She wondered if she would run into him again.

All of the windows of the tavern were lit brightly from the hearth and candles emitting a warm glow. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, bracing herself for the inevitable rapt attention she was likely to receive. Indeed, all eyes fell on her for much longer than to just see that someone had entered. Light murmurs started among the crowd and she debated retreating before a sharp whistle drew her attention. "Hey, Flissa. Why don't you get Deadeye here a drink?"

Varric waved her over, a grin on his face. Reluctantly, she moved through the tavern to his corner table and sat rigidly across from him. A young dark haired shem wearing a plain dress smiled sweetly as she set a full mug down in front of Ellana. "Serannas," Ellana mumbled, taking the mug between both of her palms and pulling it toward her.

"Would you like something to eat as well, Lady Herald?" the girl asked in a nervous tone.

Ellana flinched again and hovered over her mug. Nodding, she shooed the girl and took a long gulp of the warm ale. Varric watched her for a moment, his curious eyes storing whatever information he was gleaning or assuming from her hunched shoulders and harsh scowl. "So," he began, picking at his already immaculate fingernails. "Now that Cassandra's out of earshot, how are you holding up? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful... Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

"None of this shit should have happened," she grumbled as the girl returned with a steaming bowl and set it before Ellana. She nodded her thanks again.

"You don't know half of it," Varric sighed. "For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived."

She couldn't agree more as she took a tentative sip of the thick stew. "The Breach needs to be sealed. The sooner the better."

"If it can be sealed," he said skeptically. "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

Ellana supposed that he had invited her to his table, and he seemed to be one of the few people here that didn't seem completely enamored by her presence or particularly concerned that she was an elf, so she took one more bite of her meal and sighed, talking herself into trying to at least show as much interest as he had in her. "You said you've written tragedies, so you're an author?"

He sat back in his seat as if shocked. "You... haven't read my work?"

She shrugged. "I'm not much of a reader, unless you count the Vir'Tanadhal."

He chuckled. "Fiction is way less boring than philosophy." She had not expected him to know the words Vir'Tanadhal, much less know what the book was. When she cocked her head in curiosity, her eyes wide with shock, he grinned. "I was friends with a Keeper's First for a long time. We still write now and then, but Daisy is busy with her own thing now-a-days." He paused, his eyes distant as if reliving a memory. "Anyway, to answer your original question, I am an author... on the side. Mostly, I'm a businessman. The Dwarven Merchant's Guild just _loves_ me."

"So all businessmen know how to fire a crossbow?" she asked skeptically.

"The ones still alive aren't going to stay that way long if they don't learn a few skills," he reasoned with a wink and took a drink from the mug he had in front of him.

She finished her meal, chatting amiably with Varric. When she stifled her third yawn, he shooed her to bed, promising to get her a copy of his best selling serial 'Hard in Hightown'.

Not knowing where she should go to sleep, she left the tavern and glanced around. She closed her eyes and thought about her morning. The shack she had woken up in was fairly nearby and she turned and headed toward it. There was no light on inside, and she knocked softly to see if anyone answered. When she got no response, she tried the door and found it unlocked. The mark illuminated the room as she entered and she found it empty. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the burned out fire and set to work, expertly restarting it. Once the room warmed up, she slipped out of her armor and in between the sheets on the bed, reveling in the feel of the soft cotton against her naked skin. She rolled to her stomach, one leg drawn up and poking from beneath the blanket. She stuffed her glowing palm beneath the pillow to hide the light and closed her eyes, trying to doze off. The task felt hopeless. Squeezing her eyes tighter, she couldn't shake the claustrophobic feeling of the walls around her. She got up from the bed and padded across the room to the single tiny window on the far wall. She wrenched it open, letting the cold air into the room and causing the fire to flicker in the hearth. When she made it back to the bed, she felt better with the little bit of nature blowing in from the mountains. She huddled back beneath the blankets on her stomach again and was thankfully able to get some rest.


	3. On Her Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana is left with the task of not only making nice with her new allies, but she is forced to decide which new ones she will take on, as well as deal with the Chantry.

Ellana would have taken the swift and smooth ride of an aravel any day over the hobbling gait of the horse that had been leant to her for the trip to the Hinterlands. Ten hours each day (at Cassandra's insistence) she was mounted in the bumpy saddle, wishing she was walking. Her only respite was when they would stop for the night to quickly eat and roll out their bedrolls to catch a few hours rest before they were back at it again. She was not getting much rest, even without the suffocating walls of the shack that had apparently become her permanent residence in Haven. Ellana had been sleeping naked since before she was old enough to know what clothes were. Huddled on a bedroll surrounded by Varric, Cassandra and Solas without a tent to separate her from them, she was stuck remaining in essentially her armor. There was also the nagging throb of the mark that would sometimes flare in the middle of the night to pulse along with her heartbeat and keep her from dozing back off.

She tried to remain as aloof as possible, knowing that complaining would get her nowhere. Varric continued to be friendly, and Solas became something of a hahren to her in spite of not being an elder like the actual hahren of her clan. He shared what he could, telling her stories of his travels in the Fade and seemingly enjoying when she would smile or laugh with him over their simple breakfast. He would wake her each morning with a gentle nudge and hand her a cup of tea, folding his legs up beneath himself on his bedroll beside her and wait patiently for her to wipe the sleep from her eyes and sip the soothing liquid. "Is it getting worse, lethallan?" he asked her one morning as she hugged the mug against her chest in her right hand, the left twitching irritatingly as she closed and opened her fist.

She opened her palm and ran it down her thigh and over her knee, trying to ignore it as she glanced up at him. "No, not worse."

He leaned in closer, shifting so he was sharing her bedroll and held out a hand. "May I?"

She nodded and instead of waiting for her to place her hand in his, he reached over and picked it up, his fingers brushing her thigh. She cleared her throat as her stomach fluttered. "Really, hahren, it's nothing." Her palm was resting, face up in his, his fingers curled around her smaller hand. Without responding, he placed his other hand atop hers and she felt the brush of his magic warming all of the way up her arm. He traced a single finger over the mark, making her tremble with the intimacy of the act as the world seemed to disappear around them, leaving just the two of them sitting face to face. The pulsing ebbed to almost nothing and his hands disappeared from hers. "Ma serannas," she whispered.

"You are welcome," he said with a brief smile before standing to gather his things while Cassandra argued with Varric that they needed to get moving.

That afternoon, they arrived just outside a small human establishment, not large enough to be called a village, known as the Crossroads. The Inquisition had a small camp at the top if a hill above the place. That was where they met Leliana's lead scout, a petite dwarven girl with light brown hair and freckles who smiled brightly as they approached. "The Herald of Andraste!" she said by way of greeting, approaching with a bounce in her step. "I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach." She paused briefly to take in the scowl that Ellana was attempting to wipe from her face at being called the Herald by just about everyone in the last week. "It's odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you'll get no back talk here. That's a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding at your service." she tipped her head briefly. "I... all of us here... we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding, huh?" Varric piped up, sensing Ellana's incoming sour mood. "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

Harding raised a brow, cocking her head. "I can't say I have, why?"

"You'd be Harding in..." Cassandra unleashed one of her signature noises of disgust before Varric could even finish, and he glanced at her, pursing his lips. "Oh, never mind."

Ellana rolled her eyes. "What's the situation out here in the Hinterlands?"

Harding clasped her hands behind her back and stood a bit straighter. "We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle's at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war's spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose."

Ellana nodded, and the four of them followed the rounding path toward the outskirts of the Crossroads. There were signs of fighting everywhere. Bodies of mages sat and laid along the road, riddled with sword wounds and pinned to walls and fences by arrows. The templar bodies fared no better, a gruesome statue of massive spikes of ice with three men frozen inside it only the first that reached Ellana's eyes. One of the bodies sagged, half way out of the ice, blood still dripping from it's lips. She looked away and was greeted by another pair of corpses, charred beyond recognition. The acrid stench of death was everywhere. She took her bow from her back as they approached the Crossroads, shouting ahead indicating that there was fighting. "Inquisition forces!" Cassandra identified.

"Looks like they could use a hand!" Varric pointed out and they charged into the fray.

The blacksmith at Haven had crafted her several daggers at her request before they had left Haven, but the bow she had insisted on carving herself. A hunter's bow was an extension of their arm and it should reflect such. She drew back on the string, the bow bending perfectly and released an arrow into a charging templar that was making his way for Solas. The man crumbled in his tracks and Cassandra had the presence of mind to shout loudly. "Hold, we are not apostates!"

The templars kept coming, fighting with crazed enthusiasm. Ellana focused on Solas, keeping the charging men from closing in on him as he cast. "I do not think they care, Seeker." he answered the growling woman as she cut down a mage who had spun to try and protect another from Bianca as Varric picked off fighters on both sides of the fray.

Their small group assisted the Inquisition soldiers to beat back the onslaught against the Crossroads, and as the attackers withdrew, Ellana moved about the chaos, collecting undamaged arrows before a few of the scouts saluted her and helped point her toward Mother Giselle. Solas broke off and began to assist with the wounded, Varric tramping through the dead and collecting his bolts much like she had her arrows. Cassandra moved to speak with the soldiers wearing Inquisition symbols on their chests.

A small triage had been set up with numerous cots all around, wounded soldiers in various states of injury awaiting help lying atop them. Ellana spotted a dark skinned woman with large lips and kind eyes kneeling beside one of the wounded, assuring him that the mages there could help heal him. She soothed the wild eyed hysteria on his face and then stood. She wore robes of a Chantry mother, and Ellana assumed that she must be who she was looking for. "Mother Giselle?" she asked curtly, approaching the woman.

"I am," she confirmed in an extremely thick Orlesian accent. Her eyes took in Ellana and recognition passed over her briefly. "And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

Ellana rolled her eyes. "Is _that_ why you asked for me? The Chantry has already..."

Before she could finish, Mother Giselle held up a palm to stop her. "I know what they'e done," she said with a small smile.

"Then why _am_ I here?" Ellana wondered.

"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it." She began to stroll away from the groans and wails of the injured, leading Ellana away. "I won't lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine." She paused, turning to face Ellana. "Some of them are simply terrified." she sighed and hung her head. "So many good people, senselessly taken from us..."

"And that's an excuse?" Ellana demanded. "They're making things worse!"

"_They_ don't know that," Mother Giselle explained patiently. "This is my point. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

"You want me to appeal to them?" Ellana asked, her jaw dropping. The shemlen Chantry was not going to listen to a Dalish elf, no matter what sort of proof she brought.

Reading Ellana's shock, Mother Giselle smiled. "If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't suggest it."

"Will they even listen?" Ellana nearly spat, trying extremely hard not to allow her instincts to make her angry.

"Let me put it this way. You needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to... doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you receive the time you need."

Ellana scoffed, a light snort escaping. "You make it sound simple."

Giselle looked her over again, her eyes landing on the glow of her palm. "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us... but I hope. _Hope_ is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can." Mother Giselle left Ellana with much to ponder.

Their next stop was to speak with Corporal Vale and get the run down of what was happening in the area and get started on Cullen's request to expand their reach. Their first day in the Hinterlands was spent simply clearing the roads in and out of Redcliffe and trying to track down where the mages and templars had their main encampments so they could make life safer for the refugees trying to simply get out of the way. It seemed important to Solas that they help the innocents caught in the middle of the chaos, as if the burden was falling on his shoulders alone.

While they were hunting down a group of bandits along the eastern road, he hummed thoughtfully. "My research tells me that ancient elves may have set up wards in the area. If we could activate them, it may safeguard the area against tears."

She had already closed several rifts that they had come upon in the woods and fields outside Redcliffe. If they could even do a tiny bit to prevent more from opening, she was willing to try. He led them to an abandoned elven ruin with a pair of collapsed pillars outside the entrance. He stepped forward and held his palms up, a gentle glow radiating from him as he closed his eyes in concentration. With a grunt, he hoisted the heavy rocks with his magic and re-stacked them neatly atop their bases. The effort would have taken the rest of them all day to shift the stones. Before she could comment, they were set upon by a small group of demons that had somehow made their way inside the ruin. As Solas backed away, Ellana picked off a pair of shades in quick succession, using the advantage of the bottleneck of the door while they tried to chase him down. A wraith made it through the door just as Solas hit it with a small bolt of energy from his palm. "Dread wolf take you," Ellana grumbled as she lowered her guard, the threat handled, and headed over to Solas to be sure they hadn't gotten a piece of him.

Solas gently removed her searching fingers and smiled. "They did not hurt me, lethallan."

"Who else would tell me bedtime stories?" she asked teasingly as his fingers lingered on her hand.

"I am certain Varric would be up to the task," Solas said with a chuckle, dropping her hand. "Come. The artifact is not far."

Inside the old ruin, there was a round orb standing atop a short golden base. Ellana was drawn to the residual magic of the orb, her hand reaching instinctively to brush along the polished surface. When it did, the artifact gave a bright flash and a crackling noise made her pull her hand back. "Delltash!"

"Language," Solas scolded teasingly, moving up beside her. "Good, the wards are working. That should help prevent new rifts from forming in the area."

When it was just the two of them in a conversation, she had begun to slip more elven into her words, missing the flow of the language. He had run with it, making her realize that he likely knew even more than she did of the nearly lost language of their people.

They returned to Haven with a fresh supply of horses and Dennet himself, Cassandra having convinced him that the Inquisition could use him keeping an eye on the mounts. With promise of a proper horsemaster, Leliana took it upon herself to begin searching for a more suitable mount for Ellana, saying that a horse was not very Dalish. What better way to show her roots than with a hart? Ellana had been skeptical when she received the missive from Leliana, hearing the woman's excited voice as she had read about the acquisition, but when they rode up to the stables and Ellana had laid eyes on the beautiful creature, she had immediately fallen in love. "An exquisite creature," Solas said admirably as Ellana reached up to run her hand along the hart's thick neck. His antlers spread wide on either side of his head a light tan color against his dark auburn hair. He had no mane like a horse, but there was a specialized saddle mounted on a wooden rail with a matching bit and bridle. She moved to secure the equipment on the animal, some extra buckles taking a few moments to wrap around his antlers.

She mounted the hart, concerned that she might do something wrong, but he responded to her as any horse might and she breathed out in relief. Leading him from the stable, she leaned downwards and whispered in his ear, "Ghilas." At the spoken elvish, he immediately took off, galloping past the rows of tents and toward the woods. She laughed excitedly before loosening her grip with her thighs and slowing him to a walk. He moved gracefully through the trees and she took him on a small circuit before returning to Solas who was waiting with a smile, leaning lightly on his staff.

She hopped from the hart's back and patted him happily. "Not as swift as a horse, possibly, but a hart seems a very suitable mount," Solas mused.

"Felassan," she said with a grin. The hart bobbed his head and nudged her with his giant head.

"You choose to call him 'slow arrow'?" Solas asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"He seems to like it," she chuckled as Felassan bumped her again.

"Indeed," Solas agreed. "Would you care to join me for dinner after you've met with the leaders?"

"I would like that, Solas," she said with a wide grin.

He tipped his head slightly. "Until then, lethallan."

Her meeting with the leadership forced her mood sour again. She stood before them, with Cassandra beside her and the other three bickering yet again. Their solutions to problems always seemed to be the same. Josephine wanted to kill them with kindness, Cullen seemed to think punching everything into submission would pacify it, and Leliana simply wanted to kill them.

"Mother Giselle is not wrong," Josephine said over the bickering. "At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."

Cullen growled and began pacing in a tight circle, scratching at the back of his neck in frustration while Leliana swayed in place. "And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana asked, her head cocked.

"Let's ask her," Josephine said, sending all eyes toward Ellana.

"What can they do? It's just talk," she scoffed, not at all concerned about a gaggle of Chantry bigots.

Leliana chuckled softly. "Don't underestimate the power of their words. An angry mob will do you in just as quickly as a blade."

"I will go with her," Cassandra volunteered stepping closer to the table. "Mother Giselle said she could provide us names. Use them."

"But why?" Leliana said, with an annoyed frown. "This is nothing but a..."

"What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now, we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach." Cassandra scowled. "Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through."

A decision finally made, the meeting broke up. As they exited, Ellana saw Josephine hurry into the small room off to the left of the war room and close the door behind her. Cullen disappeared out of the Chantry with Leliana and Cassandra close behind. Ellana followed suit, heading toward the tavern. Solas awaited her outside and they stepped in together. "Mythal give me strength," she sighed as she dropped into her seat and Solas sat primly opposite her. "Please, hahren, tell me you're coming with us to Val Royeaux. I don't think I will survive alone with Cassandra."

He chuckled lightly. "If you wish me to come." When she nodded, he tipped his head in acquiescence. "I do wish to point out, lethallan, that you have made great strides from the bitter captive cursing her for a shemlen when you first met."

Ellana pressed her lips together and slumped further in her seat. "I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with all this..." she flapped a hand at her general situation. "But it does help to have someone to talk to." She smiled at him.

"I am pleased I can help," he said returning her smile.

After they shared a meal, Solas retired to his dreaming, and Ellana found herself with nothing to do. She wandered out toward where she had seen the soldiers practicing, with her bow, intending to do a bit of target practice herself. Instead, she came upon Cassandra, slashing angrily at a straw filled dummy.

She approached cautiously, unable to read the woman's mood. After a particularly hard smack of her sword into the dummy, she grunted in disgust as her eyes fell on Ellana. "I hope that wasn't meant to be me," she attempted to jape, but the words coming out angry.

"What, that?" Cassandra asked, slashing the dummy again.

"You obviously don't like _somebody_," Ellana pointed out, indicating with a flick of her wrist the sagging and leaking dummy.

Cassandra walked away from the dummy, turning away from Ellana. "Did I do the right thing?" she wondered aloud. "What I have set in motion could destroy everything I have revered my whole life." As Ellana set herself down on a short stool nearby, almost disbelieving that she was willing to listen, Cassandra lifted her sword again and approached another dummy. "One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right."

Ellana tipped her head, knowing that underneath it all, Cassandra was a believer. She had been the first to believe that Ellana was innocent, after all. "What does your faith tell you?"

After a short glance that conveyed her shock, Cassandra said, rolling her shoulders, "I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess."

"You don't think I'm the Herald of Andraste?" Ellana asked, almost relieved at the refreshing viewpoint.

"I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were. But the Maker's help takes many forms. Sometimes it is difficult to discern who it truly benefits, or how." Cassandra admitted.

Ellana sighed, resting her forearms on her knees. "What's going to happen now?"

"Now we deal with the Chantry's panic over you before they do even more harm. Then we close the Breach. We are the only ones who can. After that we find out who is responsible for this chaos and we end them. And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them. I only pray the price is not too high." She took a few more swings at the dummy as Ellana considered. At the start of this, all she had wanted was to go home to her clan and forget all about everything. Now, after spending all of her waking hours seeing the chaos that the Breach and the mage rebellion was wreaking on Thedas, she knew it was only a matter of time before the Dalish were affected. If she was in a position to do something about it, she had to seize the opportunity.

"Isn't it a bit late to worry about it now?" she asked with a brief smile.

"We have only just begun," Cassandra assured her. After a few more bashes against the new dummy, she sighed and dropped her sword with a clatter. "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra you are too brash, you must think before you act'. I see what must be done, and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing it's tail." That was something they could agree on. "But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

"Can't say I'm not grateful to hear that," Ellana said with a short chuckle as she sat up and rubbed at the mark as it tingled slightly.

"I can be harsh, I know." Cassandra sighed deeply before turning from Ellana. Before actually leaving her, she stopped short and turned a frown back on her. "You've said you don't believe you're chosen. Does that mean... you also don't believe in the Maker?"

"I'm Dalish," she reminded Cassandra with a shrug, standing from the stool. "I believe in our own gods."

"And there's no room among your gods for one more?" Cassandra asked sadly. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us." She turned with a soft smile and left Ellana to the broken down dummies.

The next morning, Ellana made her way up toward the Chantry to check on progress when she came upon a commotion outside the front doors. Two clearly separated groups stood arguing loudly in the quiet of the morning. "Your kind killed the Most Holy!" a blonde in templar plate growled, his fists at his sides.

"Lies!" a mage shouted back, his staff in his hands protectively. "Your kind let her die."

"Shut your mouth, mage!" the templar roared, his hand going for his sword.

Before he had a chance to even grip the pommel, Cullen appeared, placing himself between the two factions, his arms upraised. "Enough!"

"Knight Captain!" the templar gasped in shock.

"That is not my title!" Cullen growled, his head swiveling between the two ringleaders. "We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition!"

Ellana rolled her eyes and slowly slipped into the crowd behind Cullen as Chancellor Roderick approached. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"Back already, Chancellor?" Cullen grunted. "Haven't you done enough?"

Roderick ignored Cullen's facetious tone. "I'm curious, Commander, as to how your Inquistion and it's 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised." His eyes flicked briefly toward Ellana.

"Of course you are," Cullen said darkly, a sneer wrinkling his nose. "Back to your duties, all of you," he ordered, dispersing the crowd. Ellana approached, sensing Cullen's urge to deal with the Chancellor in his own 'punch it until it goes away' fashion. He sighed as he saw her coming and ignored the glaring Roderick. "Mages and templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death." he said as if he felt the need to explain himself to her.

"Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order," Roderick interrupted, giving Ellana an excuse to glare at him as Cullen was. She crossed her arms. Emulating the Commander's stance and it seemed to encourage Cullen.

"Who, you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the conclave?" he snapped sarcastically.

Roderick snapped back. "The rebel Inquisition and it's so called 'Herald of Andraste'?" he flapped a hand at her. "I think not."

Ellana scoffed. "I don't believe I'm Andraste's Herald any more than you do, Chancellor."

He huffed. "That laudable humility won't stop the Inquisition from using the misconception when it suits them."

"The Inquisition claims only that we must close the Breach or perish," Cullen recited.

"You say that now, Commander. We shall see if the sentiment remains true."

Ellana felt her fists clenching safely behind her elbows. "Remind me why you're allowing the Chancellor to stay?" she grunted.

"Clearly, your templar knows where to draw the line," Roderick said haughtily.

"He's toothless," Cullen corrected in a gruff undertone full of disgust. "There's no point in turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth." His tone shifted as he took his eyes from the Chancellor and set them on her. "The Chancellor is a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux, however."

Ellana sensed an opportunity to learn a bit more about the war that had started everything. "How widespread is the violence between mages and templars?"

"Impossible to say," Cullen shrugged and then cringed as he was interrupted again.

"Your organization flouting the Chantry's authority will not help matters."

Cullen sighed. "With the Conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between mages and templars has renewed, with interest."

She frowned and indicated the scene that he had broken up. "The mages and templars are fighting even though we don't know what really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"Exactly why all this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so," Roderick answered before Cullen had a chance.

In response, Cullen snarked. "Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat."

"You think nobody cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia's loss..."

"But you won't grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet," Cullen grunted with distaste.

Ellana sighed. "Well, let's hope we find solutions, and not a cathedral full of Chancellors."

"The stuff of nightmares," Cullen said with a small smirk in Ellana's direction.

"Mock if you will," Roderick growled. "I'm certain the Maker is less amused."

Ellana excused herself, but another annoyance awaited her in Josephine's office. She entered without knocking, to a man wearing a ridiculous mask and a frivolous outfit that almost had Ellana snorting in amusement until she realized he was arguing with the ambassador. "The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders." From the mask and his accent, the man was Orlesian.

"This is an inopportune time, Marquis," Josephine said politely in response to his demanding tone. "More of the faithful flock here each day." She glanced over at the interruption and saw Ellana standing in the doorway. "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach." The marquis turned an interested gaze on Ellana and Josephine continued. "Mistress Lavellan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters."

"And the rightful owner of Haven," he added when Josephine did not. Seeing Ellana as someone who might have a say in his complaint he pleaded his case. "House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a Pilgrimage. This 'Inquisition' is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

Ellana frowned and all of her previous attempts to remember how to be polite to shemlen flitted away. "Demons are pouring from the sky, and you're worried about land claims?"

"Haven is the DuRellions' rightful property!" he almost shouted as she stepped on a nerve.

Josephine recognized the crumbling situation and swooped in. "Has Empress Celene officially acknowledged your possession of Haven?" The Marquis' mouth beneath his mask dropped open as he balked. "I was unaware Her Imperial Majesty had conferred with the Queen of Ferelden on this matter."

"The empress..." he shuffled his feet. "Has not yet had the opportunity to do so." he sighed heavily and shrugged his arms in defeat, turning to pace away from them.

"We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us," Josephine said softly. "She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all. No matter how strange they might seem."

He turned to regard them both again. "I'll think on it Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile." He straightened his back and marched from the office, closing the door behind him.

Ellana watched him go with a sneer curling her lip back. "Let's hope 'His Arrogance' doesn't return," she grumbled, turning to Josephine who looked only slightly ruffled.

"Even should he leave, the Marquis will share his thoughts on us upon his return to Val Royeaux," Josephine explained. "Every guest we receive... and we will receive them... will spread the Inquisition's story." She moved toward her ornate desk and set her clipboard down as she sat behind it. "An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible."

Ellana bit her lip, suddenly realizing that she had likely made Josephine's job harder by snapping at the Marquis. She hadn't meant to start trouble. "May I ask... what brought you to work for the Inquisition?"

Josephine smiled sweetly. "Sister Leliana approached me. We've been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition's diplomat has become as interesting as promised."

She had handled the Marquis well. "What sort of dealings have you had with nobility?"

Josephine folded her hands atop the desk. "For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere. Those I'm not acquainted with, I know through reputation."

Ellana sighed. "If every noble wandering by is as stubborn as the Marquis, what good is it talking to them?"

"Every Kingdom is subject to it's Lords. The Inquisition will require their goodwill to survive. But please, excuse me, I've much work to do before the day is done," Josephine smiled politely and Ellana made herself scarce. It really couldn't hurt to have Josephine around. Ellana certainly wasn't making nice with the shemlen lords.

Soon enough, Ellana was handing Felassan's reins to a rather dumbstruck stable hand outside the gates of Val Royeaux. Obviously nobody had ever rode up on a hart before. She moved up beside Solas as Cassandra headed directly for the gates. There were golden lion statues everywhere Ellana looked. Blue and white seemed to dominate the color scheme and absolutely everyone was staring. She adjusted the bow over her shoulders and started after Cassandra. The path to the gate was lined with people, elves and humans alike hustling about their business. A great deal of them wore masks on their faces and Ellana found her nose crinkling in distaste. She had never visited Orlais before, and at the sight of the capital, she was wishing she had never had to. Solas chuckled softly at her side as he absorbed her obvious disgust. A woman walking along in the opposite direction as them gasped aloud and turned to scurry in the other direction. "Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are," Varric said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric," Cassandra retorted, spitting his name. No matter how much she tried to avoid associating with him, Varric continued to prod Cassandra as often as he could. Ellana had never asked about their history and why Cassandra seemed to despise him so much. Varric talked about himself a lot and if he hadn't brought it up yet, Ellana thought it best not to ask.

"My Lady Herald," they were greeted just inside the golden gates by an Inquisition scout.

"You're one of Leliana's people," Cassandra said, giving Ellana a chance to scowl to herself about being addressed like she was leading this little party. "What have you found?"

"The Chantry mothers await you, but... so do a great many templars," the girl reported from where she had dropped reverently to one knee.

"There are templars here?" Cassandra gasped while Ellana frowned curiously.

"People seem to think the templars will protect them from... from the Inquisition," the scout said apologetically. "They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you."

"Only one thing to do then," Cassandra said, resuming her march toward the city, the scout getting to her feet. She mumbled to herself for a moment before saying, "They wish to protect the people? From _us_?"

"We knew there would be some kind of reaction," Ellana pointed out.

"But I didn't expect the templars to make an appearance," Cassandra agreed.

"The people may just be assuming what the templars will do," the scout interrupted. "I've heard of no concrete plans."

"You think the Order's returned to the fold, maybe?" Varric wondered. "To deal with us upstarts?"

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius," Cassandra said shaking her head. "I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defense. Not after all that's occurred."

"It just means I have a larger audience to convince," Ellana shrugged. Templars changed nothing.

"Perhaps," Cassandra mused then looked to the scout. "Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are... delayed."

"As you say, my Lady," the girl agreed with a bow, stopping in her tracks to turn and hurry back the way they had come.

The market itself was a large rounded courtyard circling a central structure in the same light blue that spotted the rest of the city. All around the edges stood stalls and shops, all bustling with people. Ellana caught the hint of a bakery as the smell of cookies wafted through the air. A cluster of people had gathered around a small portable stage that had been set up under the entrance to the docks. A few templars and Chantry clerics stood on the raised platform. One woman in particular was speaking loudly, her voice carrying over the assembled crowd. "Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" Once her thick accent had everyone's attention and Ellana had made her way into the crowd, Cassandra at her side, she continued. "Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer? Well, wonder no more." She held a presenting palm out to the crowd where Ellana stood. "Behold! The so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell." The crowd stirred, eyes falling on Ellana and whispers starting. "We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!"

"You say I am the enemy," Ellana shouted. "The Breach in the sky is our true enemy! We must unite to stop it!"

"It's true!" Cassandra added. "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!"

"It is already to late!" the cleric pointed and the crowd shifted to see what she was indicating. A mob of templars led by a grumpy looking older human with deep dark circles beneath his eyes and his gray hair pulled tightly back from his face in a short half updo, approached with the clanking of their plate armor. As they climbed onto the stage, she continued. "The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition', and the people will be safe once more!"

The leader passed her by and one of his followers, without preamble, sucker punched the cleric in the back of the head, knocking her off her feet to cries of surprise from the crowd and a jerking toward her by one of the templars that had already been on the stage as she preached. "Still yourself," the leader said, patting the surprised templar on the shoulder. "She is beneath us."

As the underling hung his head, looking less than comforted, Ellana stepped forward. She was no fan of the Chantry, but this was uncalled for. "Was that display supposed to impress me?"

"On the contrary," the leader said in a droll monotone. "I wasn't for you at all."

Cassandra reacted, following through the crowd as he started for the stairs off the stage in the opposite direction. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with..."

"You will not address me," the man said in his same monotone, cutting off Cassandra's plea.

"Lord Seeker?" she fumbled, as he stopped and deigned to finally look at her, his templars gathering in a bunch at his heel and Ellana joining at hers.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed." His eyes flicked around the assembled crowd. "You should all be ashamed! The tempars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages." he pointed an accusing finger around the assembly. "You are the ones who have failed. You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear." Then his eyes fell on Ellana. "If you have come to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

Ellana scoffed. "If you're not here to help the Chantry, then you just came to make speeches?"

"I came to see what frightens old women so," he corrected. "And to laugh."

"But Lord Seeker," the shocked templar stepped forward, making him worthy of notice. Ellana studied his features, remembering them for later. He might be useful if he was willing to question. He was young, likely new to his position, but not the Order itself. His skin was dark and his tight curls were shorn close to his head in the middle and even closer on the sides. His lips were large and his eyes gentle, a caring light green. "What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if...?"

He was cut off by the templar who had sucker punched the cleric. "You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question!"

"I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independence!" the Lord Seeker said with a glare toward Ellana. "You have showed me nothing, and the Inquisition... less than nothing! Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march!" With that, he spun on his heel and left, the rest of the templars falling in behind him.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric mumbled, appearing at Ellana's side. Solas was not far behind him, watching the receding templars with a curious frown that was his default when he was puzzling something out in his head.

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra gaped.

"Do you know him very well?" Ellana asked, her own curious frown creasing her brow.

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was alwas a decent man, never given to ambition or grandstanding. This is very bizarre," she answered, her eyes still wide in shock and her tone wispy.

"Fortunately, the templars aren't our only hope," Ellana sighed.

"I wouldn't write them off so quickly," Cassandra scolded. "There must be those in the order who see what he's become. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

Ellana nodded her agreement and started off back toward the stables. Val Royeaux was becoming a stifling place and the presence of so many humans in masks was unsettling. She couldn't wait to get away. Unfortunately, a hand landed on her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. A whoosh and thunk sounded in front of her while she was turning to see Solas with his hand firmly on her shoulder. He tipped his head downwards and she looked to where the thunk had sounded. There was an arrow jammed between two of the stones that made up the street beneath them. Near it's tip, tied around the shaft with a red ribbon was a note. Ellana knelt, Solas' hand slipping from her shoulder as she dropped, and removed the note from the arrow to slip the undamaged arrow into her own quiver.

The note was written in a scratchy hand with doodles all over the margins and Ellana squinted as she tried to make it out.

_People say you're special. I want to help and I can bring everyone!_

_There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

_Friends of Red Jenny_

"It seems we're being sent on a scavenger hunt," Solas remarked, having read over her shoulder, his body very close to hers.

She handed the note over to Cassandra. "Do you think it's worth it?" She wasn't personally keen on remaining in the city, but they apparently needed all of the help they could get.

Surprisingly, the Seeker nodded. "If someone is threatening the Inquisition, or you in particular, it is best if we deal with it before it becomes an issue."

They spent the afternoon hunting around the city for random little notes that led them in the dead of night to a meeting. At the sight of her, they were set upon by the small group of guards outside. The flustered Orlesians spouted obscenities about the Inquisition and Ellana found herself chuckling. "Well, they know who I work for, at least."

When the guards were dead, she hurried for the door inside. When she pushed it open, the men on the other side were ready for her. A fireball came screaming at her face and she leaned out of it's path. The sound of a second one had her ducking, but it dissipated on a barrier that Solas quickly erected around her. Knowing his surprise was spoiled, the mage attacking her ceased his onslaught to pose like some prancing peacock. "Herald of Andraste," he spat as if those all around didn't already know who she was. "How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!"

Ellana's brow rose. "I don't know who you are," she said hesitantly.

"You don't fool me," he said haughtily. "I'm too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere."

Ellana had heard enough. Whoever this maniac was, she was finished. It was late and she was tired. Before she could say anything, a wet gurgle sounded to the left and she glanced over. The man who had been standing as a single guard dropped with a thunk to the ground and revealed a haphazardly dressed elf with crookedly chopped hair holding a drawn bow aimed for the peacock. "Just say, 'what'," she said threateningly through gritted teeth.

"What is the..." before he could finish, the arrow was in his temple.

"Ew," the elf grumbled, stepping into the light and draping her bow over her shoulder. She was young, around 19 or 20, with wide blue gray eyes and thick lips beneath a slightly crooked nose. The haircut had not been a trick of the light. Ellana guessed she had likely cut it herself with a dull blade. The blonde mess of uneven strands didn't fall past her ear lobes. Her clothing was light and simple, also looking like she had been responsible for it's creation. Thick bits of thread held the patchwork of jaggedly cut red cloth together to fit her lithe form. Her bottoms were yellow plaidweave leggings. Her shoes were simple flats. She wore a leather chestguard, but no other protective gear and the sleeve on her left arm was folded up to the elbow so that it didn't interfere with her shooting. When she spoke, it came out in a plucky cockney Ferelden accent. "Squishy one, but you heard me right? _Just say 'what'?_ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." She made it over to the dead man and knelt to yank the arrow free of his head and continued to talk. "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" She slipped the arrow back in her quiver and paused before Ellana, adjusting her sleeve. "So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're..." when she finally looked up, a frown passed over her face. "... aaaand you're an elf. Well, hope you're not 'too elfy'." At Ellana's confused expression, she held up her hands in placation. "I mean, it's all good, innit? The important thing is you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

"Some believe I'm the Herald of Andraste..." Ellana said cautiously. "But who are you, and what's this about?"

"No idea," she shrugged. "I don't know this idiot from manners." She tossed a thumb at the dead man. "My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people?" Ellana asked, wondering to what she was referring. She was no Dalish, and no girl from an alienage would have a bow or armor. "Elves?"

She snorted loudly. "Pfft. No! _People_ people..." she paused. "Name's Sera." she pointed to a large crate standing in the middle of the room. "This is cover, get 'roud it. For the reinforcements." At Ellana's shocked look that there were more coming, she said, "Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches!"

She giggled and hurried Ellana behind the crates. Sure enough, more men poured in from another entrance on the other side of the room. Ellana nearly burst out laughing when she saw that Sera had not been lying. The men charging at them with swords drawn looking angrier than Cassandra usually did, were doing so in nothing from the waist down besides their smallclothes and boots."Bunch of nutters!" Sera laughed.

Between hiccups of repressed laughter and arrows, Ellana shouted. "Why didn't you take their weapons?"

"Because no breeches!" Sera shouted back with hysterical cackles. She released three arrows in quick succession, pincushioning several of the men in the ass. "Butt, butt, butt!" Ellana and the others helped her finish them off, her repressed laughter trying to escape through tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and swallowed, trying not to look at the pantsless corpses all around. "Friends really came through with that tip," Sera mused, strolling back to Ellana. "No breeches!" she giggled again. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join." Sera smirked with an openly friendly gaze at Ellana.

"How about we get to know each other first? You know, names and such?" Ellana offered as she regained her composure.

"One name," Sera said, then frowned. "No, wait, two. It's... well, it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me...” she started picking her fingernails which Ellana noticed were rather filthy. “Well I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven! Brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there.” She waved her hands wildly. “I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”

Ellana glanced at Cassandra who seemed to be trying to keep up with the Sera babble and leaving any decision up to Ellana. She spoke hesitantly. "The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?"

Sera frowned slightly before using her hands to wildy gesture as she spoke. “Here's how it is. You 'important' people are up here, shoving your cods around.” Her voice raised to a mocking tone and she punctuated some of her next phrases with exaggerated kissing sounds. “Blah, blah, I'll crush you. I'll crush you... ooh crush you!” she cleared her throat before continuing. “Then you've got cloaks and spy kings. Like this tit,” she gestured at the dead leader. “Or was he one of the little knives? All serious with his... little knife. All those secrets and what gave him up? Some house boy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not Knifey ShivDark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here, too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards... I stole their...” she choked back another laugh. “Look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you.” Ellana had not laughed so hard in weeks, and something about Sera made her likable in spite of her being a flat ear.

“Alright, Sera,” Ellana said, glancing back at Cassandra who was still staring at the elf, slack-jawed and looking like she was about three explanations behind. “I could use you and your 'friends'.”

“Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like! That'll keep your breeches where they should be... Plus extra breeches, because I have all these... You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway. Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand!” Before Ellana could say another word, Sera had trotted off, grabbing up a potato sack that was likely full of breeches and skipped out the back door.

Because of the late hour, they had been stuck in Val Royeaux until morning. Ellana received an invitation in her room at the overly garish inn where she had barely slept a wink. Showing it to Cassandra, the Seeker decided that she should attend the soiree and see what Madame de Fer might want. On their way out of the city to head for the estate, they were stopped by another elf, this one with short dark hair and jade green eyes that studied Ellana very carefully as she approached them. "If I might have a moment of your time?"

"Grand Enchanter Fiona," Cassandra identified the small woman in her mage robes.

"Leader of the mage rebellion?" Solas said in shock, his head tipping. Not much surprised Solas. "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

Fiona nodded slowly. "I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes." She set those eyes on Ellana before continuing. "If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option."

Ellana held her hands out in question. "The mages weren't willing to talk to the Inquisition before. Why now?"

"Because now I've seen what you are, and I've seen the Chantry for what it is. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, My Lady Herald." Then she bowed her head and was gone.

The soiree where she met Madame de Fer could not have been any less like her meeting with Sera even if there had been breeches. She was announced at the door as she entered and she glanced around at the elegant tapestries and dimly lit ballroom. She felt mildly naked as she took note of every other guest and the elaborate masks they wore. Her dusty travel worn clothes stuck out like a sore thumb. The weight of her bow leant her a modicum of comfort as she wondered why she was here.

Less than ten steps into the room, she was stopped by a pair of Orlesian nobles. “What a pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” the man said, his voice light and quick. “Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” Ellana felt her brow knit lightly together as she wondered how they could even tell each other apart with the ridiculous masks. His was a simple golden metal color that hid from the bottom of his nose all of the way to his hairline, the bottom edge giving him the appearance that he had jowels like a bulldog. On top of his head sat an odd hat that she had noticed all around Orlais so far. It must have been in style and she cocked her head, gawping. “You must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?” The man asked curiously.

The woman drew her attention next. The only bit of her skin that was visible was a thin swath from the tip of her nose to the top of her lip that was drowned out by the silver mask and the absurd neck frill that she wore as if she were completely comfortable. Her large white hat had a wide brim surrounding it that laid flat on one side and swooped upwards toward the ceiling on the other. In the middle, a single large red feather was placed, artfully following the swoop even as it struggled to remain aloft under its own weight. “Are you here on business?” Her voice was sing-songy and light, surprisingly not muffled behind her frill. “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.”

Ellana opened her mouth not giving a fig what these nobles thought of her. “I don't care what they say about me,” she answered shortly.

The woman tittered, her voice high and breathy. “You should. The Game has crushed far more powerful institutions than your Inquisition.”

A strangled choke of short laughter called Ellana's gaze to her right where a man was walking boldly down the staircase. “The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit.” She frowned. “Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.” The man reached the bottom of the stairs and began to circle Ellana like a predator. She took note of the dagger he kept at his back and her own hand was not far from her hidden weapons in her belt. “Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

“The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas,” Ellana said conversationally, pitching her voice to match his.

The man chuckled wryly. “Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!” He stepped up closer, invading her space and she could smell alcohol on his breath. “We all know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. _If_ you were a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer these charges.”

Had he just challenged her? She suddenly wished she had brought Cassandra along in spite of the warrior's insistence that she should handle the party alone since she had been singularly invited. Ellana backed up three steps from him as he reached up, his hand landing on the hilt of his dagger. Before he could draw it, the man froze in place, surrounded by a cool fog that rolled off the winter's grasp spell he was caught in. Ellana's eyes flicked up and scanned the room. It did not take long for them to land on the regal figure as she walked gracefully down the stairs behind the challenger. She was dressed in a skintight white silken leotard inlaid with gold threading and a intricate blue paisley embroidery that snaked down her middle from to neck to foot. Her heels clicked pleasantly, as Ellana noticed that they were attached to a tall pair of boots that matched her outfit and reached all of the way to her thighs. There was a half skirt resting at her hips and a wide blue and gold fan that spread to frame her head which was topped with a typical Orlesian Hennin that gave her horns like a Qunari. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate, much darker than Mother Giselle's and her lips were thick and unamused as she scolded the man. “My dear Marquis. How unkind of you to use such language in _my_ house... to _my_ guests.” This must be the famous Madame de Fer. She strutted her way from the bottom of the staircase, the sway of her hips in the heels making Ellana think of a lioness stalking it's prey. “You know such rudeness is... intolerable.” She chided.

The man struggled to speak around the spell, his teeth chattering. “Madame Vivienne. I humbly beg your pardon.”

“You should,” she said coldly as she finally stopped before him. She invaded his space as thoroughly as he had Ellana's just moments ago. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” she said with a sigh. She spun to regard Ellana, her pointed shoulder pads catching the light. “My Lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

Ellana was curious to see who Madame de Fer really was, so she flapped a hand uncaringly. “The Marquis doesn't interest me. Do whatever you like with him.”

Vivienne regarded her with narrowed eyes and a cocked hip. Then with a curt smile, she turned back to the Marquis. And took his chin in her fingers. “Poor Marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Fereldan dog lord,” she sighed with a pitying pout in her voice. She backed up, the same hand coming off his chin and with a flourish, she snapped her fingers and the spell dissipated, leaving the man hacking and coughing as he thawed. "And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave Chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning... and you're still here.” The insult radiated through the room, perfectly delivered for maximum carnage. Whispers stirred between the other guests as Vivienne stood, studying the perfectly manicured nails in her fingers. “Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her blade would put an end to the misery of your failure?” The man hung his head and Vivienne perked up. “Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your Aunt.” When she spun again to face Ellana, there was a pleasant grin pulling her thick lips apart to reveal two rows of perfectly white, dazzling teeth. “I'm so glad you could attend this little gathering. I've _so_ wanted to meet you.” Ellana followed politely as Vivienne gestured and walked off. She led her back up the stairs that she had appeared from and stopped her before a row of floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the rising moon. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

So this Ice Queen was the First Enchanter in Orlais? That made her an extremely powerful woman. She could have felled the Marquis with barely a thought, but she let him go. The only thing destroyed was his reputation, which in Orlais, she might as well have killed him. “You invited me here, What is it you want?” Ellana asked, taking in the studious look that was being raked over her.

A warm chuckle entered her voice. “I wanted to meet face to face. It is important to consider one's connections carefully. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages in Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

Ellana frowned. “You say you led the last of the 'loyal' mages. Loyal to whom?”

“To the people of Thedas, of course,” Vivienne said, her eyes widening briefly. “We have not forgotten the Commandment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order.”

That was all Ellana needed to hear. This woman was someone who wanted people like Solas trapped in a Circle and didn't trust their own magic. Ellana didn't care how powerful she might be, Vivienne was only on one person's side, and that was Vivienne. "I don't need your help."

The smile she had been beaming at Ellana faded rapidly and she clenched her fists, twitching in annoyance. "I see." The rest of her speech was clipped and false. She had not expected Ellana to turn her down and she was none too pleased. "A pity. Good day, my dear, do enjoy the salon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Spoilers for 'The Masked Empire'  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****
> 
> Yes, I thought the name of the Hart might be amusing if it was the same as Solas' ex servant.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering a few more recruits, Ellana is given the unenviable task of dealing with Orlesian nobility to attempt to figure out what is happening in the Templar Order.

Back at Haven, Cassandra rushed Ellana to the Chantry as soon as they were off their mounts. She seemed eager to tell the others about what had happened in Val Royeaux. Ellana caught a glimpse of Sera outside the tavern before she was herded into the dim lighting of the Chantry.

Nearly as soon as they pushed open the heavy oak doors, Josephine appeared from the shadows to their right. She was uncharacteristically without her clipboard. “It's good you have returned. We heard of your encounter.”

“You heard?” Cassandra asked in shock as Leliana and Cullen both sauntered up from different directions.

“My agents in the city sent word ahead, or course,” Leliana said, stirring a small cup of tea in her hands with a tiny spoon. She smiled around the brim as she lifted the cup to her lips and sipped.

Cullen crossed his arms, sneering. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to have deepened since before they had left for Val Royeaux. "It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital," he said in his usual sardonic tone.

Ellana shrugged and started again for the war room. They shouldn't be discussing things in the middle of the Chantry. "At least we know how to approach the mages and templars now." It hadn't been a total loss it seemed.

"Do we?" Cassandra asked as she and the others fell in with Ellana. "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"True," Leliana agreed with a short frown. "He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been... very odd."

"We must look into it," Cullen insisted. "I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker."

"Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead," Josephine suggested casually.

Cullen stopped in his tracks, bringing everyone else to a halt as well. "You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!"

Ellana tended to agree. She had not liked the Lord Seeker and in her gut she felt like he was up to something. "I think the templars are worth investigating," she said, adding her opinion to the mix even if they hadn't asked for it.

"I agree," Cassandra added. "What could the Lord Seeker be up to?"

"We shouldn't discount Redcliffe," Josephine said hesitantly. "The mages may be worth the risk."

Cassandra shook her head. "They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize."

"So it'll be dangerous," Ellana sighed, rolling her eyes. "I've been in danger since I walked out of the Fade."

"If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave..." Cassandra brought up.

"The same could be said about the templars," Josephine argued.

"True enough," Cullen said with a sigh. "Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely."

Cassandra jumped at the chance. "Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That is something _you_ can help with." She indicated Ellana. Ellana's eyes widened at the trust that Cassandra had been heaping on her over the last week. It must have been the talk they had had over the practice dummies.

"In the meantime," Josephine added. "We should consider other options."

Everyone started to break away and Leliana stopped Ellana with a gentle hand around her arm as she turned away. "There is one other matter." Ellana opened her ears as Leliana allowed the others to leave before she continued. "Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily, I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is... curious."

"So you're telling _me_ this because...?" Ellana prompted.

Leliana pursed her lips. "The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

"And if he can't?" Ellana wondered.

"Then there may be more going on than we thought," she answered with a light shrug before strolling off to finish her tea.

"We received a missive from my clan," Ellana said to Solas as she clutched the letter in her hands which were trembling. How would her Keeper feel, knowing that she had remained of her own free will to help the shemlen? This was not a decision that was normally made by a simple hunter.

He smiled gently at her, beckoning for her to hand him the letter. He read over it slowly as he spoke. "I should think you would be excited to hear from your family. What troubles you, lethallan?"

She glanced down at the mark on her hand and closed her fist around it. "I feel like I've betrayed them, Solas. It's been months and I have not even communicated where I was. I just... I couldn't find the words, you know?"

She paused as he finished reading and wondered for the first time if Solas had family out there somewhere. He had never mentioned it. She was about to ask when he glanced up, rending her speechless with his gaze as he was wont to do on occassion when he looked at her in the exact right lighting to make the flecks of green and brown sparkle among the blue. "Your Keeper does not sound angry. Merely concerned. Have you answered?"

"Josephine sent some of our elven people with a response, explaining everything that has happened," Ellana dropped her hands into her lap. "I hope they understand."

"I am sure they will. In any case, you have plenty to keep you busy," he smiled, handing her the parchment back.

It was a good thing that Cullen was taking so much time to find out where the templars had holed up. Ellana not only had to check out Leliana's lead in the Hinterlands, but she had also gotten an offer from a mercenary company working along the Storm Coast. They were getting ready to leave for the Coast when she had been handed the letter.

She had been making an effort around Haven to ingratiate herself with the others. She knew that Cullen seemed friendly enough, but he was hard to read. Josephine was interested in everything about her, but she was convinced it was simply so she could understand her motivations better rather than actually wanting to know. Even after finding Sera in the tavern and getting to know the swift talking prankster a little better, she still found herself wandering back to Solas' little corner of Haven. Even if it was just to stare at his lips as he talked, she felt most comfortable when he was around.

"You are certainly right about that,"she sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are, lethallan."

The Storm Coast was as advertised. It had been raining steadily since she had left Felassan at the camp with Scout Harding so she could investigate the problems the Inquisition was having with bandits in the hills, as well as hunting for signs of what might have happened to the Wardens. As they went, the Warden signs were all tiny little camps that had been abandoned. She was not going to find answers for Leliana without going to the Hinterlands to find Warden Blackwall.

After being attacked endlessly by the bandits, they discovered the missing scouts dead in a house with a map to the main base. The group was called the Blades of Hessarian and Ellana was able to gain control of the group for the Inquisition by challenging their leader. On their way back, she followed the shore where the restless waves crashed along the stony beach. They came upon the Bull's Chargers in active combat with a group of Tevinter mages. Ellana held her people back for a moment, Sera itching to rush in, and watched. The Chargers were making a bunch of Magisters look like apprentices. She lowered her arm and Sera charged in, the others following suit. Once the air had cleared, Ellana approached the massive Qunari that she assumed must be the 'Bull' of 'Bull's Chargers'. "So you're with the Inquisition, huh?" he asked in a deep voice to match his size. He was large like most Qunari with thick black horns that stuck out to the sides of his head. Wrapped around his hairless head he had an eyepatch that obscured part of the scar that peeked out from beneath it on his left. A thick leather, one sided pauldron that was strapped around his chest was the only sign of a shirt that he possessed. His chest was riddled with slashes and scars and his right arm was tattooed all across his bicep and shoulder, part of it snaking to his pectoral. He had a narrow chin covered in stubble that almost disappeared in his thick neck when you looked at him head on and his one light blue eye studied her more closely than his upbeat tone suggested. "Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming." He plunked himself down on a large piece of tree that had one been driftwood, lying on the beach, and the wood groaned.

"Nicely done," she said, indicating what she had seen them do before joining him. "I hear you're looking for work?"

"I am," he grinned. "Not before my drink though." He paused a moment as one of his men approached. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant."

Ellana nodded at the young man, recognizing him as the one who had brought her the invitation to come see them in action. "Good to see you again," he said to her then turned to the Qunari. "Throatcutters are done, chief."

Bull cocked his head. "Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." He chuckled deep in his chest.

"None taken," the soldier grinned. "Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" Then he sidled off to follow his orders.

"So... you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it... and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company," she agreed with a nod.

"They are..." he paused. "But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I'm your man. Whatever it is... demons, dragons? The bigger the better." he paused and regarded her again. "And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben Hassrath?"

Ellana frowed, the term not familiar to her. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a Qunari order," he explained. "They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or, well, _we're_ spies. The Ben Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also _get _reports from Ben Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

"You're a Qunari spy, and you just... told me?" she asked in awe as his words sunk in.

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side."

"You still could have hidden what you are," Ellana pointed out.

He snorted. "From something called the Inquisition? I'd've been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me."

Ellana studied the hulking Qunari and decided that his honesty was refreshing. She still didn't all together trust him, but it was a start. "You run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn't approve," she warned. "If this turns out to be a trick, or if your reports compromise the Inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive."

He grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He stood and called over to his crew. "Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road! The Chargers just got hired."

Krem argued halfheartedly about the casks and Bull promised to meet her back at Haven.

Blackwall was not exactly what Ellana had been expecting. She watched him for a moment before she approached. He was pacing before a group of nervous looking farmers outside a small fishing hut at the top of Lake Luthias. He wore a thickly padded jerkin beneath a heavy cuirass with the griffin symbol etched into the chest, giving the illusion of him having more pudge than was likely. His dark hair was slicked back off his face, the length almost matching that of his impressively thick two pronged beard, He carried a sword and shield like he was born with them in his hands. His accent was crisp and clean with a tiny bit of everything mixed together. The man had traveled. The base of the accent was in the Free Marches.

Once she had seen enough, she approached him cautiously, announcing her presence loudly. "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"

He spun on her, his grip on his sword tightening. A frown creased his forehead above his dark, deep set eyes and he swiftly met her approach. "Who are... How do you know my name?... " His eyes flicked past her briefly and he grunted. "Who sent..." His shield lifted and a heavy thunk sounded beside her head accompanied by his grunt of displeasure.. She glanced away from Blackwall to see the tip of an arrow sticking through the wood. She looked back to him, feeling the wideness of surprise in her own eyes. "That's it, help or get out! We're dealing with these idiots first."

A group of bandits descended on the group. Ellana swiftly drew her bow and flicked an arrow at the person who had done her the same courtesy. Solas was casting casually as Sera plucked a flask from her belt and smashed the liquid to her chest, the potion catching fire in a flashy illusion around her person. It distracted a pair of the men long enough for Cassandra to slip in and bash them aside with her shield. Blackwall was shouting orders to the farmers he had been lecturing while he did his own damage from the front lines. He was impressive with his sword and he moved with the grace of a seasoned soldier.

He cut down the final bandit and then angrily jabbed his sword into the ground to kneel beside one of the bodies and close it's eyes. He looked out over the carnage and sighed. "Sorry bastards." Then he stood, approaching the farmers. With a nod, he said, "Good work, conscripts. Even if this shouldn't have happened..." he paused, choosing his words. "They could've... well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves." As the farmers cleared off, Ellana approached Blackwall again. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm here investigating Grey Wardens for the Inquisition," Ellana said flatly. "We're seeing if their disappearance has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."

Blackwall began pacing. "Maker's balls! The Wardens and the Divine? That can't... no you're asking so you don't really know." He stopped his pacing and sighed. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared, but we do that, right? No more Blight, job done. Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you, no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political."

Ellana sighed as well. "I'm not here to accuse. Not yet. I just need information. I've only found you. Where _are_ the rest?"

He shrugged. "I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need." He gestured around. "These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time, they won't need me. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

Ellana sighed in frustration. "You're no help. I'm no further ahead than I was." She moved to leave, passing by him toward the small camp the Inquisition had set up below the lake near a waterfall for fresh water.

She had barely made it ten steps before he called to her. "Inquisition... agent, did you say?... Hold a moment." She stopped and turned back to him."The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." She nodded her agreement swiftly. "If you're trying to set things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me..."

"The Inquisition needs all of the support it can get, but what can one Grey Warden do?" she asked skeptically.

He frowned angrily at her. "Save the fucking world, if pressed. Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is. And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honor them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people."

With a glance to Cassandra, Ellana said, "Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

He smiled gruffly. "Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition."

Blackwall joined them immediately, riding back to Haven with the group. The entire time, Sera asked him incessant questions which he patiently answered, giving Solas a break from her. She had seemed to think that poking fun at Solas because of his calm and level nature was a good idea for a pastime. This also gave Ellana a chance to spend more quality time with Solas on the road, the two of them chatting quietly at the back of the group.

One afternoon as they neared Haven, Blackwall rode up beside Ellana, his eyes on the Breach. "Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it's far away." He turned to her. "And to actually walk out of it, to be that close..."

She glanced over at Solas who had apparently saved her life. "If I hadn't been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don't know what would have happened."

"Inquisition soldiers...?" he asked with a single brow raised. "That's not what I've heard. I have to admit, I thought you'd be..."

"Human...?" she finished for him.

He shrugged. "Yes."

She sighed. She was almost used to it by now. "Being up front is better than 'knife-ear'."

"It was a foolish thought," he said with a cringe. "Should've known better than to say anything. It's what you do, and how you do it, that's important. Just one question, then. How do you think you fit in with all this?"

She glanced down at her glowing palm. "It's been a whirlwind," she admitted. "It's hard to say where I fit." She had been asking herself that same question for weeks as she slowly opened up to the people she was working with.

"I guess we'll have to figure that out," he said with a companionable smile. "For me, I'll be satisfied so long as we find the bastard that killed the Divine. They owe us some answers."

There was something about Blackwall that Ellana was driven to respect in spite of him being a shemlen. He had a thoughtfulness to him that made him a man of very few words. The ones he did speak had a meaning. She was uncertain if it was simply the wisdom of a seasoned soldier or if he simply didn't believe that his opinion mattered as much as the opinions of those around him. He was friendly enough and never treated anyone with anything less than the respect he felt they deserved, no matter who or what they were.

Ellana was noticing a change in herself as well. The longer she spent time with the growing Inquisition and it's people, the less she found herself scowling at humans on sight. She was even guardedly friendly with some of them. Nothing came as more of a shock than the words that came from her own mouth after they returned to Haven and Josephine pulled her into her office for a quiet discussion.

"Mistress Lavellan, do you have a moment?" She looked flustered, patting her hair and flattening her skirts.

"Do you need something, ambassador?" Ellana asked tentatively.

"Yes, well, not precisely, but..." she sighed heavily. "I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly. Herald. For being an elf."

"Is something happening?" she wondered, curious what had brought this on.

"Not at the moment. I only wanted to make sure." She breathed another heavy sigh and Ellana waited patiently as the woman collected herself. "If we're to convince the world that Andraste's Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give you it's utmost support. Stories of 'wild Dalish elves' have grown even more outrageous as people learn of you."

Ellana dragged a chair up to sit in front of Josephine's desk, dreading the answer to her question. "How have the rumors gotten worse?"

Josephine flushed, her already dark skin darkening as she sat down heavily in her chair. "I would prefer not to repeat them."

"Give me something," Ellana insisted.

Josephine began to count off on her fingers. "Stealing children, selling peasants to slavers, burning down villages, using infants for blood magic..." Ellana cringed as Josephine's eyes widened at the words coming from her own mouth. "Those are the stories about your fellow Dalish. I won't repeat what they've said about you."

"The humans telling those tales are the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears," Ellana snarled, doing her best to not take the situation out on Josephine. She hadn't said those things. "My clan's defended ourselves against them more times than I can count."

"Really? I... had no idea," Josephine said in sympathy, leaning forward to place her folded hands on her desk. "I will do what I can to end the slander, Herald." She paused. "It may help if I know more about how you and your clan lived."

Normally, this was a deeply personal question that she would never have answered before she had gotten caught up in the Inquisition, but Ellana miraculously trusted Josephine. Ellana closed her eyes and smiled, missing her clan as she remembered. "The best part was when the aravel... our wagons... turned from the plains to the woods. I used to spend weeks exploring the forest."

"You make it sound idyllic," Josephine swooned with a smile that turned sympathetic as she studied the longing that Ellana felt on her own face. "Haven is so far away from home. You must miss the people of your clan."

"All my friends are there. Before I came to the Conclave, the clan was my whole world. I'd like to see them after everything is done," Ellana admitted.

"I hope you get the chance," Josephine said sweetly. "Whether you're with them or not, being the clan of the Herald of Andraste will mark them in history."

Ellana bit her lip. "Elves and fame tend to go poorly together. I hope my clan doesn't suffer for it."

Josephine smiled. "We can make inquiries as to how they fare, if it worries you. Perhaps the Inquisition could lend a hand."

Normally, Ellana would never trust her clan's well-being to a shem, but perhaps it might be necessary with all of the added attention. "I... would appreciate that. Serannas, ambassador."

The usually proper woman's tone took on a teasing lilt and she said, "You are welcome. And I would appreciate if you would call me Josie."

Ellana snapped her mouth closed and tipped her head. After her initial shocked response, she allowed her own small smile. "All right, _Josie_, but only if you please stop calling me Herald."

Josie giggled. "I think I can handle that, Mistress Lavellan."

Ellana's nose wrinkled and she pulled her head back. Even the Commander of proper, Cullen, had dropped the 'Mistress', referring to her simply as Lavellan. "Ellana... please."

Josie cleared her throat and picked up some papers, flipping and re-stacking them nervously. "I don't know if I sh..."

"I have a bow, you know," Ellana teased, throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Of course..." she cleared her throat again. "Ellana. I shall try and remember..."

Cullen had received word from one of the Knights of the Order explaining their whereabouts and he called a meeting in the war room at the crack of dawn. "We've received word from a Knight Recruit. They gather at Therinfal Redoubt," he explained, pointing to a spot in the south eastern portion of Ferelden's map.

"It has been vacant for decades," Cassandra pointed out. "Why go there?"

"We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere," Josie said. "We can ask him then."

"The Lord Seeker made it clear he isn't interested in anyone 'unimportant'," Ellana grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the map.

"So we must change how he sees us, no?" Leliana prodded with a devious smile.

"If it's status the Lord Seeker seeks, the Inquisition will approach him after allying with the noblest houses in Orlais," Josie said confidently.

Leliana nodded and continued to grin. "They'll come with us to Therinfal and demand the templars help close the Breach."

"You believe that will work?" Cullen asked skeptically.

Cassandra smirked and almost chuckled. "Even the Lord Seeker would find it difficult to ignore so many nobles on his doorstep."

"Yes," Leliana said triumphantly. "Especially when led by the Herald of Andraste."

Ellana scoffed. "The Lord Seeker barely knows I exist."

"Rumors you were saved from the Fade by Andraste have grown legion among the templars," Leliana explained.

"We've done our part to encourage them," Josie added.

"A Herald with a few companions may be dismissed. Easily set aside," Leliana continued. "That same Herald returning with noble support will be reconsidered, as will the power of the Inquisition."

"Isn't there the slightest chance the Lord Seeker will see my arrival as a threat?" Ellana wondered. She was sounding an awful lot like bait in this plan.

"Before, I would have thought he was a man of reason. Now, I could not say," Cassandra said with a shake of her head.

Cullen snorted his brow creased angrily. "With respect, after his appearance in Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks."

"We do not need the Lord Seeker," Leliana agreed. "We need his templars, with or without his approval. The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle."

This was how Ellana was riding to Therinfal Redoubt, her armor freshly polished. Cassandra had allowed her discretion on who to take with her, and she had chosen Solas, Sera and Blackwall. She dismounted Felassan, Josie's last words to her echoing in her head as she looked up at the foreboding tower. _Good news. Several noble Orlesian houses will petition the templars to help us stop the Breach. Lord Abernache will approach you. Sign nothing he offers, but his gossip's reliable._

An indistinguishable man approached her and she studied him closely, unable to get a read on him in the slightest from behind his garish mask and foppery. "The Herald of Andraste!" he announced as if she didn't know who she was. She had been getting a lot of that lately. He flourished a curt bow. "Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales." When she glared at him, he continued with a chuckle. "Nothing? Divinity puts you above such things, I suppose. The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the Breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you."

"No speeches," Ellana scoffed. "Just get me the chance to ask the templars to help close the Breach."

Abernache's body tensed and from his tone, she guessed he was scowling beneath his mask. "Ceremony has value, 'Herald'." They started toward the tower, Ellana regretfully in step with him so he could continue to hear himself speak. Ellana listened like Josie had asked her to. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will if you won't."

"What do you mean?" she asked as a strange young man in patchwork clothing and a large brimmed hat passed idly by her, his light blue eyes falling on her through lank blonde hair that fell almost completely over his face. Before she could even wonder who he was, he was gone amidst the crowd.

"The Lord Seeker won't meet us until he greets the Inquisition 'in person'. Quite a surprise after the spat in Val Royeaux," he explained.

Ellana frowned. "The Inquisition only asks the Lord Seeker help us close the Breach."

Abernache flapped a hand. "Then it's all been arranged by your ambassador. Let the diplomats work their magic if you trust them." he changed the subject. "Between you and I, the Chantry never took advantage of their templars. Wiser heads should steer them." They approached a bridge that crossed to the outer courtyard into the keep and Abernache held up his hands. "Here we are! Therinfal Redoubt!"

"Charming," Solas commented dryly as they looked up at the dark structure being made even darker by the teeming rain that was spattering noisily around them.

"It appears they've sent someone to greet you," Abernache pointed out. "Present well. Everyone is a little tense for my liking," he mumbled, moving away from her to approach a few of the others.

"The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly. Is he known for that?" Ellana asked her people in a hushed tone.

Blackwall answered with a sardonic chuckle. "Perhaps he thinks you'll rescue him from this sea of petticoats."

Ellana made her way across the bridge and when they gathered in the courtyard where a small stable had been constructed to house a minimal amount of horses, there were several templars standing around and taking in the scene on their doorstep. Ellana heard one of the females chuckle and nudge her friend. "Would you look at this frilly bunch. You can't swing a sword without hitting a duke."

Just outside the secondary entrance into the main courtyard, she caught up with Abernache who was being introduced to the sympathetic templar that Ellana had managed to remember from Val Royeaux. The templar, Barris, brushed past Abernache and his announcer mid sentence and headed directly for Ellana. "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the Veil. I didn't think you'd bring such..." he paused, trying to be polite. "lofty company."

"Barris..." Abernache appraised, crossing his arms and annoyed at being ignored. "Moderate holdings, your family. And the _second _son...?" he scoffed.

Barris barely graced Abernache with a scowl before speaking again to Ellana. "This... promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense. The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action until your friends arrive."

Ellana balked. "The Lord Seeker does realize that's a rip into the Fade hanging above our heads?"

"The commanders say he's 'considering the situation'. Maker knows how." Barris sighed and shrugged, getting closer to Ellana so he could speak in a whisper. "The Lord Seeker's actions make no sense. He promised to restore the Order's honor, then marched us here to wait?" he shook his head. "Templars should know their duty, even when held from it."

"About time one of you gobs said that," Sera agreed.

"Win over the Lord Seeker," Barris continued. "and every able bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the Breach."

"If you think we're right, abandon the Lord Seeker and help us," Ellana urged.

Barris shifted from one foot to another. "We can't abandon our orders. Not while the officers who survived the Conclave follow him. We've been asked to accept much after that shameful display in Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour."

"Don't keep your betters waiting, Barris. There's important work for those born to it," Abernache rushed.

Ellana wished she had a large rock that she might lob at his head. She felt for Barris. He seemed a decent person. Barris turned, without a word to Abernache, and headed for the courtyard. He spoke to Ellana over his shoulder as she followed. "The Lord Seeker has a... request before you meet him." He led her to a set of three cranks near a wall where three heraldries hung low near the ground. "These are the Standards. An honored rite, centered on the people, the Maker and the Order." He indicated each flag as he named them. "The Lord Seeker asks that you perform the rite so that he may see the order in which you honor them."

"What if I fail?" she wondered.

"There's no 'correct' answer. The Ritual simply shows watchers who you are and what you value."

Ellana frowned. What a colossal waste of time. "Fancy title aside, I don't actually command the Inquisition," she reminded Barris.

"That doesn't seem to matter," he said lowly. "The Lord Seeker changed everything to meet you. Not the Inquisition... you. By name."

"Why?" she asked in wonder.

"I don't know. He's been fixated on you since your horde of nobles arrived," Barris explained.

Abernache scoffed. "The Lord Seeker makes us shuffle flags around? Refuse! Let's meet the man already."

Ellana agreed. "The Lord Seeker can't delay any longer, Barris. Take us to him."

"The Lord Seeker's request about the rituals was..." Barris began, his light green eyes widening.

"Horseshit, my servants might say..." Abernache interrupted. "Making you, and by extension, me, do his busywork."

Barris sighed. "Right. The Lord Seeker can deal with this, follow me."

He led them to an entry and inside the keep itself. At the end of their journey was a common area that looked to be an old armory of some sort. A good ten minutes later, Ellana was stifling a yawn in the midst of dozens of templars and Abernache who never seemed to shut up.

"It's necessary, you know! You don't run a battlefield by committee..."

Barris shook a finger as he argued. "Without faith, you've no knights! You've..." he paused as the door that led further into the keep swung open noisily, a slew more templars entering. The Lord Seeker was still nowhere in sight. "Knight Captain?" Barris gasped.

The man at the head of the new arrivals wore a complex helmet that hid his face quite thoroughly. "You were expecting the Lord Seeker," he said as he approached where Barris and Abernache stood. "He sent me to die for you."

Abernache took a good look at the man before inching around the table to stand behind Ellana and her people. He whispered to her. "He is not well."

Ellana tended to agree. The group had brought a skin crawling feeling into the room when they entered. Barris spoke, attempting to cover up the eerie things that had been said. "Knight-Captain Denam, I brought the Inquisition's representatives. Will the Lord Seeker not see them?"

"So this is the Herald of change," Denam said, his bloodshot eyes appraising Ellana through his eye slit. "You are why everything must be moved ahead."

Ellana shook off the chill that swept down her spine and glared at Denam. "Knight-Captain Denam, I am expected by the Lord Seeker. Where is he?"

"Watching," Denam said ominously. "Changing everything. The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose. It sowed too much dissent."

Denam stood poised, as if this all were normal. Barris hurried to his side and hissed, "Knight Captain, I must know what's going on."

"You were all supposed to be changed!" Denam roared. "Now we must purge the questioning knights!" Ellana glanced around as Barris backed away, his own eyes swiveling around the room at the templars who had arrived with Denam. They all fingered their weapons almost eagerly. "The Elder One is coming! No one will leave Therinfal who is not stained red!"

"Maker's breath!" Barris breathed in surprise as the templars began to kill their own, creating a flurry of confusion throughout the room.The hair on Ellana's neck rose as someone cast around her. Solas was the only mage nearby. He must have drawn a barrier up around their group.

"Now, we're all gifts to the Elder One!" Denam shouted, twirling his sword above his head. Ellana drew her bow and loosed an arrow that was knocked off course as she was banged into from behind by one of the dying templars.

Blackwall helped steady her and then bashed his shield into one of the crazed dozen or so templars still standing as she rushed them. Ellana slipped into the shadows and drew a pair of daggers, her bow not so useful in the tight space. "Dread Wolf's ass, what is happening at this place!" she growled.

"Not now, Velly! Kill arseholes, then ask!" Sera shouted as she smashed one of her tempest concoctions onto the ground and the world seemed to slow around them. She unleashed a swift flurry of arrows before the tonic wore off.

When they stopped being attacked by templars, Ellana allowed her voice to rise over the confusion. "Is the Knight Captain alive?"

"Barely," came Barris' voice from across the room where Denam had fallen. "If you use a healing elixir, he may survive. If he even deserves it."

"We'll heal him. Let's judge the Knight Captain after we find his master," she growled, nodding to Solas.

"I agree," Blackwall said, his voice shaking in rage. "We've no idea what came over him."

"The Knight Captain's keys," Barris said, standing to hold up a ring of jangling iron keys. "I would question the Lord Seeker about this 'Elder One'."

As they fought their way through more of the templars, Ellana began to notice the deformities of some of them. Some had veins of red etched through their skin, on others, it was worse, the red jutting from their flesh in jagged crystal spikes. "What are these things?" Sera shouted in disgust, kicking one away from her so she could plant an arrow in his face.

With the hallway cleared, Blackwall nudged one of the corpses with his foot and nearly spat. "These things... traitors to their kin."

"Indeed," Solas agreed with a sneer across his own face. "There are few crimes worse."

Blackwall's grip on his sword tightened. "Make them feel it!"

They followed the hallway up and around to an inner courtyard that led to several different outbuildings. Suddenly a booming voice sounded over the noise of fighting ahead. Ellana cringed at the sound. "Prepare them! Guide them to me!"

The voice was magically amplified. "Was that the Lord Seeker?" Ellana wondered aloud, resisting the urge to clap her hands over her ears.

"I heard nothing," Blackwall responded with a frown.

In the courtyard, Ellana found it difficult to concentrate on her aim as the voice pounded through her head. "Show me what you are!" How was no one else hearing this? "I would know you!"

Barris was leading them toward the main keep, and in the Captain's office, they found a body. "That's the Knight Vigilant," Barris identified. "The Lord Seeker told us he died at the Conclave."

"Anyone here not a murdering bag of spit?" Sera asked angrily.

"Was the Knight Captain hiding the body for the Lord Seeker?" Barris wondered aloud. "Did he kill the man himself? Maker, what's happening to the Order?"

Past the next set of doors, Ellana heard the voice again. "The Herald of Andraste! It's time we became better acquainted. Come. Show me what kind of woman you really are!"

They headed up the main stairs to the Keep and before the large red double doors, stood the Lord Seeker. He faced away from them and Ellana boldly approached him. As soon as she was close enough, he spun and grabbed hold of her clothing, pulling her toward him."At last!" he hissed and a burst of magic flared up around her, a blinding light dazing her senses.

Ellana's stomach lurched and when she opened her eyes, she was alone. She looked around in the darkness, squinting to make out the unfamiliar surroundings that somehow felt like home. She began to notice, on the ground around her, charred and broken bodies like the ones they had seen outside the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She moved through the deafening silence of the aftermath, her steps feeling as though she was floating above the ground. Was this the Fade? Had the Lord Seeker dragged her through a rift?

She glanced up and saw a stone wall before her. Two familiar figures stood in front of it, arms limp at their sides and their expressions slack. Ellana cautiously approached Cullen and Josie, looking from one to the other. A gasping sound made her jerk backwards and Leliana stepped through the stone wall. "Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?" she wondered, her soft voice burdened with a deeper undertone. She stalked around, her eyes studying Ellana. "Everything tells me about you." So will this..." she slithered up behind Cullen and wrapped her arm around him, a dagger in her fist. She held it to his neck. "Watch."

Ellana had an idea what she was dealing with. "You don't fool me, demon. I see through you."

The image of Leliana glared at her murderously over the fur of Cullen's mantle. Then she slowly drug the dagger across his throat. Blood squirted outwards and Cullen slumped to the ground. "I see through you," she said with a smirk as she nearly perfectly imitated Ellana's own voice. Leliana backed into the wall she had come from and Josie took over the taunting with a laugh. "Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker." She twisted a small knife in her fingers and paced past Ellana only to disappear as soon as she was out of sight. "Do you know what the Inquisition can become?" Ellana spun at the voice directly in her ear, but her wild swinging fist hit nothing but air. "You'll see. When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will _be_ you."

"Who or what is this Elder One?" Ellana demanded.

The sharp and menacing laughter came again. "He is between things. Mortal once, but no longer." The false Josie returned to stand before Ellana. "Glory is coming. And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else. By dying in the right way."

"Keep talking, then," Ellana challenged.

Josie stormed off and Cullen's voice rose behind her. "I am not your toy! I am envy and I _will_ know you!" He paced toward her, the knife glinting in his hand. "Tell me, 'Herald' in your mind." A shadowy replica or herself appeared and he shoved the knife into her back. "Tell me what you think!" The replica disappeared and he leaned on a war table that appeared in place of it. As he moved some flaming pieces around, he continued. "Tell me what you feel!" She turned around to the sounds of gurgling whimpers. The shadow Ellana was clutching her gut, dropping to her knees and the knife was suddenly in Ellana's hand. She threw it to the ground, backing away. "Tell me what you see."

The taunting ceased, and Ellana took a deep breath, calming the swirling terror that had her hands trembling. She glanced about and saw that an archway had appeared where Leliana had slipped in and out. If it led to her way out of wherever she had been brought, she would take it.

She stepped warily around the bodies all flaming around her and through the arch. Immediately on the other side, she was met with a disturbing glimpse of the past as she watched Cassandra question her, the swords of the guards in her face and her wrists manacled. She remembered the burning pain of the chafing metal and rubbed at her wrists as she passed through the room while the scene played out. Through the door on the other side of the room, she was in the hallway of the Chantry dungeon as you might expect. A shadowy figure stood in her clothes, it's arms crossed as two Inquisition scouts reported to her. "Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally."

"The Inquisition's strength rivals any kingdom in Thedas."

The shadowy figure spoke, a chilling grin spreading across her dark features. "Our reach begins to match my ambition. But we will strive for more."

Ellana was angry as her own voice purred the words. "Those aren't my words demon!" she shouted as the figures disappeared in a burst of magic.

"Hmm..." the demon's jagged voice responded. "Are you bothered by imperfection?" Then it laughed maniacally.

As she made to step forward, large Y shaped totems ahead began to pour green fire from their points. She backed away from the heat as it licked at her skin, her marked hand coming up to shield her eyes. The totems began to spin back and forth, the fire spitting in intervals at the ninety degree angles. Ellana squinted through the eerie fire, tracking the pattern. She had met traps like these before in ancient elven ruins as she explored the forests. If she was quick and clever, she could avoid the fire. She darted to the left as the first totem rotated to spray fire where she had just been standing. She paused for a three count and then slid around the outcropped wall in her path. The second totem was turning away from her and she slipped into the alcove and out of reach of the fire. All around her, there were ghostly figures discussing all of the horrible things that 'the Herald' that _she_ had done in her rise to power. Ellana sneered around the lies, darting past the last bit of fire to a wall of flames that looked impassable. She dipped into a small room on the opposite wall and the door closed behind her, the roar of the fires and grinding of the spinning totems falling to the background. She heaved a sigh.

"Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?" The demon taunted.

As Ellana took in the odd placement of furniture on walls, and the tree growing from the corner of the room trying to catch her breath, another voice interrupted, bringing with it a wash of calm. "You're hurting, helpless, hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?"

"What are you?" The demon hissed angrily. "Get out! This is my place!"

Whoever the other voice was, it angered the demon. Ellana moved back toward the door to find a way past the wall of fire in her path. This topsy turvy room was getting her nowhere. "Wait," the new voice said urgently and she spun. It had sounded like he was right behind her, but there was no one. She was drawn back into the room, looking around to try and find the soft spoken visitor. When she was in the middle of the room, the voice came again, closer to the door this time. "Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on mirrors on memories... A face it can feel but not fake... I want to help. You, not Envy."

She scanned the room and then her eyes fell on a boy. He had patched and tattered clothing, draped over a thin but muscular frame. He smiled gently, his lips parting over large teeth. His soft blue gaze made her feel safe as he studied her between strings of blonde hair that fell haphazardly around his face. A metal hat with a ridiculously wide brim sat upon his head, obscuring his features if he looked at any angle but the one he faced her at. "Who are you?" she wondered with curiosity. "I've seen you before, have I?" A niggling in the back of her mind made her recognize him, as if when she looked away, she might forget all together this encounter.

"I've been watching." He flickered out of sight and she turned to try and see exactly where as he introduced himself. "I'm Cole. We're inside you. Or I am. You're always inside you," he said with a soft chuckle. She turned and he was standing on the ceiling. "It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you're hearing. But I'm here, hearing, helping. I hope." She approached him as he continued, fascinated. "Envy hurt you, _is_ hurting you. I tried to help, and then I was here, in the hearing. It's... it's not usually like this." He wrung his hands looking confused.

She glanced around at all of the oddness of this place and sighed. "If you can explain this, I'm listening." From somewhere outside the room, Envy shrieked with impatience, and she turned to glance toward the sound. When she looked back, Cole was perched on the headboard of the bed, his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his knees.

"I was watching. I watch. Every templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker."

"The 'Lord Seeker' is an envy demon. It wants to be me," she growled.

"Yes," he agreed breathily. "It twisted the Commanders. Forced their fury, their fight. They're red inside. Anyway," he sat up. "You're frozen. Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, then in, and then I was here."

"How is my body 'frozen' back in the waking world?" she asked, forming a headache. Understanding magic was never her forte.

"Thoughts are fast. We're here. Outside, a blade is still falling, hanging in the air like a sunset," he shrugged.

"If no time's passing, does that mean I'm safe?" she wondered.

"No," he shook his head sharply. "It would be good if you got out."

"Alright 'Cole'," she sighed. "Can I get out the way you got in?"

"Yes, but I think you would die. It's your head. You shouldn't be out of it."

Her headache was getting worse. "Then how do I evict everyone else?"

He stood and walked down the mattress so he was standing at the foot of the bed above her. "All of this is Envy. People, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more." He hopped from the bed and moved before the fireplace. "Being one person is hard. Being many, too many, more and more, and Envy breaks down. You break out."

"So if we keep moving in my 'head', we tire Envy into submission," Ellana guessed.

He turned his head toward her. "Maybe. I hope it helps. It's more than sitting here waiting to lose your face." He moved from the fireplace and toward the door. "This way." He disappeared out the door and it opened for her. Just outside, the totems and the wall of fire were still blazing. She frowned as Cole disappeared again in a puff of smoke, his voice lingering around her. "Ideas are loud here. Make them louder. Think of water."

"Think of water?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes," he agreed in encouragement.

She closed her eyes, imagining the pouring flames of the totems blocking her path as rushing waterfalls instead. "That thing can't help you! I will see more!" Envy shouted in anger. When she opened her eyes as the heat of the flames died out, she saw that the trick had worked. She smiled briefly, stepping past the waterfall and toward a door. The door exploded open and a bright flash of white obstructed her vision, Envy laughing maniacally. As the flash settled, she was back in the dungeons. "Betrayed allies will curse your name. Like the first Inquisition, you will bring blood and ruin and fear!"

Ellana blinked away the stars in front of her eyes and glanced around. "Unless you don't," Cole's voice said softly. "You don't have to. None of this is real unless you let it be." She saw Cassandra and the Chancelor arguing her fate. Like the first memory, it played out as she passed, toward the new door. _Just keep going_. The rocky start to this whole thing didn't matter. She was adapting... ingratiating herself with the shems.

"Get out thing! I am learning!" Envy growled. Through the door, a row of rooms stood along the hallway, each with a cell that held one of the people involved with the Inquisition. First, she was stopped in her tracks by the shadowy figure of herself flanked by guards and arguing with Mother Giselle.

"What do you say for your crimes, Heretic?" Ellana's own voice demanded.

"This is a farce! I demand justice!" Giselle growled.

"Then have it! Take her to the gallows!" the shadow Ellana ordered.

"The people will turn against a despot, demon!" Ellana growled.

"I will clear their doubt," it purred. "As Herald, the lash will follow my word."

Ellana gritted her teeth and pushed forward. The voices of her people shouted in anger all around her as she passed the cells. "Where is the Herald? Let that tyrant charge me to my face!" That was the cleric from Val Royeaux that had been assaulted by the templars.

"I confess nothing. The Inquisition took my land and turned out my family!" Ellana tried to remember the name of the Baron who had argued with Josie about Haven.

"Is it my turn to be branded a traitor for questioning what we've become?" Cullen spat angrily. "I deserve it, for letting her turn the Inquisition into a butcher's pit!"

Ellana cringed at the atrocities and dipped into one of the rooms where there was whimpering. She didn't recognize the dwarf in the cell, and Cole stood beside the wall between the cell and a rotted skeleton of a hanged man that floated on the air, dangling upside down from the floor. "It's dark, but it isn't real," he said gently. "Think of sparks." As she obliged, he continued. "Keep going up. You're more you there than you are Envy, and that tires it out."

"Good. I think," she sighed as Cole disappeared and on the wall, a sconce appeared, a flickering torch blazing. The room warmed and Ellana took the torch. The magic drew her back to the other cells where she lit the braziers and it brought forth a fourth one at the dead end of the hallway. When she lit it, the wall shifted, lengthening the hallway before her and she pressed forward.

"Four days without food, one without water... I wish the Herald would tell me what she wants me to confess," Josie's voice pleaded, drawing her to another brazier.

When she lit it, the door beside it exploded open and Envy growled as Ellana tried to climb the stairs that were revealed. "I haven't seen enough!" Another flash of white changed her surroundings. She was in a dark forest, her torch gone.

Huddled around a campfire were several soldiers. "The Chevaliers couldn't stop them?" One asked.

"There weren't enough of them boy! Val Royeaux is burning! The Herald marches here next, bringing even more demons," Another responded.

"What's the point in attacking Orlais?" Ellana wondered aloud.

"So you're curious. Shall I make use of that when I'm you?" the demon purred.

"You're letting the Herald see more to sketch her shapes, but what she sees makes her stronger," Cole taunted.

"Quiet!" the demon grunted and Ellana moved on. Through the next door, she was in one of the courtyards that she recognized from Therinfal. As she picked her way through the trees that sprang up in the courtyard, Envy growled again. "You wish to be difficult? Then see the legacy of the Inquisition! It's followers hosts to demons! Your world... ashes! Show me what you'd do with them!" Ellana ignored the influx of demons as they slithered around at the edges of her vision.

"Or don't," Cole encouraged. "It can't make you, not anymore. You're getting too strong."

He smiled at Ellana from where he sat on the ground in front of a lever at the top of a staircase and Envy spat. "Shut! Up! Thing!"

Cole ignored it. "Almost there. Keep going up!"

As she pulled the lever, she asked. "What then?"

"You're making it hard for Envy to think. It'll probably come out soon. It's angry, but that's okay. So are you," he said as she continued. Therinfal was looking more and more like the fortress she had already fought through and the demon seemed to be having trouble controlling her surroundings. The taunting was lessening as she sprinted through the keep and Cole continued to encourage her steps.

When she made it up the wide entry stairs where Envy had grabbed her, she looked around for the culprit. She felt a grasp of fingers on her sides and she spun to see the shadow Ellana bearing down on her. It grabbed her by the throat, pushing her back and lifting her up to dangle where it pushed her against the large wooden double doors. She gasped and grabbed at it's crushing fingers as it shouted in an unnatural dual toned voice that was slowly losing her voice and slipping back into Envy. "Unfair, unfair! That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape!"

"What could you gain from being me?" Ellana choked around the hold of the demon.

"What could you gain? What..." Envy growled in frustration as Ellana's voice disappeared from it's throat completely. With it's free hand, magic began to glow and it reached for her temple. "We'll start again. More pain this time. The Elder One still comes!"

Ellana struggled to keep away from the licking magic as the demon tried to undo her work. A shadowy figure like the one they had witnessed at the Temple of Sacred Ashes appeared behind Envy. "It's frightened of you," Cole said, drawing her attention from the figure and upwards to where he stood in the palm of one of the giant statues on either side of the doors.

"Get out of...." the demon shouted and as it turned away, Ellana seized the opportunity. She brought her arms down on the demon's forearm, knocking it away from her throat. When she landed on her feet, she grabbed it by the clothes and headbutted the shadowy version of herself. A loud crack and the flash of white blinded her, and she railed against it. The crack had apparently been the massive wooden doors shattering as the guise of the demon fell away and it's true form was revealed. Ellana stumbled as she came back to herself and the pile of completely hairless flesh colored limbs twisted to right itself from where it had landed haphazardly inside the great hall. It got to it's feet, back-bending underneath itself to crawl forward on spindly arms. It had a second set of shorter arms directly below the ones it was walking on. It's head came between it's legs and it shrieked from between a lip-less mouth lined with blocky teeth. It had no other face to speak of, the flesh knitting together in deep rivulets of scars that formed an X where eyes and a nose should be. It disappeared in a smokey ball of magic and fled towards the back of the hall where thick barriers of fade magic shot up to keep them away from it.

Ellana rubbed her sore neck as Barris grunted in shock. "The Lord Seeker?"

"No," she corrected, following him into the hall amidst the remainder of the templars who were all watching in shock. "An impostor."

Barris shook his head, glancing around at his fellows. "That monster ensured we weren't prepared. I still don't know what we're up against."

"Did anyone else see a young man appear beside me?" Ellana wondered.

"What young man?" Barris asked, cocking a brow.

She looked around at all of the similar expressions. "Pale. Strangely dressed. He was with me?"

"I saw no one," Barris reaffirmed. "The Lord Seeker was alone when you revealed his true nature."

Where had Cole gone? Ellana sighed. "It's an envy demon. And I need to know how to kill it."

Barris' eyes went wide. "Envy? Maker. Then the real Lord Seeker is caged or dead. And my Captain knew. It's the Red Lyrium, isn't it? I knew that wretched stuff was risky!" He sighed and looked away in shame. "They often give us new kinds of Lyrium. Our Commanders... Some used the red stuff first, to prove it was harmless. The knights would have been next. That demon turned our leaders so we couldn't question when this started!"

Ellana felt sympathy for the man and the terrified others who were watching in confusion. "I can tell you firsthand, it's a clever liar. Bring your best to stop it."

He hung his head. "Our best..." With a calculating look at her, he pressed his lips together and moved toward the gathered crowd. Ellana felt a hand on her elbow as Barris spoke to his people. She glanced at Solas' questioning gaze and nodded that she was mostly unharmed. He smiled and briefly squeezed her arm before drawing his hand back. "Templars! What is Envy?"

"A coward, brother!" one of the assembled templars answered.

"It studies, makes less mistakes. But most of all, it hides," one of the females added.

Barris turned a confident expression on Ellana. "We need our veterans. Our commanders have turned, but the lieutenants may still be fighting." He indicated a pair of doors to the sides of the hall. "We'll hold the hall. You find the lieutenants and the uncorrupted Lyrium stores. Bring them here and I'll give you Envy." With a final glance before moving to his people he said, "Show those things no mercy."

Ellana gathered her small party and the four of them headed out the door to their left first. It led them into the barracks where the recruits stayed. It was swarming with the Red Lyrium infused monsters. Ellana maintained the high ground as best she could as Blackwall rushed in and slammed a few of them back so they were grouped and Solas could cast a freezing blizzard around them and make way for hers and Sera's arrows to shatter the embrittled abominations. She was shocked when out of a side room, a few more came, their bodies altered so horribly that their torsos had swollen up and out so their heads sat like they didn't belong amidst the bulbous stretched shoulders and humps on their backs. One of the things ran shrieking toward Sera and stopped before her, gripping it's head, it's body shuddering. Sera bolted away from it and Blackwall raised his shield just in time to block the shards of Red Lyrium that shot from it's body. Ellana's arrow found the slit in it's helmet and Solas was shattering another with his staff head. "Everyone all right?" Ellana called out as silence fell.

They pressed forward, finding two of the officers that Barris had mentioned before Blackwall said, "I hear shouting. The great hall is under attack."

They moved back in and helped Barris and the others eliminate a few of the red templars that had come through the barrier to attack them. When they were clear she pressed forward to the officers quarters. It was swarming with more red templars and Ellana was beginning to get annoyed with trying to dodge the shards of red lyrium streaking through the air as the bloated ones spewed them all over. As before when it was quiet, she asked if everyone was all right.

She headed for the room the templars had emerged from when she received affirmatives from her party. Inside, there was a jumble of insanity. Papers were scattered around the floor with scribblings of madness across them all. One sheet was pinned with a dagger to a woman's bust. Ellana did not recognize who it was meant to be, but she recognized the symbol that was painted around the room on the walls and windows in blood. It was the pierced eye wreathed in flame of the Inquisition. Some of them were incomplete, leaving lidless eyes, staring down at her from all over. She shuddered, ignoring them and focusing on the bust.

The calming wash of Cole flowed around her before he spoke. "The Elder One wants her dead." He appeared on the other side of the table, but with the lack of reaction of the others, she was the only one seeing and hearing him. "Empress Celene," he explained. "He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead, but hides why. He hid other things, too."

Cole disappeared and Ellana refocused on her party. Solas was gasping. "The Elder One has targeted the Empress of Orlais!"

Ellana sighed. "Perhaps Leliana can discover why he wants Celene's head."

She picked up a note and a key on a side table. This must have been the Lord Seeker's office. The note looked overly handled and she read it.

_Be wary. Every templar will be on watch for what you are. A Lord Seeker is never seen without ceremonial armor. I had a replica made. It should serve your purpose in Therinfal._

_Remember... Seekers have no place in the new world our Master is building. The life of 'Lucius Corin' ends with you._

She set the letter back down and kept the key. It opened a storage room next door to the office. Inside was a large spike of red lyrium jutting from the walls, growing like crystal in smaller spikes around it. "This must be the red Lyrium the 'Lord Seeker' gave the templars," she mused, giving it a wide berth.

"The same kind we saw by the Breach," Solas agreed with a nod. "Where did it come from? I wonder."

"Right," Sera drawled. "Because we don't go there."

On a ledge above the crystals, Ellana found a crate of the untainted Lyrium and hefted it. It was heavy, so she opened the crate and distributed it among the others so they could get it quickly to Barris. On their way back to the hall, they found a third lieutenant and helped him escape from the red templars he was fighting. They all hurried back to the hall. More templars had broken through and Ellana and the others helped clear the hall before she met with Barris. "Right," he grunted when she brought him the lyrium. "Keep them off us, we'll break this beast!"

The templars all gathered in a semi circle around a dais in the middle of the hall just before the barrier. Barris passed around the lyrium and they began with their own form of magic. While they whittled away at the barrier, more of the red templars passed easily through the barrier. Ellana and her people holding them back. Eventually, the numbers dwindled, and they were allowed a moment to breathe before the barrier came crashing down.

She sprinted through the back of the hall and out into a courtyard where Envy cackled menacingly. "I touched so much of you. But you are selfish with your glory! Now I am no one!"

As she stepped out onto the grass, there was a glorious view of the Breach above them and the wind whipped angrily, grabbing at her hair. Then with a hiss, the ground under her parted and Envy slithered up from below. It stood straight on it's long legs and she backed away as it towered over her by at least twice her height, it's four asymmetrical arms dangling at its sides. "Dark and desperate!" Cole shouted, appearing behind her and storming toward the demon. "Death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you. I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be either."

Envy shrieked and attacked, swiping at Ellana with four inch claws that were attached to it's longer arms. Cole darted closer to it, angry looking daggers appearing in his hands. He slashed at it and flitted in and out of sight, confusing the demon so she and the others could begin to assist. She drew her bow and dropped to one knee, taking careful aim at it's featureless face. A whispered word enchanted the arrow and it found it's mark. The demon didn't go down easily however. It took several minutes of her and the others throwing everything they had at the demon for it to backpedal and attempt to hide itself and regroup. "The Elder One promised you to me. Now no one will have you!" it shouted, mocking her own voice. " 'What can you gain from being me?' Everything!"

Ellana had enough of it trying to steal who she was and twist it to evil. The next time it showed it's face, she shot another of her enchanted arrows toward it's face. The arrow embedded itself at the joining of the X of scars, a perfect target. With one final ear splitting shriek, the demon fell and Ellana panted, dropping her hands to her knees, her muscles complaining from so many back to back arrows loosed in succession. The templars who had helped began to timidly join them from the hall, pausing in the pathway before actually stepping onto the grass. Now, Ellana was pissed. She straightened and approached Barris, her fist clenched around the mark. Before she could speak, Abernache, who stood at Barris' side opened his big mouth. "Herald, I sincerely apologize for losing countenance amidst the chaos. That was... unfortunate." He looked nervous ad Ellana glared. "I do hope it won't affect our concord."

Ellana took a moment to swallow her anger and remember how hard Josie had worked to secure all of the alliances she had with these Orlesians. "Don't worry, you're needed." she snarked through her grinding teeth.

"Wonderful," Abernache said, his tone less than grateful as he picked up on her own sarcasm.

As he walked off, Barris crossed his arms behind him and said, "The demon is dead. Andraste be praised. She shielded you from it's touch." Ellana raised a brow, trying to ignore the mention of Andraste. "We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us."

Ellana eyed the young man. He was likely no older than herself, but he had shown his goodness and a willingness to step up. She pointed behind her at the clearly visible Breach. "That's our enemy. The Breach can't be overcome with words. Hope won't make it disappear. If templars still stand against ruinous magic, this is the moment to fulfill your pledge."

Barris hung his head. "You speak truths we should never have ignored. But the Order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it."

"There is no time!" she argued. "If the old Order is too broken to stand, then become Knights under the Inquisition! Serve us. Stop the Breach, and begin again without stain on your honor. _That _is our offer."

Barris looked among his fellows and sighed. "If it is the only way, Templars, will we serve the Inquisition to atone for our failure?" All of the knights present took a knee. "So be it," he said turning back to Ellana. "The Order... will disband, and take up the Inquisition's banner. We'll need weapons, training grounds, a place to rest... The Inquisition must prepare for our arrival."

Ellana nodded as Cole gave her a soft smile and faded into the background. "We'll be ready... Whatever's coming."


	5. Mir Da'len Somniar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy Price is paid when the Breach is sealed.

They left the remaining templars at Therinfal to gather themselves and prepare to meet the Inquisition at Haven. As she mounted Felassan, Ellana felt her shoulders slumping in exhaustion and dread. She had just made a huge decision that would affect the entirety of Thedas. How would the leaders of the Inquisition react? She had destroyed the templars with a single sentence. She may not believe in the Chantry, but there had been templars since the time of Andraste. Blackwall was watching her with a steady gaze, as if he were trying to decide why Andrate's Herald would make such a decision. On the other hand, both Sera and Solas seemed pleased with her decision.

They rode quietly along the road heading west, Ellana allowing her hart to pick it's own way down the path as she turned inwards, trying to forget the terrible nightmares that Envy had created for her. In an effort to break the silence, Sera pitched her voice high and called to Blackwall. "You know what I hear? The only thing scaring nobles more than the baddies is being asked to help us. Typical, right? Wet and running the first sign of trouble."

Blackwall chuckled in the quiet and sardonic way that he had perfected and replied, "I knew a duke who actually had a servant follow him to war with corks in case his bowels loosened. Called him his 'retainer'."

Sera giggled and then made a disgusted face before laughing again. Ellana listened to them talking, glad for a distraction until the dark of dusk fell on them. "We should make camp, Lethallan," Solas said softly, his horse riding up beside Felassan. "It has been a long day for all of us. Longer for you, I suspect."

She offered him a halfhearted smile. "I did spend a few extra hours inside my own head with a demon trying to steal my face. That's bound to wear anyone out."

He hummed a short chuckle, the smile accompanying it not parting his lips. "I would not assume to argue."

She reigned in Felassan and called ahead to Blackwall and Sera to bring them back to the small clearing where she had stopped. They set up a quick camp and Blackwall built them a fire as best he could in the damp woods. Ellana sipped at the tea that Solas brought her, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. Solas folded himself beside her, his legs crossed beneath him and set his sparkling eyes on her. "I suppose you find everything that happened very fascinating," she sighed, plunking the teacup down on the log beside her.

He tipped his head, a slight frown creasing his brow. "I am certain it was an experience that few come out of intact, but I applaud your ability to break free of the demon's influence. I did not join you to pry, however. I simply wanted to offer an ear should you wish to talk."

She rested her elbows on her knees, her fingertips massaging her temples against the lingering migraine. "I'm sorry, hahren. I didn't mean to..." she sighed again. "I had help... Inside my head. The boy who helped us fight. His name is Cole. I don't know who or what he was, but if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. You would be talking to Envy."

"Interesting," Solas said with a frown. "You say he helped you inside your head as well as joining us on the battlefield?" She nodded, immediately regretting it as her head throbbed in sync with the movement. She hissed softly and closed her eyes. "May I?" he asked, drawing her eyes open again.

She saw his palms, wreathed in a soft blue glow. "Of course," she said softly, careful to not make the mistake of nodding again. He reached forward toward her and touched his fingers just above her own as his palms cupped over her own hands, she shuddered and his magic slipped beneath her skin. The incessant pounding of her head calmed to a mild ache and his hands lingered just a moment longer before he pulled away and smiled. "Serannas,"

"Of course," he echoed. "So the templars will put their powers to use sealing the Breach. Any group corrupted by a demon must be watched carefully. At least they know how to fight."

She grinned. "I expected an apostate mage would hate templars."

"They have flaws, but I try to understand them. You cannot change anything without understanding," he said pointedly.

"You're a surprising person, Solas," she said with another brief smile as she looked at him through her lashes. She was fully aware he was referring to her views of humans.

"This campaign promises to be full of surprises," he answered with his own smirk of pride that she had figured out his message. "Speaking of which, you should ready yourself."

"For?" she asked with a frown.

"This Elder One. You have now interfered with his plans twice. Once at the temple of Sacred Ashes... and now again with the templars. A being who aspires to godhood is unlikely to ignore such an affront. We can talk more about what happened as we make the journey back to Haven. I will let you turn in. Sleep well."

Ellana felt much better the next morning, the lingering memory of Solas' healing fingers on her skin a soothing reminder once she had broken free of the bout with her sleep paralysis that never ceased to terrify her. Her headache was gone and her decision did not plague her quite so heavily as it had. She sat atop Felassan, allowing him to follow along behind Blackwall's mare as she scribbled out her report to the leadership. Cullen had come to expect her sending him reports in her own words, after Cassandra had asked her once to do so from the Hinterlands after they had secured the King's road. This report was easy. She couldn't defend her decision in a manner that would please him or Cassandra, so she didn't try. She was curt and to the point, preferring to have the argument in person when she returned. And that she did.

After securing Felassan with Dennet, she made her way through Haven with practiced ease toward the Chantry. Cullen had not been down with the recruits as he was normally to be found, so she could only assume he was in the war room arguing with Josie, Leliana, and Cassandra. Ellana had gotten used to ignoring the indecision that ran rampant among the leadership.

She walked into the dark Chantry and shuffled along the familiar carpet to the war room. She slipped in, closing the door behind her and waited to be addressed. Cullen pounced, but his anger seemed to be centered briefly elsewhere. "What you found in the Captain's Quarters means the officers willingly blighted half their knights with red lyrium!" His face was red with fury, his hands gripping the pommel of his sword tightly.

Cassandra nodded. "Even _before_ some of them realized the Lord Seeker was replaced by a demon."

"Even so," Cullen's eyes flicked to her and his sneer tugged at the scar on his lip. "Disbanding the Order should have been the Inquisition's decision, not yours alone."

She refused to back down. "We still need to prepare for them. I have contacts in the Lyrium trade. Regular Lyrium." She ignored the dumbfounded look he gave her when she didn't defend herself or argue his point. The decision was made. Wasting time arguing was not going to seal the Breach.

"If you'd be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I'll secure funding," Josie said spiritedly as if she could smile the tension in the room into submission. "How many templars are expected?"

"A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach," Leliana informed them, shuffling through her papers.

"How soon until these veterans arrive?" Ellana asked, massaging the mark on her palm as it twitched.

Before anyone could answer, a puff of smoke puffed into existence atop the war table, accompanied by a popping crack of sound. She stepped back in surprise as Cole knelt on one knee atop the table, fiddling with one of Cullen's tiny map markers. "They're almost here. Templars don't like to be late."

Cassandra's sword came swiftly from it's scabbard as Cullen drew his own, rounding the table to stand beside Ellana. "Maker!" he gasped.

"Wait!" Ellana threw her arm out in front of Cullen to stop him hurting Cole.

"I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy," Cole said gently, his attention on Ellana.

She sighed. "Off the war table, Cole. Now."

He smiled and set the piece down. "Yes. I don't belong here. I'm not a war." He hopped from the table to stand in front of Ellana.

"Call the guard! This creature is not what you..." Cassandra growled.

Leliana hummed in disagreement. "A moment please, Cassandra. I would like to hear why he came."

Cole looked directly to Ellana as if she were the only one he was interested in speaking with. "You help people. You made them safe when they would have died. I want to do that. I can help."

Ellana nodded glancing at Cassandra's insistent sword in Cole's face. "Cole saved my life in Therinfal. I couldn't have defeated Envy without him."

"But what does he want now?" she asked with a sneer.

"I think he really is trying to help," Ellana insisted, resisting the urge to push Cassandra's sword away from Cole.

"I won't be in the way. Tiny, no trouble. No notice taken unless you want them to," Cole mumbled from beneath the brim of his ridiculous hat.

"You're not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?" Cullen growled.

"Not freely, perhaps," Josie said logically, "but it seems a waste to..." she paused and Cole was no longer in the room. "Hold on!"

"Where did he go?" Cassandra demanded warily, her eyes flicking around as she tried to look everywhere at once.

Ellana chuckled. "It's a good trick. You get used to it."

Leliana smiled mischievously and said, "We must see if he can teach it to anyone else. I'll have people watch the boy, but let's not be distracted from the Breach."

Cullen slipped his sword away and his hands came to rest on it again. "We'll need your help when the templar veterans arrive. Take time to prepare while you can."

Ellana woke the next morning, her breath heaving in and out through her nose, her mouth frozen shut and her arms pinned to her sides. She struggled to center herself, the mark throbbing up and down from her finger tips to her jaw. It was as if it knew she was preparing to attempt to close the Breach. She forcefully slowed her breathing. _You are safe. Haven is safe._ With the searing pain in her palm, she focused on her right hand, calmly reminding her muscles that she was in charge. Her fingers twitched and slowly she was able to ball her hand in a fist. The pressure on her chest loosened and she gasped in a deep lungful of air before rolling onto her side. The occurrences of her condition had become more frequent since she had agreed to stay with the Inquisition. She was sleeping poorly and her stress levels were through the roof, both of which attributed to the terrifying pressure and inability to move when she first woke from her dreams. Luckily, she thought with a sigh, that the hallucinations hadn't started. She sat up and dragged herself from the bed, padding across the hut to where she had left her clothes. She clenched and unclenched her fist, the mark calming as she regained herself. Normally she woke much earlier than most people, and had been able to keep her condition to herself so far. As she reached for her tunic, she paused, noticing the steaming cup of tea sitting on her desk. She glanced around, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Who had been in her cabin? She knew she had locked the door.

When her hand landed on the fabric of her clothing, suddenly, a feeling of calm washed over her. She eased into her clothes and picked up the tea, taking a long sip of the almost scalding liquid. There was only one explanation as to who had gotten in without being heard. Cole. The boy was a mystery, but his soft spoken tone and the way he made her feel made Ellana want to never let him go. He must have been Sylaise sent. She dropped into one of her chairs and slowly finished her tea, quietly thanking Cole for his thoughtfulness. It was just what she needed to calm her racing heart.

When she was finished, she stood and finished dressing, before heading out to see how things were progressing. Outside her cabin, the wind was whipping gently, but that was nothing new in Haven. She strolled through the village, making an effort to at least not scowl at the people who spoke to her. She was still not the biggest fan of the shems, but after what Envy had shown her, she realized just how easily it could have slipped into her skin without anyone the wiser. She needed to change her attitude.

She passed by Cullen, his nose buried in a stack of reports as he hurried toward the makeshift barracks outside the gates. "Good morning, Commander."

He stopped in his tracks just in front of her, almost barreling into her if she hadn't drawn attention to herself. He glanced over her, his eyes narrowing briefly. "Lavellan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her cheeks flushed and her arms lifted to hug her middle. If he was going to be blunt, she would lay it out for him. "I learned a lot about myself and how others see me at Therinfal and I'd like to make an effort to change that perception."

"Starting with me? I'm flattered," he said sarcastically, shifting from one foot to the other.

She sighed. What more could she expect? She had been curt and rude to nearly everyone there since the day she arrived. Resisting the urge to grit her teeth together and get angry, she slipped on a half smile. "You were just the first one in range."

He noted her attempt at humor and his expression softened ever so slightly. "Yes, well I shall deign to act less surprised the next time you decide to exchange pleasantries. I suppose I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I will let you get back to it," she said, stepping out of his way. "Is Josie in the Chantry?"

"I believe she is meeting with one of your contacts as we speak. I've had word that the Veterans should be arriving today," Cullen reported.

"Thank you, Cullen." Ellana walked away, vowing to branch out from her self imposed solidarity.

She made her way to the Chantry. Josie was indeed outside her office, saying a few final words to a young dwarf. Ellana approached with a smile. As the girl left, Ellana asked for confirmation. "Who was she, Ambassador?"

"A merchant," Josie said in her usual genteel tone. "I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure Lyrium for the Inquisition's templars. According to Lady Korpin, it's raised the ire of the Chantry."

"How?" Ellana asked, a single brow rising. Hadn't they dealt with the Chantry's ruffled feathers already?

"Access to Lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge," she explained. "Sadly the remaining Grand Clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses."

Ellana scoffed. "The Chantry couldn't solve it's own problems when it had a Divine."

Josie nodded and beckoned Ellana to follow her into her office. "Yet many people continue to bear it great love. We will not benefit from it's decline. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause."

Ellana perched herself on a bench as Josie spoke. "Has the Chantry truly promoted such peace?"

Josie smiled softly. "Andraste's chant is familiar across kingdoms. A source of many shared customs. _That_ is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

"Are you sure? Families often fight the hardest," Ellana pointed out.

"Having grown up among four siblings, I concede your point," Josie said with a brief sarcastic lilt to her voice. "I've found, however, that the only time two parties cannot negotiate is when they cease to speak. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas."

Josie was speaking with such passion that Ellana couldn't help but smile. "Planning to steer the history of the world, Ambassador Montilyet?"

Josie pursed her lips. "I believe the Inquisition is already charting that course. Which brings me to a question, if you have a moment." Ellana stood and held out an encouraging palm. "The remaining Grand Clerics sent a missive inquiring about events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach. If it were up to you, how would you reply?"

Ellana gaped for a moment. Her opinion had normally been brushed under the carpet. She blurted the answer, eager to have it heard. "I'd tell the Chantry I was saved by circumstance, not divine intervention."

Josie studied her momentarily. "Yet as rumors you're Andraste's Herald grow, the Grand Clerics may not believe such a humble reply." She smiled. "A difficult situation, and I thank you for your answer. A good day to you."

Ellana left Josie to her business and left the Chantry. She had nothing on her agenda for the day and she decided to have chats with the others and further ingratiate herself into the group. She had developed a nagging feeling that even after the Breach was sealed, she was not going to be allowed to return to her clan. She may as well get comfortable.

Varric was looking at her with something akin to surprise. "So, the templars join the Inquisition. Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen. Of course, after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use Red Lyrium on purpose, either. The templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people. Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence ' theory." He sighed heavily.

Ellana had asked him before about what he might know about the stuff, but he had been cagey at best with his answers as he was with most answers he gave. "How long does it take for Red Lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?"

"It took years to infect people in Kirkwall, but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff. This 'Elder One' managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse. That's an accomplishment."

Ellana sighed. "We can't leave a single piece of that Lyrium out in the wild."

"I'm with you on that," he shrugged heavily. "I've got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make that a priority. But that's enough doom and gloom." His expression changed faster than she knew possible as he shrugged off the subject. "You just won a big victory for the Inquisition. What're you going to do to celebrate?"

She offered him a friendly smile, shrugging. "I was planning to put my feet up, maybe grab a nap. You?"

"Whatever I do, it'll be as far from Cassandra as I can get. Things should be calm around here for at least the next hour. Take a moment to enjoy it. If the world's about to end, I'm sure the Seeker will let us know." He patted her elbow and moved to sit down around a nearby fire, picking up Bianca to begin oiling her.

Ellana moved on, heading out toward the barracks to visit with Bull. Instead, she spotted Cole and approached him. When he noticed her, without preamble he said, "You took in the templars but made them yours. They won't make the same mistake. It is dangerous when too many men in the same armor think they're right. You should prepare. It's already getting louder."

His nose wrinkled in discomfort and Ellana tipped her head. "What's going to be loud?"

"I don't know," he tipped his head as well like a dog might when listening for something. "But there are echoes, rushing back across us. Ripples in a pond from a stone, but backward. But first, you seal it. I hope it hurts less." he glanced at her hand. "I'll help if I can, but I don't always say it right."

Ellana smiled softly. "You helped me at the Seeker fortress. Say it however you like."

"I helped?" he said with a giddy smile, an underlying chuckle in his voice. "It's good to hear. I will try."

Ellana felt a great deal of warmth at being able to make him smile like that. She wondered what had brought him to Therinfal, or what had drawn him to her. She tipped her head in curiosity. “I'd like to talk with you about templars.” she said gently.

He smiled softly before he answered. “They're heavy with forgotten songs, like Varric. Some of them are too loud. It's hard to stay near them. Cullen is softer, but demons asked questions that hurt him. Evangeline was kinder. I want to explain, but I... Rhys' mother spoke to spirits but not to him. Then she died for a templar he loved. Words just bounce off the edges.”

“What's your general opinion of templars?”

There was a temporary sneer that crossed his face. “Some like hurting mages. It makes them happy, or less afraid, or... Dreams again, woke up shaking. Stalking the grounds for one who looks like her. Always some rule being broken... But not all templars listen when whispers crawl around inside them. They try to protect people. Like Cullen. The good ones remember that mages _are_ people.”

“Can you tell me more about how the templars feel to you?” she asked.

He screwed up his face as if he were trying to find a way to describe it to her. “They feel older than they look. They've been changed, and their bodies are incomplete now. The Lyrium helps, but their bodies always want to connect to... something older. Bigger than they are. That's why they block magic. They reach for that other thing and magic has no room to come in. Like when I listen to Varric.”

“How are the Red Templars different?”

“The Red Lyrium is different, darker. Daggers under the skin. It eats you inside until you're nothing. They hear a different song. The song behind the door old whispers want opened. They are dead, dark, and done.” That was certainly one way to describe it. Ellana shuddered, thinking about how utterly wrong the stuff felt. How had anyone willingly taken that stuff?

"Thank you Cole," she said. "For helping and for sharing. I'll talk to you later."

"Probably," he said with his own smile.

Outside, Bull and his men were enjoying a dice game and Ellana decided not to interrupt. Instead, she headed over to where Cassandra was staring at a templar with her arms crossed. Sensing a fight, Ellana stood off to the side, prepared to step in and assist. "Something must be done, immediately," the templar growled.

"Nothing will be done," Cassandra returned dismissively.

"Commander Cullen said the same thing. It's an outrage," the man spat. "There are mages here we _know_ are guilty of heinous crimes. You would let that pass?"

"Yes. As will you. This is the Inquisition and you are not guests here," Cassandra explained harshly.

"How are we supposed to...?"

"Deal. With. It..." she said slowly and pointedly as if speaking to a child. The templar stormed off with a scowl and Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as Ellana approached. "It never ends, evidently..."

"Fighting with them will only make them more stubborn," Ellana reminded her.

Cassandra sighed. "The templars are too accustomed to having their way. They need to learn. It is your doing, after all. You're the one who conscripted them."

Ellana pressed her lips together. "You would have done differently, I suppose?"

Cassandra's brows rose and her mouth hung open. "Oh... I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I? I don't disapprove. In fact, you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."

Ellana took a breath and calmed the anger that had risen at the accusation and forced a chuckle. "I _am_ rather clever, aren't I?"

"Close the Breach. Then I'll agree with you," Cassandra said mockingly before turning away to go about her business.

The Breach crackled above her head. Ellana stared up into the swirling green cloud as the templar veterans took up positions all around the temple and Solas and Cassandra stood at her back with more soldiers. She imagined the migraine it gave her was because attention paid to the Breach was attention to her throbbing palm as well. She closed her fist around the mark and looked at Solas with a mixture of trepidation and determination to finish this. He offered her a brief smile in return and they exchanged a nod. She lifted her palm, glancing at the crackling of Fade magic flaring around it. Solas moved away and called out instructions to the templars after Cassandra drew their attention. "Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!"

Ellana felt a swirl of energy brush around her like a breeze, the Breach withdrawing as the templars worked their hardest to dampen it's power and allow Ellana to close it for good. As if the Breach knew what she was attempting, she struggled to push toward it with each step, tendrils of green magic licking around her. She shoved her palm upwards, feeding the mark's energy to the Breach. She felt the link ignite as it did when she would close regular rifts and as the magics ebbed and flowed, she felt it building to a crescendo. Suddenly, the Breach reacted, ripping the remaining energy from her palm and sending a jolt back down at her before a loud crackling burst apart around them, knocking everyone in a small circumference backwards. The jolt hit Ellana in the chest and she gasped and fell to a knee, the bleed of magic winding her briefly.

She fought to regain composure and the ability to breathe properly when a hand touched her back. Murmuring was going on all around her and she glanced up to see Cassandra was the one with a steadying hand on her shoulder. "You did it," the woman gasped in disbelief.

Ellana looked up, the Temple around them quiet, save for the whispers of soldiers and the light clattering of templars getting to their feet. Solas was the next at her side, helping her to her feet, his magic settling over her as he took her hand and examined the mark which still glowed a soft green. Her eyes lifted to the Breach and it was no longer a swirling rage of energy. It was simply an ugly green cloud.

Once they had trekked back down to Haven, Ellana had excused herself to take a breather. She had not been rendered unconscious like the last time, but she was still tired. After a nap that only lasted about an hour, she was drawn from her cabin by the rowdy noise of the villagers. She dressed and donned her bow, a dark feeling of dread seeping over her as she remembered both Solas' warning about the Elder One and Cole's words about it being loud. She watched as the villagers danced around bonfires and celebrated the closed Breach.

She was jerked from her reverie as Cassandra's voice interrupted. "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread."

Ellana fidgeted. "We don't know what caused this. We can't rest easy," she said gruffly.

"I agree," Cassandra said, glancing out over the celebrations. "One success does not guarantee peace. The immediate danger is gone. For some, so is the necessity of this alliance." She looked at Ellana as if surprised she had not already cut and run as she had thought of doing so many times before. "We must be wary. The Inquisition will need new focus."

As if on cue, warning bells started ringing all over the outer walls and the villagers all stopped their merry making to look around in panic. Cullen raced past toward the gates, shouting. "Forces approaching! To arms!"

"What the...?" Cassandra gasped, brushing past Ellana as Cole appeared beside her, his eyes wide."We must get to the gates!"

Cassandra drew her sword and rushed after Cullen. Solas jogged up beside Ellana and Cole. She glanced at him and saw that he was prepared for battle, his staff in his hands. Cole mumbled, "They're afraid. Something's coming."

Ellana lurched forward after the others and hurried for the gates. Cassandra was already badgering the Commander for answers. He answered curtly. "One watchguard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." He pointed.

"Under what banner?" Josie asked, her voice saying she was prepared to retaliate with a strongly worded letter.

"None," Cullen replied.

"None?" she gasped in shock.

Ellana moved toward the barred gate, something happening on the other side. The gate clattered in protest as something exploded very near it and then a sharp voice said, "If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!"

Cole nudged her forward as Blackwall showed up with his gear, ready for a fight. Ellana and him lifted the heavy barricade and she pushed open the gate. In a circle of dead men and women, a single man knelt on one knee, leaning heavily on a crooked staff. He wore robes out of Tevinter, his skin and hair also marking him as from the North. Ellana frowned as he looked up, setting his grey eyes on her in a half smile through a neatly trimmed handlebar mustache. She moved a few steps closer as Cullen jogged up with her, his sword drawn.

"Ah! I'm here to warn you," the stranger said with a whimsical drawl. "Fashionably late, I'm afraid." He moved to stand as Cullen resheathed his sword. He stumbled in obvious exhaustion, into Cullen as the Commander approached. He quickly righted himself, pumping his arms and shaking his head. "Mite exhausted. Don't mind me." After a few breaths, he returned his attention to Ellana. "My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe... an army of rebel mages, right behind me." He spoke quickly and concisely, making every breath count. "They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called 'The Elder One'." He paused and turned to point toward a short rise off in the distance in the middle of the marching army. "The woman is Calpernia, she commands the Venatori. For that... The Elder One." Ellana could just make out two figures on the rise, one human-like and the other much too tall to be even close to human. "They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first!" Dorian said urgently.

Ellana frowned. "Cullen, give me a plan. Anything!"

He shook his head. "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." Ellana glanced forward and took note of the trebuchets that were being wheeled into place by several groups of soldiers. She nodded and Cullen offered for Dorian to head into Haven as Cole, Solas and Blackwall joined her. "Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

Ellana moved to help surround the trebuchet as soldiers loaded and aimed it. The Venatori were a powerful army, most of them mages. Solas' barrier kept most of the magic being slung around from hitting it's mark, but there was only so much he could do. She was thankful for the help they were receiving from the templars that had made it to Haven already. They beat back the mages nearing the gates and the trebuchet slammed into the army at a distance. Suddenly one of the women on the trebuchet shouted. "We'll reload. Get to the other trebuchet, it isn't firing."

Ellana fought her way past the stables and the smithy to another trebuchet on the hill beyond. The soldiers that should have been working the machine were all dead and a group of Venatori were milling about, holding the area. Ellana picked off two with her bow before they began to realize they were being attacked, then she called out. "The trebuchet needs to be drawn. Cover me." The boulder was in place already, but the arm needed to be cranked into place. She grabbed hold of the wheel with both hands and turned it as quickly as she could as the others kept the Venatori off her back. Finally, the boulder was in place and she hit the release, rocketing the giant projectile toward the mountain and burying a good amount of the approaching army. The celebration was short lived as a thundering shriek sounded over head and a dragon swooped in, red lightening blazing forth from it's mouth to slam into the trebuchet. Wood splintered and cracked, the force of the blast knocking her off the platform and onto her back. Bits of rock, metal and wood flew in all directions and a fire blazed to life in the pile of rubble that had seconds ago been a trebuchet.

Ellana managed to get to her feet as Cole wailed in distress. Solas' mouth gaped. "That is not possible!"

"Everyone get to the gates!" she shouted, pinpointing at least two injuries from being slammed to the ground. Her left shoulder was bruised at the very least and her right knee was wrenched. She limped along as swiftly as she could, pausing to help Harritt, the blacksmith, to shift a crate that was blocking his way into the forge to 'grab essentials'.

Cullen was beckoning everyone inside the gates as stragglers hurried to get away from the fires cropping up everywhere. "Move it, move it!" he urged as she and her companions passed by him. She stopped on the stairs up toward the Chantry and he regarded her with wide eyes. "We need everyone back to the Chantry! Its the only building that might hold against... that beast!" He sighed deeply and started up the stairs himself. "At this point, just make them work for it."

Ellana made her way through the village, helping the soldiers protect and gather the villagers. Her injuries were screaming by the time they stumbled into the Chantry. Chancelor Roderick met them, bleeding profusely from a wound in his gut and leaning heavily on the doorway of the Chantry. "Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!" he grunted as Dorian sidled up beside him. The Tevinter caught him as he fell, shouldering the burden as they shuffled to a nearby chair.

"A brave man," Dorian said gently. "He stood against a Venatori."

Roderick hissed and chuckled. "Briefly. I am no templar."

Her attention was drawn away from the dying man as Cullen jogged up to her from the rear of the Chantry. "Lavellan. Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."

"There was no bargaining with the mages, either," Dorian said bitterly, making certain Roderick was comfortable before wiping his bloody hands on a handkerchief and approaching. "This Elder One takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald."

Ellana clenched her fists. "I don't care what he wants. How do I stop him?"

Dorian smirked. "Trust me, that is not information I would keep to myself." He shrugged. "And such a promising start with the landslide," he chuckled briefly. "If only trebuchets remained an option."

"They are..." Cullen breathed thoughtfully. "If we turn the last of them to the mountains above us..."

Ellana scoffed. "We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

Cullen sighed heavily. "This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this."

"Well, that's not acceptable," Dorian said dramatically. "I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head."

Cullen scoffed and said sarcastically, "Should we submit? Let him kill us?"

Dorian regarded him with a raised brow. "Dying is typically a last resort, not first." He gave a sniff and his nose wrinkled. "For a templar, you think like a blood mage."

"There is a path!" Roderick interrupted from where he sat bleeding out. "You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could..." he stood up with great effort, Ellana moving to approach him. "tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" she asked, a tiny amount of hope fluttering in her gut.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start, it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I dont know, Herald. If this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more."

Ellana made a snap decision. "If that thing is here for me, I'll make him fight for it."

"And when the mountain falls?" Cullen asked with what sounded like regret. "What about you?" She hadn't even given it thought. The people she had saved in the village, they deserved a chance. Her options were slim. If they were to escape, they would need a distraction. The only one large enough to grab the Elder One's attention was her. She gritted her teeth together as Culen's surprised reaction made her realize that this single decision had earned her the Commander's respect.

"Perhaps you _can_ surprise the Elder One," Dorian said with equal shock and a dash of awe at her willingness to give herself for Haven. No one was more shocked than Ellana herself.

Without a word of farewell, Cullen spun and began shouting orders for everyone to follow the Chancelor. "Herald," Roderick said with a gasp, grabbing her forearm weakly as Dorain bent to take him over his shoulders again. "If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this... I pray for you."

As Dorian helped him limp toward the rear of the Chantry, several soldiers jogged past her to the front door. Solas, Cole and Blackwall rejoined her as Cullen said, "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the treeline." She moved to leave and his voice drew her around again. "If we are to have a chance. If _you_ are to have a chance, let that thing hear you."

They stepped from the Chantry into a rush of Venatori waiting for them. "Here we go!" Blackwall said as he bashed a pair of mages with his shield. "Let's hope this plan of yours works."

Ellana was hoping the same thing. She made the others promise as they fought through the village toward the trebuchets that as soon as they had the thing aimed, they would leave. No sense in risking them all when she was the one the Elder One wanted.

Their fighting certainly caused a scene, drawing the Grand Enchanter herself to the trebuchet. Fiona's magic was powerful, but in the end, Cole was able to get around her and easily slit her throat as she began to run out of mana. Ellana struggled with the heavy machine, her muscles straining to turn the large wheel and aim the trebuchet. Her shoulder was on fire. She was going to have difficulty drawing her bow after this. Just as the base of the trebuchet clicked into place, Ellana heard the shrieking roar of the dragon over head and shoved Solas hard, shouting at him and the others to get out of there. With a final regretful glance, he followed Cole and Blackwall into the mountains.

Ellana had no time. As soon as they were out of sight, the dragon swooped in, unleashing another blast of red lightning from it's throat. It luckily missed the trebuchet, the fiery breath slamming into a collection of barrells nearby that exploded, knocking Ellana away from the trebuchet. Several loud explosions rocked her as she landed on her back, the breath leaving her lungs. Her momentum carried her into a couple of rolls before she finally stopped on her chest. She painstakingly pushed herself to her feet, relearning how to breathe on the fly. Her head swam and her ears rang, but she couldn't tell whether it was from the noise of the explosions or the bloody gash dripping down her forehead. She squinted past the flames before her and saw the creature that Dorian had pointed out to them when he arrived. It strolled toward her with purpose through the flames, her eyes widening at the sheer height of the monster. It stood double her own height, towering over the flames licking up from the ground. It's body and limbs were thin and gnarled, it's skin reminding her of the elders who had spent their lives in the sunlight, leathery and stretched. It glared at her with eerily human eyes from a face marred by jagged growths of red lyrium. It's body was covered in such protrusions and it's chest barreled outwards like a mabari's, the skin stretched and draped over what looked like a warrior's chest plate. The large mantle upon it's shoulders added symmetry to it's height that the actual width of it's shoulders could not satisfy. The robes that covered it's lower body were tattered and ancient, just like the creature itself.

As Ellana attempted to take in the madness of what she was seeing, it paused and snarled at her as the dragon swooped down and landed behind her. She spun, nearly falling over as her vision blurred around the edges and her wrenched knee twisted even further. She was trapped between the Elder One and his pet dragon. Like master, like beast, the dragon's skin was stretched and peppered with gaps filled with bony protrusions that glowed red. It was both terrifying and sad to see the state of what should have been a glorious creature. She turned to the side so she could have them both in her sights as the dragon rumbled threateningly in it's throat. "Enough!" The Elder One spoke and the dragon backed off, the rumbling ceasing. His ancient and resonant voice vibrated through her as it was accompanied by his hands pushing outwards to magically cull the flames in his path that separated them. It lowered it's arms and addressed her directly in that same baritone. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

Ellana stood her ground. This thing was responsible for ripping her from her life and dropping her in the hands of the Inquisition. She was not afraid, she was angry. "Whatever you are, I am not afraid!" she snarled boldly, ignoring the blood that was trying to impede her vision.

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness," he replied. Any normal being might have rolled their eyes or scoffed, but the Elder One simply continued to speak. "Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus!" He lifted a gnarled, far too long, finger and pointed it at her. "You will kneel."

"You'll get nothing out of me!" she retaliated, feeling the weight of both his gaze and the dragon's bearing down on her like a physical weight.

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not," he said calmly, pulling a hand sized orb from his robes. It was decorated with swirling symbols that she couldn't help feeling were familiar. As he glanced at it, perched in his palm, it began to flicker with small arcs of red magic. "I am here for the _anchor_. The process of removing it begins now." With his other hand, he reached out toward her, a spell in his palm. As he exerted his will on the spell, her own palm reacted, the magic of the anchor lifting her arm upwards as it flared and snapped. She grabbed at her wrist, unable to control the movement of her own appendage. "It is your fault, 'herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole it's purpose." He exerted more will, intensifying the spell and dragging her toward him after her out of control arm. Her vision exploded in pinpricks of light as both her head injury and the pain of whatever he was doing to the anchor met somewhere near her jawline and slammed against each other. She forced herself to focus on not passing out. She was doomed if she lost consciousness. "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." The dragon circled excitedly as he shoved more magic at her. She cried out and fell to her knees so she could not be forced to go to him, holding desperately to her own wrist. "And you used the anchor to undo my work! The gall!" he sneered.

She swallowed a wave of nausea as he accused her. "What is this thing meant to do?" she growled through gritted teeth, demanding answers.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it," he explained haughtily. The orb disappeared back into his robes and he approached her in two long strides, bending to grab hold of her wrist and yank her from the ground. He pulled her to his level, holding her by her throbbing arm and straining the injury to her shoulder. She bit back a cry as she came face to face with him. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire _in person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years, I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was _empty!_" He drew back and flung Ellana from his grasp. She was weightless for a split second before slamming into the side of the trebuchet. A nasty crunch told her there was another injury added to the growing list, her left side going briefly numb before her ribs exploded in agony. She slithered to the ground, her injured arm still glowing bright as she used it to hold against the throbbing of her freshly broken ribs. Corypheus glared at her. "The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." Before he could get any closer, she fought through the pain and grabbed for a sword that was lying nearby, forcing her legs under herself and leaning against the trebuchet as she feebly lifted the sword in her remaining working arm. "So be it, I will begin again," he said as he strolled closer, the dragon practically drooling at his heel. "Find another way to give this world the nation, and god, it requires." Ellana's attention was drawn to a small flash of light towards the mountains. _Solas_, she thought as she recognized a magical fireball. _They made it._ "And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die."

Ellana gathered her will and lifted the sword, brandishing it as best she could. She coughed out a small laugh. "Your arrogance blinds you... good to know. If I'm dying... It's not today!" She spun and kicked with her good leg at the release for the trebuchet.

Corypheus and his dragon watched the giant boulder rocket from it's nest, hurling toward the mountains above them. Ellana did not stay for the show. She dropped the sword and ran as quickly as she could with all of the weight of her injuries slowing her to almost a crawl. She could feel the press of the avalanche on her heels as the dragon roared and took off, leaving her alone to be buried. The noise blocked out everything, muffling the world and the snow began to catch up. She didn't dare look back. She stumbled on her twisted knee and went careening. She yelped in fear as she saw an opening below her. She twisted her body as she fell, slamming hard against a protruding piece of what looked like wooden supports. The impact rolled her into the dark hole as the snow crashed in around her.

Someone was singing to her. The voice was pleasant and gentle as the elvish words cascaded inside her head. It was the last verse of the song, reminding her that she had been hearing it for some time. Her head was heavy, much too large to lift. The song faded as she felt her eyes fluttering open. The darkness of the inside of her eyelids was replaced by the darkness of the cavern she was lying in. Her right eye was nearly caked shut by what she could only assume was blood from the fiery gash across her forehead. She moved to lift her arm to inspect the damage, but her body screamed in protest. She grunted, the air in her lungs not allowing for much more than the small protest as it whooshed out and her vision swam again. _No_! She protested in silence. She had heard the call of the Mir Da'len Somniar, guiding her back to consciousness and she would be damned if she would allow herself to slip away again.

Taking a few short breaths, she slowly rolled from her back to her hands and knees and then forced herself to stand. Steadying herself against a crumbly dirt wall, she peered through the darkness, trying to figure out where she was. Her mind was foggy and the last few hours felt surreal. If not for the very real injuries wracking her body, she might have played it all off as some insane night terror. But it was real. Corypheus was real. She swallowed a lump of fear and painstakingly lifted her marked hand, using the glow to light her way. Everything was throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and her chest ached with every breath and every step. A strange nagging feeling of hopelessness dogged her gut as she limped along. The rest of the Inquisition likely thought her dead. How was she supposed to make it to them in her state? Ethereal whispers tickled at her ears and she shuddered. "Is someone there?" she choked out, pausing to lean heavily on a railing at the top of a short decline. More whispers drew her eyes to a pair of hovering demons. Small, monstrous horrors they were, like sickly and malnourished infants draped in ragged hooded robes. Her stomach fell as she set eyes on them. Despair demons. She had never encountered their like before, but it was obvious even to her addled mind. One of them let out an ear splitting shriek that had her clapping her hands over her ears. It was as if with that shriek, the demon sucked all hope from the air. Ellana held out her arms in defense and somehow, the mark reacted. She felt it pulling at the Fade, cracking open a small rift in front of her. The demons curled up on themselves and were sucked into the fissure that closed in on itself as soon as they were gone. Ellana drew in a relieved breath as the world seemed to physically brighten around her without the influence of the demons. She wrapped her arms back around her chest and pressed forward.

She managed to find an archway from the dank tunnel that led out to the mountains. Wind whipped through the small valley where she emerged, a blizzard limiting her vision to no more than a few feet ahead of her. Normally, Ellana prided herself on her ability to always know where she was, but with the constant pulsing throb of her concussion and the low visibility, she was completely lost. She shuddered against the wind as she stepped from the shelter of the tunnel. The icy storm ripped through her armor and clothing and down to the bone. Her hair, that was already matted with blood, whipped around her face in all directions. She couldn't just stand there. She looked around, squinting into the wall of snow and tried to tap into her instincts. Finally, she chose a direction, believing she saw the wreck of a wagon in the distance. She sloughed through the snow, her toes almost instantly numb and for the first time in her life, she wished she owned boots. Her Dalish clothing was not very well suited for mountain blizzards.

She didn't know how long she trudged for, barely even thinking about what she was doing. She followed the signs of other travelers as best she could, her body pleasantly numb from the cold. She approached a cleft between two peaks and decided to take temporary shelter from the wind. She refused to believe her ears when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. "There! It's her!"

She dropped to her knees, relief flooding her chest as she prayed to the Creators that she was not hallucinating. Cullen raced toward her, Cassandra on his heels as well as a few more inquisition soldiers. "Thank the Maker," the Seeker sighed as Cullen dipped to scoop her up in his arms.

Ellana's heavy head lolled and thumped against Cullen's freezing chest plate as he secured her against him and began to move. She shuddered and curled in on herself, her brain realizing she was safe and shutting down.

The next thing she remembered was the not so far off exchange of heated words that bred familiarity. As she slowly woke, her eyes remaining shut as she took stock of her injuries, Cullen's annoyed tone grumbled. "What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do."

Cassandra's answering bicker shrilly filled the silence, "We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!"

"And who put you in charge?" Cullen demanded with his usual snort of sarcasm. "We need a consensus, or we have nothing."

"Please," Josie's voice interrupted. "We must use reason. Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled."

Ellana's body was slowly returning to her control. She could tell she had received a great deal of magical healing, but that was never enough. Her head still ached in time with her slowly beating heart. Every breath she drew was stunted by tightly wrapped bandages around her middle to restrict the movement of her ribs. Her shoulder was nearly numb as was her knee. She shifted as the bickering continued. "That can't come from nowhere!" Cullen pointed out. She could almost see his eyes roll up into his skull.

"She didn't say it could," Leliana said defensively.

"Enough!" Cassandra shouted over the rising tones. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, we're agreed on that much," Cullen snorted.

Ellana forced herself to her elbow, leaning on her tingling arm and trying to get the blood flowing back to her fingers. "Shh," a voice from beside her scolded. "You need rest."

Ellana looked away from the squabbling leaders to Mother Giselle, perched on a short stool beside her cot. The woman was looking at her with something akin to reverence and Ellana cringed. "They've been at it for hours."

Giselle nodded slowly, her tall hat dipping with the gesture. "They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to bame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

How did Mother Giselle know the Elder One's name? Ellana's brow knitted together. "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"

Giselle smiled softly. "We are not sure where _we _are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." She sighed and shook her head. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

Ellana pushed herself up to a sitting position, her head spinning with the movement. "If that thing is still out there, we need to move."

Giselle sighed as Ellana forced her eyes back open after the cringe that accompanied the dizzy spell. "They are uncertain where. And there are other questions. About you. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now, we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure, what 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

Ellana sighed, hanging her head. "I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps, but I didn't die." She stifled the eyeroll and scoff that was begging to accompany her words.

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

Ellana's fists clenched. "All of this happened because of fanatics, and arguments about the next world." She shoved herself to her feet, her teeth grinding in anger and against the throbbing in her head. "It's time we start believing in this one."

She shoved her way out of the small tent they were in and into the camp. All around, people milled about, no one looking particularly busy. They all looked, for lack of a better term, lost. Cassandra poured over a map, Josie and Leliana sat quietly together away from the others, Cullen paced back and forth, his hand rubbing his neck vigorously as his nerves got the better of him at the lack of purpose. Ellana's hands fell to rest on her hips as she realized she had stormed out there with no purpose of her own. Her eyes searched for her other companions but before they landed on anyone familiar, Giselle's voice rang out from behind her, breaking the relative silence of the camp. She was singing. The song was unfamiliar to Ellana, but as Giselle slipped into the second line, Leliana's soft voice rose to mingle with it. The hymn picked up more voices as it continued, the entirety of the camp raising a cacophony as they gathered around where Ellana stood, singing for their Herald. Ellana felt her cheeks reddening as dozens took a knee before her or saluted her with fists over their hearts. She looked away from the crowd as they sang and finally, her eyes landed on Solas. He stood across the camp, a puzzled, yet pleased, expression tipping his head in curiosity. As the song died down, Giselle placed herself briefly beside Ellana. "It's all one world, Herald. All that changes is our place in it," she said meaningfully before slipping away to move through the crowd.

Ellana watched for a moment before, as if he traveled on the wind, Solas was behind her. He spoke into her ear, her stomach clenching as she felt his breath on her neck. "A word?" He did not wait for her response, simply started for the edge of the camp. Ellana followed as he passed beyond the tents to a secluded patch of ground where a standing torch had been stabbed into the ground near the edge of a drop off to mark the spot. He walked gracefully with his hands clasped behind his back, only reaching out his right hand as he moved beside the torch to light it with his magic. The fire roared to life, blue with mana, and Ellana gathered herself around the all too welcome warmth. She was still chilled to the bone after her trek through the blizzard. He offered her a knowing smile and said, "The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard won, lethallan, worthy of pride... save one detail." Ellana tipped her head, wondering what she had missed while she slept. His hands moved behind his back again as he gazed out over the snow covered landscape. "The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours." He sighed. "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

_Crap_. Ellana's mind began to race and the pieces clicked into place. The voice in the Fade that had sung to her had been Solas. He must have done some of his Fade walking to find out what had happened, and found her unconscious after gleaning all he could from the spirits all around. "All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?"

Solas' thick lips quirked ever so slightly as she immediately submitted to his knowledge and reached out for more without question. "Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb _is_ elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

Ellana sighed and hung her head. "Even if we defeat Corypheus, eventually, they'll find a way to blame elves." Such was the way of the world.

Solas nodded slowly. "I suspect you are correct. It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies. Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow."

Ellana hugged herself, her injuries sapping her energy to worry about who trusted her and for how long. "I don't even know how..."

He cut her off, his hand gently wrapping around her bicep. "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it... Changed you." His hand lingered briefly before sliding down to her elbow and then leaving. "Scout to the North. Be their guide... There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build... grow." His tone was encouraging and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"I suppose anything is better than freezing to death in these mountains..." she agreed.

"I should think our followers would agree," he said with another small smile.


	6. Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana's life is ripped even further from normal as she is overburdened and she begins to realize her feelings.

A handful of days later, she and Solas were climbing a short incline just north of the rest of the Inquisition as they paused for a quick lunch. He stabbed his staff into the ground ahead of him, outpacing her as she slid on the unsteady terrain. He paused and smiled at her, holding out a hand to pull her up to stand beside him. Her heart fluttered as she returned the expression before he tossed his head down toward the valley below. "Skyhold..."

She glanced down and her jaw dropped low. The fortress was nestled just a few miles away in the valley, surrounded by thick battlements and lifted up upon an incline that likely gave anyone in the main tower a view for miles. From where she stood she could make out a long drawbridge that led inwards to a massive courtyard that was likely the size of Haven all on it's own. The actual castle was made of stone and nestled into the mountain itself. Ellana was at a loss for words.

A few hours later with the rest of the Inquisition trailing behind, she crossed the bridge and passed under the massive gates that separated Skyhold from the rest of the Frostbacks. Immediately, the familiar call of elven magic drew her further into the courtyard. The main structure was covered in colorful vines and moss that had grown up in the years of disuse. All around, there was crumbled stone and holes in walls. All of the windows seemed to have been shattered or were hanging crooked in their frames. Solas hummed as he passed into the courtyard beside her and the magic likely fell over him as well. Others were moving in behind them as Ellana took in the grandeur that was Skyhold. Who had built it? Why had it been abandoned? It was a shell of itself, but the bones and magic were still strong. After the cold of the mountains, entering the courtyard was like stepping into a spring day. The grass was overgrown and to her right, the lower courtyard was blocked by a massive pile of rubble. To her left, the staircase that led up to the main hall and upper courtyard was relatively intact.

As the Inquisition began to move in, the bustle of people around her snapped her from her reverie. Several medics began to set up a makeshift infirmary just inside the gates in the dip in the courtyard below the steps and out of the way of the incoming throng of people. She was inclined to help, but Solas gently laid a hand on her shoulder as she twitched toward the tents spurting up. Cole shifted in and out of sight as he helped in his own way. She turned to gaze at Solas, his flecked eyes moving up and down her person. "You still need time to heal, Lethallan. Let them do their work. You should get some rest."

There was a constant flow of people into Skyhold in the next few days. Everyone seemed so busy. The infirmary was filled with injured and dying soldiers and civilians that had been hurt at Haven. There was no sign of the Chancelor and Ellana assumed that he had not made it. Ellana was feeling much better, her injuries almost miraculously mending more quickly inside Skyhold's perimeter. As a Dalish, she had grown up in nature, never sleeping with walls or ceiling surrounding her. She had chosen a spot near the gates to set up her lean-to, just as everyone else had spread out to camp and settle in as the workers set to task opening up the castle and cleaning out the cobwebs. Scaffolding had sprouted up everywhere and the leaders had nothing to bicker over as they all agreed on doing their part to make Skyhold liveable.

The morning of their third day, Ellana exited her tent, taking note of Cole who smiled softly at her from his place among the sick and injured. She scanned the area for something to do, feeling so much better that she hoped to lend a hand somewhere. There was not much for a dalish archer with no medical training or building expertise to do. Her eyes fell on the leaders standing in a circle near the base of the stairs. When her eyes met Cassandra's, the woman smiled almost imperceptibly and beckoned her to them. The others dispersed as she approached and Ellana watched with mild suspicion. Cassandra tipped her head in invitation for Ellana to follow. They headed up the stairs as Cassandra spoke, her hand gesturing to the bustle of activity happening even in the early hours of the morning. "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

She paused at the top of the first set of stairs beneath the arch of the second flight that rose over them into the main hall. Ellana frowned and her lip quirked in irritation. "This isn't more about me being divinely touched, is it?"

Cassandra nearly let out one of her patented grunts of disgust. "I won't ask you to believe. Whether it's true or not, that's not why you're here now." She resumed her trek further into the courtyard and toward the next flight of stairs. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what you did, and we know it, all of us." They paused on a small hexagonal landing where Leliana stood with a large ornamental sword resting on her open palms. It was unwieldy and the pommel was decorated with a swirling dragon. Cassandra continued to speak. "The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has _already_ been leading it..." Ellana frowned, glancing down at the lower courtyard where Cullen and Josephine stood, the rest of the people gathering at their backs. Everyone was looking at her. Her stomach clenched and her heart began to race as Cassandra's last word fell on her. "You."

Her head whipped around and she hissed through gritted teeth. "Are you insane? They expect a savior, someone with divine power!"

"They want you," Cassandra chided patiently.

"Because they think I'm chosen," Ellana pleaded. She had come to care somewhat about the Inquisition, but she was uncertain if she was ready to be it's leader. Because of Corypheus, she could no longer claim she was finished and simply walk away, but being the one to decide the fate of Thedas was more than she had signed on for.

"They believe you are chosen because of what you have done. What you have _inspired_. In all of us," Cassandra insisted as Leliana practically shoved the ceremonial monstrosity of a sword toward her. "Without you, there would be no Inquisition. Where you lead us, what kind of leader you are... that is up to you."

Ellana bit her lip, the pressure to accept weighing from all of the eyes upon her. She reached a tentative hand for the sword and Leliana lifted it to connect with her palm. The metal was cold as she wrapped her fingers around it. The weight of the sword was meaningless compared to the weight of becoming the Inquisitor. She lifted the sword from Leliana's hands and the spymaster stepped back so Ellana could heft it before her. As she stared at her reflection in the blade, she swallowed her doubts. Praying to the Creators for the strength and wisdom to do what was right with the power she was being handed, she spoke. "I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all."

"Wherever you lead us," Cassandra said with what sounded like relief. Then she stepped up to Ellana's side as Ellana continued to stare at the sword and absorb the meaning behind it. "Have our people been told?" she called out over the gathered crowd.

"They have," Josephine answered with a wide smile. "And soon the world."

"Commander? Will they follow?" Cassandra called out.

Cullen grinned and turned to the crowd behind him. "Inquisition, will you follow?" The crowd immediately gave a resounding cheer of approval and Ellana tore her eyes from the sword to look upon the hundreds of hopeful faces as Cullen continued to rally them. "Will you fight? Will we triumph?" With each approving shout, Ellana's heart raced faster. Cullen drew his sword and lifted it to her in salute. "Your leader, your Herald, your _Inquisitor_!" She answered his salute in kind, setting the crowd in a frenzy as she lifted the impossibly heavy sword over her head, her arm shaking as she fought the final vestiges of her injuries to keep it aloft.

The next few moments were a blur as her strength gave way and she allowed the sword to droop while Cullen and Josie made their way up to them and the crowd slowly dispersed among shouts and titters of excitement. She followed Cullen, Josie, and Leliana up to the doors that would lead into the main hall. It had yet to be opened, the rest of the fortifications having been deemed more worthy of repairs as they settled in. It took them all to throw open the heavy oak doors. Inside was dark, the only light coming in from the rear of the massive room via gigantic stained glass windows. Ellana noted several critters scurrying away from the splash of light they let in from opening the doors as they all walked into the dilapidated hall. A great iron chandelier rested on the ground in the middle of the hall, stones and rotting wood littered the ground and several more entrances from the rest of the castle were blocked by rubble or hung open on rusty hinges. "So this is where it begins," Cullen mumbled in wonder as he took in the potential splendor of the disused hall.

"It began in the Courtyard," Leliana corrected. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

Ellana shuffled over a moldy runner that had faded from red to a sickly pink in the years it had been left without feet to walk on it as Josephine piped up. "But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

Ellana realized that they were looking to her for guidance. She stopped and turned to regard them as the three of them all placed heavy eyes on her. She had no answers. She still had not come to terms with the fact that she had truly accepted this burden. Her marked hand lifted to rub at her forehead. "Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight," Leliana said softly as if she were loathe to drop that gristly tidbit on Ellana.

"We've seen no Darkspawn other than Corypheus himself," Josie insisted, her hand tightening around the edge of her clipboard as her eyes widened. "Perhaps it's not an Archdemon at all, but something different?" There was both hope and dread in her tone as she looked to Ellana.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous," Cullen snarled, matching Ellana's own distaste for the dragon. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

Ellana refused to sit idly. It was apparent Corypheus had been planning the Breach for a very long time and had used that time to garner armies. "If you can't find him, then find his followers. We can go after them."

Leliana nodded. "We do have one advantage. We know what Corypheus intends to do _next_. When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene."

Josie gasped. "Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army..."

"And army he's growing," Cullen interjected. "The envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons."

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god," Josie fretted.

Leliana sighed. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

Before Ellana could say anything, another voice joined them from the open doors. "I know someone who can help with that." Varric's silhouette in the sun was eclipsed by his own person as he stepped further into the hall, skirting some fallen planks and other rubble. He was grinning mischievously. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

Ellana frowned. The look on Varric's face told her he was up to something that might very well get them in trouble. "I don't have time for a meet and greet, Varric," she sighed in exhaustion. The day had just started and she was already ready to go back to bed and pray she was dreaming.

Varric sighed and glanced around conspiratorially. "You'll get a lot out of this. And it's probably overdue. Just come up to the battlements. Trust me, it's complicated." He waved a dismissive hand as he left them standing in the hall to ponder his behavior.

"Well, then," Josie broke the silence, jotting some notes on her clipboard. "We stand ready to move on both these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor," Cullen said with a smirk, his tone teasing in an attempt to break her sour mood.

Leliana also smirked and said, "I know one thing. If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him."

Ellana flapped a dismissive hand, the dank smell of the hall making her yearn for the courtyard. "I'll see what Varric is up to. You three, find us a war room."

She made her departure back into the morning sun and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone had gone back to whatever they had been doing before her unofficial coronation. She headed down the stairs and away from the advisers before they expected more from her on her first day. There was going to be an adjustment period for her to come to terms with her new role. She barely glanced at what was happening around her until a voice called out her title. "So, Inquisitor..." when she turned to see Sera standing with her arms crossed over her chest, she paused and approached the fellow elf. "It is 'Inquisitor' now, right?" Barely pausing for Ellana to nod, she rambled on. "Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows?" Her tone flipped in an instant. "That's not a frigging Archdemon, is it?" she shrieked before mumbling a curse. "Andraste, what'd I step in?"

"Odd that you'd ask Andraste over your own gods," Ellana pointed out, immediately knowing it was a mistake to try and compare Sera with elves. It was almost as if the girl hated herself and her culture, preferring human things over anything Ellana revered.

" 'My' gods? Whatever. They don't talk any more than she does. Not like she's supposed to," she said with a sorrowful hum before returning to her mile a minute speaking. "I know what happened to you, or what everyone here thinks happened. It seems... I don't know what it seems."

Ellana rolled her eyes. "You're confusing me now. What are you getting at?"

Sera scowled. "Archdemons, real enough. Fine. But if that Coryphy-thing is true, then magisters really cracked the Black City. It's a hazy dream, right? I mean if it's _real_ real, then the seat of the Maker? Real thing." she began to fidget, her fingers twining around each other. "A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start _and_ end of the world? Real things. It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the skyhole rubbish so I can go play."

Sera was disturbed that her faith was being called into question. Ellana sighed, really wanting to be angry at the interruption, but feeling for the girl. "Keep calling it nonsense. That perspective will keep the Inquisition grounded." Ellana suggested.

Sera smirked and snorted. "Oh, I can do that. Sure could use a few more people shouting 'no'. We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal. A nice, well paid, normal."

Ellana smiled in spite of her mood. "You're starting to not sound completely crazy."

Sera snorted again. "I know. Scary, innit? So, bring 'em on. But first, food. I'm starving."

Ellana shared a quick breakfast with Sera, making certain that her momentary fears had been assuaged before leaving her to head up to the battlements and find Varric and his friend. She found him sharing a bottle of wine with a tall dark human. The man had wild black hair that rested sloppily on the top of his head and a scruffy beard that covered the lower half of his face. He sat perched casually on a barrel by the edge of the stone rail of the battlement, two daggers tucked neatly at his hips and a surly grin tugging at his lips. He appraised Ellana as she approached with crisp blue eyes that were set deep from a pointed nose. Varric noticed her approaching as the man nodded almost imperceptibly before taking another swig of the bottle in his hand. "Deadeye, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall."

The man's grin widened as Ellana gave no indication of knowing anything about him. She knew Varric had written a book called the Tale of the Champion, but she had never read the book, nor had she bothered to learn much about famous humans. She watched the man hop from the barrel and pass the bottle off to Varric before approaching her and taking her marked hand in his to lift it to his lips and gently kiss her knuckles. "Though I don't use that title much anymore," he said with an almost annoying amount of swagger.

Ellana tugged her hand back and crossed her arms as Varric introduced her. "Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all."

Ellana was suddenly very interested in whatever the Champion had to say. She flicked her eyes back to him and appraised him as he shifted to lean on the stone, casually crossing his legs at the ankles and setting a cheeky grin on her. "You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison."

"Corypheus has already killed the Divine, along with countless others... and he'll kill a lot more unless we stop him," Ellana chided, uncertain that she appreciated his carefree attitude.

Hawke shrugged with both his shoulders and his mouth. "You've already sealed the Breach. That's damned impressive. I could barely get my friends to stop fighting. Still if you think I can help..." he shrugged again.

"Varric said that you fought Corypheus before," she led.

He nodded and pushed away from the wall. "Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them."

Varric set the bottle down on the barrel and approached. "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again," Hawke said thoughtfully.

Ellana dropped her arms to her sides. "So Corypheus has the Venatori, the red templars and now possibly the Wardens as well? Wonderful..." She felt a headache coming on.

Hawke smirked again. "I didn't come this far just to give you bad news. I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Alistair. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks," Varric suggested calmly. "Did your friend disappear with them?"

"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

Ellana interrupted. "If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?"

"The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it," Hawke explained with another shrug.

Ellana nodded. "We've encountered red lyrium. Corypheus was using it to corrupt the templars and turn them into his slaves."

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more," Hawke agreed.

"If Corypheus has corrupted the Wardens, it may be too late to save them," she warned.

Hawke sighed and nodded. "I understand. I'll do whatever's necessary to stop him. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it." He punched a fist into his opposite palm with determination.

Ellana nodded and thanked him for the information before taking her leave. Hawke had given her a lot to ponder. Wandering around Skyhold and trying to find some alone time proved a trying task. Everywhere she went, there were more people clamoring for her attention. Finally, she managed to slip away and find a quiet place to take a breather. After centering herself and calming the racing of her heart that had been thumping heavily since she had accepted her role, she ventured forth again in search of Solas who had been strangely absent since they had reached Skyhold. When she found him inside the main hall in a room off to the right of the entrance, he was glancing around at the blank walls of the rounded tower thoughtfully. She approached him, her heart beginning to race again. She had noticed herself noticing him and every little smirk and stolen glimpse that he would send her way. "Hello," he said with one of his knowing smiles, laced with an inkling of surprise.

Ellana returned his smile and said, "It's been an interesting day and I would give anything to hear more about one of your adventures."

His eyes flicked up and down her and he said, "You continue to surprise me. All right, let us talk... preferably somewhere more interesting than this."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her back outside. She felt as though she blinked and an entire afternoon was lost to traveling. Solas definitely did not think small. They wound up back in Haven, him leading her through the village. "Why here?" she wondered, his presence consuming her as she followed his graceful steps toward the Chantry.

"Haven is familiar," he stated gently. "it will always be important to you."

"We talked about that already," she whined as they passed inside the wide Chantry doors.

With a smirk, he led her down to the dungeons where she had started her journey a few short months ago. It was dark, but a pair of torches still burned in the corners. He paused, allowing her to position herself beside him. "I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor."

"I'm glad someone was watching over me," she said with truth as he smiled to himself at the memory.

Her palm tingled as he continued. "You were a mystery." He turned to her, his tone excited. "You still are. I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

Ellana found herself chuckling softly. "Cassandra's like that with everyone."

A short chuckle of amusement escaped him as well. "Yes." Apparently finished with his trip down memory lane in the dark dungeon, they headed back out to the village. "You were never going to wake up... How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade? I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra... or she in me. I was ready to flee."

"But you stayed," Ellana pointed out with a smile.

He returned the expression. "I did." He turned from her and glanced up at the Breach. "I told myself, one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then..." Ellana felt a rush of memory, her palm blazing and his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. When she shook off the memory, he was watching her with a smile. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture... and right then, I felt the whole world change." He approached her as he spoke, his excitement at the memory practically humming around her.

" 'Felt the whole world change?'," she repeated with a breathless tease in her tone.

"A figure of speech," he said, his smile wider than she had ever seen it.

"I'm aware of the metaphor," she said, closing the distance between them. "I'm more interested in 'felt'."

His smile faded and he looked almost sorrowful. "You change... everything."

"Sweet talker," she said softly, turning away briefly as her cheeks flushed. He seemed ready to let it fall there as all of the rest of their flirtations had, turning his own body away and sighing. She refused to allow it to continue unaddressed. She reached over with her hand, turning his face to hers and lifting up on her toes to press her lips to his. The kiss was brief, her testing the boundaries of their relationship and his self imposed wall around his emotions. When she pulled away and moved to step out of his space, he shook his head in amusement and both his hands were on her arms, drawing her back to him for more. She fell into his embrace, his hands leaving her arms to rest possessively on her hips, holding her against him. She lifted her marked hand, cupping his head as her other arm gripped his elbow. His lips were soft against hers, and his tongue even softer as it slipped between her lips to mingle with her own.

She was just getting into the kiss when he pulled away to gaze at her, shaking his head before diving back in for one final joining of their mouths before he tugged away from her entirely. "We shouldn't. It isn't right," he chided, "Not even here."

She hugged herself at the loss of his warmth beside her. "What do you mean, 'even here'?" she wondered, nervously brushing her hair away from her face as a light breeze passed them.

He looked at her with an adoring smirk. "Where did you think we were?"

She glanced around and suddenly it hit her what was wrong with where they were. Barely a week ago, Haven had been burned down and then buried under an avalanche, but here, the village was intact. She had been so wrapped up in his presence that she hadn't even noticed. "This isn't real," she gasped in realization.

He hummed a brief chuckle. "That's a matter of debate... probably best discussed after you _wake up_."

She sat up with a gasp, her lips still burning with the passion of the press of his lips. She was in the quiet place she had found to escape, apparently having fallen asleep among the dusty old furniture. She jerked to her feet and rushed from the tower toward the main hall, hoping to find Solas in the solarium where she had in her dream. They needed to have a conversation. Thankfully he was there, arranging a desk and chair in the middle of the room, some scaffolding climbing the wall nearby.

"Sleep well?" he teased as she entered, hitting her with one of his smirks.

She felt her cheeks flush as he studied her. "I've never done anything like that before," she admitted. "On a number of levels."

He laughed with a quiet joy. "I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered, and I should not have encouraged it."

She felt her own lips quirking in a smirk of her own. "You say that, but you're the one who started with tongue."

"I did no such thing," he denied with a devilish grin.

"Oh, does it not count if it's only Fade tongue?" she said with a chuckle.

"It has been a long time," he said with a bit of a flustered waver in his normally cocky tone. "And things have always been easier for me in the Fade. I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

"I'm willing to take that chance, if you are," she admitted with a shrug, stepping slightly closer to him as his smile erupted again.

"I... may be, yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are... considerations," he stuttered.

She smiled and plucked at his jawbone necklace, her fingertips lingering along his chest. Leave it to Solas to turn everything into a reason to think on it. "Take all the time you need," she allowed.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. "I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams. But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

She smiled and pulled the chair he had been arranging from beneath the desk and sat in it, effectively forcing him to sit on the desk. His snort was both exasperated and full of adoration as he settled in. "I wouldn't mind one of those stories now."

Time passed in Skyhold as the fortress was slowly rebuilt around them. Ellana passed her days trying to avoid the stuffy new war room, finding any excuse to take her reports in the gardens where she could be outside in the almost constant spring temperatures that was the norm inside Skyhold's walls. After reading a fresh stack and signing off on some missions for Cullen and Josie, she slipped into the war room, dropped them off and headed back out to the courtyard to check in on progress at the infirmary and stables. At the bottom of the stairs, she spotted Solas, and Cassandra speaking while Cole sat off to the side near the infirmary in the dirt, nudging along a lady bug.

She offered Solas a brief smile and heard what Cassandra was saying. "...But this violates everything we know about the Fade."

"So it does," Solas said calmly and Ellana approached to see what was going on.

"Inquisitor. I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities," Cassandra said by way of greeting. It was much more civil than the last time they had spoken after she had needed to pry the warrior off of Varric.

Solas drew her attention to what the others had noticed about Cole. It seemed that he was different when he was around Ellana. More real. "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him. These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"A demon, more likely," Cassandra said with a half sneer.

Solas inclined his head. "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Ellana glanced at Cassandra. "Cole helped me escape the Envy demon. I already agreed to let him stay."

Cassandra scoffed. "It is one thing to know the boy is peculiar. It is another to know he is a demon."

"In fact," Solas said pointedly. "his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra took a step toward Solas. "Speak plainly, Solas. What _are_ we dealing with?"

Solas adopted his patented scholarly tone as he explained. "Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."

"But Cole looks like a young man," Cassandra pointed out, having met him herself in the war room back in Haven. "Could it be possession?"

"No," Solas said abruptly. "He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." He turned his attention away from Cassandra and moved closer to Ellana. "Cole is unique, Lethallan. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

Ellana nodded. "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself." It didn't seem fair to be discussing his nature and his future in the Inquisition without hearing his side of things. Ellana trusted Cole deeply, having felt a connection with him almost from the moment they had met. "Where is he now?" she mumbled, looking around to where she had seen him with the ladybug.

"He was right..." Cassandra pointed, but Cole was gone. Solas glanced knowingly toward the infirmary where Cole was hovering amidst the sick and injured.

Ellana left the two of them to go to Cole. She could feel him sensing her, the moment she approached. He began to speak in a panicked undertone, the words jumbled and rushed as he cringed. "Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape. Choking fear. Can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot, white pain, everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm... dead." He pointed to one of the soldiers lying on a nearby cot.

Ellana frowned as she worked out his process. "You're feeling their pain?"

"It's louder this close," he said, looking up at her from beneath the wide brim of his hat. "With so many of them."

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?" she asked softly.

He offered her a small smile. "Yes. But here is where I can help." He wandered further among the cots. "Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away, smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight. Gone." Another of the soldiers passed as he spoke, making Ellana shudder to think how it must be to be Cole. He was immediately drawn away again. "Cracked brown pain. Dry, scraping... thirsty." He picked up a water skin and headed for an injured woman, kneeling at her side to help her to drink. "Here." She thanked him when she was finished and he smiled as he stood to address Ellana again. "It's all right. She won't remember me."

"You're using your powers as a spirit to help people?" Ellana concluded, understanding the Solas was right. Not everything from the Fade was malevolent.

"Yes," he agreed. "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know. I made mistakes... but I made friends, too. Then a templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I learned how to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help."

Ellana nodded again. "If you're willing, the Inquisition could use your help."

"Yes helping. I help the hurt, the helpless. There's someone..." he wandered a short distance away and sighed. "Hurts, it hurts, it hurts... someone make it stop hurting. Maker, please." He paused and glanced at Ellana, his own pain reflected on his features. There was a dagger in his fist. "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy. Help..."

She consented. "All right, Help him."

Cole knelt and whispered softly. "It's all right..." The dagger slipped into the man's ribs, mingling with the other injuries he had and piercing his heart. He was dead almost instantly, his pain ended. "I want to stay," Cole agreed as he stood.

Ellana left him to his business, trusting he would not do anything that she didn't agree with. Solas and Cassandra had dispersed, so Ellana went along with her original plan to check on the stables.

Later, she was exploring more of the inside of Skyhold, trying to acclimatize herself to being under a roof nearly 24/7 when she followed a winding staircase up from Solas' little area. The scaffolding he had set up was being used so he could reach higher up on the walls. She took note that he was painting, but it was not simply a splash of color. She could not make out what the mural was just yet, as it was in it's infancy, but she was eager to see it once it was finished. Above his round room was a library encircling the next floor. It was already seemingly filled with books and she spotted the Tevinter that had arrived at Haven. Dorian. She had not known he had stuck around. She approached him and he glanced over his shoulder at her, launching into a speech when he saw it was her. "Brilliant, isn't it? One moment, you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes? Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears an kicks you in the head! 'What? You thought this would be easy?' 'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.' 'Sorry about that, Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped.' " He paused in his performance and turned to her with a grin, one side of his handlebar mustache crooked upwards. "I suppose a proper introduction is called for. Now that we're not running for our lives." He bowed dramatically. "Dorian of House Pavus. Most recently of the Tevinter Imperium. I was at Redcliffe when the Venatori assumed command of your southern mages. I only wish I could have given more warning."

"Then you're a magister," she assumed.

He sighed and hung his head. "I know it's all the same to southerners, but no... I'm not. All members of the Magisterium... and thus all magisters... are mages, but not all mages are part of the Magisterium. Not to imply I'm just any mage, of course, but let's not start with incorrect assumptions."

Ellana accepted his explanation and moved forward. "You mentioned these Venatori when you arrived. They're a cult?"

"The Venatori are fools," he said with a sneer, his mustache bristling. "so desperate to restore the Imperium's 'glory days', they'd sacrifice our nation's soul. They made an offer to your mage rebels to join forces, but I'd bet they didn't leave the outcome to chance. The result is the army you saw at Haven. This 'Elder One' has more magic than you can shake a stick at."

"I appreciate what you tried to do at Haven," Ellana said graciously.

"For all the good it did," he scoffed, flapping a heavily bejeweled hand. "I had an image in my head of rushing in, saving the day. I always assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this... is something else completely." He hummed thoughtfully. "In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that... tales. But here we are. One of those very magisters. A Darkspawn."

"Who does the Imperium say started the Blights?" she wondered. It was a unique place for an elf to be, talking to a Tevinter mage as an equal that may learn something.

He scoffed. "You know how it is... 'not us'. They say Darkspawn were always there. Magisters and the Blight aren't even related. Is that a surprise? No one wants to admit they shit the bed. But if Corypheus is one of the Magisters who entered the Black City and he's Darkspawn... what other explanation is there?"

"We only know what Corypheus claims to be," she shrugged.

Dorian tipped his head. "True. He could be a convincing liar. Or delusional. Or insane. But how many delusional maniacs are going to have that knowledge? He broke open the Fade. I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere. But no. It was us all along. We destroyed the world." His sneer was back, wrinkling his forehead beneath his perfectly coiffed hair.

Ellana found herself scoffing again. "You didn't do anything. Those men did. A thousand years ago."

"True," he conceded. "Except that one of them is up and walking around right now. Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again. I have no intention of letting Corypheus win. Not without someone from Tevinter standing against him. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay and help the Inquisition."

"You'd really fight your own countrymen?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Southerners like to think of the Imperium as nothing but slavers and cultists. Why not? That's all you see. But it's not true. Some Tevinters are not only handsome and well dressed," he flapped a hand up and down his person. "But, rather put off by all that rot. So I'll happily kill cultists, or anyone who thinks a Darkspawn god is the way of the future."

Liking what she heard, Ellana agreed. "We can use all the help we can get."

"No one will thank me, whatever happens. No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes?" he said with a small grin.

"That's not why I'm doing this," she pointed out.

His grin widened. "I knew there was something clever about you. All I know is this. Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world." He moved to walk away but paused mid step to turn and offer her another grin. "Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading the Inquisition thing, by the way."

Grudgingly, Ellana made her way toward the war room. Josephine was sitting at her desk that she had set up in a surprisingly well lit room that you were forced to pass through to get to the not so well lit war room. She glanced up and smiled at Ellana, before stopping her. Ellana was glad for the momentary reprieve before having to go through the crumbled hallway. "I've made some inquires to the Imperial court. The sooner we deal with the threat to the Empress, the better. The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

Cullen appeared from the crumbled hallway, closing the door behind him. "Everything in the empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pastime," he scoffed sarcastically, offering Ellana a good morning nod. His respect for her had grown significantly since she had laid her self on the line to get them out of Haven, his personality a bit more telling than the guarded mask he had presented when she had first joined the Inquisition.

From out of nowhere, Leliana ghosted up behind Ellana and said, "Turn your nose up at the grand game all you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death."

Josie reserved her opinion, glancing between them all. "The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster."

Ellana held up a hand. "Exactly what do you mean? How is it more dangerous than usual?" She knew nothing of Orlesian politics.

"The empress is in the middle of a civil war. Her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspard, seeks to take her throne by force," Josie explained. "Leliana reports that a group of elves has been sabotaging both armies, drawing out the hostilities. Orlais holds Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the Empire falls to Corypheus. Celene is holding peace talks under the auspices of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there. It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide."

Ellana shrugged. "We need to attend this ball."

Josie nodded. "I'll arrange for an invitation at your discretion, Inquisitor." She jotted some notes on a stack of papers on her desk and then stood. They all headed together down the dilapidated hallway and into the war room. The heavy doors slammed closed behind them and her advisers moved behind the table to glance over their respective stacks of reports and potential missions that she had sorted out in the gardens.

"I would like to move on the Warden situation as soon as possible. When is this masquerade supposed to happen?" Ellana asked, rolling her shoulders.

"Unfortunately you will not likely have time to head to Crestwood before we need to leave for the ball," Josie said grudgingly.

Ellana sighed, grumbling under her breath and leaning on the large ornate table where a map of southern Thedas had been carved out. The table was the only redeeming quality of the war room. It had been there when they arrived. It was made of a three inch thick slab of wood cut from a Vhenadhal tree that rested upon the trunk of the same tree. She tapped her nails on the carved map on the surface before laying out her plans. "Elgar'nan... okay. I've sorted the missions by urgency and based upon the best hammer for the particular nail. Cullen, most importantly on your list, someone in the Free Marches has been hassling my clan near Wycome. I want a show of force to keep them safe..." Cullen nodded and plunked one of his little figurines atop Wycome on the map. "Josie, how is the memorial for Haven coming along?"

Josie smiled gently. "Very well. I have been in touch with Marquis DuRellion in regards to this matter."

"Good, keep on it. Leliana, there are whispers coming from the storm coast of Darkspawn sightings. Since you have experience with them I'd like for you to train some people and have them check things out."

Once she had dismissed everyone, she headed from the war room as quickly as she could and sought Solas in his solarium. She was used to heading there in the morning and finding him painting. The murals were taking shape around the walls, telling the story of the Inquisition one major event at a time. She strolled into the room and instead of painting, Solas was sitting in his chair and glaring into a cup of tea with a sour expression on his face. She headed for the desk and propped herself on the edge, "Something wrong with your tea?" she asked in a teasing tone.

He glanced at her and sighed. "It is tea. I detest the stuff." he set the cup down with a light clink and continued. "But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind. I... may also need a favor."

Ellana's eyes widened and she sat back a little to regard him with shock. "You just have to ask." Solas was known for not needing anything from anyone. If he was asking, it meant a lot to him.

He stood and moved away from her, his shoulders hunched in worry. "One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept."

She moved to join him, reaching to place a hand on his tense shoulder. "I'd be happy to help. What did these mages use to capture your friend? Blood magic?"

He smiled wryly. "A summoning circle, I would imagine."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, tipping her head in curiosity.

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom," he explained gently. "Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade. It was summoned against it's will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade."

Ellana continued to frown. "I thought spirits wanted to find their way into this world."

"Some do, certainly, just as many Orlesian peasants wish they could journey to exotic Rivain. But not everyone wants to go to Rivain. My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. It would happily discuss philosophy with you, but it had no wish to come here physically." His expression slipped into the plainly adoring one that he seemed to save especially for her as he explained.

"Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?" she wondered, feeling her cheeks flushing as he watched her.

He sighed and frowned. "No. It knows a great deal of lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it."

At that, Ellana was decided. "All right. Let's go get your friend."

Solas looked momentarily shocked, but he smiled excitedly. "Serannas, Lethallan. I got a sense of my friend's location before I awoke. I will mark it on our map."

Ellana left him to go get ready and gather some back up. She found Cullen and informed him she would be gone a couple of weeks, but assured him she would be back before they left for the Winter Palace.

The Exalted Plains. It was a place where the Elven people had both thrived and fell. The site of the exalted march. Ellana could feel the call of the land itself as they neared the forward camp. It was as if the very air sang to her as it tousled her hair with a light breeze. "You feel it, do you not?" Solas whispered as she closed her eyes and allowed her feet to carry her as if she had been there before. It was familiar. Solas was right beside her, the hum of his deep voice entering her bones just as the earth itself. "There is power here."

"Warm. Soft and safe like the arms of the Keeper after mother died. The Earth grasps for familiar blood..." Cole mumbled as he hovered on her other side.

Ellana wished she could have more time in this place, but they needed to find Solas' friend and then get back to Skyhold so Josie could primp her up for the masquerade. She cleared her throat, trying to push down the butterflies in her stomach that Solas' proximity was giving her before Cole blurted them out for Blackwall to hear. The stoic warrior was good at keeping his mouth shut, but she found herself getting rather grumpy whenever Cole would say something particularly personal and Blackwall's lips would twitch in amusement from behind his impressive beard. "So, Solas.. where exactly did you sense your friend?"

"It was not far. A bit farther west, Lethallan," he said with a knowing smile.

She followed him through the grassy terrain, pausing only to close a rift that they happened across near a large elven ruin. She pouted at not being able to stop to explore the history, and vowed that whenever she had time, she would return. Not much farther along the trail, they found bodies, ripped apart by something very large. The sight distressed Solas, putting wind in his sails as he tracked further west. Finally they came upon a large demon of Pride, bound in a summoning circle.

Cole whispered gently as Solas looked on in horror. "Everything here is blurry. It wants to forget, but now the rocks are solid..."

"My friend," he whispered sadly.

Ellana took in the circle and the power radiating off of the unnatural stalagmites surrounding the hunched and hurting demon. Solas growled in anger. "The mages turned your friend into a demon," Ellana said softly, understanding that much from what he had told her of spirits and their nature.

"Yes," he said gruffly, balling his fists.

She stepped closer to him and reached out. "You said it was a spirit of wisdom, not a fighter."

"A spirit becomes a demon when denied it's original purpose," he agreed, his tone enraged.

"So they summoned it for something so opposed to it's own nature that it was corrupted. Fighting?" she guessed, looking back at the demon. It hadn't appeared to notice them yet.

The demon hadn't seen them, but someone had. A scrawny man with a pale complexion and nervous, squinted eyes approached them warily. "Let us ask them," Solas growled as the man approached.

The man looked between the two of them and noticed Solas' staff tucked away in it's holster on his back. "A mage! You're not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We've been fighting that demon..."

"_You_ summoned that demon!" Solas accused. "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time. You made it kill! You twisted it against it's purpose!"

The man began to stutter as he spoke, Solas' anger palpable in the air. "I...I...I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can..."

Solas bore down on the man. "We are not here to help _you_."

Ellana held out a restraining hand. "Word of advice? I'd hold out on explaining how demons work to my friend here."

"Listen to me!" the man said haughtily. "I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle..."

"Shut. Up." Solas said, clearly restraining himself. "You summoned it... to protect you from the bandits."

"I... yes," the man agreed.

"You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. That is when it turned..." Solas turned to Ellana and held out his arms in demonstration. "The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding, no orders to kill, no conflict with it's nature, no demon."

"What?" the man gasped in horror. "The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before, it is a monster now!"

"Lethallan, please!" Solas begged her.

Ellana nodded. After Solas had begun explaining how the Fade and spirits really worked, she had been doing some studying of her own, especially since Cole had joined them. "I've studied rituals like this. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly."

"Serannas," Solas breathed in relief.

As soon as Ellana approached the circle and took aim for one of the farther spikes to destroy it with one of her explosive arrows, the demon looked up and began to rage. They needed to be fast. Blackwall and Cole both rushed past her, using their own skills to shatter closer stones. It was an easy thing, and when the stones fell, the binding broke and the demon dropped to it's knees, transforming into a shadowy figure of a woman. Solas knelt before it, speaking in elven. "Lethallin, ir abelas." (My friend, I'm sorry.)

The spirit spoke back, it's voice feminine as it's appearance, yet strained. "Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir Tel'him. Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ma ghilana mir di'nan." (I'm not. I'm happy. I'm me again. You helped me. Now you must endure. Guide me into death.)

Solas hung his head as the spirit pleaded. "Ma nuvenin," (As you say.) he agreed sadly. Then he lifted his hands and Ellana felt a spark of magic before the spirit faded into nothingness and Solas took a ragged breath. "Dareth Shiral." (Safe journey.)

Ellana felt for Solas as he stared at the empty space before him. "I heard what it said. It was right. You did help it," she said quietly.

"Now, I must endure," he said softly, finally standing.

"Let me know if I can help," she offered.

He turned to face her, his adoring smile flashing briefly before he said, "You already have." After a deep breath, his eyes flicked over her shoulder and he scowled. "All that remains now is them."

The mages approached in a group, the same one speaking again. "Thank you. We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

Ellana felt her hands twitch toward her bow as hatred for their stupidity blurred her sense, but Solas was faster. He bore down on them. "You tortured and killed my friend!"

"We didn't know. It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!" the man cowered.

Solas' magic flared and the fireball erupted at the feet of the mages, killing them all. Ellana looked on without remorse. They deserved no less. "Damn them all," Solas growled. She watched his shoulders slump and without looking at her, he said, "I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold."

"Dareth shiral," she said softly to his retreating form. After he was out of hearing distance, she glanced at Cole. "Make sure he's safe, but don't let him know you're there."

Cole flickered away and she was left with Blackwall. "So it's back to Skyhold, my lady?" he asked gruffly.

"I suppose it is," she sighed.

A day after she and Blackwall arrived back at Skyhold, Cole appeared in her room and told her that Solas was coming back. She headed down to the main gates and saw him striding along the bridge. She met him halfway and he smiled weakly at her. "Lethallan."

"How are you, Solas?" she asked.

"It hurts," he admitted. "It always does, but I will survive."

She shuffled her feet and bit her lip. "Thank you for coming back."

He nodded. "You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now."

She nodded as well. "Where did you go?" she wondered.

He shrugged gracefully. "I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It's empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday, something new may grow there."

She frowned. "What happens when a spirit dies?"

Solas seemed to calm as he reverted to his usual informative mode. "It isn't the same as for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again."

"You're saying your friend might come back?" she asked almost excitedly.

He let out a soft hum that never quite became a chuckle. "No, not really. A spirit's natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew."

As his head dipped again in sadness, she approached him. "The next time you have to mourn, you don't need to be alone."

"It's... been so long since I could trust someone," he sighed.

"I know," she said, gently grasping his hand and squeezing briefly.

"I will work on it, and serannas," he said, dropping her hand and heading up to the solarium.

The next evening, just before dinner, Solas appeared in the room she had been given as her private quarters. High above the main hall with floor to ceiling stained glass doors that opened out onto a pair of balconies that gave her a stunning view of the snow capped mountains all around them. His appearance drew her from where she was looking over the plans for the outfit Josie had commissioned for her for the ball. "Lethallan, I was... Do you have a moment?"

He passed by her desk, not waiting for an answer and moved out onto the balcony behind her. She stood and followed him, wondering why he had come to her out of the blue. "What were you like?" he asked, pausing to turn and regard her. "Before the anchor?" She glanced down at the currently quiet mark and balled her fist around it. "Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit?"

She glanced up at him. "I don't believe so," she shrugged. She didn't feel any different. The fading of her hatred for the shemlen had nothing to do with the mark and everything to do with the people around her. He nodded and his expression went distant. "Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since... since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade," he said. "You are not what I expected." It seemed like a revelation if his tone were to be believed.

"Sorry to disappoint," she japed with a small grin.

His eyes widened briefly. "It's not disappointing. It's..." he sighed heavily and glanced back at her again, his eyes roving from her head to her feet. "Most people are predictable. You have shown subtlety in your actions, a wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours... Have I misjudged them?"

Ellana thought about her clan and how she had been raised to mistrust humans. She was a product of her own actions. As much as she loved them, she had spent a lot of her time alone in the woods to escape the hunters and hot heads. "Most of the Dalish care more about impressing other hunters with a good shot or talking about how awful humans are," she sighed regretfully. That had been her before all of this mess. "There are only a few who seem to care about the old ways."

"Perhaps that is it," he nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world." His usual self assured smirk had returned. "But not you."

She crossed her arms and smirked herself. "So what does this mean, Solas?"

"It means I have not forgotten the kiss," he said casually.

Her smirk turned to a genuine smile and she found herself moving closer to him, her arms moving from in front of her to clasp behind her back as she placed herself in his space, looking up at his flecked eyes. "Good," she said teasingly as the butterflies in her stomach took off with the breeze that blew his scent to her. She watched him struggle, his expression both yearning and fearful. She stood her ground, waiting for him to make the next move. He shook his head gently and turned from her. She reached out and wrapped a gently restraining hand around his bicep, feeling the hardness of his muscles as he held himself rigid. "Don't go," she pleaded.

"It would be kinder in the long run," he said without looking or turning. As he continued, she felt him melt in her grasp as he turned. "But losing you would..." He cut himself off as he embraced her, his entire body nearly folding around her as he pulled her close and their lips met. It was an intense few moments as their connection sparked like lightning between them. He tasted even better than he had in the Fade, his lips reminding her, strangely, of a well aged brandy. She clung to him as her heart raced in her chest. He pulled away all too soon and his forehead touched softly and briefly to hers as he whispered. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan."

He floored her with his profession, dragging her a few steps after him as he turned and left. She wanted to respond, to blurt that she felt the same, but her voice choked in her throat. She reached out with her marked hand and watched him go as she leaned heavily on the doorway of the balcony. She was flushed and weak, her knees nearly giving way beneath her. Her face was aching and when she lifted her free hand to touch her lips, she realized it was because she was smiling so widely. Solas had said he loved her, called her 'my heart' and now he was frustratingly gone.

She managed to get to her chair and collapse into it, her body aching in ways that only months of repressed feelings could cause. She didn't understand why he kept clamming up on her, but whenever he allowed himself to feel for her, it was like a flash grenade. Swift and hot, a lightning strike of emotion and yearning. She dropped her head into her hands, her elbows resting on the desk and tried to catch her breath. Mythal, she was in trouble.


	7. Orlesian Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana gracefully fakes her way through the most important social event of the season.

Finally, they were out of Skyhold and doing something pertaining to Corypheus. Ellana was both excited and apprehensive. She had only ever attended one Orlesian social event, but that had been extremely brief. This was to be an entire afternoon and evening in the Winter Palace where there was absolutely an assassin or two hidden. Josephine had gotten everyone fitted in practical red jackets and pants except for Ellana herself. Because she was Inquisitor _and_ an elf, she was meant to give a show of power and superiority over her people. The dress reached to the floor, concealing her insistence on refusing the heeled and bejeweled slippers that had come with the dress. The fabric was light and flowy, a sheer pale green chiffon over top an only slightly darker green silk. The chiffon was laced with a delicate leaf and vine pattern that showed off her heritage. It was belted at the waist with a delicate silver chain whose end dangled down before her. The top was shoulderless, and fitted to her chest with precision. The sleeves fell to her wrists, tapering wider at the bottom. Her hair was pulled up off her neck and styled in a very complex set of knots and braids that she was not at all used to, showing off the shaved sections spectacularly. She had also been given a mask that clung to her face of it's own volition, molded in the shape of a common Mythal heraldry. She felt out of place as she exited the carriage that Josie had also insisted on to keep her clothing free of road dust for the final day of the journey.

She smoothed the soft fabric down and glanced up at the massive shimmery palace before her. She had not even moved a single step before Solas ghosted up behind her, his hand landing lightly on the small of her back so he could discreetly whisper in her ear. "You look exquisite, Vhenan."

She glanced around to take him in in the formal wear he had been given. It was odd to see him without his jawbone necklace or without the mellow colors he normally wore. The stark red jacket and blue sash was certainly a shock. If it looked odd on Solas, it definitely looked ridiculous on Cole. The boy fidgeted in the formal wear, his eyes wide and his head looking eerily small without the wide brim of his hat. Ellana found herself reaching up and chuckling as she flattened some of Cole's wild hair. Blackwall somehow looked at home in the getup even as he grumbled and adjusted his belt. "Let's get in there and get this over with," Ellana said, offering Solas a thankful smile for the compliment.

Cullen, Josie and Leliana hovered just behind Ellana as their entourage entered the gates and lined up along the path into the main courtyard. She was immediately greeted by a tall human man dressed in colorful formal armor, his face covered with a concealing mask much like everyone in the immediate vicinity. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor Lavellan," he said loudly. This must be the Grand Duke that they had gotten their invitations from. Josie had appraised her several times of all of the key players that would be in attendance. The Grand Duke was the number two contender for the throne. "Bringing the templars into your ranks was not just a brilliant military move, but a clever political plot as well. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

As her advisers and companions bypassed her, she found it difficult to decide what to do with her arms, the wide flowing sleeves impeding her from crossing them over her chest. She held them down at her sides as her eyes worked up and down the obviously military minded man before her. "Exactly what would be required to get that Imperial support?" she wondered suspiciously, knowing Josie would likely scold her for her tone.

"I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I'll help you. He turned to walk, leading her further into the courtyard as he spoke. "My lady, are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper? They will be telling stories of this into the next age."

Ellana rolled her eyes. "There's a Tevinter assassin on the loose, Gaspard. Finding him is my priority."

Gaspard actually balked behind his mask. "Are you serious? That is a grave allegation, my friend. A foreign power meddling now, of all times... I have no doubt this Tevinter is hiding within the ranks of the elven 'delegation'. They're up to something. My people have found these 'ambassadors' all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

"Tell me there's more to your suspicion than 'the elves were acting dodgy'," Ellana said with a scowl.

Gaspard scoffed. "That 'ambassador', Briala, used to be a servant of Celene's. That is until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the Empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it's that elf. She certainly has reason." Gaspard sighed then. "Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will have us look like villains. We're keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?"

He held out an arm and Ellana grudgingly slipped hers around it, having been schooled on proper Orlesian etiquette quite thoroughly by Josie in the last week with Cullen as a plaintive partner. She was saved from having to enter the palace proper on the arm of the Duke by a very polite interruption from Josie. Gaspard continued inside and Josie set wide eyes on Ellana before reaching to fuss at her hair and repeat her past warnings. "I must warn you before you go inside. How you speak to the court is a matter of life or death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness."

"I'm not intimidated by stuffy Orlesian nobles," Ellana grunted, shooing Josie's fingers from her hair.

"These people burn cities as a diversionary tactic and assassinate one another as a feint. The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer staring down Corypheus."

Ellana continued to hate the entire idea of being there at all, but she sighed. "Let's go in. We're keeping everyone waiting."

"Everything will be fine," Josie said as if she were trying to convince herself.

Inside the palace was just as lavishly decorated as the outside. Ellana couldn't help being impressed in spite of herself. She was led to the Ballroom and Josie had a few words with the herald announcing everyone before The Duke was announced. Then it was her turn. "Lady Inquisitor Lavellan," she paused at the end of the path towards the back of the ballroom at Gaspard's side as the herald continued. "Shepherd and leash of the wayward Order of templars, purger of the heretics from the ranks of the faithful! Champion of the blessed Andraste herself!"

Gaspard chuckled as he took her arm again. "Did you see their faces? Priceless."

"Accompanying the Inquisitor, Warden Blackwall of Val Chevin, constable of the Grey. Bearer of the silverite wings of valor. The Lady Inquisitor's elven serving man, Solas..." Ellana's ears began to ring in anger and her grip tightened on Gaspard's arm, blocking out the rest of the droning announcements of the herald.

Suddenly, she was standing before the Empress, clad in a ridiculously wide hoop skirt that was attached to a royal blue gown. She drew in a breath to calm her rage and Gaspard dropped her arm to bow. She quickly followed suit, flowing into the curtsy like Josie had showed her. The Empress returned a short bow and Ellana noted the second woman beside her that was dressed much more mutedly than the empress, but no less impressively. Gaspard spoke first. "Cousin. My dear sister."

The Empress smiled from behind her mask. "Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court."

Gaspard scoffed. "Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude."

Celene's lips pressed together, but with her mask in place, it was all of her expression that was visible. "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests," she said curtly.

Gaspard bowed again with a dramatic flail of his hands. "Inquisitor..." he said before excusing himself.

Celene's eyes fell on Ellana and she went back to her smile. "Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

The woman beside the Empress bowed to Ellana and spoke. "What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor."

Ellana was immediately suspicious of the Grand Duchess as she turned and sauntered away with an odd smirk. Celene ignored it and addressed Ellana again. "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

Ellana stifled her urge to blurt out a warning and instead said, "I am delighted to be here, Your Majesty."

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

"I've never seen anything to equal the Winter Palace," Ellana said truthfully.

"We hope you will find time to take in some of it's beauties," the Empress said. "Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance." She held out her arm to direct Ellana up the stairs from the main dance floor.

Ellana bowed once more and followed her direction, running into Leliana at the top of the stairs. The bright red shock of hair was odd to see on the former bard, as Ellana was used to her purple hood. Leliana gave her an appraising look and mumbled softly, "Inquisitor. A word, when you have a moment." Then she disappeared into the crowd.

Ellana understood the point of discretion, so she made her way around the perimeter of the ballroom, pausing to speak with Josie who introduced her to her younger sister, Cullen who was surrounded by a gaggle of both men and women clamoring for his attention, and a few other guests that stopped her to ask questions. Then she headed out to the foyer where she had seen Leliana slip after she had asked to see her.

She found her just outside in the vestibule and followed her to a small row of chaise couches arranged along the walls beneath large paintings and portraits. Leliana sat on the edge of one of the loungers, patting the space beside her. Ellana joined her, arranging her skirt to hide her feet. "What did the Duke say?" Leliana asked softly.

"He points the finger at Ambassador Briala," Ellana relayed.

Leliana tipped her head. "The Ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side. Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism... foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead... that sort of rubbish. She has an 'occult adviser'. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

"How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial court?" Ellana asked skeptically.

"The Imperial court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power," Leliana explained as Ellana remembered the icy woman who had invited her to the salon months ago before she had sealed the Breach looking for an alliance. "When the Circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of it's strength."

"That sounds like exactly the person we're looking for," Ellana agreed.

"She's worth investigating. Can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point toward the guest wing. It's a promising place to start," Leliana said with a smile. "I will coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me."

Ellana stood with Leliana and they went their separate ways, Ellana to attempt to look like she belonged as well as find some conversations to eavesdrop on, and Leliana to do as she had said. As she wandered to a more secluded hallway off the vestibule, Ellana found Blackwall attempting to hide in the hall of monuments. She wished she could hide with him. Leaving him to his corner, she continued to wander, overhearing some conversation between some servants about the guest wing. Most everything was pointing her there. She needed to find a way in. In the next hall, she found Solas leaning casually against a statue out of the way of the bustling nobles peppering the space. He moved to stand closer to her as she approached and her stomach flipped in excitement. He offered her a devilish grin and said, "I do enjoy the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and _sex_ that permeates these events."

She covered her shock at his comfort with the whole thing and smiled. "Do you have any interest in dancing?" she was eager to show off what she had learned with the right partner.

He let out a soft, approving snort as his eyes roved over her. "A great deal... although dancing with an elven apostate would win you few favors with the court," he scolded gently. "Perhaps once our business here is done?"

She found herself smiling widely as she began to tease him. "You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian ball than I would have expected."

"I have seen countless such displays in my journeys in the Fade," he reminded her. "The powerful have always been the same. Only the costumes change."

"Have you seen anything useful?" she wondered, recognizing his unique position. Most elves that were wandering the area were ignored on principle.

"No, sadly." he gestured to his clothing. "I do not have the look of one of the elven servants, or I might well be invisible. I wonder how masked men live their lives without ever seeing that servants have an entire society of their own. If you want to find something useful, I would pay attention to what the servants do."

"Have you encountered any trouble with the nobles?" she wondered, reaching up to adjust one of his buttons and cringing at what the herald had referred to him as while introducing them.

"The Orlesians do not quite know what to make of me. I have kept to myself for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent, however, and the servants have been happy to refill my glass."

She nodded as he brushed off any insult he might have gleaned from the herald's words. "I'll be back," she promised.

"Hunt well," he said with a smirk that made her insides flutter.

She flowed through the ball, quietly listening to the conversations all around her. Near the end of the hallway where she had found Solas. One of the servants approached her with a reverent bow. It was a reaction she received frequently from elven servants, even at Skyhold, like being Dalish set her above them. When she took his hand to lift him from his bow, he slipped her a small cylinder with a scroll inside. "Inquisitor Lavellan. Don't head into the servants' wing if you value your neck. Not one elf's gone in there tonight and come out again. Our man was supposed to make a pickup in the garden hours ago. Bastard's likely dead by now." With the warning, he slipped back into the crowd.

The cylinder he had given her was an accounting of the servants schedules with the missing ones highlighted. The list was apparently increasing by the minute. She needed in that wing. She also needed to find a way to investigate Leliana's lead on the apostate. She slipped out of the hall and onto a small garden area with an ornate fountain toward the rear below a balcony that looked to lead into the library. She had been unable to access the library from the doors inside. That may be her way in, but she would need to slip into the shadows and climb the trellis. If Josephine knew what she was thinking, the woman would likely have an apoplexy. She started off toward the edges of the party, but was stopped short by three women dressed identically and with masks that seemed to put them in Celene's employ. "My lady! My Lady Inquisitor!"

As they bowed in succession, one of the others spoke, picking up like she was finishing the idea of the first. "May we have a word? It is very important."

"The Empress has sent us with a message for you." Ellana's brow rose behind her mask as the third continued.

She reached for Josephine's warnings and said in her best diplomatic tone, "I'm always honored to hear from her majesty."

"Oh! She is the honored one, Inquisitor."

"Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her Holy endeavor. She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated."

"That's a generous offer," Ellana agreed in her same even tone.

"The Empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times."

"She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance."

"As soon as Gaspard is out of the way."

"But we have taken enough of your time."

"Please, enjoy the masquerade, Inquisitor." They bowed in sync again and then left Ellana alone.

Discreetly rolling her eyes, Ellana headed for her original target again. She slipped into the shadows and checked over her shoulder to be sure nobody was watching. She easily made her way up the garden trellis and onto the balcony without being seen or ruffling her dress. She snooped around, finding a storage room with a body freshly killed shoved in it. Then in the library there was a hidden office where she found a note from Celene to 'Lady M' asking for her to be at her side for the evening to provide magical protection.

She jumped while she was reading the note as a bell rang, signaling a gathering in the ballroom. "Fenhedis," she cursed to herself, slipping out of the hidden room and dashing through the library to go back to the vestibule and make herself seen. She couldn't afford to lose favor with the court for being absent.

Before she made it to the ballroom, catching her breath as she crossed the vestibule, a voice drew her attention. "Well, well. What have we here?" She turned to see a tall dark haired woman flowing down the stairs from the library where she had just come from. She was dressed in dark colors, her gown rimmed in lace and subtle gems. Around her neck was an amulet, set in a thick and intricate gold necklace. Her hair was pulled up off her neck, her bangs left to frame her face. She settled her golden eyes on Ellana as she continued in a mocking tone. "The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the Faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, drawing Ellana back to meet her. "What would bring such an exalted creature here to the imperial court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

"We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that," Ellana said cautiously. _Never show your hand_.

"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all," the woman said with a small upturn of her painted lips. "I am Morrigan," she said with a small tip of her head. "Some call me adviser to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane." She started toward the ballroom, forcing Ellana to turn and follow or be left behind. "You... have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"I hope so," Ellana agreed. "I could use another ally here."

"A sentiment I share, considering recent events," Morrigan said with a smile.

"Recent events?"

Morrigan tipped her head again. "Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter," she explained. "So I offer you this, Inquisitor. A key found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can." She handed a small key off to Ellana.

"You left Celene alone? Is that wise?" Ellana wondered in response to Morrigan's own concern.

"I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough... for the moment," Morrigan assured her. " 'Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public, in front of all her court and the imperial guard."

Ellana palmed the key and squeezed her fist round it. "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters. This key may lead there."

"The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not? Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter," Morrigan warned as she disappeared into the ballroom. "What comes next will be most exciting."

Ellana followed her into the ballroom where she shifted along the outskirts to find Leliana and report what she had found. Leliana was watching the ballroom from behind a goblet, a smirk on her face. When Ellana approached she gestured with her chin. "Look at Lady Cambienne's slippers. Trimmed with pearls _and_ emeralds? And those buckles! Toss her into the lake and she'll sink right to the bottom. What a disaster."

Ellana wrinkled her nose. "There is a Tevinter assassin on the loose, and you're concerned about buckles? On shoes?"

Leliana set her goblet aside and shrugged lightly. "Everyone needs a hobby. Besides, you can learn a great deal about a person from their clothing. Gold and jewels on a dancing slipper. A slipper is easily lost, and finds itself in the dust and dirt. She is unconcerned with the possibility of losing the shoe or soiling it. A vulgar display of wealth. But Lady Cambienne's family has recently lost most of it's holdings. They have their title, but little else. So! How did Cambienne acquire such a a grand shoe, hmm? What has she done? Who has she bedded? These are all useful questions, no?" She was smirking devilishly as she explained to Ellana.

Ellana noticed the difference in the soft spoken woman. "You're different here, than in Skyhold. More... approachable, perhaps?"

She took hold of Ellana's hands briefly in her excitement. "This is Halamshiral, Inquisitor. This is the Imperial Court. This is the beating heart of the Great Game. Of course everyone is wearing a mask. I learned this very young. I was still a girl when I attended my first ball. All this? The smiles, the small talk? It is a dance. And like any dance, it can be learned. For some of us, it has become so familiar that the steps may be performed in our sleep."

Leliana's hand took the key from Ellana's as they parted and she glanced at it briefly. "I got that key from Lady Morrigan. She believes that the Tevinter assassins were using it to get around inside the palace. I also received warnings from the elves about the servants' quarters. I think that is where the key leads."

"I shall have some of our people discreetly deliver your weapons and gather your companions so you can investigate. In the meantime, speak with Briala and the Empress' ladies in waiting." Leliana advised.

Ellana nodded and slipped away to find her targets. She had already spoken with the triplets, so she sought Briala. The ambassador was out of the way on a balcony off the ballroom near Celene's. When she approached the woman, she received a once over from beneath her mask before she spoke. "Inquisitor Lavellan. How many of the guests have mistaken you for a kitchen servant? You've charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?"

Ellana made her own drag of eyes over the woman, noting her simple mask and simple dress to match. "I want to know more about the peace talks." Briala may not be a part of the talks, but she likely knew more than even Celene. "What can you tell me about Celene and Gaspard?"

Briala snorted and waved a hand. "Gaspard is a warmonger. He served in the war against Ferelden and fought a dozen skirmishes on the Nevarran border. He's a simple man. Simple men aren't hard to manipulate. Celene is the voice of reason in the empire. But reason is cautious. Reason looks for compromise. Reason doesn't choose radical change. However sorely it may be needed."

"I had a question about _you_, Briala," Ellana mused.

"I'm an elf, Inquisitor," Briala said snidely. "That should tell you everything you need to know about my life. I'm good at what I do. That's all that matters. I will help my people no matter the cost."

"What's your story? How is an elf invited to the empress' ball as an ambassador?" Ellana asked, hoping the truth might come out without her having to ask directly."

"Empress Celene and I have... history. There was a time when I put my spies at her disposal. She knows my qualifications. We had a falling out. Now we're negotiating to determine whether I return to her side in the war."

"What do you mean, 'we had a falling out'?" Ellana asked.

"She betrayed me. Turned me over to the guards on a trumped-up charge to save her political reputation," Briala spat. "It wasn't personal. It's the Game. That's how all Orlesian's justify these things to themselves. It wouldn't do to let the Court know she had an elven... friend."

"If she doesn't win you back to her side, what do you intend to do?" Ellana had noted the sour tone and believed that the likely outcome was that.

"I have contingency plans. I'm not a child, putting all my hopes on a single ball. This evening gives me access to Duke Gaspard. He's challenging, not as progressive or persuadable as his cousin. But with time and sufficient blackmail... he might work with us."

"I'm surprised you'd admit that, considering the circumstances," Ellana said with narrowed eyes.

"I know it's incriminating," Briala admitted. "Few harbor more resentment against Celene than I. But if she died after inviting me here, the Court would certainly pin her death on me. An elf assassinating the empress? Alienages across Orlais... across all Thedas... would be purged. That cannot happen."

Ellana had been listening very closely to a lot of gossip around the palace as she roved around the party. "I've been told you were romantically involved with the Empress."

Briala crossed her arms defensively. "I didn't take you for a gossipmonger, Inquisitor. I suppose your spies have already briefed you, so there's no point in pretending. Yes. Celene and I were lovers once. But we've gone our separate ways now."

Ellana nodded. "We'll talk later, Ambassador."

Briala tipped her head. "Another time, Inquisitor."

Her curiosity over the Ambassador sated, Ellana made her way back through the ballroom to meet up with the others and take a trip into the servants wing. Once she, Solas, Blackwall and Cole slipped into the now unlocked door and she had her weapon back in her possession, she gathered up the skirts of her dress and Solas helped to secure them to strategically placed buttons at her waist. It was a good thing too, because Cole's breathing became heavier as they neared the bottom of the stairs that led them to the kitchens.

"Breath painful, stabbing, and then real stabbing. Lungs full, frothing. Scent of apples as it all goes black," he muttered in distress as they came upon the bodies of some unlucky kitchen staff.

"They're already dead," Solas said gently. "You can't help them. Don't let their memory overwhelm you."

There was blood everywhere, and Ellana tiptoed her bare feet around the puddles and out into a garden area. They followed a short maze around and dropped down into a small courtyard with a large, ornate, fountain in the middle. Beside the fountain was a body that stood out from the rest they had found due to the sheer ponce of his clothing. Ellana knelt carefully to examine the man. "This was no servant. What was he doing here?"

"He doesn't belong," Cole said softly. "Even if he weren't dead, he would be wrong."

"That knife bears the Chalons Family crest," Backwall pointed out. "Gaspard's crest."

Ellana stood. "Time to have a word with the Duke." Their departure was interrupted by the terrified cries of a woman. She came darting from the opposite direction, with a strangely dressed woman on her heels. Daggers flashed in the hands of the pursuer and she spun, the blades biting into the back of the servant and dropping her dead in an instant. Then she smashed a vial on the ground, creating a flash and a cloud of smoke to conceal her movements as a group of Venatori charged in behind her. Ellana saw the assassin reappear a few stories up on a balcony above before she was drawn into fighting the Venatori. Once the attackers were dead, Ellana seethed. "The Venatori were watching this approach. They're organized."

Instead of leaving, she decided to pursue the assassin. As they made their way through the servants quarters, they ran into at least a dozen more Venatori. When they finally caught up with the assassin, she greeted them with a few of her friends as well. Ellana drew down on the last of them as he fled, but before she could loose an arrow, he fell back into the hallway with a knife protruding from his eye. Ellana lowered her bow and narrowed her eyes as Briala sauntered into the hall. "Fancy meeting you here," Briala said casually, strolling up to her and running her fingertips along the marble of the walls. "Shouldn't you be dancing, Inquisitor? What will the nobility say?"

Ellana secured the loose arrow back in her quiver and continued to glare. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be negotiating, 'ambassador'?"

Briala shrugged. "Welcome to the Imperial Court, friend! This is our diplomacy at work. You cleaned this place out." Briala sounded impressed as she stepped out onto the nearby balcony to look down on the gardens. "It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people. But you've beaten me to it. So... the Council of Heralds' Emissary in the courtyard..." She indicated the man's body below near the fountain. "That's not your work, is it?"

"Gaspard killed him, I think. The knife has a Chalons crest on the hilt," Ellana pointed out, not quite so convinced.

"I knew it," Briala growled. "I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers, but killing a Council Emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

Ellana felt herself shaking her head. "Are you sure he's behind this? He was too... easygoing for a man plotting treason."

Briala scoffed. "Do not let his charm blind you. He's Orlesian. That smile is his mask." Then she looked over Ellana hungrily. "I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of Elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

"I would consider such an alliance," Ellana nodded carefully.

Briala smiled behind her mask. "We can help each other, Inquisitor. We are both outsiders here, after all. I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It... could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought." With that she dipped out, over the edge of the balcony and disappeared back to the party.

Blackwall sighed. "Does it seem strange that every single person at this party has tried to bribe us?"

Without giving an answer, Ellana sighed and led her people from the gardens and back toward the party. She needed to update Leliana. When they neared the door back to the vestibule, Solas plucked the buttons holding her dress aloft free and smirked when she turned in surprise. "I will return your weapons as well, Vhenan."

She lifted the bow and quiver from her shoulder and passed them to him with her own smile. She slipped back to the party as the bells began to ring again. She hurried to the ballroom and as soon as she passed through the large doors to seek out Leliana, she was called aside. "Inquisitor Lavellan?" Duchess Florianne addressed her with a short bow. "We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Ellana was actually glad to be wearing the mask now, as her eyes narrowed. Chalons. Perhaps she was right about Gaspard. "Is there something I can do for you, your Grace?"

"Indeed you can," Florianne said with a titter. "I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of... a certain person. Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

Ellana followed behind her. "Very well. Shall we dance, your Grace?"

"I'd be delighted." They made their way onto the dance floor and Ellana forced herself to remember the moves that Josephine had painstakingly taught her. While she concentrated, Florianne spoke. "Have the Dalish gained a sudden passion for politics? What do you know about our civil war?"

"I assure you, the effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire," Ellana said with trained precision.

"Perhaps it does," Florianne conceded. "I should not be surprised to find the Empire is the center of everyone's world. It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

"Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?" Ellana asked skeptically.

"I hope we are of one mind on this," Florianne answered evasively.

"In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe. Is it not, your Grace?" Ellana prodded.

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the place... You are a curiosity to many, Inquistor... and a matter of concern to some."

Ellana smirked. "Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?"

"A little of both, actually," Florianne admitted. "This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the Court can be trusted?"

"An excellent question. I might ask the same of you, your Grace," Ellana evaded.

Florianne studied her as they twirled around the dance floor, garnering many eyes as they danced and whispered. Finally, she said, "In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

"I thought 'dangerous machinations' were the national sport in Orlais," Ellana japed, laying on the charm so that Josie might be impressed, instead of saying what she really thought of the Duchess. Then she twirled and dipped Florianne low with a flourish.

"You have little time," the Duchess whispered as Ellana drew her back up amidst cheers from the onlookers. "The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets." They separated and bowed as the dance concluded. "I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming."

"We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?" Ellana said as she left the Duchess.

Josie stopped her at the edge of the dance floor, leading her away from prying ears and smiling. "You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often."

"The Duchess had some interesting things to say," Ellana conveyed.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Josie agreed, reaching up to brush Ellana's hair into place behind the points of her mask.

"Were you _dancing_ with Duchess Florianne?" Leliana asked with a teasing smirk as she approached.

Cullen was grinning as well as he joined them. "More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was fighting."

"I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling," Josie said, biting her bottom lip in concern.

Ellana grunted. "The Grand Duchess tried to convince me Gaspard is the traitor, but I'm not sure I buy it."

Leliana nodded thoughtfully. "Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself."

"Then... the attack on the empress _will_ happen tonight," Cullen hissed.

"Warning Celene is pointless," Josie reiterated. "She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat."

"Then perhaps we should let her die," Leliana said brazenly.

"I thought we were here to _stop_ the assassination," Ellana choked in surprise.

"Listen to me carefully, Inquisitor," Leliana sighed. "What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong. This evening, _someone_ must emerge victorious."

"And it doesn't need to be Celene," Cullen admitted. "She's right."

"Do you realize what you're suggesting, Leliana?" Josie gasped.

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one," Leliana scolded.

"You're asking me to decide what's best for Orlais?" Ellana growled, crossing her arms.

"More than that. Whoever controls the Imperial throne will affect all of Thedas," Cullen reminded her.

"You cannot stop Corypheus without a decision. You must support someone, or all is lost," Leliana added.

"Then we should support Celene!" Josie hissed. "She _is_ the rightful ruler. Why would we say otherwise?"

"Because she led Orlais to this point," Cullen pointed out. "I say Gaspard, provided his sister is wrong about him."

"I would suggest Briala," Leliana supplied. "She could bring true peace, not only to the Empire but also to it's elves."

Josephine sighed. "This is, however, your decision, Inquisitor. Not ours."

Ellana frowned. "How should I support Briala? I assume she can't be empress?"

Leliana shook her head. "She can't. She can, however, be the power behind the throne... with Gaspard."

"True," Josephine agreed. "She could never control Celene. Not with their history."

Cullen pondered. "So Celene dies and Gaspard takes the throne. Briala would need a way to control him. Some kind of leverage..."

"What did Duchess Florianne tell you?" Leliana asked.

"She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination," Ellana revealed.

"Which could be a trap," Cullen grunted.

"Or a lead," Josie nodded. "Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues."

"Then get me access. In the meantime, get your soldiers into position," Ellana ordered.

Cullen nodded. "At once. Be careful, Inquisitor."

A short time later, Ellana had secured her skirts again and they were creeping through an eerily silent royal wing. Suddenly, a shout drew them to a closed door. Ellana rushed in and saw an elven girl on the floor, one of the Tevinter assassins standing over her. She darted across the room and barreled into the assassin, knocking the unprepared woman out the nearby window.

She helped the girl to her feet. "Thank you," the girl stammered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Ellana asked gently.

"I'm... I don't think I'm hurt," she sighed. "No one's supposed to be here... Briala said... I shouldn't have trusted her."

"Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?" Ellana asked skeptically.

"Not personally. The 'ambassador' can't be seen talking to the servants," she grumbled. "We get coded messages at certain locations. But the order came from her. She's been watching the Grand Duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sister's room."

"So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?" Ellana confirmed with suspicion.

"It used to. This had been her private room in Halamshiral since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged, and the royal family moved to the guest wing."

Ellana sighed. "Is there anyone else who knows the code and the drop location who could have written those orders?"

"I... don't know. Any of us could do it, but... no. No one else would send me here. It had to be Briala." The servant's voice wavered.

"What were you trying to find in Florianne's old room?" Ellana wondered.

"The message didn't say. I should have known it was a setup."

Having heard enough, Ellana ground her teeth. "If there's a reason to distrust Briala, I want to hear it."

"I knew her. Before. When she was Celene's pet. Now she wants to play revolution. But I remember. She was sleeping with the Empress who purged our alienage."

"Something like that could destroy Briala. If it were known," Ellana mused. Though it seemed like common knowledge.

"No. Some know she has... a history... with the Empress. But they believe she was just a favored servant. If... if the Inquisition will protect me, I'll tell you everything I know about our 'ambassador'."

Ellana sighed. "Go to the ballroom. Find Commander Cullen. He'll keep you safe."

"Thank you. Maker protect you, Inquisitor," the woman said as she left the room, making Ellana flinch at the blessing.

Further into the wing, they found a man in the empress' quarters, trussed up and naked, begging to be set free. Ellana agreed if he would testify that Celene had played him. So far, the blackmail she had found was not against Gaspard. She pressed forward toward the gardens. A commotion led her to the proper courtyard as a Ferelden accent spat obscenities. Ellana flinched, holding her marked hand behind her as they passed into the courtyard and a thin, unopened rift hovered above the scene.

"Inquisitor! What a pleasure," Florianne said with a grin. "I wasn't certain you'd attend. You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait."

Ellana rolled her eyes, flexing her stinging fingers out of sight. "Spare me the repartee and tell me why you're here." She was finished with playing nice for the Orlesians.

Florianne grunted. "Such manners! Did they raise you in a sty? It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight. I would hate to disappoint him."

Ellana sneered, her eyes flicking back and forth to the rift as she formulated her plan. "You're not being kind Florianne. He's got to get used to disappointment."

"But not today, I think," Florianne countered. "In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you'll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They'll be talking of it for years. Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the Master."

As Florianne slipped away, a half dozen arrows loosed at Ellana from all around the garden. She leapt forward, dodge rolling as Solas' barrier whipped up around her. She came up on her knees, ignoring whatever damage might be coming to the dress she wore and throwing the mark at the rift. The rift opened and demons poured out, killing the archers and swordsmen that threatened her and her people. Demons were easy to get rid of. Ellana was practiced with rifts. With Florianne's assassins dealt with, Ellana and her party killed the demons and she closed the rift. Cole moved to cut the bonds on the Ferelden that had been yelling before they entered. He stood, his eyes wide. "Andraste's tits! What was all that? Were those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?"

Ellana tipped her head. "Aren't you supposed to be a soldier? Act like one."

The man scoffed. "The pay's not good enough to keep my calm, friend. I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill."

"Duke Gaspard lured you out here?" Ellana said skeptically.

"Well, his sister, but it had to come from him, didn't it?" the man said grudgingly. "All that garbage she was spewing doesn't mean anything. Gaspard had to be the mastermind."

"Tell me everything you know," Ellana demanded. They were short on time.

"The Duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn't have enough fancy chevaliers. So he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheesemongers."

"Want a new job?" Ellana offered. "One that pays better? The Inquisition can always use a good mercenary company."

"You hiring? I'm game. Anything's better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the Empress, or the Court, or sing a blasted song in the Chantry, I'll do it." With that, he left the way they had come in.

"Let's go. We need to stop Florianne," Ellana said, rushing to get back to the ballroom.

Cullen stopped her as she came back in the ballroom, her dress falling back around her ankles as Solas grabbed her weapons from her. "Thank the Maker you're back," Cullen grunted, scanning her for injuries as she brushed her mildly disheveled hair from her face. "The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

Ellana glanced around him and scowled. "Wait here, Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess."

"What?" he took her arm. "There's no time! The empress will begin her speech any moment!"

She patted his hand and stepped around him to head for where Florianne was standing with Gaspard and Briala beneath Celene. Dropping all civility, Ellana pitched her voice. "We owe the Court one more show, Your Grace."

Ellana noted the stiffening of Florianne's shoulders before she turned a false smile on her. "Inquisitor."

"You've been beaten," Ellana said, moving to join Florianne on the dais. "You'll never get near the empress."

"Oh, Inquisitor. Your jokes are so charming," Florianne sputtered as she backed away while Ellana approached.

"It's no joke. Your plan to assassinate the empress has failed." Ellana clasped her hands behind her back and began to circle the Duchess like a hungry shark. "You said you needed to keep me out of the ballroom in order to strike. The Chalons family crest... It was your knife, not Gaspard's used to murder the council emissary. You brought your brother, your cousin, and your most hated enemies together so you could wipe them all out."

Florianne continued to smile, though it was forced. "This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?"

"That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin," Celene said gently.

Florianne gasped and turned to Gaspard. "Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never..."

Gaspard turned from her without a word, a wave of his hand signaling guards to descend on Florianne. She backed away in terror, whimpering and pleading. "You lost this fight ages ago, your Grace. You're just the last to find out," Ellana snapped angrily as the chevaliers shackled her hands. "Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private, elsewhere."

Celene nodded and Ellana followed her to a balcony, joined by both Briala and Gaspard. Briala was the first to shout. "Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard!"

He scoffed as Ellana took her place on the sidelines. "You're the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you."

"You don't deny your involvement," Briala pointed out.

"I _do_ deny it!" he growled. "I knew nothing of Florianne's plans. But you... You knew it all and did nothing!"

"I don't know which is better. That you think I'm all seeing... or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing," Briala snapped.

Celene interrupted. "Enough! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation! For the safety of the empire, I will have answers."

Ellana stepped in. "I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help."

"You were working together?" Celene asked breathily.

"Of course," Briala agreed a bit more quickly than sounded genuine, but Celene did not appear to notice.

"Thanks to Briala, Gaspard's mercenary captain will testify that he hired men to infiltrate the palace," Ellana explained, stretching the truth.

Celene scowled at Gaspard. "Hired thugs? I didn't expect you to stoop so low, cousin."

"Don't be naive, Celene. The only difference between a mercenary and a common soldier is a uniform," Gaspard sighed, noticing which way the wind was blowing.

"Keep talking, Gaspard," Briala taunted. "Eventually you'll convince somebody."

"There were also the threats Gaspard made to the council of Heralds to bully them into giving him the crown," Ellana added.

He looked to her and grunted. " 'Gaspard is a bully'? Is that the worst you can say of me?"

Ellana shook her head. "He also ordered his general to sneak troops into the Winter Palace. Briala found all of this out for your sake, Celene."

Celene nodded. "In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire. You are hereby sentenced to death."

Ellana held up a hand. "You have enough proof to dissolve his support for the throne, your Majesty. You don't need to take his life."

Celene pursed her lips. "As a favor to you, Inquisitor, I will let him live. Gaspard, you are hereby banished from the Empire on pain of death."

"Is that all? You are too kind, Celene," Gaspard grumbled.

After he was taken away, Celene turned to Ellana. "Thank you, Inquisitor. For all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life, and Orlais owes you its future." She turned and headed back to the ballroom. "You have done a service for the Empire never to be forgotten, my friend." She glanced with a small smile at Briala as she spoke to Ellana. "This peace is your doing. You truly are the instrument of Andraste. Orlais will never forget your part in this. Nor will I." They headed together to the dais and overlooked the ballroom. Silence fell as Celene began to speak. "Lords and Ladies of the Court. The Civil war which has plagued us is at an end. The Orlesian Empire is whole again! Those who drove us into war for selfish gain have been dealt with as traitors. Gaspard de Chalons is guilty of treason. He is no longer our cousin, and shall never again hold title or land in Orlais. We have lost enough. No more! Now we can move forward to healing and restoration. In our hour of need, the Inquisition has faced these dangers beside us. It is the honor of Orlais to stand with Andraste's Herald to end this crisis. And in ages to come, our children and grandchildren can say that we left them a brighter world. Will you address the Court, my friend?"

Elanna balked momentarily, but stepped forward. "Ending the war was the first step. Our final goal must be peace for all Thedas."

"Well said, Inquisitor," Celene said with a smile and nod. "We of the court must use our resources. Not every battle is won on the field. But that is tomorrow. Tonight, feast, my friends. Enjoy our victory. There will be many more to come!"

As the music began to play anew, Ellana managed to slip away. An evening in Orlais was beginning to become a bit too much for her. She found an open balcony and stepped into the cool air, breathing in the lack of perfumed bodies. She was not alone long when Morrigan joined her. "The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them? Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf." Morrigan's tone was teasing.

"There's plenty of opportunity for that later. I wanted some air," Ellana sighed, leaning against the railing and looking out over the gardens below.

Morrigan scowled slightly. "I had no wish to interrupt your breathing, only to bring news. By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid... including mine. Congratulations."

Instead of drawing out the conversation, Ellana smiled sweetly and said, "Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan."

"A most gracious response. I shall meet you at Skyhold." Morrigan dipped out and Ellana was given a moment to collect herself before a much more welcome presence appeared at her side.

"I'm not surprised to find you out here," Solas said softly as he leaned beside her. "Thoughts?"

"It's been a very long day," she sighed just as softly.

"For everyone, I'd imagine," he agreed with a grin. "It's nearly over now. Cullen's giving the men their marching orders as we speak. Come. Before the band stops playing, dance with me." He pulled away from the ledge where they were leaning and held a hand out to her as he dipped into a chivalrous bow.

She giggled, taking his hand. "I'd love to." He pulled her against him, his arm encircling her waist. She allowed her tired feet to follow along as he slowly danced them in small circles around the balcony. Her head found his chest to listen to his heart as it thumped in rhythm with hers. "You never gave me a chance to tell you, Vhenan, but... I love you, too." She whispered against his solid chest.

He responded by pulling her closer, his hand sliding up her back to cup her head and turn her face to his. He leaned in, his lips brushing hers lightly before she withdrew her hands from their place and reached for his neck to deepen the kiss. He tasted of Orlesian wine and sugar, having apparently enjoyed himself at the party. She lost herself in him, forgetting for a moment where she was and they were interrupted by a sharp clearing of someone's throat. "Pardon me, Inquisitor, but we are prepared to begin the trek back to Skyhold."

Ellana pulled gently away from Solas as his lips smiled around the interruption and her own cheeks flushed lightly. Touching her forehead to his cheek and refusing to face Josephine, she swallowed her giddy chuckle and said, "Thank you, Josie. We'll be there shortly."

Solas' hands wrapped around her upper arms after Josephine made herself scarce. "Are you all right, Vhenan?"

She glanced up at him, the flecks in his eyes dancing in amusement. With their bodies still pressed together, she leaned in and stole one more kiss. "Of course. As if I am bothered by what the others think of me... Or _us _for that matter." She brushed a small stain from her rouge off his lips before reluctantly pulling away to lead him through the ballroom and out of the palace. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they hurried to escape the Orlesians.

Their carriages were waiting outside the gates and Solas helped her into the same one they had arrived in. As soon as they were seated, the carriage started off and Solas frowned slightly before he issued a soft snort of amusement. "It seems Blackwall was relocated."

Ellana rolled her eyes and sat back against the soft cushions of the carriage seat. "Josephine's doing, no doubt."

As the carriage rocked along the road, Solas draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. She hummed contentedly and settled in beside him, her eyelids heavy. She felt his lips against her hair. "Rest well, Vhenan."


	8. Worrying over the Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana handles some issues at Skyhold and then heads out to finally find Hawke and his Warden friend in Crestwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it is taking so long for me to work on this story. I am subsequently writing about three other fan fics, and doing a weekly recording of an Inquisition playthrough for the youtube channel me and my husband are starting up. Litterbox Gaming. Check us out. I am banging out this story as best I can since I was struggling with Ellana's voice and overall attitude towards the world around her as her character develops. Anyhow, enjoy! I'll be back soon.

Ellana felt the carriage trundling over a bump in the road. She also felt herself nestled in Solas' embrace, her back pressed to his chest, his arms loosely around her. She knew before she opened her eyes that it was going to be a rough awakening, the tendrils of her sleep paralysis taking hold of her limbs and pressing on her chest. When she forced her eyes open, across from them on the other bench of the carriage sat Corypheus. Her breathing hitched and her heart began to race as she tried to remind her brain that it was a hallucination. Her eyes locked on the image as it leered menacingly at her. A small whimper escaped her throat as she too quickly tried to get her limbs to work.

Her distress woke the man at her back and his arms tightened around her. "What is the matter, Vhenan?"

She tried to answer, to calm his concern, but all she could do was breathe rapidly through her nose, her jaw locked closed. Pressing her eyes closed again, she blocked out the terrifying image of Corypheus occupying the tiny enclosed space of the carriage and attempted to slow her breathing so she could wake her limbs and completely leave the dregs of the Fade behind. She inhaled as deeply as she could and then began to work on twitching the muscles of her fingers and toes. Slowly, as Solas' magic began to swirl around her, she was able to bring herself around. "Ir abelas," she whispered, as soon as she was able. She sat up, pulling away from his warmth so she could turn to look at him. His eyes held concern and questions as she offered him a small reassuring smile. "I suppose you deserve an explanation." She turned to face him completely, putting them on opposite sides of the bench and pulled her legs up underneath her, the dress from the Winter Palace pooling around her. He, too, adopted the cross-legged pose and silently allowed her a moment to gather her thoughts. "For as long as I can remember, upon waking, sometimes my body freezes up on me. That is on a mild day. Other times, it's like the Fade follows me from my nightmares, conjuring hallucinations. The Keeper taught me ways to break free, but sometimes the hallucinations are... distracting. It becomes difficult to concentrate on much else." She held her marked hand out before her. "The anchor... seems to have affected my condition. It makes the hallucinations and the intensity of my paralysis unpredictable."

He took her hand in his, the familiar touch of his delicate fingers brushing over the mark. He smiled gently at her. "Have you not shared this with anyone?"

"I don't really like to talk about it. I feel... vulnerable," she admitted, dropping her eyes to their touching hands, her hair, that had come loose of the style that Josie had worked so hard on, fell like a curtain between them.

One of his hands left hers and he reached up to tuck the curtain behind her ear and tip her chin up to look at him. "You never need to feel vulnerable around me, Vhenan."

She turned her cheek into his palm, his thumb caressing over her cheekbone as she smiled lightly. "I know. It is a hard habit to break. We both seem to have that problem."

He chuckled quietly as well. "Yes." Then he dropped his hand back to hers. "Perhaps you can teach me these methods your Keeper taught you, and should this happen again, I will be able to help."

She looked up at him, her lips twisting in a teasing smirk. "You plan on being there often when I awake?"

"If my presence would help, certainly," he said with a shrug.

Her innuendo had either gone completely over his head, or he had ignored it. She sighed and gently pulled her hands from his as the carriage slowed. "Let's hope we're stopping so I can get out of this Creators forsaken dress and get something to eat."

As they continued to Skyhold, Ellana took some time each evening as they camped to explain the ways in which she had battled her condition to Solas. He listened intently. By the time they reached home, the Chantry was waiting with more requests of the Inquisitor. Josie had gotten to the mother before Ellana, trying to dissuade her, but Ellana had been sucked in as she climbed the stairs from the stables to get to her quarters. "My Lady Inquisitor!" She stopped, rolling her eyes before turning to greet the interruption. "Please, may I have a word with you?"

"I've just returned from the Winter Palace. It will have to wait," she snapped, not even wanting to think about the mounds of reports and paperwork that were likely waiting for her in her quarters.

"I know you must be weary, Inquisitor. Ending the civil war is no small accomplishment. But you alone can help us," the mother begged. "With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question... The next Divine." Ellana gaped at the woman. She didn't give a nug's ass who the next butt was in the sunburst throne. Corypheus was her top priority. "We cannot answer it without the left and right hands of Divine Justinia V."

"I've already told you, Revered Mother," Josephine said it a slightly clipped tone. "Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties."

"But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls," the mother said with a frown.

"Josephine has already told you this is impossible," Ellana reiterated, a scowl forming on her face.

Josephine stepped in. "The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us, Revered Mother." With a short glare, the woman realized she was going to get nowhere and bowed deeply to each of them before leaving them. Josie turned a smile on Ellana. "Do not let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. Now that the political situation has stabilized, we can devote more Inquisition resources to pursuing Corypheus. I would head to Crestwood. Soon."

Ellana made her way up to her quarters and welcomed the scalding bath that was waiting for her. She stripped and stepped into the nearly boiling tub, relishing in the warmth that enveloped her. She scrubbed the road dirt from her skin and then leaned back into the water to relax, pretending that the pile of papers on her desk was not there. She remained in the tub until her finger tips shriveled and the water turned lukewarm. With her hair still damp, she braided her usual piece from her scalp and left the rest to fall in gentle waves. She pulled on a casual pair of hide breaches and a sleeveless tunic before picking up the pile and the small paperweight that she always took with her to the gardens.

Down from her quarters and outside, the usual weather of Skyhold picked up her hair in a light breeze as she stepped into the gardens. To her right, some of the seeds that Adan had planted were beginning to sprout through the soil. Skyhold truly was an amazing place. Before she reached the bench where she normally sat to read through her reports, she heard a deep chuckle echo across from the gazebo. "Gloat all you like, I have this one."

She recognized Cullen's rumble and she diverted her feet to see what was going on. Dorian replied with a cocksure tone of his own. "Are you _sassing_ me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why do I even..." Cullen began as she approached with a smile, seeing them playing a friendly game of chess. "Inquisitor!" Cullen stood abruptly, his knees banging the table as he attempted to show respect.

"Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?" Dorian teased as Cullen glared at him and then retook his seat with a grumble.

She hugged the papers to her chest, wondering how she should behave. She hadn't meant to break up their game. "Please, don't stop on my account," she insisted, making to turn and leave them to it.

"All right. Your move," Cullen said, and she glanced at the board. She was never really good at chess. She lingered quietly to watch.

Dorian noted her attention and began to preen. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better." He shifted a piece.

Cullen snorted and chuckled before shifting his own piece. "Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine."

Dorian looked over the board in shock before pursing his lips in a brief smile. "Don't get smug.There will be no living with you." Then he floated up out of his seat and strolled past Ellana with a friendly nod.

Cullen shook his head. "I should return to my duties as well... unless you would care for a game?" He swept his hand toward the chair Dorian had vacated and set a crooked grin on her.

Ellana jumped on the chance to put off her paperwork, and to perhaps bring Cullen further around to her side. She knew he respected her, but she was uncertain if he liked her. "Prepare the board, Commander."

She strolled over and set her papers on an empty chair, the rock atop them. "As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won... which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won..." He paused as he finished up resetting the pieces and his expression turned inwards. "Between serving with the templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

"You have siblings?" Ellana asked as their game started.

He nodded, taking his first move. "Two sisters and a brother."

"Where are they now?"

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write them as often as I should," he admitted. "Ah, it's my turn."

"All right, let's se what you've got," Ellana said with a smirk, not at all confident that she could win. He was obviously practiced, and she was never one to think overly hard about her next move.

Their game lasted for hours, interrupted by occasional snippets of conversation from both parties, trying to find common ground to stand on. Finally he chuckled. "This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition... Or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

She shrugged. "You can't be serious all the time." Then she glanced up at him with a smirk. "Well, maybe _you_ can."

He snorted at her joke, a genuine smile playing across his face before he slipped a final piece into place and leaned back in his chair. "I believe this one is yours. Well played."

She looked down at the board as he pushed his chair from the table and started to reset the game for the next players."I think I owe a thanks to Falon'Din for that victory. Fortune smiled on me. I'm usually terrible at chess."

"I thank you for the game," he said. "Maybe we could do it again, the next time you need to shirk your paperwork, perhaps?" he said, his eyes shifting teasingly toward her pile of papers.

She noted that the sun was beginning to dip out of sight and she groaned. "Now I'll need to take it back inside. Fenedhis," she cursed.

"I wish you luck," he said, getting up and leaving her alone.

She gathered her papers and shuffled back inside and waffled in the main hall. Instead of her quarters, she found herself waving briefly at Varric as she passed into the library tower. Solas' room was lit brightly with several mage light crystals that hovered in the air above her head. The man himself perched, one leg beneath him, and one dangling below, on the bit of scaffolding that he had moved around to the next vacant section of wall, a brush in his right hand and a color palette in his left. She watched him paint for a few moments, the light strokes slowly coming together to form a picture. She moved across the room to take a seat in the cushioned chair that he had brought in to sit across from his desk. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to set his full gaze on her. "Good evening, Vhenan."

"You don't need to stop," she said as he set his brush atop a heavily painted rag.

He smirked deviously, eyeing the stack of paperwork in her arms. "If I do not, I will most certainly be the cause of your procrastination."

"Not the _cause_," she said with a smile as he hopped lithely from the scaffolding and glided across the room to lay a soft kiss on her cheek.

"In any case, I needed a break. Perhaps I can keep you company as you work?" he asked, taking a seat in his chair across from her and steepling his fingertips in front of him.

She sighed. "Dread Wolf take me if I don't get this finished before the war room meeting tomorrow morning."

He picked up a book from his desk and opened it, his flecked eyes scanning over the words as he settled in to be a silent presence beside her as she worked. "Then perhaps you should get started..."

She slaved over the endless reports and mission statements as Solas silently read across from her. When his book apparently became boring, he set it quietly on the desk and took up another with a blank cover, and a small bit of charcoal. She attempted to ignore whatever he was doing, but he kept glancing up at her. "What are you doing?" she asked, the strokes of his hand across the paper more interesting than the monotonous paperwork.

He grinned, half of his mouth lifting briefly to leave the other side behind, his lips adding to her distraction. "Don't you have things to be doing?" he scolded lightly.

She set her quill down and stood to circle the desk and approach his relaxed figure. "I need a break," she said, pushing herself between his knees and the desk. She plucked the book from his hand and placed herself in his lap, straddling his legs, smirking at him before glancing at what he had been doing. Her own face looked back at her, incomplete, but already flawlessly drawn. "Vhenan," she gasped. "It's beautiful."

He took it gently from her hand and leaned forward to place it on the desk, putting them inches apart. "A reflection of it's subject." One of his hands landed lightly on her hip to steady her.

She rested her forearms on his shoulders and grinned at him, her fingers tracing his ears lightly. "Sweet talker," she teased, just as she had in the Fade version of Haven.

He drew her in closer, his free hand lifting to cup the back of her head. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and seemed ready to let her free after the brief touch. She was not as willing. She scooted closer to him, her hips shifting forward as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He responded immediately, the hand on her hip tracing up her back beneath the loose fitting tunic and the other gripping more tightly in her now dry hair. His embrace enveloped her, just as it always did, like his body could swallow hers. Just as his tongue slipped into her mouth, one of Leliana's ravens cawed loudly, reminding them that they were not exactly in a private space. She gently pulled away from him as he hummed a chuckle, running his fingers down her scalp before extricating them from the tangle he had made of her hair.

She sat back, her hands running down his shoulders and coming to rest on his chest. "I should probably finish with my paperwork," she sighed, tracing her forefingers over the cord of his jawbone necklace.

She shuddered as his hand that had wandered up her back slowly traced her spine as she stood. "I will sit with you as long as you wish, Vhenan."

She moved back to her chair, flopping unceremoniously back down as Solas took up his drawing again, occasionally glancing up at her.

The next morning, she yawned as she stood before the war table, her advisers across from her, silently reading over her notes and mission requests. A light breeze, indicating a beautiful day to come, slipped in the open windows, calling to her. She thought about perhaps taking Felassan for a ride through the mountains to get a bit of freedom from the keep. Skyhold might feel more like home than any building ever could to her, but being surrounded by battlements was not her idea of freedom. Maybe she could even convince Solas to go with her, allow them some of the privacy that she couldn't seem to find, ever.

When the meeting finally adjourned with plans for her and her party to head to Crestwood within a week, Leliana stopped her briefly to give her a report on the general of the Venatori that had stood alongside Corypheus at Haven. "Our agents have encountered more followers of Corypheus, these so-called 'Venatori'. Their leader Calpernia has them searching elven ruins. For what, I do not know. I propose we stop the Venatori before they find what they seek."

"Do you know anything about Calpernia?" Ellana asked, around the insult bubbling in her chest. How dare Corypheus disturb her people's history.

Leliana shook her head gently as she set her light blue eyes on Ellana. "Only that Calpernia is a name from ancient Tevinter legend. An unusual one. She was a priestess of Dumat, foster-mother to the founder of the Imperium. A name like that is meant to assure the Venatori they follow in the footsteps of legends. We must prove them wrong."

"What strategy do you have in mind?" Ellana asked, leaving the scheming to Leliana. It was her job after all.

Leliana smiled sweetly. "A subtle approach. These Venatori have been shadowing a merchant named Vicinius, on Calpernia's orders. They've investigated his finances, surveyed his warehouses. I propose you meet with Vicinius. Flatter him. Find out what he knows of Calpernia."

Ellana frowned. "Vicinius sounds like a Tevinter name..."

"Born in Tallo, although he claims to be from Vyrantium. He sells rare oils and amber, and prefers red wine to white..."

Ellana raised a brow. "What side of the bed does he sleep on?"

Leliana brought her point around. "He's unremarkable, I cannot think why Calpernia would care."

"What if Vicinius is as much in the dark as we are?" she asked with a sigh.

"It never hurts to eliminate and avenue of inquiry. And we should tread lightly with the Venatori. They have contacts and spies, just as we do. The sooner you speak with Vicinius the better." There went her relaxing day.

Annoyed, she said, "If flattery doesn't work, I'll try something stronger."

"As bards say, begin with the sweetest verse. Vicinius could be a most helpful friend. I'll make arrangements for you to visit his summer home in Val Royeaux. Hopefully your attention should be enough to pique his interest. We'll have Calpernia's secrets yet."

Ellana got her ride through the mountains, but it was not nearly as private or relaxing as she had intended. They headed straight for Val Royeaux with no time to slow down and enjoy the weather. Vicinius lived near the docks just off the main circle of the market. She moved to lift her hand to knock, but the door was cracked slightly. Sensing trouble, she quietly pushed the door ajar and slipped inside, Cole on her heels and Solas' barrier snaking up around her. It was quiet in the entry way and darkness closed in around them as Blackwall pulled the door closed behind them.

Papers that had presumably had places on the desk were strewn around as if a breeze had blown through and some of the furniture looked out of place. "What happened here?" she hissed softly as they fanned out to take a look around.

"Where's the man we're meeting?" Blackwall asked, his gruff voice slightly louder than hers.

Her eyes narrowed and her bow in her hand, Ellana shuffled the papers left on the table, reading over some messages. "It seems Vicinius angered Calpernia by sending her mistreated slaves. She was paying a fortune for literate slaves."

"Curious," Solas said softly. "When she already has an army of Venatori. Unless these slaves were intended for a separate purpose."

Ellana made her way further into the house, and saw some more papers. "An invoice. For a shipment of slaves."

Blackwall grunted angrily as Ellana heard shuffling coming from upstairs. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and slipped it in place but did not draw. She crept up the stairs, her bare feet adding to her silence.There was a narrow hallway that led to the single room at the end. Gathered in the doorway was a group of Venatori. A pool of blood leaked beneath their feet from inside the room. Ellana drew back and released the arrow into the head of the nearest Venatori. The space was cramped and once the Venatori fell and alerted the others to their presence, she lowered her bow and allowed Cole to slip around her and finish the others off in the small space. Once they were dead, she stepped over the bodies to glimpse the horror that was the bedroom. The entire place was a mess. Against the far wall, where the blood was trickling from, a body laid, indecipherable as being human. The wall and floor around it was coated in blood like a fresh coat of paint.

"That must have been Vicinius," Ellana breathed.

"Unfortunately for him," Solas agreed as Cole began to circle the room.

In one of the corners of the room, Cole knelt and picked up a small piece of crystal and brought it to Ellana. "A shattered crystal?" she asked as he closed her palms around it. "Let's find the pieces."

They hunted around and found three pieces in all and Ellana put them together. "The crystal's whole again, but... hold on..."

She was interrupted by a female voice booming loudly from the crystal. "You dare cheat me, Vicinius?"

Another voice emanated from the crystal before she could react. "Lady Calpernia, I had no intention..."

"I warned you of consequences, should the slaves you bring me suffer in your care. Venatori, show him my displeasure."

"No, wait. Wait!"

After Vicinius' pleas were cut off, the crystal fell silent and Blackwall scoffed, shifting in his armor. "The crystal talks? What will they think of next?"

Ellana nodded. "That speech came from the crystal. Dagna may make something of it."

She slipped the pieces into a pouch and gave one last look at the flayed corpse before leaving the house.

Back at Skyhold, Ellana took the crystal pieces to the Undercroft where their new arcanist spent most of her time. She was a plucky little dwarf who was always talking. She accepted the crystal with excitement and set to work. When Ellana returned after a few hours, Dagna was beside herself. "This is an _amazing_ find, Inquisitor! The Shaperate in Orzammar had something like it."

"Greetings to you, too, Dagna," Ellana said as she approached the bench where the dwarf had the crystal put back together and hovering in a protective caging.

"They preserve voices, or a likeness," Dagna continued, ignoring Ellana's sarcastic comment. "Memories, you know? You don't know. Doesn't matter. The Venatori cracked it, but here..."

As Dagna turned to fiddle with the crystal, Leliana came striding up behind Ellana. "These documents you found, Inquisitor. I've made interesting..." Her report was cut off as a huge glowing green image of Corypheus appeared before them. "...discoveries."

Ellana and Lelina backed away, both with shock written all over their faces as the image began to speak. "Have no fear of demons."

Calpernia appeared as well, nearly standing inside of Ellana and she backed away further still. "But the power will draw them. Unless you have wards against possession?"

"Once you have become the Vessel, demons will be beneath your concern. Prepare as I have directed."

"I shall, Elder One," Calpernia bowed.

As the images disappeared, Dagna cursed. "Sod it! Um... Sorry, the crystal couldn't take any more. Wasn't meant for this."

Still reeling from seeing the images, Ellana looked wide eyed at Dagna. "That looked like Corypheus and Calpernia."

Dagna held her palms up. "It was a memory, stored in the crystal."

"No," Leliana smirked. "That was vital information. Did you see Calpernia's expression? Their alliance may be less than harmonious."

"Corypheus said Calpernia was going to be a vessel. A vessel for what?" Ellana wondered as she regained her wits.

Leliana frowned. "They spoke of power, and demons. But Calpernia is already a Magister. Corypheus must have some other plan."

"Dagna? Again?" Ellana asked.

Dagna bit her lip. "Well... I'm no Shaper, but I might be able to get it to remember new sounds."

"Really?" Leliana gasped in excitement. "If we hid it among Calpernia's belongings, imagine what we could learn."

"Aha!" Dagna said excitedly. "I can split it and keep half here! We could hear her speaking right then!" She shuffled her feet. "It's not how they're supposed to work, and it'll probably break. As I said, I'm no Shaper."

"Inquisitor," Leliana said, turning to Ellana. "Calpernia's Venatori have been digging up Elven ruins. Tracking them might lead us to her. If this crytal were placed in her lair, I cannot overstate the value of what we might learn."

Ellana nodded. "Dagna, do whatever it takes to get that crystal ready."

"Right!" Dagna agreed, setting to work.

Leliana touched Ellana's arm in excitement. "If there is a rift growing between Corypheus and Calpernia, we must exploit it."

"I'll have the crystal ready soon, I think," Dagna said, grabbing up a tool. "Let me find the quicksilver..."

By the time they were making their way to Crestwood, there was a scout making their way to Calpernia's base of operations to plant the crystal. Ellana was curious whether Dagna's idea would garner results, but she had no control over that. Instead, she led her small group through Ferelden and just south of the Storm Coast. Much like the coast itself, it was raining in Crestwood. Scout Harding was sopping wet as she delivered her report on the area. Visible from the forward camp set up near the edge of both the village and the shore of the lake, she pointed out the wispy green cloud that was hovering above the water in the middle of the lake. From the size of it, the rift it was signaling was enormous. According to Harding, it was making walking corpses emerge from the lake.

Ellana followed the path from the camp toward the village and mumbled to herself. "There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake."

"Does that rift mean water is pouring into the Fade right now?" Blackwall mused thoughtfully.

Cole gasped in wonder, "It sounds different. The water changes the song."

Any response she might have had was interrupted by shouts of battle and a terrified scream from a woman. Ellana sprinted ahead up the hill toward the village, her bow in her hands and an arrow knocked and ready. On the road ahead there was a pair of Grey Wardens, a slew of walking corpses, and an elf scuttling away backwards on all fours. One of the Wardens shot an arrow into the corpse nearest him and then spun to help the girl to her feet and push her behind him and his companion. A fireball flew past Ellana as she drew back on her bow and loosed her first arrow. Popping and sizzling sounds fizzled from the corpse that Solas had hit, the moisture in it's body from the lake it had crawled out of boiling instantly in the heat. The skin began to slough from it's bones as it shrieked and attempted to turn on them with legs that no longer had muscles to keep it upright. Ellana ended it with another arrow loosed into it's skull and the Wardens shouted in excitement to have help, thanking Andraste.

Once the group of corpses had been dealt with, Ellana scanned the area for more threats as the Warden who had protected the elven girl urged her back to the village. His companion approached Ellana and her group. "The Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor."

She slipped her bow over her shoulder and frowned, crossing her arms in suspicion. "What are you doing in Crestwood?"

"Hunting one of our own," he admitted with a sadness in his tone. "We have orders to capture Ser Alistair of Ferelden on sight." Ellana's fingers twitched, but she felt Cole working his magic to keep her anger from tipping their hand. The Warden continued, none the wiser. "The man's slippery as an eel. We've been chasing him for weeks."

"What have you been told about this rogue Warden?" Ellana wondered. Why were the Wardens hunting one of their own?

"Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that," he said, clearly taking his oath of secrecy seriously. "I hope Alistair comes quietly. I'd not fight the man who helped kill that many Darkspawn."

"Will you stay and fight the undead here?" Ellana asked, hoping to distract the Wardens from her and her business. She needed to get to Alistair without a tail.

The Warden's armor clanked as he shook his head. "My orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour."

"Is that all the aid we can offer these people?" the second Warden chimed in after turning from watching to be sure the elven woman made it back to her home safely.

The first continued, his expression grim. "If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many."

"Farewell," Ellana grumbled as the Wardens started away.

They whispered between each other as they left and Solas laid a restraining hand on Ellana's upper arm so she didn't storm off, but listened to their conversation. The one who had been concerned asked his companion, "Ser, are you sure we can't help the village?"

"Our orders are clear. If we can't find Warden Alistair, we return to the Commander with all haste."

"Still don't feel right."

"I know, but if I judge our orders rightly, harder decisions await."

Ellana sighed as their voices faded. "None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don't think they're part of Corypheus' plot to sieze the order."

"They stay by oaths sworn in blood. Not theirs, then their own. They're true," Cole said in a sing song tone as he followed behind her and Solas as they moved toward the village.

"I hope Hawke's Warden friend has answers for us," Ellana grumbled, pushing her soaked hair from her face.

She stopped by the elven girl's house, checking to be certain she was unhurt. On the contrary, she seemed inspired. "Did you see how the Grey Wardens saved me from those corpses? They're amazing. I'm going to see if they're looking for recruits."

"Joining the Grey Wardens is not a good idea," Ellana counseled over top of a grunt of protest from Blackwall.

"Oh, Maker," the girl gasped as she glanced at Ellana's palm and made her cringe at the fact that yet another elf was calling upon a human god and not the Creators. "You're the Inquisitor!" She seemed to shake off her shock and stumbled briefly on her next words. "Um... but, yes, the Wardens are heroes. They saved me from those demons, Your Worship. With all that's happening, I'd like to help people the same way."

"Grey Warden or no, the world needs more people with your courage," Blackwall said in concession.

"Find another way to help people," Ellana urged. "The Wardens have problems of their own right now."

The girl's posture straightened as she glanced again at Ellana's glowing palm in the dismal gray of the afternoon. "Yes, Your Worship. I'm sure there's something else I can do to help."

Ellana felt she wouldn't be all together surprised to return to Skyhold and find the girl had joined them instead as she left the hut and headed back into the pelting rain. A few more stops in the village, including the mayor's house, gave her an idea of the situation in the surrounding area.

Their destination was beyond a path that was overrun by the walking dead. Their only hope of thinning the horde was to drain the lake so they could reach the rift and seal it against the demons flooding from it and inhabiting the corpses of the dead villagers that had perished in the Blight ten years ago in Old Crestwood which stood where the lake was now. The controls to the dam, which were apparently destroyed by Darkspawn, were supposedly in a building on the dam that was guarded by a keep overrun by bandits. She hadn't intended this trip to be this complicated, but it seemed complicated was all she got anymore.

Caer Bronach was indeed overrun by bandits, and it took Ellana and her people nearly a full day to clear them all out and draw out the leader who looked like he was nearly as big as Iron Bull. Once he had been handled and the keep was deserted, Blackwall suggested they claim the keep for the Inquisition. What little of the sun that could be seen from behind the storm clouds was beginning to dip below the horizon, so Ellana agreed to make camp in the keep and send word to Harding so they could get people in to clean up the place and take it over.

The next morning, Ellana awoke, frozen in place with the, now all too familiar, grinning face of Corypheus staring at her from only a few feet away. She pressed her eyes closed and her breathing sped up with her terror as her mind tried to catch up with the fact that she was still hallucinating. As she heaved breaths through her nose, a cool hand slipped beneath hers as it rested stiff at her side. She forced her eyes open and Cole wrapped his fingers more tightly around hers, her heart rate slowing as he cringed a smile at her that told her he knew exactly what she was feeling. "It's okay," he whispered calmly. "Images from the Fade slip through the veil like the morning dew through a spider's web. But they can't hurt you. Just like the dew can't hurt the spider."

Ellana felt her muscles calming and she squeezed Cole's hand and rolled to her elbow, schooling her breathing and making certain that the sheets stayed up around her chest as she moved. "Thank you, Cole," she said softly.

He tipped his head. "Normally I like to listen to you. You're too bright, like counting birds against the sun. The mark makes you more, but past it..." his eyes went unfocused for a moment as he began to speak in the monotone that he used whenever he was reading a person before the bright blueness settled back on her, locking with her eyes. "Pulled. Blood that is not blood... a tiny trace of time. Lips struggling to shape language your parents lived. And past _that..._the weight of all on _you_. All the hopes you carry, fears you fight. You are _theirs_. It must be _very_ hard. I hope I help." He dropped his gaze, his hair and hat shifting to conceal his face from her.

She pressed her lips together in a line that might have resembled a smile and reached up with the hand not clasped in his to brush the strands aside and lift his chin. "You help," she assured him, nodding.

His own lips quirked in a small smile. "Good. I'm glad." With one last squeeze to her hand, he stood from his cross-legged seat beside her and was gone.

There was a light knock on the door to the room she had called her own for the night and she pulled the sheets up around her further to sit up. Then she gathered them up all of the way and padded to the door to open it up. Solas stood on the other side with a cup of tea nestled in his palms. His genial smile slipped momentarily when he realized she had come to the door in naught but a sheet wrapped around her. She leaned on the door way and waited with a smirk as his flecked eyes did a brief tour of her person before he regained his composure and held the mug in offering. "Good morning, Vhenan. I trust you slept well?"

She took the tea from his hands and turned, letting the sheet slip a bit down her back to give him something to look at as she made her way back toward the bed. "My sleep was fine. It's the waking I tend to have trouble with."

"Are the hallucinations worsening?" he asked in concern, deliberately looking up from her hand holding the sheet aloft to meet her eyes.

She shook her head, setting down the mug after taking a sip and pushing her hair behind her ear. "No, not worse, but not better either."

He tipped his head in understanding and offered her a playful grin. "I suggest you dress and come down to the fire for some breakfast."

She pouted just as playfully and said, "Breakfast doesn't sound nearly as satisfying as what we could do if you stepped inside and closed that door."

With the same confidence he always had, he continued to quirk his full and tempting lips in an adoring smile. "That would most certainly take more time than we have here, Vhenan."

Her shoulders slumped. Of course he was right. She sighed and bent to retrieve her clothes from the floor, dropping the sheet as she straightened. When she glanced over her shoulder to catch Solas' reaction, the door was closing. Apparently chivalry was not as dead as she might have hoped.

Draining the lake was not as difficult a task as she had been led to believe. After working the mechanism to open the flood gates, she thought aloud. "These controls were supposed to have been destroyed."

"The Mayor," Cole gasped. "His shame had this shape."

Ellana's eyes narrowed as they made their way back out of the inn where the controls were housed and started across the dam to head toward the draining lake bed. Her suspicions were interrupted by the shriek of a massive dragon as the creature soared by overhead, disturbed by the rushing waters as they cascaded back to their former home to the east. They paused and watched the amazing creature, her purple scales accented by the moisture of the still falling rain, shimmering as she flapped her wings to pass directly over them.

Once the dragon was out of sight, Ellana pushed forward into the now empty lake. Along the way, they found a few more of the elven artifacts and activated them to prevent further rifts in the area. The air was muggy and the ground squishy beneath their feet, but it wasn't too terrible until they came upon the remains of old Crestwood. The smell of decay and molded wood made Ellana's eyes water as it hit her out of nowhere when the wind shifted. The buildings were still mostly intact, with missing doors and bits of ceiling or wall where the pressure of the water had been too much for the simple wooden structures. She heard shouting as they made their way through the dead village, skirting bones and bodies, and fighting the occasional demon that sprouted up in their path.

Inside one of the broken down homes, a spirit hovered, shouting commands at the world. When it spotted her, it hovered toward her and in a feminine voice it called out. "You! You there! I _order_ you to tell me why nothing here heeds my commands."

"A lost spirit," Solas said in mild excitement. "This should..."

"Silence!" the spirit demanded, making Ellana smirk over her shoulder at Solas who had stepped up beside her. "Let the other one talk."

Why the spirit had singled her out, she had no idea, and she turned to Solas as he frowned slightly. "Spirits are your expertise, Solas."

"Then tell me why nothing here changes!" the spirit ordered, moving so she hovered before Solas, deeming him acceptable now that Ellana had asked.

"This realm follows different rules from the Fade's. Will alone cannot overcome what you see," he explained, without a hint of insult.

"Then what's the point of it?" she growled.

"A solid form is both shackle and strength. It affects more than you imagine," Solas answered.

"Maybe you can give it some guidance, Cole?" Ellana suggested.

"Maybe," he said timidly. "My name is..."

Before he could continue, the spirit scoffed in disgust. "Ugh. Compassion. Did I ask your name?"

"Sorry," Cole mumbled and Ellana took his hand and squeezed it lightly before looking back at the spirit.

"Are you a spirit or a demon?" Ellana asked calmly.

" 'Demon?' Those dolts who would suck this world dry? I am called to higher things," she said haughtily.

"What is a spirit like you 'called' to do?" Ellana wondered curiously.

"I lead armies, kingdoms, lords. I am imperial. I am Command," she named herself.

"Or pomposity," Solas said sourly.

The spirit ignored him and said to Ellana, "What of you? I felt your coming. Is there something alike in us?"

"All you sensed was the Anchor on my hand," she explained, holding up her palm to show the spirit.

"Then you are less than I thought, but feel no shame. Some must follow those who lead," the spirit sighed.

"What's so distressing about the real world?" Ellana wondered. The spirit had been awfully agitated before she had interrupted it.

"It _ignores_ me!" she howled angrily. "I order the rocks to part, but they do not. I bid the sky draw close, and it stays still. I don't know how you mortals stand it!"

"Why haven't you gone back to the Fade?" Ellana crossed her arms.

"I will not be denied. I refuse to leave until something obeys my orders!"

If this spirit hung around, it was dangerous. Ellana gestured in offering and said, "Then I feel compelled to help you. I pledge myself to your service."

"Excellent! I have only one command. A creature made of rage had the gall to chase me across the lake. Destroy it in my name and be rewarded!" she said indignantly.

Solas nodded. "A simple enough request. The rage demon might threaten others as well."

"I've heard worse orders," Blackwall grumbled.

With their task before them, they continued toward where the rift sat. It was still a ways underground and Cole found a closed off entry to a cave system that led below. The walls were damp and every now and then as they navigated the slick and narrow cave system, pieces of rock and mud would crumble from the ceiling. Not very far from the surface, they found disturbing evidence of people that had been living down there when the village flooded. Ellana cut off Cole's choked rendition of the fear lingering in the place, her blood going cold at the thought. Even further below, they found dwarven ruins that may have somewhere connected to the Deep Roads. The stones were still lit, as if the place had never been flooded. It was there that they found both the giant rage demon that had chased Command, and the largest rift Ellana had seen since the one at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It spat out wave after wave of demons, interrupting Ellana every time she tried to get close enough to pull the slice in the air closed. After at least half an hour, they finally saw a lull in the flow of enemies and she scurried out from the cover she had taken behind a pile of rocks that had 'grown' around a pillar that was helping to hold the roof over their heads. She pulled the rift closed and Cole sighed in relief. "I'm glad we did that."

"At least the villagers shouldn't have to worry about the undead anymore," Blackwall agreed gruffly. "Let's go tell the mayor."

They made their way back to the surface, coming out just outside of the western side of New Crestwood. Another rift shimmered in the clearing outside the cave where they emerged and after they closed it, Ellana gazed up at the sky that was now blessedly blue, the storm clouds moving away. Perhaps now she could go a day without her hair clinging to her neck and face.

Back in the village, the mayor was not in his home, and Ellana found a note addressed to her. Her ears began to ring as she read it over. "A letter of confession form the mayor. It says he was the one who flooded Old Crestwood to stop the Blight from spreading."

"That sorry bastard," Blackwall grumbled, taking the note from her. "He left before he could get caught."

"I'll send Cullen after him," Ellana agreed, leaving the house. She had no time for this mess. They had wasted enough days already simply trying to clear the way to the caves where Hawke informed them that Alistair was waiting.

She sidetracked one last time to deliver the news to the spirit that the rage demon was dead so it could go back to the Fade where it belonged, and then made her way back toward Caer Bronach and beyond to get to Alistair. Hawke was waiting for them outside the cave, a snarky grin on his lips as he leaned against the mouth. "Glad you made it. I just got here myself. My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave."

"There was a group of Wardens out there hunting a 'senior warden'. They said he was a traitor," Ellana informed Hawke and he cringed mid turn to lead them into the cave.

"Of course they did. They may even have believed it. How much blood is shed by good men following bad orders." Hawke growled.

By the time they reached the doorway built into the walls to block the back of the cave, Hawke seemed to be over the anger. He took the handle and pulled the door open, bowing her inside. Ellana rolled her eyes and stepped into the dimly lit area. Glancing around, she briefly caught sight of a table with books and parchments piled on it before the sound of a sword leaving it's scabbard had her turning. She came face to blade with a longsword held aloft by a blonde man with an intense brown gaze. He had short stubble on his chin and cheeks, like he had been denied the chance to shave recently, and his armor was the heavy blue and silver that she recognized as belonging to the Wardens. He glared at her with suspicion and before she could reach for her bow, Hawke stepped in and diffused the situation. "It's just us! I brought the Inquisitor."

Alistair glanced down at her hand and then his eyes tracked past Hawke to her companions. "Wait... you have a Grey Warden with you."

"Warden Blackwall," Blackwall introduced himself, stepping further into the room around Hawke and taking his wary hand from the hilt of his own sword.

Alistair's sword dropped to his side and he offered a small smile. "You're Blackwall? Duncan... my mentor... spoke of you." If she had cared to. Ellana might have been able to note the hint of sadness in Alistair's tone as he spoke the name of his mentor.

"Duncan. Or course. Good man," Blackwall said as if he didn't fully remember the man.

Alistair's attention turned back to her as he finally sheathed his sword. "I'm Alistair. It's an honor to meet all of you. I wish it were someplace nicer," he said sheepishly, indicating the dank space with a slight scowl.

Ellana briefly sized up the man that had been called a hero and sighed. "I need to know why the Wardens disappeared. Could it have anything to do with Corypheus?"

Ignoring her bluntness as if he were used to it, he nodded. "I think so. When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens thought the matter resolved. But Archdemons don't die from simple injury. I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate." He paced over to the table and shuffled some of his papers. "I found hints but no proof, and then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling."

Hawke sneered. "I recall that being a bad thing. But I _don't_ recall you telling me about all _this_."

"It was a secret," Alistair said solemnly. "A very dangerous one. I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens."

"You think Corypheus is using this 'Calling_' _to control the Grey Wardens?" Ellana asked, feeling the shock written all over her face.

"Not precisely," Alistair hung his head and sighed. "When a Warden hears the Calling, it means the corruption inside us will soon kill him."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they're dying?" Hawke gasped.

"Yes," Alistair agreed. "I think Corypheus caused this, somehow. If all the Wardens die, who will stop the next Blight? That's what has them so terrified."

Hawke rolled his eyes. "And then they do something desperate... which is of course what Corypheus wants."

Ellana held her hands up. "Is the Calling they're hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?"

"I have no idea," Alistair admitted. "Before all this, I'd barely heard of Corypheus. I didn't even know he was supposed to be a Magister until I started digging around. Right now, all that matters is that the Wardens are acting like they're all going to die."

"You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?" she turned away from Alistair and looked at Blackwall. "And also you, Blackwall?"

Alistair cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, yes. When I'm talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it. But whenever things are quiet, I can hear it. It's like a song you can't get out of your head. Damned annoying, frankly."

"I do not fear the Calling," Blackwall said. "And worrying about it only gives it power. Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

Ellana felt her hands balling into fists. "How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?"

Alistair nearly chuckled. "I have no idea. I suppose it's part of what he is. Corypheus is tied to the Blight, and not just a product of it like most Darkspawn. Wardens are connected to the Darkspawn, too. That's how he seems able to control Wardens who get too close to him. And that's likely what he's doing here as well... somehow."

"So the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the Darkspawn?" Ellana asked, Cole working to soothe the anger she was feeling at the stupidity of the Wardens.

Alistair seemed to be picking up on her outrage and his expression fell. "I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden. If Wardens hadn't stopped it, there'd be no more Thedas." He was pacing nervously as he spoke. "Warden Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things... blood magic and such... to prevent further Blights before we die. I protested, maybe too loudly, and Clarel sent guards, and... well, here I am." He stopped his pacing and shrugged before shuffling his papers again and pulling a map from beneath a few stolen reports and a book. "Wardens were gathering here, in the Western Approach," he pointed as he handed the map off to her. "It's an old Tevinter Ritual tower. I'm going to investigate. I could use some help."

Ellana agreed to be that help and they set a date to meet at the tower.

When they returned to Skyhold, there was already a teetering pile of paperwork waiting for her in her chambers and it seemed that her Commander was missing. When she sought him in his tower, a scout directed her to the armory where he was apparently meeting with Cassandra. It wasn't uncommon for the two to discuss business and Ellana calmly made her way down from the tower and across the courtyard. There were raised voices coming from the armory and she paused to listen. "You asked for my opinion, and I've given it. Why would you expect it to change?" Cassandra asked, her usual, disregarding tone intact. Ellana had come to realize that the tone was not usually meant as it sounded.

"I expect you to keep your word," Cullen growled in return. "It's relentless. I can't..."

"You give yourself too little credit," Cassandra interrupted, her tone less harsh.

Cullen's voice lowered as well, barely audible through the door. "If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit..." It dawned on Ellana that this might be a conversation that the Inquisitor might need to be a part of. She pushed open the door and stepped in, silencing the room. Cullen looked between the two of them and then sighed, sneering at Cassandra. "We will speak of this later."

"And people say _I'm_ stubborn," Cassandra said, not even letting Cullen out the door before she spoke. "This is ridiculous." When the door closed behind him she crossed her arms and set her attention on Ellana. "Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?"

"Yes," Ellana agreed. "He trusted your judgement on the matter," she recalled.

Cassandra sighed and dropped her defensive stance. "He was not interested in my judgement today. Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"Why didn't he come to me?" Ellana wondered aloud, thinking they had gotten past him keeping things from her.

"We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers," Cassandra explained.

"Is there anything we can do to change his mind?" Ellana asked, her eyes widening.

Cassandra looked her up and down. "If anyone could, it's you. Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself, and anyone who would follow suit, that it's possible. He _can_ do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

Ellana felt awkward as she knocked softly on the door to Cullen's tower and then let herself in. Her awkward feelings were cut short as something came hurtling toward her and she had to step to the side to avoid being hit by the shattering pieces of wood, glass and metal as the object hit the doorway beside her. "Maker's breath! I didn't hear you enter," Cullen gasped as he realized he was not alone. "I..." He shook his head, straightening. "Forgive me."

"I thought you had everything under control," she said accusingly. "What's going on?"

"It's fine. I'll..." He made to approach her from around his desk, but his legs seemed to give way beneath him and he grunted, leaning heavily on the desk. Shame at her accusation made her approach more closely and he held up his hand to stop her. "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked much more gently, swallowing her angry tone. He needed reassurance, not wrath.

There was almost surprise in his expression as he looked up at her. "Yes... I don't know." He paused and forced himself upright again so he could round the desk and speak more softly. "You asked what happened to Ferelden's Circle. It was taken over by abominations. The templars... _my friends_... were slaughtered." With each word, his own anger seemed to bubble more closely to the surface. He returned behind the desk to gaze out the arrowslit window behind it. "I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I..." he glanced over his shoulder at her and she felt empathy. "How can you be the same person after that?" His shoulders slumped as he started to become agitated. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" he hissed as he turned an angry gaze on her.

"Of course I can. I..." she began but he grunted and cut her off.

"Don't! You should be questioning what I've done!" The old her very well might have, but Ellana had come to appreciate the people of Skyhold and of the Inquisition. Cullen had proven himself time and again. She put her hands on her hips and he moved to pace between her and the bookshelf against the wall. "I thought this would be better... that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me..." She could feel his tension rising as he began to gesture as he paced. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause... I will _not_ give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it!" He pulled back and his fist connected with the book shelf, rocking it and making some of the books and parchments fall to the floor. "I should be taking it..." he repeated.

Ellana frowned. Cullen apparently didn't want coddling, so she pushed away from where she had been leaning tentatively on the desk. "So that's it? Things get difficult, and you back down?"

His head spun to her and his fist dropped back to his side. "That's not..."

She held up a hand. It was her turn. "You've built an army. Are you capable of leading it?"

He glared at her. "Yes, Inquisitor," he said through gritted teeth.

With her answer, she smirked slightly. "Then carry on as you were. _Without_ lyrium. Do you need that in writing?"

"That won't be necessary," he said with a sigh.

She left him with a pat to his shoulder and headed back out to the crisp breeze that was cutting across the battlements. A familiar swirling presence joined her and she smiled. "Don't talk to him, but make sure he's all right, Cole."

Cullen seemed much better the next day when she checked on him and she put the matter to rest. Then she made her way to Leliana because she had been informed that the crystal had been successfully place din Calpernia's camp and had gleaned results. Watching the woman preparing to become the 'vessel' and then hearing her speaking about a secret place that Corypheus did not seem to want her to go, Ellana set Leliana on the task of finding out exactly where this mystery place was.

The place was apparently a shrine to Dumat from ancient times. Ellana gathered her people and they headed to the north on the Orlesian side of the Frostbacks. They arrived at the temple near nightfall and it was silent. Not even a single guard was posted outside in the wide open courtyard. Cole ghosted up beside her. "This is a bad place filled with old pain. People spoke here, and something listened, until it didn't."

She shuddered at his words as they crept silently through the deserted ruins. Fires burned in braziers atop pillars in the courtyard, signs of recent life. An unnatural mist seemed to flow around them, obscuring her vision slightly. As an archer, this set her on edge. If she couldn't see, she couldn't shoot. They approached a grand staircase that led up to the main entrance to the abandoned temple. As soon as she stepped foot on the stairs and the fog parted before her, she heard the familiar rushing water sound of the Fade. She looked ahead, and from totems along the walls, demons manifested. Of course Corypheus had left guardians. A demon of rage headed the group, followed by some shades and a couple of wraiths. They were a trifle, compared to some of the things Ellana had been pitted against already. Once they had killed the demons, the totems went silent and the doors creaked slightly open to admit them. Blackwall pushed in ahead, taking point, his shield aloft. Inside, there were more demons guarding the upper floor which hovered impressively over the lower floor which you could look down into over the rails along the edges. Ellana could see demons below that were still oblivious to the activity above them. A strange feeling seeped into the fingers on her marked hand as they fought through towards the next staircase into the mezzanine. Before going through, she was drawn by the sensation to glowing shards of red crystal. They looked much like the one that they had recovered from Vicinius' home. She touched her humming fingers to the nearest one, and Corypheus' voice boomed out around them. _Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black. Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready._

Cole mumbled as the voice faded. "The stones trap the words, like a mind. He wanted someone to listen."

There was another lump of the crystals on the opposite side of the room, and Ellana approached it. No matter why Corypheus had recorded these thoughts, she was going to hear them all. Perhaps it would give her a clue about why he was ransacking the ruins of her people. What was he hunting for? _A slave girl who burned with potential, ignored by all save myself. Her master did not see it. No one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind._

Sensing more crystals throughout the shrine, she pressed forward. They were set upon by more demons in the mezzanine before she could listen to the next set of Corypheus' ravings. _Did the others never return from the Black City? There is no record even of our names! We are vilified by legend. They spit on our deeds and claim we brought darkness into the world. We __**discovered**__ the darkness. We claimed it as our own, let it permeate our being. If the others have not returned, they are lost. I am alone in my glory._

"Someone's mighty full of themselves," Blackwall grunted as Corypheus' voice again petered out.

"He intends to be a god," Solas reminded him gently.

Ellana continued down toward where the demons she had seen on the way in from upstairs awaited them. Three more crystals shed more light on Corypheus._ How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I will be their answer. I will be their light._

_The Anchor is lost. An elf dares claim it. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred._

_Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells, to bring it into the light. She cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive._

With all of the crystals used, all Ellana had was more riddles. If he was looking for elven ruins and referencing something called the place where regret dwells, she had no clue where that might be. Solas did not seem to know either as she looked to him as the words resonated around them. She sighed and they returned to the mezzanine to head into the final chamber. They heaved open the large doors and stepped inside. A voice mumbled from somewhere further in she reached for her bow, but Cole touched her shoulder to stop her. They were safe.

The room was dark, save for a dome of magical light that surrounded a man, kneeling in the center of the room beneath the large crumbling hole in the domed ceiling. Ellana approached the mumbling man cautiously "The light. Light the... the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar... 'He came down in fire and splendor'... Chapter nine, verse one." He was dressed in Tevinter robes of grey, and his face was obscured by the hood over his head.

Solas hummed as he approached her side. "The barrier holding him is impressive. He is no threat to us, if he ever was."

"What is this?" Ellana wondered, gazing at the man trapped in the bubble of magic. "Who are you?"

"Magister Erasthenes am I, a scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..." he cried out and cringed, his voice strained and raspy, as the barrier flickered red from the original bluish hue it held. He sobbed. "For Calpernia's sake, I am lost."

"In that case, tell me everything you know about Corypheus," Ellana asked, seeing the unique advantage they had.

"I was the greatest scholar of the Old Gods in Minrathous... No, in the Imperium. One night, _he_ came to my door. For my relics, I thought. My writings and runes... But instead, my slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the Vessel, and save Tevinter."

Ellana frowned. More vessel talk. "If Calpernia's this Vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

"I do not know..." he paused and cried out as the barrier flickered red again. "Unnh! Power, it must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

Ellana crossed her arms. "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

"Yes," he nodded jerkily. "She seeks a leader... Corypheus... to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." the barrier flickered again and he gasped and cringed. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it. If she were not the Vessel."

"When is Calpernia becoming this Vessel? How? Where?" Ellana demanded.

"I do not know those answers. Unnh! But after... Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever power he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be the masterpiece."

Ellana glanced at Solas who nodded with the same realization she had. She nearly gasped in excitement. Calpernia had murdered Vicinius because a few of the slaves he sold her had been beaten. She had been a slave before and was freed. She wanted freedom more than anything. "She'd reconsider being Corypheus' pet magister, if she found out."

Erasthenes nodded beneath his hood. "Hers is a cold rage, to rival the wrath of Corypheus." He cried out once more as the barrier flickered and pleaded. "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind. Please. Breach the circle... it's wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free. Corypheus' circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear. Only freedom."

Ellana looked over the broken man. He seemed to have told her all he knew, all she cared to know. There was no reason to allow him to suffer further. "All right. You seen honest, and you've suffered enough."

"Light a lamp, would you, Calpernia? Everything's so dark..." he mumbled as Ellana reached her palm up to touch it to the barrier.

Before she even came close, magic licked around her hand and swirled between it and the barrier. When her palm connected, the barrier fell with a burst of energy and light outwards. She shielded her eyes until the light was gone, and then looked upon Erasthenes. He was blowing away on the wind, his body reduced to ash. "Falon'din guide him," she said softly before turning away. As they left, Cole offered her a smile and handed her a scroll which she unrolled. It was a copy of the binding ritual. Calpernia would find this very interesting.

They didn't stop long in Skyhold before they were off again to meet Alistair and Hawke at the ritual tower in the Western Approach. Ellana enjoyed her time in the Dales as they passed through the Plains again, coming into contact with another Dalish clan. After the Plains, they entered the Emerald Graves. It was a lush forest, aptly named for all of the greenery everywhere you looked. Where there was no green, there was history. Elven history. She was like a child who had been handed a giant bag of sweets. She wanted to devour it all at once before her parents found out and tried to take it from her. Solas took the time to point out landmarks and tell her all of the stories he knew when they stopped each evening to bed down. She laid beside him, huddled close as he spoke, absorbing everything and losing herself in the gentle rumble of his voice against her cheek. The Graves were magical, as though the land itself knew her. It called to her blood, more than she had felt in the Plains or even Skyhold. She found herself at a loss for words whenever she attempted to write down her experiences and send them back to Skyhold in her reports. She could not properly describe her feelings.

When they passed out of the Graves, she was mournful, wishing she could have spent more time there. The land on the other side was harsh and bright with no trees for miles to hide them from the blistering sun. Solas took to wearing a hood that he pulled form his backpack and attached to his lambswool clothes, to keep the sun from burning his exposed scalp. Ellana was used to the sun. She had grown up outdoors. Her darkly tanned skin simply darkened under the constant rays. Blackwall's nose and cheeks reddened, but Cole seemed just fine hidden beneath the floppy brim of his hat. What really bothered Ellana was the scalding sand. Without boots, it was like walking on broken glass. Her built up resistance from all of the years she had worn footwraps had not prepared her for the unrelenting heat of the desert sands. Solas seemed unphased, as he did with everything and simply massaged some healing magic into her feet each night when they would stop to rest.

The nights were freezing. Just like there was no protection from the sun during the day, there was nowhere to hide from the winds that whipped across the dunes at night, blowing sand all around so that it got inside your clothes and into your mouth whenever you took a bite of food or a sip of water. The desert was a miserable place.

When they came across the small Inquisition camp where Harding was waiting for them, Ellana noted that the scout had found the most sheltered place in probably the entire desert. A sad looking river trickled lazily along the edge of the camp which was nestled against the bottom of a wall of outcropped adobe cliffs. Harding had sprouted more freckles, Ellana noticed as she gave her report on the area, calling it the worst place in the entire world. She pointed out intel they had gotten from a Venatori they had captured, outlining red lyrium mining operations in the area, and mentioned a set of ruins that was supposed to house something of great value.

Closing rifts along the way, Ellana and her party hunted down the Venatori and put a stop to all of their plans, stumbling upon a very strange occurence in the ruins. Time had been stopped completely by something powerful. Knowing that there was no way she could allow the Venatori to get their hands on whatever it was, she crept warily past the frozen rift surrounded by frozen demons through the hall and into an outdoor mezzanine. They met Venatori resistance but apparently had the element of surprise on their hands, allowing them to easily overcome the group. Inside a chamber locked by keystones that they had to hunt down, in and around the mezzanine, they discovered a staff, jammed into an altar of some sort. When Ellana pulled it free, the bits of building and rubble that had been frozen above them began to fall, crumbling all around them. They swiftly exited the chamber to be met by demons that had previously been frozen. They made their way back to the rift through the demons and with time restored, she was able to seal it for good. "That's enough demons for one day. Frozen or otherwise," Blackwall said casually as he sheathed his sword. Solas led her to another of the elven artifacts that helped to strengthen the veil in the area and they activated it to prevent future rifts from popping up.

Back out in the desert, they found their way to a keep that was also overrun with Venatori. Solas was able to take down a barrier that led them into the caves where the well into the keep was situated and they climbed up, surprising the Venatori and making the clearing of the keep that much easier. Much like Caer Bronach, she took the keep for the Inquisition and then followed her map to where Alistair had directed her.

He and Hawke were already waiting outside the entrance to the bridge that led across the canyon that surrounded the tower on all sides. Both had suffered under the harsh desert conditions as well, it seemed, their noses and cheeks reddened like Blackwall's. "Glad you could make it!" Alistair greeted her cheerily in spite of the conditions. "We've seen lights coming from the tower."

Hawke crossed his arms, wrinkling his burnt nose. "Blood magic, I'd wager. You can smell it... or see the corpses. You take point. I'll guard your backs." He bowed them past.

Alistair went with them, crossing the bridge and climbing the tall staircase in silence. When they reached the top, it spilled them into a small area where a group of mages, with a demon each, lined the edges neatly, a pile of corpses wearing Warden heavy armor nearby. They had apparently missed the ritual. A man stood atop a dais on the far side of the open air room and gazed down at the collection of demons and Wardens. He was dressed in a light pair of pants with matching boots and a thin metal cuirass beneath a light jacket.His arms were protected by a symmetrical pair of full vambraces made of dawnstone metal. From his light skin and dark hair, and the style of his clothes and goatee, Ellana had him pegged as Tevinter before he even spoke. "Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium, at our service. He bowed dramatically, flailing his hands in sloppy circles. Ellana was not impressed.

"I'm guessing you're not a Warden," Alistair pointed out, obviously not impressed either.

"But you are," Erimond sneered as he paced in short bursts. "The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Ellana scoffed, crossing her arms. "I've killed demons before. If I have to kill a few Warden mages as well, so be it."

"You may have to kill a few, yes," Erimond said with an amused expression. He raised his arm and simultaneously spoke in a commanding tone. "Wardens, hands up." The mages all did exactly as he had in eerie synchronicity. "Hands down." He lowered the arm and the Wardens copied.

"Corypheus has enslaved them," Alistair grunted.

"They did this to themselves," Erimond said haughtily, clasping his hands behind his back. "You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help."

"Including Tevinter," Alistair finished with a snarl.

"Yes. And since it was my _Master _who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan... Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

Erimond's pompous stance and arrogance as grating on Ellana's nerves. "So you manipulated the Wardens to build an army for Corypheus."

"Just so," he said proudly. "Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

"That's all I needed to know," Ellana growled, reaching for her bow to end the rat before he did any more harm.

"Oh please..." he sneered and reached his arm toward her. Magic wreathed his hand and Ellana dropped her bow, the Anchor exploding in agony like it had at Haven when Corypheus had disturbed it with the orb. She dropped to her knees, crying out and clutching her wrist to bring the mark under her control. She vaguely felt a set of steadying hands on her as she heard Erimond taunting her while she internally fought with the Anchor. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil.? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade." Ellana grabbed hold of the tendrils of magic that belonged to the Anchor and forced the rest away. The agony ceased and she was able to breathe again. Alistiar's steadying hands helped her to her feet and she took note of the rift that was hovering in the air before them. Erimond must have been using it to summon the demons for the Wardens. Erimond hadn't even seemed to notice that she had gotten back up. He was too engaged in his own monologue. "When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be..." Ellana grabbed the rift and pushed the magic back toward him. It knocked him backwards and he stumbled, falling in a heap with a cry if surprise as the rift closed. Alistair looked at her with a mixture of surprise and awe. Erimond scrambled to his feet and clutching his side scurried away, shouting. "Kill them!"

The Wardens and demons turned and attacked, giving Ellana and her people no choice but to defend themselves. She dropped to her knee and snatched up the bow she had dropped, knocking and firing an explosive arrow into the cluster of mages and demons. Shrapnel flew outwards form the arrow and dropped four of the enemies dead in an instant. Blackwall and Alistair charged in, shields pushing them a path toward the two larger demons of rage while Cole flickered out of sight and began to move through the chaos effortlessly. Hawke charged in, drawn by the sounds of battle and much less fluidly than Cole he also ducked into the fray to twirl his daggers. Solas had erected barriers around everyone and as she loosed some more arrows from her knee, catching her breath, he glanced at her in concern. She brushed him off with a reassuring smile as she fired again, banking the arrow off Blackwall's shield to pierce the rage demon in the face.

When all of the threats were down, Hawke panted as he glanced around with a risen brow. "So... that went well," she said sarcastically.

"You were right," Alistair sighed in regret. "Thanks to the ritual, the Warden mages are enslaved to Corypheus."

"And the Warden warriors?" Hawke asked before his eyes landed on the pile of corpses. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course. It's not _real_ blood magic until someone gets sacrificed."

"The mages killed their fellow Wardens," Ellana growled angrily. "Nothing can justify that."

Hawke narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "I don't care about justification. It's past time to take arms against the Wardens and stop this madness."

Alistair stepped in. "Hawke, they made a mistake, but they thought it was necessary."

Hawke crossed his arms. "All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions... and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Alistair looked away from Hawke, ready to ignore his outburst. "I may know where the Wardens are," he said with a heavy sigh. "Erimond fled that way... There's an abandoned Warden fortress in that direction. Adamant."

"I want these Wardens. We cannot let Corypheus gain an army of demons," Ellana said, jumping on Alistair's lead.

"The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there," Hawke offered. "We'll meet you back at Skyhold."

That evening as they settled down for the night inside the tent, huddled against the biting cold, Solas was fidgety. "We must stop the Wardens from carrying out this insane plan, Vhenan," he said suddenly. She sat up from the nest she had made beside him, her hair falling in a curtain over him. "To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight..."

She placed a hand over his jawbone necklace where it rested on his chest, cutting off his ranting fear. "They won't succeed. We're going to stop them together."

He glanced at her and lifted his own hand to brush her hair aside. "Thank you." Then he paused as his thumb brushed her cheek. "I've been on my own for so long. It's difficult to get used to having the support of others." He sighed. "Those fools and duty. Responsibility is not expertise. Action is not inherently superior to inaction. Forgive me... The entire idea is... unnerving."

She pillowed her cheek atop her hand on his chest and huddled closer to him, the chill in the air joining the dread in her stomach and swirling to create a shiver that ran down her spine.The phrase that kept cycling through her mind was that Corypheus was searching for other ways into the Fade. Would he find one? Would everything she was doing be for naught? She closed her eyes and prayed to the Creators that her gut was wrong.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest decision of my life to actually write this into my story. Ellana faces the Nightmare and not everyone leaves with their life.

Skyhold was fraught with the personal problems of many of her people. Cassandra was looking for the rest of the Seekers as well as juggling the realization that she was being considered to become the next Divine. Leliana was also weighing the same question. Bull had a proposal for her from the Qunari, offering an alliance between them and the Inquisition. Blackwall seemed testy, but she assumed it was because of everything going on with the Wardens. Sera was finding new and exciting ways to play pranks on the entirety of Skyhold and trying to rope Ellana in on the shenanigans. Dorian had gotten a letter from his family that he wished to address in person with her in tow, and Varric seemed to be concerned for Hawke like she had never seen him before. He was constantly scribbling notes that got sent to the Western Approach. The only one that never seemed to complain or fuss was Morrigan. She spent most of her days in the garden, smiling politely whenever Ellana would pass. Her son was slightly odd, but he seemed well behaved and Ellana never paid them much attention. Morrigan had made conversation once after her son had approached Ellana while she worked on her reports, but other than to give her a brief history lesson about Skyhold itself that Solas had never shared, she didn't offer anything else personal unless prodded. Ellana knew how irritating it was to be prodded when all you wished was privacy, so she left Morrigan to her own devices.

While they awaited Alistair and Hawke's return, she handled all that she could juggle. The deal with the Qunari fell through when Ellana refused to allow Bull's company to be sacrificed to save a bunch of Qunari she didn't know. She was not a fan of the way the Qun treated elves anyhow.

Dorian took her to Redcliffe where he was met by his father. In an unsurprising confession he revealed that his father had threatened a blood magic ritual to change him because he refused to hide the fact that he preferred the embrace of men to women. In the end, she left them to talk it out.

With all of the running from one place to the other, she rarely got time to herself. She felt like her relationship had slammed into a stone wall. She spent as much time as she could with Solas, but always seemed to be dragged away before they could do more than clasp hands and steal a brief kiss. Solas was unrelentingly calm about each and every interruption, and it was driving her mad.

She intended to secure an evening alone after returning from Redcliffe, but was dragged away again to Caer Oswin where it had been discovered that the remnants of the Seekers were holed up. The real Lord Seeker Lucius was no more impressive than the envy demon version. Ellana glared him down as he tried to tell Cassandra that Corypheus should be allowed to destroy the world because it was already lost and needed to be cleansed. Cassandra decided the more prudent idea was to cleanse the world of the Lord Seeker. Ellana heartily agreed.

Ellana passed through Skyhold's gates, fully expecting to be stopped. When she made it all of the way to her quarters without interruption, she sighed in relief and pushed inside to climb the winding stairs to a bath and a change of clothing. Solas had veered off at the doorway to his painting room as usual, and she couldn't bring herself to be so forward as to grab hold of him in the middle of the main hall and drag him to her quarters with her. Instead, she contented herself by sinking into the warm water of the bath and soaking her aching travel worn limbs.

He had climbed her stairs with his usual sardonic and cocksure smirk on his face. She made no move to replace the bubbles that had wandered across the surface of the water and left him an unimpeded view of her breasts through the water. Still grinning, he circled the tub behind her to reappear on her right side and hold his hand down to her, his long slender fingers beckoning her to take them in hers. She returned his smile and felt heat rise to her cheeks as she slipped her hand into his and he gently pulled her to her feet. The water and remaining bubbles slowly trailed down her skin as she stood before him. After he studied her face for a few moments, his eyes tracing her vallaslin, he dipped them lower to watch the droplets streaking her flesh. He steadied her as she stepped out of the bath, the air from the open balcony doors sweeping over her moistened body and raising tiny prickles along her pores. She shuddered and he drew her against him, the warmth of his body so very welcome. He brushed hair from her face with his free hand and then his fingertips followed the water down her neck and over her shoulder. As his hand found it's way downward and circled her hip to rest upon the small of her back and his lips approached hers, she gasped with need, her loins clenching and her stomach fluttering in anticipation.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Ellana jolted awake, inhaling a gasp as the loud banging startled her from her dreams. "Venedhis!" she cursed as she realized simultaneously that she had fallen asleep in the bath, and that someone was pounding on her door. Thankfully, the rude awakening had not triggered her sleep paralysis. She climbed from the bath, her fingers and toes shriveled and her heart still thumping rapidly. Her skin was flushed with the memories of the dream she had been snatched from. She snatched a towel from the couch near her stairs and wrapped it tightly around herself before carefully making her way down to answer the door. "What!" she snapped as she flung the door open.

Cullen's eyes widened in shock as they swept over her and then he averted them swiftly, his hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he suddenly found the ceiling of her secluded tower extremely interesting. "Lavellan... I... Sweet Maker... I'm so sorry to disturb you, but Hawke and Warden Alistair have just returned. I thought you would like to know."

She watched his face redden as he tried extremely hard to keep his gaze from her. She suddenly regretted the harsh way she had answered the door and sighed. "Serannas, Cullen," she said with a smile. "If there's nothing else, I'll go get dressed. It would be the scandal of the age if I showed up to the War council in naught but a towel."

She caught the amused smirk on his face as he snorted softly. "I'm certain the Chantry would love it if you proved their wild theories on the Dalish to be true. I'll leave you to it."

She closed the door as he turned and left, leaning against the reinforced wood and sighing in frustration. She could still feel the redness of her cheeks as flashes of the dream returned to her thoughts. She had never been interested in much else than honing her archery skills and getting away from the bustle of the clan to be alone. She had been on the receiving end of plenty of offers from the males of her clan, but they had all been rebuked. She hadn't the patience to deal with grabby hands and offers of bonding from little boys who wished her to help them become men. Sex, love, and matters of the heart were all uncharted territory that she and Solas had been tiptoeing around for the last several months. Creators knew she loved him. Her entire body ignited whenever he was near her. He was what she chose to occupy her mind with whenever she had the chance. He had declared the same to her on countless occasions, but the forced chastity of their relationship did not seem to have the effect on him that it did on her. It rolled off him like water off a duck's feathers as most things seemed to, while she ached so badly that her body practically screamed for his touch whenever they were together.

"Sylaise guide me," she whispered as she shook off the vestiges of the dream and climbed back up to her room to get dressed.

Hawke and Varric were standing in the crumbled hallway between Josephine's office and the war room. As Ellana made her way past them, Hawke set his usual infuriatingly suave smirk on her as he announced that he and Alistair had indeed tracked Erimond to the fortress that Alistair had mentioned. Adamant. She nodded her thanks and heard Hawke slap Varric on the back as she slipped in the war room, "Let's go get a drink, Varric. Maker knows that Merrill has dragged me all over Thedas to offer aid to her fellow elves, but I have never found my throat so parched as it is after spending weeks in that desert."

Ellana closed the door behind her, cutting off Varric's response and stepped in to her advisers huddled over the war table. They glanced up at her with a mixture of greeting and concern. Ellana sighed. "I assume from the looks on your faces that the news is bad."

Leliana drew back from the table and clasped her hands behind her back. "Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight."

As Cullen straightened and his hands landed casually on the hilt of his sword, he offered her a smile that was backed by a slight flush in his cheeks as he met her eyes. "Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment. A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our lady Ambassador..." he glanced at Josephine to open the floor to her.

"Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets," Josephine said proudly.

"That is the good news," Leliana added, her his swaying as she always did when she was nervous.

"None of that accounts for the Wardens summoning a giant demon army," Ellana agreed with a slight frown.

Leliana tipped her head in agreement. "That is the bad news."

"The Inquisition forces can breach the gate," Cullen sighed, a sneer replacing his smile. "But if the Wardens already have their demons..."

"I found records of Adamant's construction," Leliana interrupted, releasing one of her hands from behind her and sliding the documents toward Cullen. "There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle."

Cullen took the parchments into his hands and hummed. "That's good. We may not be able to defeat them outright..." he glanced up at Ellana again, all traces of his embarrassment at how they had met at her door faded, "But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel."

Ellana shrugged. "It sounds like our best option," she said, giving Cullen the go ahead to begin planning his troop movements.

"It'll be hard fought, no way around it, but we'll get that gate open," he promised her. The three set their heads together again and Ellana knew when she was no longer needed.

She left the war room and headed through the sun bathed hall. Feeling the light breeze coming through the large holes, she decided a stroll through the garden was necessary. Let the advisers plan while she took a few minutes to herself. She had been running around Southern Thedas for weeks, doing favors for people that she had once sworn she would never even trust, let alone like enough to go out of her way to help. She could feel herself slipping further and further from her people. She hadn't even spoken to her clan in months. The diplomats and the soldiers had handled that.

She made her way to the garden where she was surprised to see Morrigan sharing a bench with Alistair, the pair sitting as far from each other as they could get and still be sitting together. Alistair was frowning as he looked at Morrigan's son as the boy sat quietly at a small table nearby, reading a book and taking notes. "That's him? I thought he'd look, I don't know, more _demonic_. Tentacles and fiery breath," he said softly so the boy wouldn't hear him.

Morrigan turned an icy glare on him before scoffing. "He is a normal boy, Alistair." Her tone spoke her annoyance.

Alistair's brow rose in sardonic disbelief. "Uh-huh..." he said with the same tone she reserved for him. "And what does he know of... How he was made?"

Morrigan's cheeks actually flushed as she glanced away. "He knows his father was a good man. I... I thought you deserved that much." Ellana had no idea that Alistair was Keiran's father.

After a short burst of shock slipped over his features, a teasing smirk drew his lips up at the corners. "He's changed you."

Morrigan's flushed cheeks reddened further and she jerked her head around to snip at him angrily. "Don't be absurd." They were silent for a moment as Ellana found her way to a secluded bench, not having meant to eavesdrop. After Ellana sat, putting them out of sight but not earshot, Morrigan's tone switched as she reignited the conversation. "How is she?"

A short chuckle left Alistair's throat. "Infuriatingly stubborn and right about everything..." He paused before continuing in a subdued tone. "I've been meaning to write her and warn her about everything, but words are always easier in person. I miss her."

Morrigan let out a throaty humming chuckle. "Once again, Alistair, it has fallen to me to do what you could not. The moment I reached Skyhold, I had a raven sent to Solona. I knew the Wardens were involved and I thought you both should know about Corypheus. Although I have not gotten a response."

"She left before all of this started. We've been searching for a way to negate the Calling," he said quietly. "I can hear it. I know it isn't real, but I don't relish having to go through this again when my time comes and neither of us wants to lose the other to this curse."

There was a pause again before Morrigan's voice came softly, "I am surprised you are here instead of drooling along at her heel like that mangy beast that used to follow us about."

He snorted, brushing off the insult like he was used to it. "There was a discussion, believe me. Someone had to look into the rumors about Corypheus. We didn't know what was involved at the time. She was going to stay to help, but we had a lead that couldn't wait. One of us had to go. When I'm done here, we'll be together again." His voice trailed lower as if he weren't talking to Morrigan anymore, but musing to himself. "Forever, this time." He cleared his throat as if breaking out of whatever inner thoughts he was having and continued. "We found a rumor that meant going deep into the west. It wasn't much, but we've done more with less."

"If anyone can find a way, 'tis her," Morrigan agreed.

He laughed outright. "As you well know, she's more than I deserve... and I hope I make her days easier as well. Before all this, she was rebuilding the Wardens in Ferelden, while I hunted Darkspawn left over from the Blight. It was hard work for both of us, but we always had each other. I hope she's okay."

There was another pregnant pause before Morrigan's voice came forth barely able to be heard. "If I receive an answer from her, I will pass it on..." When she spoke again, it was over top a light chuckle from Alistair. "Oh, do not look at me like that, fool. 'Tis for her sake, not yours."

Ellana jumped slightly when a shadow fell over her, making her realize that she had been more invested in the conversation than she had meant to be. "Good evening, Vhenan."

She turned her gaze to him and smiled sweetly. "Solas," she greeted him in return.

He offered her his hand and the gesture brought flashes from her dream back to her mind. He didn't seem to notice her fidgeting as he said, "Would you care to join me for supper?"

She glanced up at the sky and frowned. "Is it already that late?"

He hummed a chuckle as he reached out further because she had not yet taken hold of his hand. "Not quite, but I thought perhaps we could pack a basket and take a walk."

She took the offered hand and he gently pulled her to her feet. "That sounds wonderful."

Ellana followed Solas from Skyhold, their mounts picking their way through the snow covered mountain paths to a grotto at the base of the Frostbacks. It was hidden among a copse of pine trees between which a small trickling stream chattered along, creating a harmonious symphony with the sound of the breeze as it rustled the pine needles onto the ground. Ellana sighed as she dismounted Felassan, exhaling the deep breath of nature that she had taken. This was no Emerald Graves, but in Ferelden, you were as likely to find a living griffon as you were to find a place so free of the scent of dog.

Solas watched her as he unlashed the small sack of food he had tied to his horse's saddle. It was a small meal of apples, bread with honeyed butter, half a bottle of wine, and some small cakes that he had managed to get from the kitchens. She took the blanket from Felassan's saddle and smiled at him. He moved to her side, his hand finding the small of her back and he guided her into the grotto. Their feet stirred a light fog that was hovering inches above the ground and she found herself watching it swirl until his touch lightened. She looked up at him and he chuckled softly, tipping his head toward the right. She followed his gesture, drawing her eyes away from him to glance further into the grotto. They had passed through the entrance and were standing in an open area grown over with plants and teeming with life. Crickets joined the music created by the wind and water, and fireflies lit up the slowly dimming brightness of the sky as dusk settled in around them. Like Skyhold, the place had a bit of magic about it, the rising moon filtering in the large opening above them to splash light on the two enormous statues of harts that stood proudly, facing each other, their antlers uncaring about the collection of dew and moss that grew upon them. A narrow waterfall in the rear, cascaded almost soundlessly into a pool of water that dripped out into the stream they had followed in. "Mythal, it's beautiful," she gasped, her eyes drinking in the hidden gem that Solas had uncovered. "How do you find places like this?" she asked in awe, turning back to him. He was still watching her, his ever present smirk in place.

"I have come here to dream on a few occasions. I am simply glad to see that no rifts have opened here. It would be a shame," he replied, taking the blanket from her to lay it out on the stony shore beside the pond. Then he knelt, gesturing for her to join him as he set out their small picnic.

"Yes it would certainly kill the mood if there were demons crawling all over the place," she said with a chuckle as she dropped down on the blanket, crossing her legs.

He chuckled softly. "Indeed."

They enjoyed their meal, talking as they usually did, mostly with her listening as he told stories. She loved to watch his lips move. Often times, she got lost in his mouth, her ears barely listening as her eyes simply enjoyed the subtle flow of his words and how his enunciation shaped them. While they ate, he shaped a small ball of energy that he lifted into the air so it hovered between them, lighting up the world just enough so that she could watch the flickering of the flecks of color in his eyes.

When they had finished eating, he gathered the utensils they had used and stood, placing everything back in the bag. Her heart and stomach plummeted when she realized he was packing up to leave. So soon? She could have spent all night here with him, but he was ready to leave after a few hours. Her disappointment must have shown on her face and her reluctance to move from the blanket so he could fold it back up. "Your army is marching in the morning, Vhenan. Unfortunately, we cannot tarry here."

She sighed, biting her lip and trying to decide if it was worth arguing the point. He was right. She would soon be missed. She glanced back at him and his patient smile as he watched her wish they didn't have to go. "Could we return? When we have more time?"

"Of course, Vhenan. I promise," he said, offering her his hand as he had in the garden. When he lifted her to her feet, this time, she moved in close to him, her free hand reaching up to caress over the smoothness of his scalp. Then she leaned in, giving over her mouth to his enchanting lips. A hum of amusement passed between them as he smiled around the kiss. He pressed more closely to her, his arms wrapping around her, enveloping her. The strength in his embrace was always a surprise, but it was never lacking. His were the most intimate hugs she had ever experienced, bringing her in so close that she could not have even slipped a finger between them. She groaned audibly, her stomach leaving with him as he pulled away, fluttering wildly with the promise in his touch. "I will not be so easily won over, Vhenan," he scolded. "We should return before the Commander sends out a search party."

Ellana was used to long, trundling rides through all sorts of weather. Her clan would do it usually once per season, seeking places to set out the aravels and camp for a few months before moving on. The Inquisition army moved just about the same pace, without all of the bickering of the hunters, and the noise of the children. What should have taken a couple of weeks, took nearly four with the soldiers and squires and siege engines in tow.

Everyone was getting increasingly agitated as they approached Adamant. The delay had them all fearing the same thing. The Wardens were already lost and the demon army already was raised. Felassan fidgeted beneath Ellana as Solas rode up beside her and the fortress came into view. The sun was setting and the sounds of the front of her army began to carry along the air to them as the siege began. Shouts, explosions and the rythmic banging of the battering ram nearly drowned out the rush of the Fade the she could almost hear. There was nothing but desert surrounding Adamant, and the Abyssal Ledge loomed behind it like a gash in the flesh of the earth. The entire place made Ellana's skin crawl. The mark was already glowing as she glanced at Solas who gave her a reassuring smile. _We can do this._ She pressed her lips together in determination and dismounted Felassan, handing his reins over. Solas, Cole and Blackwall ghosted up to her side as she pulled her bow and watched as the battering ram slammed the heavy metal doors open and her army flowed into Adamant.

She was on their heels, Alistair joining her from seemingly nowhere. "For the Wardens!" He shouted as he rushed toward a shade that was slashing it's claws at one of the frontline soldiers. Chaos erupted in the entry hall as Wardens and demons flowed to the gates to keep her army from getting through the bottleneck as they battering ram was pulled back to open it wider. Ellana sniped anyone that she saw coming from the ramparts above and then moved her attention to the second set of gates to their right. Finally, she heard one of the Wardens shouting. "Pull back! They're through!"

The cacophony died down around her and Cullen picked his way inside, his usually pristine armor splattered with blood and his sword gripped in his hand. "All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it. We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can."

"Whatever it takes, Cullen. If we lose here, we lose everything," she growled gripping her bow tightly.

"Understood, Inquisitor," he agreed with a snarl. "Warden Alistair will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive." Before he could finish the thought, a shout grabbed their attention and Ellana spun to see one of her soldiers fall from the ramparts, a demon standing at the edge, watching as he crumpled in a heap below. She cringed and turned back to Cullen. "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance." He turned and hurried back to the army as they regrouped to filter in and hit the Wardens spread throughout the fortress.

Ellana and her small party was better suited to continue the infiltration. They fought through Wardens and demons until they had climbed to the main floor. In the first bailey they came to, Wardens were already at each other's throats, doing half their job for them. The warriors and rogues were fighting tooth and nail to keep from being sacrificed by the mages. "Brothers! Can't you see this is madness?" one shouted as he brandished his sword as a demon slithered toward him.

Alistair grunted and charged in to knock the demon away and help the warrior. "They're bound to the demons!" he cried to the other Wardens, hopefully convincing them to trust why he and the Inquisition were killing their friends.

The warrior that had been saved put up his sword when the last mage fell and backed away. "Keep your distance!"

Ellana sighed and raised her palms in placation. "The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back, you won't be harmed."

The warrior studied her and his shoulders slumped as he lowered his sword. "All right. My men will stay back. We want no part of this. Deal with Clarel as you must."

"Nicely done," Alistair sighed as they left the bailey and continued toward the battlements. "I'm glad some of them could be reasoned with."

They helped to clear the battlements and allow the Inquisition laddermen to get up top and gain the upperhand. It was quite some time before they ran into Hawke on a balcony just outside another hall, fighting some demons with a few of her soldiers. "How many of them are there?" he asked, panting as he wiped his daggers on a corpse.

Alistair chuckled, glancing around at the piles of dead mages and the demon bodies that were melting back into the ground to return to the Fade without a trace. "Fewer thanks to you."

"Hawke saved a lot of lives on the battlements, Inquisitor," one of the soldiers said with a salute. Some of the new recruits have been willing to stand down. It would be nice to avoid more bloodshed."

Hawke nodded. "Commander Cullen will hold a path open for us as long as possible, Inquisitor. Our forces are ready when you are." He gestured toward the doorway ahead.

Ellana took point as they all helped to push it open. When they stepped inside, a woman in her fifties or so, in light Warden armor and greying hair shaved close to her head, was gently lying the body of another Warden atop a table that stood on the dais at the back of the courtyard. Fresh blood dripped from his throat, his eyes staring into nothing. The woman, who must have been Clarel, looked regretful, swiping the old warrior's eyes closed. Ellana looked down at her own palm as the mark reacted to the massive rift wide open in the middle of the courtyard. The window into the Fade struck terror in her as she glimpsed what looked to be a gigantic spider the size of the fortress itself looming on the other side.

Ellana's eyes were drawn from the scene by a sharp voice. "Stop them! We must complete the ritual!" It was Erimond, still dressed in his desert appropriate armor.

She held up the palm not currently glowing in anger, and held the others behind her. She stepped forward to address Clarel, ignoring the group of Wardens below the dais that took their own few steps closer to her. The woman had apparently not completed the binding and might still be reasoned with. "It's done, Clarel. There will be no ritual, and no demon army."

Erimond stepped to the edge of the dais and shouted his response, Clarel looking up with interest, her eyes clouded with grief. "Then the Blight rises with no Wardens left to stop it, and the whole world dies! Is that what you want?" He crossed his arms dramatically. "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

Clarel stepped forward as well, her tone almost pleading. "We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

"And then _he_ binds your mages to Corypheus!" Alistair growled in return, pointing to Erimond and sneering.

Clarel blinked. "Corypheus? But he's dead."

"These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel," Erimond goaded, approaching her and gripping her bicep.

She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead with the gloved hand that had minutes before slit the throat of another man. Ellana waited with baited breath to see if Clarel had sense. She was disappointed when Clarel dropped her arm and said aloud. "Bring it through!"

Erimond smirked in victory as Ellana and her people all stepped forward to be met by the line of Wardens protecting Clarel and the mages who began to cast, magic filling the air of the courtyard. "Please!" Hawke begged. "I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!"

"I helped fight the Archdemon in Ferelden! Could you consider listening to me?" Alistair added desperately.

"Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength," Erimond assured her calmly.

Ellana swallowed her anger at the sheer stupidity of Clarel and the Wardens and raised her voice again. "Listen to me! I have no quarrel with the Wardens! I have spared those I could. I don't want to kill you, but you're being used... And some of you know it, don't you?"

Some of the warriors before her balked and glanced between each other. A darker skinned human in rogue armor at the forefront nodded. "The mages who've done the ritual? They're not right. They were my friends, but now they're like puppets on a string."

"You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff!" Clarel called down to him.

"He's not afraid!" Hawke pointed out. "You are! You're afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing."

Alistair appeared from behind Ellana and said, "If this were a fight against future Blights, I would be at your side. But it's a lie!"

The objector and a few others turned to look at Clarel and she looked shaken, glancing at Erimond who had drawn his staff when they weren't looking. "Clarel," he hissed. "We have come so far. You're the only one who can do this."

She seemed concerned, if not convinced. "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed," she asked haltingly.

Erimond's expression turned to anger. "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally." he moved from Clarel's side and tapped his staff on the ground, red sparks jumping from the butt as it collided noisily with the ground, echoing above the rushing water sound of the rift. The mages around it were still casting. They were running out of time. "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you."

Ellana gasped as the dragon Corypheus had brought to Haven launched up from where it must have been hiding in the abyssal rift below. It let out a shriek as it passed by overhead, swooping in to release a scalding breath of red lightning in their midst, scattering everyone, before circling around and smashing through one of the griffon statues atop a pillar nearby. It landed on the top of the nearest tower and roared again, spreading it's wings and throwing it's head to the sky like a howling wolf. Ellana wondered exactly what it might take to bring down a dragon that size, sifting through scenarios. It gazed down on her, picking her out of the crowd until there was a clattering sound that had her turning back around to follow the snapping of the dragon's attention to see that Erimond was on the ground, his staff a few feet away and Clarel standing over him with a mixture of both hatred and guilt, another spell clutched in her palm. Instead of attacking him again as he pleaded, she directed the lightning at the dragon. The spell did little else than to make the dragon angry. It took off, swooping down from the tower to unleash another deadly breath that knocked Clarel to the side. Erimond grabbed his staff and took off as she stood and the mages finished their summoning, a gigantic demon of pride manifesting from the rift and unleashing a deep and menacing cackle. Clarel watched the dragon begin to circle and then her eyes tracked Erimond. Ellana only had eyes for the demon. She took a knee, charging her draw and aiming for it's forehead. She heard Clarel shout, "Help the Inquisitor," before she took off after Erimond. The Wardens turned and closed ranks around the demon and she had a small army at her back to add to her own people.

With so many attacking it in such a small area, the demon became frustrated. It howled and lightning charged between it's hands, shaping into a long whip. Ellana spent the next ten minutes dodging magic from both the demon and the already bound Warden mages, along with the undulating balls of red lyrium lightning that were falling from the dragon over head. The air was super charged and her palm ached as both the magic and the Fade licked at her skin. When the demon finally fell, she gasped in a breath and Cole rushed to her side. "Clarel is hurting. We need to help her."

Making sure everyone was on her heels, she took off from the courtyard in the direction Clarel and Erimond had run. Along the way, they found the remaining Wardens had turned and were fighting the demons that littered Adamant. Ellana darted along a balcony that connected one side of the battlements to the next, but was stopped in her tracks, her heart leaping in terror as the dragon latched itself onto the wall just in front of her and stuck it's massive head into the balcony. She leapt backwards, unleashing an arrow as she went and Solas stepped in front of her, his arms raised above his head. A bubble of protection raised from his hands and surrounded the group as they huddled together, the dragon unleashing a breath of fiery lightning in the enclosed space, her arrow not even phasing it. She felt the heat through Solas' barrier, but the lightning could not penetrate the magic. When the dragon pulled it's head away, Solas dropped his arms and she ran to his side. "Enasal," she sighed in relief as she saw he was untouched., her hands landing on his chest briefly to show her concern.

"I am fine, Vhenan, but we must push forward," he said quietly.

She nodded, dropping her hands and continued, getting out of the range of the dragon as quickly as she could. They came upon Clarel, standing over Erimond again. The man was smoking on the ground, huddled around himself. "You could have served a new god," he grunted.

"I will never serve the Blight!" Clarel growled, raising her staff to finish him.

Before she could, the dragon dropped down to protect Erimond, snapping Clarel up in it's jaws and taking off again to circle around them and land above on the gateway they had just come through. It shook it's head a few times and then tossed Clarel from it's mouth before homing in on Ellana. It crept down toward them, stalking like a cat, it's gaze fixed on Ellana. Clarel moaned and rolled over, her broken body seeping blood onto the stones beneath her. Ellana retreated slowly, her muscles tensed to dodge in case the dragon unleashed more lightning, or pounced. Clarel was mumbling and as the dragon crept over her, ignoring her completely, she found the strength to unleash her own lightning into it's belly just as it pounced for Ellana.

The strike of magic to it's gut threw the dragon off course, and it rolled in the air, missing it's target and landing behind her and her people. The impact of it's massive body shattered the bridge they were standing on and Ellana flailed her arms to keep her balance. The dragon righted itself and flew off, taking more of the crumbling bridge with it. As the cracks approached her feet and the bridge started to fall, she turned to run, trying to make it to the safety of the main structure. She heard a shout and glanced over her shoulder. Alistair had slipped from the edge. She growled and turned to grab his outstretched hand and pull him back onto the bridge. They were not fast enough. The destruction had surpassed them, the cracks separating from each other and the bridge collapsing out from under them all. Her heart began to race as she looked down into the abyssal rift below. _Do something_ her mind shouted as she began to fall faster. She thrust her marked hand toward the abyss below and closed her eyes, hoping that the mark might do as she commanded and open a rift. She didn't even know if it would help. In her panic, it was all she could think to do.

She felt the air around her change and she curled around herself, praying the Dread Wolf was not watching. The trickster would not hesitate to steal her chances of survival. When her stomach flipped, she forced her eyes open and saw ground careening toward her. She braced to slam into the ground, but the impact never came. She simply stopped. There was maybe a foot left to fall, but she hovered above a moist and barren landscape. Fascinated, she reached to touch the ground, but before she could make contact with her fingertip, gravity took hold again and she dropped to the ground on her back. Her quiver did nothing to break the fall, winding her a bit. She inhaled and got to her knees, looking around at the strange world. The air was humid and charged with magic. In spite of the thickness of the atmosphere, not a drop of fog hovered higher than ankle height. She stood, looking up to the sky that was tinged with green everywhere she looked. There were random things that possibly worked to reflect the world outside, but their placement made no sense. Boulders hovered on the dense air above them where she could just make out the bones of Adamant fortress. The Fade representation of Adamant, anyway.

"Well, this is unexpected." She glanced toward the voice and saw Alistair. He was taking in the landscape, as she had been, but from another angle above her. He was standing on the wall.

She had no chance to reply before Hawke's voice joined in, echoing impossibly around the area that had no structure for it to bounce back from. "We were falling..." Alistiar looked 'up' to see Hawke on the rock where he stood, almost upside down. Ellana blinked, shaken. "If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom."

"No." Solas gasped from nearby. He was gazing up at the sky with awe. "This is the Fade." He glanced back at her, his flecked eyes sparkling in excitement. "The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through... and survived. I never thought I would ever find myself here physically... Look." he pointed ahead, where the spires of a distant structure could be seen reaching upwards toward a swirling vortex in the sky that must have been the Breach from the other side. "The Black City, almost close enough to touch."

"This is incredible," she gasped, the weight of her own actions not quite as heavy, knowing that what she had done may have put them in peril, but had saved their lives.

Solas smiled at her then turned away. "Cole, how does it feel to be back home?"

Cole was shaking his head, his shaggy hair flapping wildly over his eyes from beneath the brim of his hat. "I can't be here. Not like this, not like _me!_"

Ellana approached him and took his hand as he twitched at every noise around them, his eyes wide, while Solas hummed then said, "It's all right. We'll make it right."

Cole gripped her hand fiercely. "This place is wrong. I made myself forget when I made myself real, but I know it wasn't like this."

Hawke snorted, crossing his arms, still hanging from the outcropping like a bat. "It's not how I remember the Fade, either." Then he shrugged. "Perhaps it's because we're here physically, instead of just dreaming. The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

Ellana frowned as she held fast to Cole. "I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this."

"Well," Hawke grunted, looking down at his feet and frowning before bouncing on the balls of his feet and then jumping. He left the surface of the outcropping and flipped himself over in midair before landing right side up on the ground beside Blackwall. "Whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now. That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others."

Alistair started walking down the wall he stood on and then gingerly stepped diagonally, righting himself as well. "In the real world, the rift with the demons in it was nearby, in the main hall. Can we get out the same way?"

Ellana glanced around, trying to get her bearings and then shrugged. "Let's find out." She pointed. "There. Let's go."

They all started off in a cluster, heading for a tall grand staircase carved from the ground itself. "This is fascinating," Solas mused as they walked cautiously. "It is not the area I would have chosen, of course, but to physically walk within the Fade..." his voice trailed off and she heard the sigh escape him.

"Just don't be distracted by your studies. This is a dangerous place," Blackwall grumbled.

Solas glanced at Blackwall and a small annoyed sneer took over his expression. "Thank you for the warning."

"I don't suppose you have any words of wisdom for this part of the Fade?" Ellana asked him as Cole finally released her hand, but still hovered nearby.

Solas answered her haughtily. "Why would I ever have voluntarily come to _this_ part of the Fade?" When she glanced away from his biting tone, he sighed. "The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear I would guess. I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience."

Everyone went quiet as they walked, Ellana's eyes watching her step on the uneven terrain as much as she watched for unfriendly spirits. She nearly collided with Alistair's back as they crested the first staircase and he gasped. "What? That can't be..."

An oddly familiar voice greeted them. "I greet you Warden. And you, Champion."

Ellana pushed past him to see who was speaking. Her eyes widened. "Divine Justinia," she gasped, recognizing the elderly woman in her ridiculous hat and robes. The red and white fabric was still as clean as they day the Breach had destroyed the Conclave. Ellana's eyes narrowed. "What are you? A spirit? A demon? The real Divine couldn't have survived Haven."

Justinia cocked her head. "Couldn't she? How much of Haven do you truly remember? You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

"Really?" Hawke asked, his arms crossing again. "How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human, and you are..."

"I am here to help you," she said practically before looking back at Ellana. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

"Did you take my memories?" Ellana accused.

"No," she denied. "You lost them to the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work."

"I'd like to have a few words with this Nightmare about that," Alistair said through gritted teeth with clenched fists.

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair," Justinia said with a soft smile.

"How do we hurt it?" Ellana asked, enraged at the violation of her mind.

"That's a little optimistic, isn't it?" Hawke asked with a sneer.

"You hurt it by escaping the Fade and leading your people against Corypheus," the Divine replied.

"That wasn't what I meant," Ellana pointed out.

"I know," she agreed. "But for now, it is the best answer I can give you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. These are your memories, Inquisitor." She held out a hand and some wraiths that had been hovering nearby came to attention.

One of them lifted higher off the ground, gathering itself to attack them. One of Solas' barriers lifted up around them and when the wispy ball of energy connected with it, Ellana drew her bow and shot an arrow at the offending wraith. There were four of them, and they were easy enough to put an end to. Ellana glanced down at her palm as the mark reacted. She stepped closer to the remaining energy from the closest corpse and it jumped up from the ground and swept into her, recognizing where it was supposed to be. A feeling of fulfillment washed over her as she absorbed the energies just before the last one made it's way inside. Then her head exploded in agony as the memories began to play like a dream before her eyes.

_She saw the Divine held by magic, the Wardens casting the spell, and Corypheus stalking toward her, the orb outstretched. The door to the room few open and Ellana herself burst in, having heard the noise. "What's going on here?" she demanded. The Divine took advantage of Corypheus' distraction to break partially free and slap the orb from his hand. It rolled across the floor and Ellana dropped to grab it. When it connected with her palm, the magic ripped into her flesh, creating the anchor. As the agony and magic built, Corypheus stomped toward her, malice and death in his eyes. Then the energy blasted outwards, knocking everything in it's path back with force and the Breach was formed._

Ellana gasped, coming back to herself as the vision ended and saw that all around her, the others seemed to have shared the agony and the vision. Alistair straightened, his eyes narrowed toward her. "So that mark on your hand... it wasn't sent by Andraste. It came from that orb Corypheus was using."

"Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself," Justinia explained. "When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

"I never thought Andraste did this," Ellana spat. "I did this myself, through my actions. No Maker required."

"And now you may be certain," the Divine agreed. "You cannot escape the lair of the nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead."

Ellana glanced around at her people and when she turned back, the Divine had gone. Hawke was wearing a frown and it seemed directed at Alistair. "What's wrong, Hawke?" Alistair asked gingerly.

"I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. Their actions led to her death," Hawke pointed out.

A bit of shock showed on Alistair's face when he responded. "I assumed Corypheus took their minds. You've seen it happen yourself... Come on. You can add it to the things to yell at the Wardens about when we get out of here."

"Oh, I intend to," Hawke growled, starting off in the direction they had already been heading.

As they all fell in behind him, Blackwall piped up. "Do you think that was truly the Divine?"

Ellana almost snorted a response before Solas took up the responsibility. "We have survived in the Fade physically. Perhaps she did as well. Or, if it is a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it is her, how can we say it is not?"

"Whatever she is, she seems to want to help us," Alistair said hopefully.

"And the Nightmare?" Blackwall reminded them. "From what she said, I don't look forward to meeting it."

Ellana felt herself shudder in agreement. She had glimpsed it through the rift at Adamant. She truly did not want to get close enough to touch it. "It's nothing like me," Cole said in agitation. "I make people forget to help them. It eats their fears. I don't know if I could do that, but I don't. I don't want to. That's not me."

"Peace, Cole," Solas said soothingly. "None of us mistake you for the Nightmare." Then he looked to Ellana and offered a few bits of insight to help calm her nerves. "It is a fear demon, as I suspected, likely drawing on terrors related to the Blight. Fear is a very old, very strong feeling. It predates love, pride, compassion... Every emotion save perhaps desire. Be wary. The Nightmare will do anything in its power to weaken our resolve."

"But after what it did to the Wardens, it's going to learn to fear for itself," Alistair growled.

As they moved through the twisted landscape they were met by a few shades and wraiths that were not as friendly as the ones they had come into contact when they had first dropped in. If the Nightmare was aware of them, these were probably sent by it.

She jumped as a voice suddenly boomed out all around them, magically enhanced. "Ah, we have a visitor..." As Solas gently ran a hand down her back in comfort, the demon continued to taunt. "Some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left the fear where it lay, forgotten." More of it's minions descended upon them, and as they fought, it talked. "You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is _me_. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."

The last demon in the area fell, and Blackwall grunted. "I expected worse."

"These are but minor servants of the Nightmare," Solas corrected.

Blackwall adjusted his grip on his sword. "Pity."

Besides the demons, they were set upon by scuttling spiders that were nearly the size of mabari puppies. Ellana hated spiders. She kept her distance, firing arrows into the furry bodies and dreading collecting them back once the demons were dead. She needed to conserve. Creators knew how long they would be stuck here. Ammo was precious. Not getting much of a reaction from her, the demon taunted again, going after her companions one by one.

"Perhaps _I_ should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition." It laughed, making Ellana's skin crawl. "Like Blackwall. Ah, there's nothing like a Grey Warden. And you are _nothing_ like a Grey Warden."

"I'll show you a Warden's strength, beast," Blackwall mumbled in return as he took the head off a shade.

"Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're so very much alike, you and I."

"No," Cole responded, his voice breaking.

"Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din."

Solas answered curtly as Ellana tried to sift through her small knowledge of the language of her people. "Banal nadas." _Nothing is inevitable._

She frowned at Solas who brushed it aside with a reassuring smile. Before she could ask it moved on to Hawke. "Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Merrill is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about."

"Well," Hawke said, adjusting his shoulders. "That's going to grow tiresome quickly."

Ellana wracked her brain, only picking out the words for trickster, victory and death. Whatever it had said, Solas likely was not going to share with her as he spoke after they were attacked by more of the large spiders. "Those were little fears, tiny manifestations spawned from the Nightmare itself."

"And _of course_ they look like giant spiders," Hawke grumbled.

Blackwall's eyes widened. "Spiders? That is not what I saw."

Solas hummed. "Remember, we walk in the Fade. Demons of fear shape their appearance to unnerve each of us."

Blackwall's answer was a grunt. Past the place where the spiders had attacked, the Divine was waiting. "The Nightmare is closer now," she warned as the wraiths with more of Ellana's memories started throwing their wispy attacks at them. "It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger."

That was especially unhelpful as Ellana moved around and collected her memories, getting assaulted again by the agonizing vision. _This time, she saw herself climbing to the rift on an impossibly steep dais, more of the spiders on her heels. The real Justinia awaited her, taking her hand as she reached the top. They ran for the rift ahead to escape, but a shout drew Ellana around again. She grabbed hold of Justinia to pull her away from the demon's grasp, but the woman pushed her away and sacrificed herself so Ellana could escape._

"It was you," Ellana realized as she came to herself. "They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you... she died."

"Yes," the Justinia in front of her said sadly.

"So this can't be the Divine," Alistair said in disappointment.

"You don't say," Hawke snipped in irritation. He seemed to be getting more and more agitated the longer they were in the Fade.

"I am sorry if I disappoint you," the Divine said sadly. Hawke's expression shifted to regret as he realized his harshness. The spirit then began to glow, it's true form slipping beyond the skin of the Divine. It was a bright and vibrant yellow light that hovered above them, holding onto the general shape of the Divine that it had been.

"The only thing that's important right now is getting out of the Fade. Whatever you are, you've helped us so far," Ellana said with pragmatism, earning a smile from Solas.

"What we do know," Hawke agreed. "Is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens."

"What, again?" Alistair asked in surprise. "It wasn't their fault! We can debate the depressing details when we get back to Adamant."

Hawke chuckled wryly. "Assuming that the Wardens and their demon army didn't destroy the Inquisition while we were gone."

That seemed to goad Alistair to anger, a vein in his forehead bulging as he glared. "So what are you saying? Terrible actions are only justified when they're your terrible actions? You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!"

Hawke stepped up and began shouting in Alistair's face. "To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic! But you'd ignore that, because you can't imagine a world without the Wardens... Even if that's what we need!"

"Agreed," Solas added, surprising her by taking a side. "The Wardens may once have served a greater good, but they are far too dangerous now."

Cole spoke softly as well. "The blood sings softly. It never stops, and then it's all they hear. We can't let them hurt more people."

"What are you saying?" Blackwall asked in shock. "You want to get rid of the Wardens? Everyone makes mistakes. They would've died to save us!"

Ellana interrupted, her heart racing at Hawke's point that the Inquisition could be destroyed while they wasted time here. "This debate can wait until we're out of danger."

Both Alistair and Hawke turned to look at her and Alistair's eyes widened and Hawke pointed. "Inquisitor..."

She turned to see more of the spiders scuttling toward her and drew her bow. "The Nightmare has found us," the spirit of the Divine said, rising up to leave them to fight.

Alistair and Hawke seemed to come to an agreement, nodding to each other before drawing their weapons and forming up behind her. "All together." Alistair said.

"I'm with you," Hawke agreed.

When they had bested the spiders, Ellana sighed and Solas took her arm gently, a questioning look in his expression. After she nodded, he said, "Come. Real or not, the Divine is the key to escaping the Fade."

They set off once again and the demon went back to it's taunting. "Did the king's bastard think he could prove himself? It's far too late for that. Your whole life, you've left everything to more capable hands. The Archdemon, the throne of Ferelden... Who will you hide behind now?"

Alistair snorted as he sheathed his sword. "Is that all it's got? I've heard worse than that from Morrigan."

"Do you think you can fight me?I am your every fear come to life! I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it. They are bound all through me!"

The spirit of the Divine hovered overhead and spoke in triumph. "Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life."

The comment seemed to cow the Nightmare. It ceased its taunting and allowed them to traverse the Fade in relative peace. The next barrier they came across drew in a larger horde of demons as the Divine worked to bring it down. The Nightmare must have felt them drawing nearer. Once she managed to drop the barrier and the demons died to Ellana and her people, the Divine said urgently. "You must get through the rift, Inquisitor. Get through and slam it closed with all your strength. That will banish the army of demons... and exile this cursed creature to the farthest reaches of the Fade."

They rushed ahead, coming around a bend and spotting the rift a short distance away. Hawke exclaimed in excitement. "The rift! We're almost there!"

Ellana cringed as she saw what was between them and escape. Several of the little spidery demons, and a strange type of demon that resembled the pictures she had seen of Darkspawn Emissaries, except it had no facial features above the skeletal jawbone and exposed teeth. It was as if a squid had been wrapped around it's head, four tentacles dangling down around its mouth and neck, the rest of its head a fleshy mass. On it's back it had segmented legs, like those of a spider that jutted out and then bent to nearly cocoon it's human shaped body. Behind that, stood the massive spider she had seen through the rift. It stood easily as tall as Skyhold and just as wide. It looked exactly like you would expect a spider to look if you magnified it to enormity. It's skin was pale and covered in long dark hairs that rustled as it moved, It had pincers for a mouth that dribbled a thick saliva onto the ground below it, and it's multiple eyes twirled and winked in all directions. Ellana shuddered involuntarily just before the Divine swept past her. "If you would, please tell Leliana, 'I'm sorry, I failed you, too.' " Then she floated up toward the Nightmare and her essence burst and crackled, brightening to blinding. Ellana shielded her eyes until the glare faded. The massive spider seemed to be stunned, but the tall demon that floated before them proceeded to attack.

Ellana backed out of the way as the four melee fighters with her converged on the Aspect of the Nightmare. She and Solas worked crowd control as more demons seemed to spawn from the ground all around. Time dragged on as they fought. Solas had begun to grab hold of her used arrows with his magic and draw them back to her hands to be reused, but even that was getting less feasible as the heads began to chip and the shafts weakened. When she began to feel like all hope was lost, Blackwall let out a shout of victory and the demon flickered out of existence. She shouted them all into action, shoving Solas toward the rift. They needed to leave before that spider came into play. She sprinted along behind Cole and Blackwall, watching Solas getting through the rift. She turned to hurry Alistair and Hawke along, but they stopped short, eyes widened in terror. She felt dread wash down her spine as they stared behind her, and she jerked forward, nearly tripping on the uneven terrain. She spun when she reached them to see one of the spider's legs now blocking their escape.

"How do we get by?" Alistair cried.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Hawke shouted, his daggers already drawn.

Alistair also had his sword out of it's scabbard. "No. You were right. The Wardens caused this mess. A Warden must..."

"A Warden must help them rebuild. That's _your_ job," Hawke interrupted. "Corypheus is mine!"

Ellana chanced a glance at both of them and Hawke rolled his eyes to shove them both forward. "Hawke..." Ellana choked. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He patted her arm gently and smiled. "Say goodbye to Varric for me." Then he rushed away toward the spider, grumbling under his breath. "Spiders. Always the Maker-damned spiders..." he hacked at it's underbelly, making it shuffle to the side and out of her and Alistair's path. Alistair grabbed her arm and dragged her with him as Hawke disappeared from sight beneath the hulking beast.

She and Alistair fell through the rift, the ground disappearing from beneath them. She dropped to a knee to maintain her balance and for a moment, she nearly folded up inside herself. Nausea erupted in her gut as the sounds of battle reached her ears. The pinch of the Anchor in her palm egged her on to do what needed to be done. She pushed to her feet, glancing around at the Wardens and Inquisition soldiers fighting the host of demons that remained. She reached out, grabbing hold of the edges of the rift and closed her hand into a fist. The rift mimicked her gesture, slamming closed behind her. She drew in a ragged breath as the demons all withered into the ground, banished back into the Fade. Cheers erupted and she swallowed. She turned round in place, expecting the Creators to have performed a miracle. Hawke was supposed to be standing behind her with that annoying sarcastic grin on his face. When the space was empty, she turned back, failure wrapping around her like a shroud. Alistair limped toward her, a mixture of relief and his own sadness painted all over his face. "No demon army for Corypheus, it appears. The Divine... or her spirit... was right," he shrugged, wincing. "You know that's not how they see it, though. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle."

She sighed heavily, not up to arguing that particular point. "They need something to believe in," she said hoarsely.

"I suppose 'The Inquisitor and her Warden friend escaped by the skin of their teeth' wouldn't be as good for morale," he said lightly.

One of her scouts came rushing forward. "Inquisitor. The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

One of those Wardens stepped up to place a fist to his chest in salute. "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's... tragic mistake."

The scout spoke again with a nod. "We've seen no sign of Hawke since the ledge collapsed, Inquisitor." Alistair looked away, pain on his face and she swallowed a whimper as the words jammed a dagger in her chest. "We assumed he was with you."

At the expectant expressions all around her, she breathed around the hurt and lifted her voice. "Hawke sacrificed his life to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus. He gave his life not because he'd sworn an oath or been marked as special, but because someone had to do it."

The Warden who had spoken turned to Alistair who looked devastated. "Alistair, you're the senior surviving Grey Warden. What do we do now?"

Ellana felt her familiar anger swirling through her as Alistair looked to her for guidance. Hawke was dead because of everything that had happened here. "You leave," she growled, just loud enough to be heard. "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus... and we've lost enough people already fighting corrupted Wardens. By the authority of the Inquisition, you are banished from southern Thedas."

"No..." Blackwall gasped softly.

Ellana bullied ahead. "Alistair will oversee your return to the Warden fortress at Weisshaupt."

Alistair looked cowed, but he did not protest, simply setting his eyes to the ground. The other Warden who had spoken, nodded. "Yes, Your Worship."

Blackwall stepped forward, "Your Worship, I would stay, if you allow it, and continue our fight."

"Of course," she agreed. "I have never doubted your loyalty, Blackwall."

The gathering started to dispense around her and she hung her head. Alistair approached her with a forced smile. "Good luck, Inquisitor. Tell Morrigan..." he paused and a genuine smile broke out on his face. "Ah, just tell her I stood there looking foolish." He patted her shoulder and followed the rest of the Wardens to prepare for travel.

As the crowd dispersed, she felt Solas approach her from behind. She turned and fell into his arms, sobbing quietly. He hugged her tightly, muttering elven words of comfort and she drew in her own ragged breath to say, "Falon'Din enasal enaste."

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan," he mumbled.

The ride back to Skyhold was not nearly as animated as the ride to Adamant. Her companions were all subdued and the army in shock that she had banished the Wardens. Varric would speak to no one, plodding along on his pony with red rimmed eyes and a somber look on his face.

Leliana met Ellana at the gates of Skyhold with a smile. They walked together toward the main hall. "Alistair sent me one final report. He is on his way to Weisshaupt. They Grey Wardens are gone as well. Adamant Fortress has been sealed. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor."

"The Grey Wardens are active in other nations. If we put out a discreet warning about the danger they pose..." Ellana began.

Leliana nodded. "We may improve our standing with nations already concerned about the Wardens. I will take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral, he himself was not present either time. We fear he is close to finding another way to enter the Fade. When you have a moment, Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the war room with an update."

Ellana accepted the news and moved to leave Leliana and see if she could find Varric and finally have a conversation with him. Before she could get more than a few feet, Leliana's voice stopped her, coming out so softly that she needed to step back again to hear her. "What was she like?" When Ellana frowned, she continued. "Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read your report. I know it isn't clear, but..."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't the flesh-and-blood Divine. Don't tear yourself up thinking about this," Ellana cautioned.

As Leliana's expression fell she said, "You're right, of course."

Ellana felt horrible for being so harsh. "She did ask me to tell you something, though. She said, 'I'm sorry. I failed you, too'."

Her expression crumbled further. "Oh." She shifted in place and then seemed to remember the notes in her hands. "I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further. Thank you." Then she disappeared into the solarium, presumably to go to the rookery.


	10. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets abound in Skyhold. Also Ellana discovers a secret elven wonder and finds out Corypheus cannot be killed.

Ellana found Varric after she had cleaned up and gotten out of her armor. He was hovering around a small table in the main hall, near the door to the solarium where a fireplace burned to help warm the room. As she approached him, he looked her up and down, before holding up a palm and sighing before turning to gaze into the flickering fire. "Did I ever tell you about the time Hawke was on a Merchant Guild hit list? Hawke's uncle got into an investment scheme with a couple of Merchant Caste businessmen They took a lot of people's coin in order to arrange the import of wandering hills from the Anderfels. A delicacy, I'm told," he turned to offer her a half smile. Then he dragged his fingers across the surface of the table as he approached, continuing his tale. "Their weird, foreign foodstuffs arrived... alive. And one of them, true to it's name, wandered off in the middle of the night." He stopped talking, swallowing heavily as he lowered his eyes.

Ellana gave him a moment before she decided to break the heavy, grief filled, silence. "His last words were, 'Say goodbye to Varric for me'," she said softly.

Varric's head shot up, a glisten in his eyes as he choked. "That son of a bitch. He would do that." He cleared his throat and swallowed again. "The Guild... traced the shipment to Hawke's uncle, but as usual, he was so far in debt he couldn't see daylight. So they went after Hawke instead." He paused again, but this time a small smirk broke through the sadness. "They sent guys from the local Carta to Hawke's estate one night. Five big dusters armed to the teeth." Then he surprised her by chuckling before continuing. "They kick in the door, and Hawke yells, 'You're just in time!' and drags them over to a game of Wicked Grace. They played two hands of cards before the city guard showed up to take them away. A couple of them became regulars in our weekly game. Hawke just... had that effect on people." Again, Varric choked. "I always wanted to tell that one. Thanks. I guess I've got some letters to write. I should tell Merrill the news. Excuse me." He turned away and Ellana knew there was nothing for it but time.

She left the main hall and wandered down toward the upper courtyard planning on looking in on a few other people when she heard Solas's voice utter a sharp "No."

She followed Cole's voice as he responded. "But you like demons!"

"I enjoy the company of spirits, yes, which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings." He was attempting to walk away from the conversation when her eyes fell on them, but Cole pursued him.

"It isn't abuse if I ask!"

Solas stopped and turned. "Not always true. Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic."

Solas noticed her approaching, offering her a glance, and Cole spun to charge at her, pointing behind him like a child tattling to mum. "He won't bind me. He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help."

Ellana frowned and looked between Cole and Solas. "We just saw the Grey Wardens try to raise an army of demons. You want Solas to _bind_ you?"

"He has to!" Cole whined urgently, moving away from both of them to mumble. "If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Will! Like the Warden mages! And then..." she and Solas moved to stand side by side, flanking Cole as he fidgeted. "I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

She moved closer to his side so he could glance sidelong at her as she spoke. "Isn't it extreme for Solas to bind you? What if that takes away the part of you that makes you... you?"

Cole shook his head at her concern, his voice growing more agitated as he spoke. "Helping makes me who I am. I help the hurting. That is what I do, all I do, am, me!"

"And if binding you erases your mind? Your consciousness?" Solas interjected from his other side.

Cole looked back at Ellana as if she had all of the authority and all of the answers. "You wouldn't make me hurt innocent people. I don't want to hurt innocent people again." He was practically pleading, as if she had the power to bind him herself.

She smiled gently and touched his arm. "We'll find a way to keep you safe without binding you, Cole."

"I have a suggestion, if Cole is ready to listen," Solas offered. Ellana felt the tenseness of Cole's muscles. He was practically shuddering. She nodded for Solas to continue. She didn't want Cole to suffer, and she couldn't lose him, too. Not after Hawke. She refused to lose anyone else. "I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages. A spirit wearing an amulet of the Unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well. The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman."

"Good," Cole snapped, pulling his arm from her hand and turning to storm off. "They will not take me."

Ellana sighed, hugging herself and Solas approached her to run his hands lightly down her arms. "Serannas, Vhenan. Are you all right?"

She nodded, "I just had to talk to Varric. Hawke was his best friend."

Solas pulled her into a brief hug. "I will leave you to your duties, and you should get some rest. The trip to Adamant was long, and trying for all of us."

Of course he was right. She pulled reluctantly from his arms and sighed, heading back up toward the main hall so she could head to the war room and get those reports Leliana told her were waiting. Morrigan was surprisingly hovering in the main hall as well, and Ellana smiled briefly at her as she passed. She made her way to the war room and came in to find all three of her advisers pouring over the war table. She mustered her resolve and stepped forward. "It's time to plan our next attack. What's the state of the Inquisition?"

Cullen straightened and offered her a smile. We're well loved in Orlais. Say the word, and Empress Celene will send her support. And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais' support, our numbers match his. Corypheus' followers must be panicking."

"My agents agree," Leliana corroborated. "Our victories have shaken his disciples."

Ellana nodded in satisfaction. "That's what we want. Demoralized soldiers fall first. Where is Corypheus now?"

"After Adamant," Cullen reported. "Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds. His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive."

Ellana slapped her hand down on the table. "They've terrorized Thedas long enough. We end them now. If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds, that's where we'll go."

"But what _is_ Corypheus doing in such a remote area?" Josephine interjected.

"His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more," Leliana reminded them. "What he hopes to find, however... continues to elude us."

The door clicked and Morrigan's voice flowed in with her. "Which should surprise no one. Fortunately, I can assist."

Ellana blinked. Morrigan's perfectly timed entrance had not shocked her in the slightest. It was unheard of to see her outside of the gardens and she had been in the main hall just before Ellana had entered. She apparently had a flair for the dramatic. Ellana crossed her arms. "You have my attention, Lady Morrigan."

Morrigan seemed to appreciate her willingness to listen and she said, "What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."

"Which is?" Ellana prodded.

Morrigan tipped her head in invitation. " 'Tis best... if I show you."

She turned to leave and with a shrug to her advisers, Ellana turned and followed her out. Morrigan led her through the main hall and the gardens, and into a small storage room that had likely been used to house gardening tools before Morrigan had taken it over. At the back of the room, a massive mirror with an arched top stood, the images in it not quite reflecting the room, but more so projecting something that laid behind it. Ellana frowned as she looked into it, the mirror drawing her closer with a familiar vibration.

"This is an Eluvian," Morrigan said softly. "An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks."

"This... belonged to my people?" Ellana gasped, realizing why the magic from the mirror felt so familiar.

Morrigan smiled softly. "I found legends of an elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

"What does it do?" Ellana asked, wondering why Corypheus might want something like this.

Morrigan lifted her arms and Ellana felt the magic of the mirror flare. A light burst forth from it, and the images began to swirl and undulate behind the glass. "A more appropriate question would be 'Where does it lead'?" Morrigan corrected before turning and stepping through the glass.

Ellana gasped and followed, pushing her hand through first. The magic licked across her skin and then it began to seep over her like stepping into a warm bath. On the other side of the mirror, Morrigan stood, her arms crossed as Ellana stepped in and looked around. Everything was bright and vibrant, welcoming and serene. Trees stood all around them, blooming in beautiful reds and pinks. There were benches and paths and life teemed everywhere you looked. More eluvians, most darkened, sat at the ends of paths. Each seemed to bear elven runing that glowed on the ones that had not been darkened, but sat dormant on the others.

"If this place once had a name, it has long been lost," Morrigan said, her voice echoing strangely on the air. "I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join... Wherever they might be."

Ellana tore her eyes from the scenery and looked down at her own humming skin on her arms. "This place is extraordinary. How could this even exist?" she gasped.

"Who can say," Morrigan said with a sultry shrug. "Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark... broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest... a few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

"How did you find out about this place?" Ellana asked excitedly, thirsty for knowledge that her people had lost.

Morrigan hummed a chuckle. "My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once they led me here. It offered sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Ellana wondered.

"Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not... resourceful."

Ellana frowned. "If they don't lead back to our world, then...?"

"Places between, like this one. I can describe it no better. For a time, I had a safe place to raise my son. But only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever," Morrigan explained.

"What do you mean, 'a few can be opened from this side'?"

"Some of the eluvians have been left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed. They can be opened only from beyond."

"Opened how?" Ellana prodded.

"With a key," Morrigan said simply.

"I suppose you have such a key," Ellana pointed out.

"The key can be many things. Each eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough."

Ellana glanced around again and then frowned. "Corypheus wants to come... here?"

Morrigan paced slightly as she explained. "This... is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers..."

"And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor," Ellana finished.

"He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it." She started back toward the mirror they had come in through and glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon." She left through the mirror and Ellana took one last look around before passing back into the strangely empty air of Skyhold.

They had no time to waste. As soon as the last of the stragglers from Adamant had marched back into Skyhold, Ellana was making plans to find a way to get them to the Arbor Wilds. While they waited, the amulet they had sent Leliana's people to hunt down for Cole arrived and Ellana took it to Cole. "I found the amulet Solas told us about," she said offering it to him. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly. "But not here. I like it here. We need someplace that can go away if it becomes sharp." She took him to Solas, him leading her and glancing back every few steps in anticipation. Solas was in his painting room, reading a book at his desk. She gave him a small smile as they entered and Cole spoke excitedly. "What do I do with it?"

Solas set down his book and stood. "You found one of the amulets. Excellent. May I?" His fingers brushed hers as she handed him the amulet and she shuddered. He smiled at her before looking down at the small trinket. "It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic and you should be protected."

"Are you ready, Cole?" Ellana asked gently.

Cole took it gingerly and pulled it on over the brim of his floppy hat with a small nod. "They can't make me a monster."

Solas reached out his hand and closed his eyes. Magic glowed in his palm and trickled toward Cole's chest where the amulet rested. Solas' eyes flew open in surprise as a loud snapping sound burst forth and Cole stumbled backward a step, crying out. The noise drew Varric in from his spot by the fire. "What was that?" he asked curiously before taking in the scene. "Oh, for... what are you doing to the kid?"

Cole turned and answered for them. "Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant. But it didn't work."

Solas stood calmly, his hands clasped behind his back. "Something is interfering with the enchantment."

"Something like Cole not being a demon?" Varric asked, pressing his lips together and crossing his arms.

Cole was not a demon, but he remained a spirit. Ellana sighed softly. "Cole might look like us, Varric, but he's not human," she reminded him.

Varric set a glare on her. "Neither am I. Neither are you for that matter."

"Regardless of Cole's special circumstances, he remains a spirit," Solas said.

"Yes, a spirit who is strangely like a person," Varric chided.

Cole grunted and paced away from the group, his hands flailing fretfully. "I don't matter. Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow."

Solas matched him pace for pace, stopping behind him and soothingly saying, "Focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel."

Cole was silent for a moment, not facing them, still, as he did as Solas asked. Then he began to mumble. "Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something..." he turned and pointed east. "There.That way."

"We'll find whatever is preventing the amulet from working, and we'll make it right," Ellana assured Cole gently.

"All right, kid," Varric said with a sigh. "Get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong."

Cole looked among them. "Will you come with me? All of you?"

Varric nodded. "Sure." Cole left in a flurry and Varric turned his attention on them again. "All right, I get it, you like spirits. But he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one."

Ellana found herself shaking her head. Pragmatism was winning over her heart in this case. "Cole is a spirit. He has magical abilities and magical vulnerabilities. We cannot ignore that."

"Fair enough," Varric sighed. "But that ritual of theirs only works on demons, right?"

Solas turned to Varric and said, "This is not some fanciful story, child of the stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing."

"You don't think?" Varric asked sarcastically.

"However we deal with the problem," Solas continued, "our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment."

It didn't take long for Cole to come to her and Solas as they sat at his desk, both wrapped up in their own work, but still enjoying the company of each other. They packed some rations and rounded up Varric to ride for Redcliffe where Cole had sensed the problem. He led them up toward the Gull and Lantern where Dorian had met his father. Just outside, a man was talking with a dwarf just before he noticed them. "Greetings, can I help you?" he asked, the dwarf disappearing.

Cole grunted and flickered out of sight to appear before the man in a flash. "You," he said accusingly before his hand was on the man's head. "You killed me!"

The man was on his knees, pleading. "What, I don't... I don't even know you."

"You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire, and you forgot, and I died in the dark!" Cole's dagger was raised above him and he brandished it at the man as he shouted, rage seeping off him in waves.

"The Spire?" the man asked in slight recognition.

"Cole, stop," Solas demanded. Cole hesitated and the man got up and started to run.

"Just take it easy, kid," Varric said gently, stepping in front of Cole as he made to follow after the man.

"He killed me." Cole pointed. "He killed me. That's why it doesn't work. He killed me, and I have to kill him back."

"If he killed you, wouldn't you be dead?" Ellana asked, the entire situation rattling her.

"Cole," Solas said gently. "This man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body."

Cole paused, fidgeting with his ragged sleeve. "A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate." Ellana felt the emptiness that Cole had felt before he died and she hugged herself, a tear coming to her eye as she experienced it with him. "They threw him into the dungeon in the Spire in Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death. I came through to help... and I couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

Varric cleared his throat as the feelings of emptiness and fear faded from Ellana and she drew in a ragged breath. "If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a templar. Must've been buying lyrium."

"Let me kill him. I need to... I need to," Cole said dangerously as he stalked in the direction the man had gone.

Solas spoke. "We cannot let Cole kill the man."

Varric half chuckled. "I don't think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles."

"Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive," Solas suggested.

"Come on!" Varric argued. "You don't just forgive someone _killing you_."

"_You_ don't. A spirit can," Solas corrected.

"Cole needs to let this go," Ellana said desperately.

Solas nodded and Varric scowled. "I believe I can help," Solas said softly, making his way after Cole. "Cole, come with me."

They followed the man past the Chantry, and Cole cut him off, flickering from where he stood to appear in his path. "Not possible, not possible..." the man chanted in terror, dropping to his knees in defeat as Solas cut off his retreat.

"Can you feel this man's pain, Cole?" Solas asked calmly.

"He remembers now. He knows he killed me," Cole said.

"No," Solas chided. "Feel his pain. His guilt. The shame that drove him from the templars."

Cole's hands fidgeted as he connected with the man. " 'Don't worry, we'll erase his records,' They clap me on the shoulder, smell of oiled metal and blood. They smile like Louis did when he made me drown the kittens. Laughter bounces off the walls like a thin child's fists."

The man hung his head and whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"He's hurting, Cole, and you are a spirit of compassion," Solas reminded him.

Cole glanced down at the man who shied away from his touch when he reached out his palm. Cole's hand touched the man's forehead and he whispered, "Forget."

The man stood and hurried off in confusion while Solas approached Cole with a smile. "I believe we are finished here."

"You all right, kid?" Varric asked as they approached him and Ellana.

Cole hummed with a light aqua glow. "Yes. He's free. We're both free."

They returned to Skyhold and Cole seemed a bit less inquisitive than she was used to, but she ignored it. He had been through a lot recently. She followed Solas to the solarium and Varric was on their heels."The amulet appears to be working. Cole should be adequately protected."

"Have you talked to him since?" Varric asked with anger. "Have you heard what he sounds like?"

"He sounds like a spirit," Solas stated matter-of-factly.

Cole spoke, appearing on Solas' desk, sitting among the reports she had left there. "Nonsense words, like Bartrand at the end. 'Just need to hear the song again. Just for a minute.' I'm all right, Varric."

"What matters is his happiness," Ellana pointed out. "Cole, how are you feeling?"

"I am well. There is work, wounded to help, hurts to heal, but the weight is off. The old chains have fallen," Cole said with a smile.

Varric frowned. "You're not still angry with the man who hurt you?"

"No. I helped him forget. His pain no longer pulls at me." Cole paused then said, "A woman with two names slips a knife in darkness to a left hand. Honey stirred into Leliana's wine. Faith, not revenge." Then he disappeared.

Varric sighed. "He could have been a person."

"Possibly," Solas conceded. "Would that have made him happier, child of the stone?"

Varric's only answer was a saddened glare as he walked away.

Ellana found herself in the tavern with Blackwall, late one evening not long after Adamant. He had been displeased with her banishing the Wardens, but her choice to keep him on had partially made up for it. He sat across from her, staring into his mug while she waited to find out why he had offered her a drink. She had plently of free time while they awaited the rest of the army. She could have been hunting down Solas and crawling out of the rut their relationship had fallen into. Instead she sat with a man who looked like he was angry at himself.

Finally, he spoke, his voice gruff and low so she needed to lean closer to even hear him. "When I was a boy, there were these urchins who roamed the streets near my father's house. One day, they found a dog. A wretched little thing. It came to them for food. They caught it, tied a rope around its neck, and strung it up. Do you know what I did?"

Ellana's hand had gone lax around her drink. Whatever she had expected, this was not it. "Not the fireside tale I was expecting, Blackwall!"

"Just listen," he insisted. "I did nothing. Not a damn thing. It was crying. I saw the kicking legs, the neck straining and twisting... And I turned around, went inside, and closed the door. I could have told my father or alerted someone. I didn't. I just pretended it wasn't happening."

"You said you were just a boy," Ellana pointed out around her shock. Why was he bringing this up now?

His nose wrinkled into a sneer and he raised his voice. "I was old enough to know the dog was suffering and that it was wrong. I may as well have tied the noose myself. We _could_ make the world better. It's just easier to shut our eyes."

Not really understanding where he was coming from, she opted to try and soothe what was obviously a guilty conscience over something. "When we first met, you were saving peasants from demons and outlaws. You're not a man who shuts his eyes. A little insane, maybe." She smiled weakly.

"Of course you'd make light of it," he grumbled, taking a gulp from his mug. "You make saving the world look easy. The rest of us can only dream of matching what you've done. Don't you see? It's not just about what happened back then. There's always some dog out there, some fucking mongrel that doesn't know how to stay away." He got up and shoved his mug away before stalking from the tavern, leaving Ellana a little bit dumbstruck.

She finished her drink slowly, thinking on his words, but nothing he had done pointed to why he felt so guilty, or why it was now bothering him. Sighing, she left and headed to her bed, knowing at the late hour that Solas would already be abed.

The next morning when she went to check on Blackwall, she found a note attached to the rocking horse he had been carving since they arrived at Skyhold. The note made it seem as if he were not coming back. She brought it to Leliana and the spymaster had his quarters searched. Later, one of the scouts came to Ellana with a report. "The spymaster has confirmed it. Blackwall is gone."

Ellana glared over her stack of paperwork. "Track him down. He's needed here."

The scout approached closer to her desk and handed her a slip of parchment that had been crumpled and then smoothed out. "Sister Leliana had us search the Warden's quarters. Not much to find, except this." As Ellana read over the parchment, he added. "It was missing from last week's reports. I don't know what Blackwall's interest in this particular matter is, but it could be a good place to start."

She nodded and allowed the scout to leave her. Apparently she was going to Val Royeaux.

It felt odd traveling without her usual warrior, but the man she was used to at her side was currently missing, so she headed to Val Royeaux with only Solas and Cole for backup while Leliana found out exactly who Thom Rainier might be and what all of this had to do with Blackwall.

Val Royeaux was not as bustling as she had remembered, and a light rain was falling as she made her way through the open market. A crowd was gathered at the gallows and since the crumpled report had mentioned an execution, she decided to have a look and see if this was the man that had been mentioned. A chevalier stood on the gallows beside a man kneeling despondently and the hangman who wore a rather fanciful mask, even for Orlais. It was made of what looked to be obsidian or onyx and was molded into the shape of a skull. Fitting for his line of work. The chevalier held open a scroll and began to read from it, his voice pitched above the murmur of the gathered crowd. "Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the Empire of Orlais... For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers... You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The man remained silent, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Very well."

"Ah, human justice," Solas sighed as they dragged Mornay to his feet and fitted the noose around his neck.

"They're going to kill him!" Cole said, his voice distressed.

"Proceed," the Chevalier demanded.

The hangman moved to the right of the gallows where the lever sat that would open the hatch beneath the man's feet. As he placed his hand on the lever, and Ellana cringed, a familiar voice rang out. "Stop!"

"A Grey Warden," the Chevalier announced as the crowd hummed in excitement.

Blackwall mounted the gallows and moved to Mornay's side. "This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake!"

"Then find me the man who gave the order," the Chevalier challenged.

"Blackwall!" Ellana growled, pushing through the crowd to approach him.

He set a saddened look on her filled with apology before he said, "No. I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

"You," Mornay gasped finally looking upon the man who had interrupted his hanging. "After all this time..."

"It's over," Blackwall said gently. "I'm done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier."

Ellana's eyes widened as Blackwall set another regretful look on her and the hangman and the chevalier moved to arrest him. She stood in shock as the crowd dispersed, realizing the drama was over and they weren't going to be entertained by a hanging today. She watched Blackwall being led off and for some reason, she couldn't let this go without an explanation. She followed after them, pulling rank after he was jailed to get herself into the cells to speak with him. He was in the last cell at the end of a dank hallway lined with bars. The only light came from sparse torches along the walls. When she approached his cell, he was sitting calmly with his hands folded neatly between his knees, his elbows resting in his lap. He sighed lightly before speaking. "I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death. He wanted me for the Wardens, bt there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man _he_ was, wouldn't have let another die in his place."

"You think your death will make up for what you did?" Ellana asked, her anger seeping to the surface.

"Isn't it a start?" he growled, still frustratingly still until he twisted his neck to glare at her. "Why are you here?"

She crossed her arms. The answer was simple. "You're going to explain yourself."

Finally he stood, shaking his head. "Don't you understand? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing!" He slammed the bars of his cell before grabbing them and shaking them. "When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man!" She balked at his outburst and he continued, seeming to realize what he had done. He lowered his head and shook it sadly. "_This_ is what I am! A murderer, a traitor... a monster." He sunk to his knees, barely supporting himself on the bars.

She gazed upon the man she felt that she had known fairly well. They had traveled together, spilled blood together, laughed together... he was not what he thought. Not anymore. "Would a monster have given himself up?" she said gently, her anger seeping away again. He was already broken enough. He didn't need a lecture from her. "Somewhere along the line you stopped pretending."

When he didn't respond with even a glance, she sighed and turned away, slowly making her way out of the dark underground cells. She didn't even see Cullen until he spoke, drawing her attention from her thoughts. "I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainier."

She stopped mid stride and turned. For him to have ridden out personally so closely behind her meant he wanted a piece of whatever was going on. He handed over the report and she skimmed it, gathering the gist of what she needed to know. "This is helpful. Or at least educational." She sighed, allowing the paper to drop to her side.

"Don't blame yourself," Cullen chided softly. "We all made this mistake." Then he sighed as well. "What do we do now? Black... Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgement on him yourself."

"If it were up to you, what would happen?" she wondered, trusting her Commander to have an answer. He had not let her down yet.

"What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it," Cullen spat angrily, but his tone quickly changed. "And yet he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

She looked down, her own transition a testament to her answer. "He wanted to change. To prove that he'd really left his past behind, he had to face up to it."

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage. I'll give him that. But I can't tell you what to do," Cullen said regretfully.

She looked once more at the report and thought about what Blackwall had said to her. Then she nodded. "Have Rainier released to us."

Cullen nodded. "We must move quickly. We can explore our options back at Skyhold."

Less than a week later, Ellana had made her decision. Blackwall was back in Skyhold and the main hall had been cleared for the judgement, which was normally a public affair. She looked down upon him from the throne that Josephine had commissioned for such affairs as Josephine read from her clipboard. "For judgement this day, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes... well, you are aware of his crimes. It was no small expense to bring him here, but the decision of what to do with him is now yours."

She shooed the guards and left Ellana alone with Blackwall. The man was still as solemn as he had been in the cells, watching his own feet as she studied him. "I didn't think this would be easy, but it's harder than I thought."

He sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. "Another thing to regret." Finally he looked up at her. "What did you have to do to release me?"

She shrugged and leaned back in her throne. "Josephine called in a few favors. There are enough people out there who owe the Inquisition."

"And what happens to the reputation the ambassador has so carefully cultivated? The world will learn how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt."

It was likely many people thought worse of her already and she scoffed. "Once the world is back to normal, no one will even remember this."

"I'll remember," he emphasized. "I accepted my punishment, I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?"

"You have your freedom," Ellana said casually.

He frowned. "It cannot be as simple as that."

She shook her head and smirked. "It isn't. You're free to atone as the man you are, not the traitor you thought you were of the Warden you pretended to be."

"The man I am," he questioned. "I barely know him. But he... _I_ have a lot to make up for." He paused, closing his eyes and flinching. "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition. My sword is yours." When she simply watched him, he asked, "If I'd said anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?"

His snide remark made her angry. "Take your post, Thom Rainier," she snapped.

He seemed to realize he was treading on thin ice and turned to leave the main hall. She sat forward in her throne, heels of her hands dug into her eyesockets. This job was getting to be exhausting, along with the very real fear of going to sleep when she knew what horrors she would be waking up to with the new frequency of her sleep paralysis. The more burdens of her companions that she shouldered, the less sleep she got and the worse her condition got. "Is everything all right, Lavellan?" Cullen's voice called from across the hall where he had been heading for the war room.

She offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Cullen, serannas."

He nodded slowly, not fully convinced. "You know where to find me should you need anything." It had taken her and Cullen quite some time to reach a place where they mutually respected each other, and another long stretch of time before they liked each other. She believed it was by far the biggest testament to her growth as a person that she was able to build a trusting relationship with a man whom she had readily called a shemlen in her private thoughts when she had been new to the Inquisition.

Morrigan joined Ellana in the war council after the army had finally returned. They explained the eluvian and Morrigan's theory of Corypheus' plans. Leliana frowned, her hips swaying. "With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?"

"Indeed," Morrigan said with a nod. "The Inquisitor can attest that these artifcats still work if one knows how to use them."

"What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?" Cullen asked curiously.

"Why, he will gain his heart's desire, and take the power of a god," Morrigan said sarcastically. "Or... and this is more likely... the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart."

Ellana scowled. "We don't have to worry about this eluvian if Corypheus isn't alive to use it."

Morrigan nodded. "Stopping him thusly would be ideal, if you could manage it."

"Pardon me," Josephine interrupted politely. "but... does this mean everything's lost unless we get to the eluvian before him?"

Cullen fidgeted. "Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves."

"We should gather our allies before we march," Josephine insisted.

"Can we wait for them?" Leliana frowned. "We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds."

Cullen's eyes bugged out. "Without support from the soldiers? You'd lose half of them!"

"Then what _should_ we do?" Josephine snapped.

Ellana interrupted, frustrated with the bickering. "You follow the orders of your Inquisitor. All three of you. Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we'll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus' army until Cullen's soldiers arrive."

Morrigan snickered lightly before clearing her throat. "Such confidence, but the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods."

"We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise," Josie urged.

Morrigan smiled slightly. " 'Tis why I came here, although it is good to see it's value recognized."

"Any further instructions, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked.

"Remember what Corypheus has done while you plan. Every loss, every setback, every death. Let him learn what it means to be an enemy of the Inquisition," Ellana reminded them.

Leliana nodded with a smile. "We'll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple or this 'eluvian'."

They were on course within the week, and Ellana was eager to both take down Corypheus and see the Arbor Wilds for herself. Just south of Montsimmard in Orlais, the Wilds were a lush green utopia for elven culture, much as the Emerald Graves had been, but with less human settlement. A flurry of activity was going on around the forward camp when Ellana and her party arrived. They could hear the sounds of war all around, echoing among the trees and overgrowth. Knowing time was short and not wanting to allow more time for the forest to be destroyed by the fighting, Ellana approached the nearest Captain as the woman saluted her. "Inquisitor!"

"How goes the battle, Captain?"

"The red templars fall beneath our blades, your worship. Commander Cullen says they're nearly finished. Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies," she reported.

"Make the monsters pay, Captain. Leave none standing," Ellana growled, her blood already pumping hot as she prepared herself to make her way to Corypheus.

"We shall not flinch, Your Worship! Not a one of us!" the Captain saluted again before going about her orders. "Andraste guide you, Inquisitor."

Morrigan huffed, strolling up to Ellana's side, her staff in hand. "I wonder, is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?" She glanced at Ellana meaningfully, a brow arched.

With a pragmatic scowl, Ellana sighed. "We're in the middle of a war, Morrigan. Time is short."

"If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal," Morrigan offered.

"Which is?" Ellana wondered at the significance in comparison to any other Mythal based sanctum.

"A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, them the eluvian he covets lies within." Ellana ducked and spun as explosions sounded in the woods a short diatance behind the camp. Morrigan scowled."Let us hope we reach this Temple _before_ the entire forest is reduced to ash."

Ellana led her small group through the camp and as they approached a gigantic hollowed out log that served as passage to the path beyond, she could smell the usual scents of the forest. Loamy earth, flowers and mushrooms, moss and nature. As she inhaled, the familiar scents were combined with the smell of fires, and fresh blood, tangy and bitter. "If the soldiers aren't careful with their fires, they'll do Corypheus' work for him," Solas remarked as they passed into the three story tall log.

"Do you sense the magic crackling?" Morrigan said in awe just as Ellana's hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood at attention. The air was supercharged. "Something more powerful than the red templars stirs."

They followed the wide path through the woods, heading toward the sounds of battle. Ellana took opportunities to snipe a few of the red templars as they came across a contingent of Orlesian forces that were fighting vigorously. She gathered her arrows back as they went. They reached a broken bridge and a huge waterfall that was guarded by not only red templars, but some Warden mages as well. Ellana drew the set of daggers she had brought, anticipating a drawn out battle, conserving ammo. She slipped into the fray beside Blackwall (he had asked that she continue to call him that as he had become used to it) and began to slash at the massive red templar commander. Before she could pull out, a glyph appeared beneath her feet and exploded in a spray of ice shards. Blackwall's shield dipped low, protecting him, but several of the sharp projectiles slammed into her. She cried out, dropping to her knees as the blood started to flow. She saw Cole flicker out of sight and heard a sharp cry and gurgle from across the field as he slit the throat of the mage who had dropped the mine on her. Blackwall was at her side, protecting her from any more damage while Cole and Morrigan finished off the rest of the threats and Solas ran to her side. Immediately she felt the cool wash of his healing magic seep over her, closing the shrapnel wounds. "Serannas, Vhenan," she mumbled as he helped her to her feet. He gently brushed a bit of blood from her cheek and pressed a healing potion into her palm. She drank it greedily and cringed through the burning pain of her wounds closing over. "Those were Grey Wardens. They must be the last of those enslaved at Adamant."

"Poor bastards," Blackwall grumbled. "Corypheus has them dying by the dozen."

After a moment, she pressed forward. They needed to keep going. She felt a barrier sweep up around her and she glanced back at Solas who offered her a nod and smile. "There, ahead. An entire camp of red templars," Morrigan pointed out.

"Look sharp. They've got archers on the wall," Blackwall warned.

Ellana pulled her bow back out and quickly took out the archers, then moved on to the larger warriors. With Cole flickering around the field, Solas and Morrigan's magic, the bashing of Blackwall's shield, and the shouts and magic coming from the red templars, Ellana almost didn't noticed the strange newcomers flitting around her until one was on top of her. She barely dodged out of the way as an elf unlike any she had ever seen slashed at her with angry looking daggers and then disappeared into the shadows again. She spun in circles, trying to catch sight of him again. That was when she noticed there were more than just the one. "These elves want us dead," Cole called out while he flitted around, trying to take the speedy rogues out on his own.

Solas reinforced his barrier around all of them and then reached for the Fade, grabbing hold of the very air above them and swiftly dropping his hands to crush anything in the radius of his spell. It stopped the elves short, and Ellana quickly drew back and sniped them one by one while they recovered. When the camp went silent, the only sounds those of their labored breathing and the light flapping of the canvas on the tents, she sighed. "Who _were_ those elves? They didn't look Dalish."

"It seems this Temple of Mythal is not deserted after all," Solas mused, calmly approaching her to check for more injuries.

"Perhaps these creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds," Morrigan suggested.

They continued forward, more cautious now that they had a silent threat to contend with alongside the obvious ones. At each skirmish they came across now, it was a three sided war. Red templars and Venatori, Inquisition, and the elves, who seemed to want to drive everyone away. They came across Barris and some of her own templars fighting two of the giant behemoth red templars that had turned into fifteen foot tall shards of walking red lyrium. Next she found Leliana and some more of the scouts keeping more of the Venatori and elves at bay. Finally as they followed the river as Leliana instructed, she found Cullen with his own contingent of Inquisition soldiers fighting in the shallows of the water against more red templars.

After she assisted him in defeating the threat, she glanced up at the temple entrance. The river ended at the base of a wide open landing accessible by two staircases on either side. Each staircase was guarded by two large hart statues like the ones she had seen in the grotto that Solas had taken her to. Farther back on the grand entryway stood two more sentry statues. Howling wolves facing each other, mouths raised to the heavens. They were as tall as Skyhold itself. She gawped in awe as they passed between them to step into a long narrow tunnel. She could see a structure beyond the tunnel and she pointed. "There. That must be the Temple of Mythal."

"Be ready," Solas warned, his staff already in his hands. "Corypheus will be there."

"I hear fighting ahead," Morrigan announced, drawing attention to the echoes in the tight space.

They crept from the end of the tunnel and ducked low to conceal themselves behind a rail that guarded the drop off to the path below. They were so close, yet so far. Ellana longed to draw her bow and put as many arrows as she could into Corypheus' head while he was distracted by the contingent of elves that stood in his way. Bodies of Venatori, red templars and Wardens laid all around their feet as if Corypheus and his people had fought the elves down every inch of the Temple entrance. He stood at the end of a long stone bridge that led to the Temple proper. A group of the elves stood on the bridge, some archers and others carrying staves. They all wore the same thin bronze colored armor with Mythal's vallaslin across their foreheads. The ,age at the head of the pack stood boldly before Corypheus and shouted. "Na melana sur, banallen!" The phrase was strange to her, making her frown as she did her best to translate.

"The wretch mocks you, Master," Calpernia said from Corypheus' side as Corypheus himself tossed a dead elf aside who he had been holding by the neck.

"These are but remnants," Corypheus said in his gravelly voice as he pushed ahead of his people and approached the bridge. "They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."

"Well of Sorrows?" Ellana hissed, glancing at Morrigan who shrugged, as confused as she was.

The pair of statues at the end of the bridge began to glow as Corypheus approached, and the bold mage glanced at them before looking at Corypheus in triumph. Corypheus barely gave the glowing symbols a glance before continuing forward. "Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!" He crossed into the perimeter of the bridge and the statues reacted, magic converging on Corypheus. He flinched before pressing forward, the mage's expression falling in fear and disbelief. Corypheus reached down and grabbed him by the face, the magic spreading and flaring. Ellana's heart gave a leap as she saw with her own eyes, Corypheus' skin begin to melt away, sloughing from his bones even as he lifted the elf into the sir before him. Then the magic exploded and she ducked behind the rail to avoid the rock and other unsavory bits of blood and flesh that careened outwards. When the flash dissipated, she looked up, seeing Calpernia casually crossing the bridge with a group of her Venatori in tow. Corypheus was a stain on the ground between the shattered statues.

Ellana vaulted the rail and dropped down to examine the spot, her heart racing. What had just happened? Had Corypheus just made a serious misstep and done her job for her? Could he really be dead? A stange gurgling sound rose behind them and she turned to see one of the Grey Warden corpses huddled on it's knees, its bones snapping and it's body jutting in all directions as the flesh began to turn black. Finally, it was flung backwards, a fountain of black ichor spewing from it's throat to rain down around it. Then it curled around itself again, into the fetal position. Ellana felt her jaw drop as her stomach flipped and then sank, her blood freezing in her veins. "It cannot be!" Morrigan exclaimed, her golden eyes wide in confusion and terror.

The blackened corpse lifted it's arm from the puddle of tar around it and Ellana nearly panicked. It was thin and bony, the fingers much too long and clawed. Corypheus was returning. "Across the bridge!" she shouted, turning to usher her people away from him before he completely rose. "Now!"

They all sprinted cross the bridge, hearing the sound of flapping wings before the shadow of Corypheus' dragon swept in overhead, following them. They ran through the huge double doors and it took the five of them to get them closed. Magic sealed them in, blasting them back from the doors as they closed, rocking in place from the impact of the dragon's dreath. Ellana placed her palms on her knees, catching her breath and allowing her mind to accept what she had just witnessed.

"At last," Morrigan said triumphantly as if her entire plan had not just gone to shit. "Mythal's sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."

Before Ellana could protest, Blackwall spoke up. "I thought Corypheus was here for an eluvian. Why did he mention a 'Well of Sorrows' back on the bridge?"

Morrigan deigned to look sheepish, scratching her head. "I... am uncertain of what he referred to."

Ellana crossed her arms. "You were guessing. Corypheus might not be after this eluvian. It might not even _be_ here!"

Morrigan sneered. "Yes, I was wrong! Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

Ellana relaxed her stance and sighed. "Let's find this Well before Corypheus' people do." As they continued forward into the outer courtyard, she growled. "I want to know how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him _die_."

"And his life force passes on to any blighted creature, Darkspawn or Grey Warden," Morrigan agreed.

"Then Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body, and he will assume another," Solas mused.

"We'll find a way to stop him once we're done here," Ellana vowed.

" 'Tis strange," Morrigan remarked. "Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this... but not how." While she spoke, they crested a short set of stairs onto a strange tile made of stone with metal shaped in patterns among it. When their feet touched, it began to glow with magic. Morrigan smiled. "It appears the Temple's magicks are still strong."

"Ancient elven," Ellana pointed out the swirling text on a pair of pillars in the center of the raised dais where they stood. She approached and bruahed aside some of the vines creeping up around the stone. "I can't make out much."

"Atish'all Vir Abelasan," Solas read. "It means, 'Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows'."

Morrigan also pointed. "There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure," he voice trailed off. "Shiven, shivennen..." she stopped and looked at Ellana." 'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen."

"At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important," Ellana said with a sigh.

"Supplicants of Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path ma aid entry," Morrigan suggested, stepping off the tile and gesturing for the others to do so as well, leaving Ellana to walk the circle.

"So, good Andrastians, we offer a prayer to elven gods?" Backwall mumbled as Ellana began to circle the pillars, the floor lighting beneath her, sending a tingle of magic through the soles of her feet. He should speak for himself. As far as she knew, he was the only Andrastian present.

"If need be," Morrigan said snarkily. "Unless you wish to turn back?"

"There," Ellana said with a smile as the entire path lit up and the door above them began to glow as well, a faint click telling her it had unlocked.

"Well done," Morrigan praised. "Let us see what awaits." Half way up the couple of flight of stairs between them and the doors, bodies laid all around the landing. "I see the Venatori have already encountered the temple's guardians."

"They hurt themselves for years to get stronger, but they still die so easily," Cole said sadly.

"Perhaps we shall fare better," Morrigan said confidently.

Through the unlocked door, they walked into another, more complex, entry courtyard just as an explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Ahead, just above them and before another locked door, Calpernia and her Venatori stood over the gaping hole in the ground they had just created. Calpernia spun, seeing them enter and shouted. "Don't let them pass!"

A handful of Venatori broke away while she and the rest dropped into the hole. Ellana backpedaled out of the water in the middle of the overgrown courtyard as magical lightning arched across the surface. She drew her bow and began to pick off the threats that weren't hiding behind the massive tree trunks to cast. Cole took care of those ones for her. When she dropped the final one and Solas had recalled her arrows with his magic, she beckoned everyone after her toward the hole. "Hurry, we might catch them."

Morrigan rushed in front of her, stopping and blocking her path. "Hold! A moment. While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination. We should walk the petitioners path, as before." She pointed to the magically sealed door nextled in an alcove behind them.

Cole groaned. "People are dying outside while we stand here. If we use the tunnel, more of our soldiers can flee."

Solas disagreed with a sharp shake of his head. "In this case, I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect."

"You see the urgency," Morrigan pleaded. "We _cannot_ find the Well of Sorrows unprepared."

Ellana was hesitant, even though she agreed that they should respect Mythal. "We don't know what's behind those doors. They might have a reason for going another way."

"Had they the option, they would have proceeded. _That_ must lead to their goal," Morrigan insisted.

"Their goal? Or yours?" Ellana asked with a frown.

Morrigan led her gently toward the door. "There is... a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well. I would have it restored."

Ellana drew her head back with a shocked frown. "I was not expecting your answer to be so... romantic."

Morrigan flushed slightly and smiled. "Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own." Then she hung her head, closing her eyes in regret. "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand. Elves, dragons, magic... the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true." She paused and sized up Ellana with a flick of her eyes before continuing. "I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows... but at a terrible price."

"What exactly did that altar say about the Well of Sorrows?" Ellana hissed.

"Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was 'halam'shivanas'... 'the sweet sacrifice of duty'. It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

Ellana tried to keep her frustration to a minimum. "Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this price when you read it?"

"I hoped to find more information. If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely. My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this Well, I am willing to pay the cost."

"And gain what?' Ellana snapped.

"That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way," Morrigan urged.

Ellana couldn't help but agree. There was no reason to chase after Calpernia when they could easily bypass her by using the way they knew and still respect Mythal. Ellana charged for the paths, swiftly marking out the patterns before she ran them so she didn't make a mistake and have to start all over again.

When she finally heard the magic activate in the main courtyard, they hurried back to the door. It glowed with the same magical blue as the previous door and she stepped up, pressing her marked hand against the magic and pushing, receiving a familiar jolt of magic in return. Stepping through the door was like stepping into another world. The entryway was not overgrown or in disrepair like the rest of the temple outside. It was a huge room lined with statues. And pillars that supported an ornate ceiling decorated in paintings in golds and greens. " 'Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for..." Morrigan wondered.

Ellana followed the mosaic floor into the center of the room where she got a distinct hair raising feeling. Whispers of magic tickled over her skin. "We're being watched," she mumbled.

Then as if from nowhere, another of the strange elves appeared at the top of the tall dais at the end of the room. "Venavis," he said in way of greeting. His face was shielded by one of the deep hoods they seemed to favor, but Ellana could still make out the scowl that wrinkled his brow and muddied the light green Mythal vallaslin on his skin. "You... are unlike the other invaders. You have the features of those who call themselves elvhen. You bear the mark of magic which is... familiar." With a wave of his hand, the mark reacted, tingling up her arm and glowing a bit brighter. "How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?" He crossed his arms and waited.

"They are my enemies, as well as yours," Ellana said carefully. She could feel the bows trained on her from behind without even turning to see the half dozen of so elves that had slipped from the shadows.

He seemed to relax a little bit, offering her a name. "I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the Vir'abelasan."

" 'The Place of the Way of Sorrows,' He speaks of the Well!" Morrigan translated with excitement.

"It is not _for_ you. It is not for _any_ of you," Abelas warned.

Ellana looked around the piece of history they stood in, and every bone in her body sang to reach out and help her people. "Our people have lost everything. They need you. They could learn from you!"

" 'Our' people? The ones we see in the forest, shadows wearing vallaslin? You are _not_ my people," Abelas snapped, jamming a dagger through Ellana's heart. Her heritage was everything. She wanted nothing more than to restore her people, but here was her best chance and he was treating her like a child, like she was not even elvhen. "And you have invaded our sanctum as readily as the shemlen."

She took a step forward, pleading. "We knew this place was sacred. We've respected it as best we could."

After a short pause where he studied her to her bones, he said shortly, "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart... and never return."

Solas wrapped his hand around her arm gently. "This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these sentinels."

"Consider carefully," Morrigan urged over him. "You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own."

Ellana shook her head and looked up to Abelas. "I accept your offer."

He pointed downward to a door on the left where an older looking woman stood leaning on a staff and carrying a heavy looking tome. "You will be guided to those you seek. As for the Vir'abelasan... it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself." Then he spun and headed for the doorway behind him.

"No!" Morrigan shouted and magic filled the space around her. In an instant, she was a raven, flapping madly after Abelas.

"Morrigan!" Ellana cried, but it was too late. She stood gawping as the elder woman beckoned them to her. "This would be our guide?" she asked as she approached the woman. Time was short.

"Mythal'enaste," the woman croaked before turning and heading through the door.

Ellana sighed. "That's helpful, since Morrigan chased off on her own."

"She seeks to protect the Well of Sorrows," Solas pointed out as he fell into step beside her.

"She turned into a bird!" Cole said in awe.

Instead of leading them through the large ornate doors at the top of the stairs, the woman veered off as waved her hand, a touch of magic charging the air to open a hidden passage in the wall. As they followed after her, Ellana could not take in enough. She wished briefly that she had the time to stop and study all of the mosaics around them that seemingly told stories of all of the gods. It was her change to absorb so much history and she was wasting it chasing Calpernia and her Venatori thugs. "This place looks untouched," she mused as she traced her fingers over the golden walls.

"I've seen Orlesian palaces with less gold," Blackwall pointed out. "What did the ancient elves do here?"

"Perhaps it was meant to kindle a sense of awe in visitors," Solas guessed, not as outwardly impressed as she was.

"Well, it's working," Blackwall murmured.

Even in the time crunch, Ellana found herself nearly tripping over her own feet to move from wall to wall and attempt to make out some of the runes and carvings as the guide shuffled through the halls, opening more secret doors. Finally the woman snapped at her. "Penshra! Ghilas vellathan!"

Solas took Ellana's arm and steered her back to the path with a small smirk. "I believe she would prefer that we remain close."

Ellana allowed him to hold onto her as they followed the guide, catching glimpses of the fighting going on in the main passages beyond. Finally as she opened another path, the guide said, "Vir sumeil," _We are close._

At the top of a winding set of staircases, she pointed to a door before retreating. Ellana could hear fighting on the other side and drew her bow before Blackwall and Cole pushed the doors open to tumble into the fray. Ellana immediately began to snipe the Venatori that were battling the sentinels, helping the elves clear them a path. The sentinels nodded their thanks and pointed them ahead through more doors. When they passed through, Ellana felt her jaw drop at the sight before her. The Temple was built around a grove of trees centered around a tall outcropping where a man made pool of water stood across a gorge from where they stood. "The Well of Sorrows!" she gasped.

"Maker's balls!" Blackwall cursed.

"So Mythal endures," Solas conceded as if he hadn't truly believed what he had been seeing.

"It's loud. And so cold," Cole said, cringing.

Ellana forced her feet to work, carrying her down the winding staircase that took them into the gorge where Calpernia and her Venatori were killing the sentinels that attacked them. The fighting ceased as a Venatori incinerated the final elf. Calpernia's gaze was fixated on the Well above them. "So close. The Well knows its vessel..." then she sighed. "...And those who would despoil it." she turned to face them. It was the first Ellana had been allowed to see Calpernia up close. She was not traditionally beautiful. She wore her long blonde hair parted down the middle and tied into two tightly braided buns and the base of her skull. Her face was made up of a lot of sharp angles, her ears were a bit too large, freckles dotted her cheeks, and a gap stood widely between her two front teeth. Never the less, Ellana could feel the heat of her magic. "Stand aside, Inquisitor. The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a courtesy... leave now, or not at all."

"No, Calpernia. We have things to discuss," Ellana growled, stepping closer.

Calpernia seemed taken aback, frowning. "True. I did not think you so civilized. You serve your people... you have one last chance to save them. The Well of Sorrows overflows with knowledge, power abandoned by those the elves worshiped as gods. To walk the Fade without the Anchor... _that_ is what the Well of Sorrows will give Corypheus."

Ellana frowned. "Why would Corpheus think entering the Fade will work any better than last time?"

Calpernia shook her head in exasperation. "Speech without understanding. I knew you would take the Well for yourself, to ransack its wisdom to try to defeat Corypheus. But you'd still be just a child, playing with a sword. Corypheus will wield it as a master."

"Once you've drunk from the Well, Corypheus will use a ritual on you," Ellana revealed. "You'll be a mindless tool, enslaved to his will."

Calpernia backpedaled. "That... where I come from, idle tales must be proven."

"Here," Ellana pulled the ritual that Cole had recovered from the leather cylinder bag she kept it in. Then she tossed it across the large gap between her and the mage. "the page with his binding ritual. He tried it on you master, Erasthenes."

Calpernia cautiously opened the scroll and read over the ritual, her eyes widening as she scanned the ancient text. "How could you know...? And these runes. No one has written in these since..." She angrily rolled up the parchment and began to pace. "He made so many promises. And every one, a lie!" She cursed as she lit the page on fire in her palm. "Venhedis kaffan vas! He was to give Tevinter a true leader! If Corypheus would misuse me, he'd misuse them too. I was blind!"

"That's why you joined Corypheus? To see Tevinter rebuilt?" Ellana asked.

"To see her _reborn_," Calpernia said impassionedly. "Slaves allowed their true potential. Corruption excised. Tevinter was the cradle of civilization. Imagine what her future could be. A crafter of wonders, standing against the savage Qunari. A beacon for all."

Calpernia was merely doing for her people what Ellana hoped to do for her own. "Perhaps Tevinter does need a strong leader. Be that woman, while you still can."

"You mock me, Inquisitor. As if you'd let me walk away."

"If that's your wish, I won't stop you." Calpernia had been manipulated and used, just like everyone Corypheus employed. With her own life and freedom threatened, she was no longer Ellana's enemy.

Calpernia turned once more to the Well. "If Corypheus triumphs... listen. If any power can challenge him, it lies in the Well. Perhaps the price is too high. But if you can take it... humble him." She turned back to Ellana. "Vitae benefaria, Inquisitor. Do not follow us. I will give you some time. I go to confront my master. Then I will return to Tevinter... If there is anything left of me."

Ellana watched Calpernia and her loyal Venatori leave the Well of Sorrows and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a fight avoided. She turned as magic sprang up at the base of the cliff where the Well sat. Stones from all around began to sail together and create a staircase to the Well. Then Abelas came darting from nowhere to sprint up the stairs as they formed. "Abelas!" Ellana called after him, giving chase.

She watched as Morrigan easily sailed overhead, still in raven form and landed between Abelas and the Well. She shifted back to herself, standing from a crouch and Abelas stopped short. Ellana crested the stairs as well, moving to stand beside Morrigan. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows." Morrigan crossed her arms and glared angrily at Abelas, her golden eyes traveling up and down his person in disgust.

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last," Abelas growled sadly.

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance," Morrigan accused.

"To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!" Abelas accused.

"Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!" Morrigan argued.

"Enough!" Ellana interrupted.

Morrigan spun on her. "You cannot honestly..."

"I said, _enough_!" Ellana swiped her hand downwards in finality.

Abelas looked between the two of them, his yellow eyes slightly widened. Morrigan lowered her voice. "The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

"Do you even know what you ask?" Abelas said sadly. "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on... through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

Ellana raised her arms to indicate the Temple and then waved them over herself. "Look around you. Everything your people were... It's already gone."

He studied her before lowering his eyes. "It is."

"There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger," Solas said gently having joined them quietly with Blackwall and Cole.

"Elvhen such as you?" Abelas asked.

Solas nodded. "Yes. such as I."

After studying Ellana closely again, Abelas sighed. "You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?"

Ellana hugged herself. "Not without your permission."

"One does not obtain permission. One obtains the right." He paced away from them. "The Vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend." He turned back to look Ellana directly in the eye. "Brave it if you must, but know you this... You shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

Morrigan scoffed. "Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?"

"Bound, as we are bound," Abelas warned. "The choice is yours."

"Is it possible that Mythal might still exist?" Ellana asked, getting the feeling that was what Abelas was suggesting.

"Anything is possible," he eluded.

"Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond," Morrigan recited.

" 'Elven' legend is wrong," Abelas scoffed. "The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."

Ellana's eyes widened and Morrigan sputtered. "Murder? I said nothing of..."

"She was slain," Abelas informed them. "If a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this Temple. Yet the Vir'abelasan remains. As do we. That is something."

Ellana dipped her head in respect. "Serannas for this gift, Abelas."

"Do not thank me yet, shemlen." He sneered, insulting her to her core, making her draw back a step and lower her eyes.

"Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas," Solas said kindly. With a brief nod, Abelas left them and Solas translated for the benefit of those who didn't understand him. "His name. Abelas means sorrow. I said... I hoped he finds a new name."

Morrigan glanced at Ellana before turning to gaze over the Well. Across the other side of the pool, Ellana noticed something else which Morrigan swiftly pointed out. "You'll note the intact eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least."

"Is it still a threat?" Ellana asked. "Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?"

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key? The Well _is_ the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass," Morrigan explained. "I did not expect the Well to feel so... hungry."

Ellana watched Morrigan staring out at the still water. "Let's not be reckless. I don't want anyone hurt," she said with caution.

Morrigan dragged her eyes from the Well. "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use it's knowledge in your service."

"Or more likely, to your own ends," Solas said angrily. Ellana had sensed his distaste for Morrigan, but she had not realized he didn't trust her as well.

"What would you know of my 'ends', elf?" Morrigan snapped in response.

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted," he growled, stepping closer.

Morrigan ignored him, turning back to Ellana. "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor."

" 'You alone'?" Ellana found herself snapping. "This is _my_ heritage!"

"I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream! Can you _honestly_ tell me there is anyone better suited?" Morrigan growled.

"I would be," Ellana responded.

Morrigan scoffed. "You lead the Inquisition. This is not a risk you can take. I have the best chance of making use of the Well... for everyone. Let me drink."

Ellana's familiar anger at humanity was flaring. "What's to stop you from taking the knowledge and leaving?"

"My word," Morrigan said sharply. "If that seems insufficient, Corypheus threatens all... even myself. He must be stopped."

"And who stops you?" Ellana demanded.

Morrigan frowned in irritation. "I, Inquisitor, seek neither immortality nor your life."

Ellana turned to the others, Solas' mistrust still seeping in the air. "Thoughts?"

He spoke first. "She is right about only one thing... We should take the power which lies in that Well."

When Blackwall spoke, Solas pleaded with Ellana in his expression, begging for her not to listen. "I'd trust you with this power more than her... but it is not for me to decide."

Then Cole said, "So many voices. They would be in your head, talking over you. You don't want them."

"Enough deliberation," Morrigan demanded. "Give me your decision."

Looking apologetically at Solas, Ellana said, "If anyone is to use the Well, it will be me."

"So you will take what little knowledge you can understand, and let the rest go to waste?" Morrigan seethed.

"And who's to say it will go to waste?" Ellana countered.

"I do." With one final glance at the Well, Morrigan sighed. "I am forever balked by those who believe they know better than I. Drink if you will, for the sake of us all. But steel your will to do it."

As Ellana took an unsteady step into the water, Solas called softly, drawing her attention to s slight shaking of his head. "Vhenan..."

She offered him a reassuring smile and waded further into the water, turning from all of them. When she reached the middle of the cool water, it was hip deep around her, the only disturbances in the surface the ripples from her own movement. She calmly dipped her cupped hands into the water and lifte it to her lips. A single sip sent her reeling. She dropped, the water bursting out around her as she cried out against the hammering in her skull. Then it stopped and she stood. All around her, the Temple was gone. There was just a thick black fog. Voices whispered as tiny lights wisped around her body. "Garas quenathra?"

" 'Why am I here'?" She translated. Her skin was humming and when she glanced down at it, it was glowing a soft blue. "Corypheus... a magister wishes to rip the Veil open. I must learn how to stop him." She looked all around as the voices whispered amongst themselves. She grew frustrated. "You _will_ give me what I demand!"

"Vir Mythal'enaste," the voices all hummed in synchronicity. The wisps of magic all began to sprint toward her, disappearing against her skin. It created the sensation of filling her to bursting as her skin felt like it caught fire. Her mind raced with images of impossible things that could only have been from the days of Arlathan. When the magic was finished settling in, it knocked her down again, the rush of it all too much for her mind to handle. The world went briefly dark.

Her next conscious thought was Solas desperately calling to her. "Ellana? Ellana!" She opened her eyes, immediately alert. She found herself on her back in the middle of where the Well had been. The water was all gone. Her skin still tingled and a few whispers lingered in her mind as she rolled to her knees, heaving to catch her breath. Her companions all rushed to her side, and she held up a palm, getting to her feet on her own. "How... do you feel?" Solas asked gently, disappointment riding his tone. The voices reacted to him, clamoring for a chance to speak, but with a thought from her, they quieted, leaving her space to breathe. She took a few hesitant steps and some of the remaining magic swirled around her, wisps dancing playfully around her legs. Once she could think for herself, she smiled, twirling around with the wisps as the voices settled into a dull roar.

Her excitement was short lived, as the voices shouted a warning. She looked up and across the gorge, Corypheus had entered the sanctum. Her heart plummeted until Morrigan shouted, "The eluvian!"

Ellana turned and with a thought, the mirror sprung to life. "Through the mirror!" she urged the others. Morrigan dashed through first, followed by Cole and Blackwall. Solas hesitated to make certain she got through as Corypheus let out a wordless cry of rage and took to the air to reach them. She pushed Solas through to see a cyclone of water come together where the Well had stood. Inside it, a blue spirit formed to block Corypheus.

The voices urged her through the eluvian and she conceded, closing it behind her with another thought. Moments later, she felt the connection to the mirror shatter and, in her minds eye, saw the pieces of the other side of the mirror clatter to the ground as Corypheus was blown back by the magic unleashed when the mirror broke. She leaned on the edge of the mirror as the image went black and the runes died. One more eluvian lost. She sighed, turning to lay eyes on the impossible world that was the Crossroads.

"Dareth?" she asked, frowning before she realized she had spoke in elven. She cleared her throat and repeated. "Is everyone all right?" With nods all around, she turned to Morrigan. "Dar iras mala eluvian?" Sighing and rolling her eyes, she corrected herself again. "Can we get to your eluvian from here, Morrigan?"

Morrigan stared at her in awe, blinking slowly. "Yes, Inquisitor. Follow me."

They headed away from the broken mirror, falling in behind Morrigan. As much as Ellana wanted to lag to the rear of the group and get a handle on her new state of being, she seemed to swiftly catch and surpass Morrigan, having to stop and wait for her to catch up at every intersection. Solas seemed to be matching her swift progress. "It is our blood," he said by way of explanation, not looking at her after she had been forced to stop for the third time.

She cringed at his tone. He was upset. The next time they pulled forward from everyone else, she timidly touched his arm. "Vhenan?"

He sighed. "I begged you not to drink from the Well. Why could you not have listened?"

"Solas..." she began, but he turned on her, cutting her off. She did not know him capable of such raw anger.

"You gave yourself into the service of an ancient elven god!" he snapped.

She drew back from his ire. "What does that mean, exactly?" she begged. The Creators never answered any more than the Maker answered his followers. If Mythal had been murdered, how could Ellana be in service to her?

"You are Mythal's creature now," he said much more softly than he had accused her. His voice was almost sad. "Everything you do, whether you know it or not, will be for her. You have given up a part of yourself."

"I have not become Mythal's slave," Ellana insisted. She felt no different than she had before.

"Not yet, but if you remove the layer of nostalgia from stories of the even gods, you might see the danger. They were arrogant and fickle. They warred amongst themselves. They had feuds, vendettas. And you are bound to one of them now." He sighed, glancing at her. "I suppose it is better you have the power than Corypheus," he stopped along the path to allow the others to catch them. 'which leads to the next logical question... What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead?"

She thought of all of the elves everywhere that had no idea about their history. If she could learn to hear the voices clearly, she could help. She also thought of the state of Thedas and the new friends she had made in the Inquisition. "I'll use whatever power I have to undo the chaos that Corypheus and his allies have caused."

Solas looked genuinely shocked. "You would put things back the way they were before?"

"Yes," she hesitated, biting her lip. "I mean, not exactly..."

He smiled genuinely. "I know what you mean. Serannas."

"For what?" she asked, her heart calming now that he seemed to not be upset with her anymore.

"You have not been what I expected, Vhenan. You have... impressed me. You honor the past and work to recover what was lost, even if the cost is high. I respect that, and I am indebted to you for the reminder." His smile faded slightly. "Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, and its stolen power... that, at least, we may still recover." She took his hand with her marked one, and he turned it over to trace his fingers over the piece of Fade that was a part of her. "With luck, some of the past may yet survive."

"Whatever comes," she said softly. "I will have you by my side."

He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. In the Crossroads with the magic in the air, the kiss was electric and she shuddered, falling into his enveloping embrace.


	11. The Hurtful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana learns truths about her people that she never wanted to know before facing her ultimate enemy.

It took them, by Ellana's count, three days to cross through the Crossroads and make it back to Morrigan's mirror. Josephine was dumbfounded when Ellana walked into her office. As she sputtered, Ellana smiled, holding up a hand. "It is a very long story, Ambassador. We should send word to the Arbor Wilds to recall the army. I will explain everything in due time."

After Ellana had settled back in at Skyhold and the ravens had been dispatched, she was eager to allow the voices in so she could find a way to defeat Corypheus. Before she had the chance, Solas approached her in the main hall. "Come with me, Vhenan?"

He did not pack a picnic this time, but he returned them to the grotto they had visited before. Once they had dismounted, he took her hand and they strolled casually toward the beautiful waterfall. It had been a silent ride down the mountain, but she didn't care. They had a moment alone.

He hummed in contentment. "The Veil is thin here." He stopped them and drew her around to face him. "Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?" His fingers came up to trace over her brow before his hand came to rest cupping her cheek. "I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me."

He removed his hand, the touch of his skin making her own skin hum with electricity. She reached up and touched it, expecting to still feel him there. I know what we mean to each other," she said gently, moving her hand to place it on his chest, looking up at him.

"Even so," he chided with an adoring smile. "For now, the best gift I can offer is... the truth." When she looked down at her hand atop his jawbone necklace, his heart thumping steadily beneath it, he continued. "You are unique. In all Thedas, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the Fade." He lifted her gaze back to his with a finger beneath her chin. "You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined."

"As you are to me," she agreed, closing the space between them slightly as her own heart began to race.

"Then what I must tell you... the truth... Your face. The vallaslin. In my journey's in the Fade, I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean."

"They honor the elven gods," she said with a light frown.

He touched his fingertips to her brow to smooth the frown. "No. They are slave markings, or at least, they were in the time of ancient Arlathan."

The excitement she had been feeling was slowly turning to a knot in her stomach. "My clan's Keeper said they honored the gods. These are their symbols."

"Yes. That's right," he conceded, but added, "A noble would mark his slaves to honor the god he worshiped. After Arlathan fell, the Dalish forgot."

A lump formed in her throat and her eyes burned. "So this is... what? Just one more thing the Dalish got wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized gently, his expression truly pained.

She breathed in and out, fighting against the tears that were threatening. "We try to preserve our culture, and this is what we keep? Relics of a time when we were no better than Tevinter."

"Don't say that," he soothed. "For all they got wrong, the Dalish did one thing right. They made you." When she pulled away, he turned his smile back on and drew her back to him. "I didn't tell you this to hurt you. If you like, I know a spell... I can remove the vallaslin."

She looked away, her heart hammering. "These marks have been part of me for so long. I don't know if..."

"I'm so sorry for causing you pain. It was selfish of me. I look at you and I see what you truly are. And you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent," he apologized again.

She thought about everything she had been through since the Conclave. She had met so many amazing people and done so many things that she had barely thought of her clan in months. Was she truly ready to let go of the past? She had come so far. She was a slave to no one. Finally, she looked up at him and smiled boldly. "Then cast your spell. Take the vallaslin away."

He smiled happily and took her hands. "Sit."

They knelt in the soft dirt beside the pool of water. He took his hands from hers and placed them thumb to thumb millimeters from her face. Magic seeped forth, her skin immediately tingling as she closed her eyes against the brightness. She could feel each and every line of ink disappearing from her face as he moved his hands over it. Then he cupped her face in his hands and she opened her eyes as the magic receded.

"Ar lasa mala revas," he said with a smile. "You are free." The way he looked at her, holding her head gently in his hands spoke volumes. Yet still he spoke. "You are so beautiful." It was not the first time he had called her beautiful, but now, alone in the grotto, her cheeks flushed and her heart began to race again. She allowed herself to be drawn against him. The fire between them exploded, chasing away the fear of losing her last connection to her clan. He reached around her, hugging her to him, his left hand gently cupping her right butt cheek. She wanted him desperately, his touch burning to her core as their lips pressed together urgently. She held onto his hips tightly, their tongues meeting briefly. Then, suddenly, as if something grabbed hold of him and tugged him away, he drew back from her. She looked at him questioningly, tipping her head as his expression sank. His eyes shifted back and forth as he shook his head slowly. "And I am sorry. I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again."

"Solas..." She managed to speak around her heart which had found it's way into her throat while her stomach went the opposite direction, sinking when he started to take small steps away from her, leaving her front chilled with the absence of his body heat.

"Please, Vhenan," he shook his head placing a terrifying distance between them.

Breathing was difficult. "Solas... Don't leave me, not now. Ar lath ma." She could hear the pleading in her own voice, and she hated it, her hands shaking.

"You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world..."

"Why not this one?" she almost wailed, her voice nearly failing her around the lump in her throat.

"I can't," he said, holding his hands up to stop her as she moved to take hold of him again. "I'm sorry." He turned and walked away, leaving her stunned.

Everything had been fine. When the tears began, she hated them. She had allowed herself to get swept away. He had been her one weakness. As the tears dripped down her bare face, she gasped. Was this her fault? Should she have kept the vallaslin? Shame at her willingness to give up one more piece of herself swept through her. Now when they looked upon her, everyone would know what a fool she had been to give her heart to another only to have him cast it aside after dragging it through the dirt.

She wrapped her shaky hands around herself. They had still been reaching after him even though he had been gone for some minutes. When she reached up to wipe the tears away, her hand brushed the few locks of hair that always fell around her face. Instead of tucking them back, she pulled them forward, covering her shame. She looked around the grotto. The place that had been so beautiful to her had somehow become dull and ugly. The scene of the crime, as it were.

She forced her feet forward. She couldn't stay there. When she broke free of the grotto, Felassan was awaiting her, his head held high, his antlers standing proud. She moved to his side, wrapping her still shaking hands around his neck and burying her face in his soft coat. He bent, his neck wrapping around her like a hug, as if he sensed her need for comfort. More tears came and she wept, taking heaving breaths against him as he huffed, shuffling his feet. He drew back and nudged her, his muzzle burying itself in her hair. A hysterical snicker escaped her and she patted his neck. "Let's go home," she choked.

The freezing air of the mountains, dried the tears on her cheeks, but it didn't freeze her heart as she had hoped it might. She drew the hood of her cloak up as she approached the keep. She was not ready for anyone to see her. She skirted the bustling courtyard, loosing Felassan in the stable and hanging his tack beside him before fleeing before Blackwall spotted her. It was nearing dusk and she thanked the Creators that most of Skyhold would be heading to dinner. Lowering her head, she scurried up the main stairs, allowing her hood and her hair to obscure her face. Her shoulders tensed as she went by Varric and he greeted her. "Everything all right, Deadshot?" She continued to breeze through the main hall, throwing up an arm that she hoped conveyed her wish to be left alone.

She made it to her quarters, slamming the door behind her and leaning heavily against it. Solas' horse had been in the stables, which told her he had returned as well. She slid down to the floor, her swallowed tears resurfacing at the thought of facing him again.

The only person she had seen in a week was Cole. He had immediately sensed her hurt, coming to sit beside her as she cried against the door. He had also been bringing her food and other little comforts. She had been living in a swirling vortex of pain, heartache, shame, and loneliness. She had barely slept and the small snippets of rest she had gotten were plagued with nightmares and horrible hallucinations upon waking paralyzed. On the other hand, the quiet allowed her to sift through the voices from the Well. They told her some interesting facts about Corypheus and gave her ideas on how to defeat him, but not even the Well had the wisdom to explain to her why Solas had done what he did.

Long after dark one week after he had abandoned her, Ellana finally decided she needed to confront him. She had given her anger significant time to fester, but she wanted to look her best. She steeled herself, moving to the looking glass in her closet and glanced at her reflection. She gasped as a stranger stared back at her. It was the first time she had seen her own face in years. She had expected the vallaslin to be a part of her until the day she died. Without it she felt empty, as if removing Andruil's symbols had made the goddess turn her gaze from Ellana. She cringed, swallowing the feeling and took a brush to her hair, bringing it forward so the silky brown locks hid the naked skin below. There was not much she could do about the dark circles under her eyes, or the redness that spoke to her intermittent boughts of crying and sleeplessness. She was a wreck. How had she allowed herself to get so entangled in another person? The thought helped to toss some sticks on the burning embers of her anger and she stood.

Somehow, she knew he would be awake, either painting or reading in his self appointed space. When she entered the solarium, she caught him in his chair, predictably with a tome open in his lap. She crossed her arms, stopping in the entrance as he looked up. He seemed resigned to having this conversation and he calmly closed the book and set it aside to stand and come halfway to her. "Inquisitor," he said stoically, clasping his hands behind him. "How may I help you prepare for our final battle?"

She glared at him. "You don't get out of this that easily,"she snapped.

He nodded. "I understand your anger. I am furious with myself as well. But, for now, we must focus on what matters. Harden your heart to a cutting edge, and put that pain to good use against Corypheus."

Her mind played through all of the scenarios that it had come up with that might explain his actions and she hung her head, her hair falling forward again and she swallowed more frustrating tears. "It would help me if you could explain why."

"The answers would only lead to more questions, an emotional entanglement that would benefit neither of us. The blame is mine, not yours. It was irresponsible and selfish of me. Let that be enough," he said as if he had practiced that response.

His condescending tone sparked her anger again. "I don't know why I even tried to talk with you."

"Because you are hurt. Because I made a selfish mistake. Because you deserve better. Pick any reason," he snapped back. Then he took a breath and softened his tone. "Let me know if I can be of any more help in planning our final fight."

She huffed inaudibly and spun to storm from the solarium, slamming the heavy door behind her and creating an echo throughout the entire great hall. A few heads turned as the sleepy guards reacted to the noise, but she ignored the whispers that followed her. She crossed the hall and made her way into the gardens. She circled the lush gardens, her arms hugging her gut, which as swirling. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice, familiar in it's melody as he recited some lines from the Chant of Light that had been on so many lips since she joined the Inquisition that even she was starting to memorize the words. When had he returned? "I was keeping them away until you were ready," Cole whispered appearing at her side and then disappearing just as quickly.

Ellana followed Cullen's familiar rumble, and found him in the small chapel where a statue of Andraste stood, candles all around her feet. "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."

Ellana quietly approached his kneeling form, still hugging herself. "A prayer for you?" she managed to choke softly.

He tensed momentarily, but when he realized it was her, he relaxed, kneeling still and gazing at the candles. "For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose."

"How can you still have faith?" she wondered cautiously. Corypheus had brought a lot of questions to light, not only about her people's history, but about Andrastian lore as well.

"I've questioned it at times," he admitted, "but I have found comfort in faith when life offered little." He glanced briefly at her, but in the dim lighting of the candles it was too brief for him to noticed her bare face. She swallowed her urge to flee and stood her ground. "Corypheus will retaliate. It's only a matter of time. We must draw strength wherever we can." He stood and turned, finally gazing upon her. At his mildly startled expression that was followed by no more than a curious frown, she pushed the conversation forward, avoiding the question on his lips.

"Unless he gets bored and surrenders. Any chance of that?" she asked with an awkward chuckle.

His laughter joined hers. "I doubt it."

They stood together, her hoping he didn't ask. When he remained quiet, she sighed. "When did the army return?"

"I arrived with some of the forward scouts and Leliana just this morning. The rest of the army is still making it's way back." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck in his familiar nervous tick, a frown creasing his brow. "I'm uncertain why you weren't informed right away."

She smiled sweetly. "I..." she cleared her throat as the choking feeling that threatened tears surfaced as she thought about her week. "I had a bit of a jarring week. Cole apparently found it prudent to make you all forget to report to me until I was ready to talk about it... and to show my face." She reached up and touched her fingers to the still bare skin and felt the now familiar shame rising up to redden her cheeks.

"And are you?" he asked with concern. "ready that is..."

"I'm the Inquisitor. I have to be ready," she admitted to him and to herself.

He was quiet for a moment, shuffling his feet. "Listen, Lavellan... Ellana," he paused, gauging her reaction to his using her given name. When she perked up in surprise, but gave him her attention and not her ire, he continued. "You helped me through possibly the most trying bought of withdrawal that I have yet had. If I can do anything, you have only but to ask."

She gauged his sincerity and then inhaled a ragged breath. "The vallaslin... Solas..." she choked on his name. "Fenedhis," she mumbled, swiftly brushing away a tear that fell unbidden. "Fen'Harel ma halam." Cullen waited patiently through her curses. Finally she drew in another breath and continued. "_He_ told me that the vallaslin were originally slave markings in the days of Arlathan. My people were wrong. He offered a spell that would free me. Then he..." she paused and watched as Cullen caught on, his expression saddened at first, then flipping to anger. "He wasn't what I thought."

"Pardon me, but Solas being a Maker-damned fool is no reason for _you_ to hide," Cullen growled. "If he can't see your beauty, vallaslin or no, he is blind." It was as if he spoke without realizing what he was saying until it was out. Then he flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean... It shouldn't be about your face... Not that your face isn't attractive... All I meant was... Maker's breath, can I start over."

She burst into laughter, her left hand automatically rising to tuck her hair behind her ear where it usually was braided off her face. "Serannas, Cullen. I think that was exactly what I needed."

He snorted, his eyes rolling up into his skull before he dropped his arm to his side. "I'm so glad I could provide you entertainment," he said with his own light chuckle. "Listen. I'm sorry, Ellana." She waved him off, suddenly embarrassed that she had been so ashamed of her decision. Then he raised a brow and smirked deviously. "You know, I could suggest Sera take some time in the solarium with a quill and no oversight..."

Ellana smiled again and patted his forearm. "As tempting as it may be, we should be planning for Corypheus."

Cullen nodded. "I'll schedule a meeting of the council in the morning, if you're ready."

She nodded as well. "The focus should be on business, not my face, so if you could inform the others so we don't waste time on shock, I would appreciate it."

"Of course," he agreed.

Ellana stood across the war table from her advisers, a sullen Morrigan at her side. Cullen had prepared them sufficiently, because none of them had said a word. He started off the meeting, clearing his throat. "I'm pleased to report we won the battle, Inquisitor. When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why."

"What he wanted was no longer in the Temple," Morrigan explained haughtily.

"Perhaps," Cullen agreed. "He spent so long trying to get into the Temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

"Then Corypheus is finished," Josephine guessed.

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again," Leliana suggested.

The voices from the Well rose in protest. "He won't hide," Ellana disagreed.

"You hear it. The Well speaks to you," Morrigan gasped at Ellana's outward expression as she had listened carefully to the voices.

"It's... voices, whispering from so far away I can barely hear them," Ellana said with a nod.

Morrigan sneered. "If only one who understood such voices had used the Well's power instead."

"Then we'd have to rely on _her_ interpretation of them and whatever she chose to tell us," Leliana said pointedly in Ellana's defense.

"Have I not been forthcoming enough for you, spymaster?" Morrigan snapped in response to Leliana's tone. Then she returned to Ellana. "I told you what the Well _could_ have done, Inquisitor. You should be hearing shouts from the heavens, not whispers!"

Ellana felt she was doing damned good for not being born with a lick of magic. "I have the Well's power, Morrigan. Not you."

Morrigan grimaced and then rolled her eyes. "Earlier you said you knew what needed to be done next. What did you mean?"

"The dragon isn't an Archdemon. It's a dragon in which Corypheus has invested part of his power. Kill it, and his ability to jump to other bodies is disrupted for a time. He can be killed," she explained.

"That's... no simple task," Leliana worried. "Corypheus alone is powerful, but with his dragon..."

"There is a way," Ellana assured them. "But I'll need Morrigan's help."

"The voices from the Well tell you that, do they?" Morrigan asked. "Very well, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready to begin this 'plan' of yours." Then she stalked from the war room.

When the door closed behind her, Josephine asked, "Are you... certain of this?"

Ellana shrugged. "We have no choice. If Corypheus comes here now..."

Cullen responded before she even listed the implications. "I'll see to Skyhold's defenses in the mean time."

Ellana saw no point in wasting time, so after a brief detour to speak with Josephine about one of their alliances, she headed toward the gardens to find Morrigan. She felt the hum of the eluvian from it's storage closet, her hand drawing her to it. The voices grew restless and Ellana frowned. When she reached the storage room, Leliana was standing outside of the active eluvian, looking a little bit dumbstruck. When she spotted Ellana, she reached out a hand to beckon her closer. "Thank the Maker you're here! Morrigan chased after her son into the eluvian. She was terrified."

"She was _chasing_ Kieran?" Ellana asked with a frown.

Leliana nodded. "She said _he_ activated the mirror somehow, and then she ran into it. I've never seen Morrigan like that. You must go after her! I will find help, Inquisitor."

Leliana hurried off and Ellana ran her fingers over the rippling surface of the mirror, still frowning. It felt different. She stepped through, expecting the vibrant colors of the crossroads, but was greeted by the damp and dull world of the Fade. Realizing where she was, she nearly panicked. If Kieran had activated the mirror, that meant he had also redirected it. It couldn't have been long, Morrigan had left the war room the same time as she had. Hopefully, they hadn't gotten far. Ellana started off, briskly jogging through the uneven terrain and ignoring all of the strange sights that came with being in the Fade. She found herself wishing she had Solas to guide her, then she sneered and brushed aside thoughts of him.

Luckily, it seemed that the Fade surrounding Skyhold was full of spirits that were no more than curious, and not aggressive. Shuffling down a sporadically spaced staircase, she noticed another person a short distance ahead. "Morrigan!" she called out.

Morrigan spun and upon seeing her, she shouted. "Go back! I must find Kieran before it's too late!" Ellana approached her as she turned to continue craning her head in a few different directions as if she could determine which direction Kieran had taken at the fork ahead. "Why would Kieran do this? _How_ could he do this? We stand in the Fade. To direct the eluvian here would require immense power. If he is lost to me, now after all I have sacrificed..."

Morrigan's panicked voice softened as she hung her head in defeat. "This is the Fade, He could be anywhere by now," Ellana mused.

"You think I do not know that?" Morrigan snapped with a glare.

"I mean you're only going to get us both lost," Ellana pointed out at Morrigan's obvious panic.

"Whatever happens to him now, 'tis my doing. I set him on this path," she wailed in distress, pushing past Ellana who had placed herself in front of Morrigan. "Please help me look, Inquisitor. Just a little longer."

Ellana nodded, pulling Morrigan behind her so she could put whatever means of tracking that still existed in the Fade to use. Not noticing any outwardly obvious tracks, Ellana cringed until the voices from the Well clamored to be heard. They directed her with little confusion and soon, Ellana crested another of the oddly placed staircases that went up to simply go back down again. At the bottom Kieran stood, his hand glowing with magic as he directed it towards a woman kneeling before him.

"There he is!" Morrigan cried.

"Who's with him," Ellana asked cautiously.

"That's... Morrigan took her first real look at the woman with Kieran and gasped. "No. It can't be."

They approached the pair and Ellana studied the woman as Kieran turned and saw them. "Mother!" he shouted in excitement, snapping his fingers and removing the glow of magic from the wizened face of his guest. The woman stood from her knee and set a calculating look on Ellana. She was clad in a maroon bodice that hugged curves that a woman of her obvious age should not have still had. It was studded with tiny pinpricks of sliverite. Her legs were wrapped in a scale set of leggings tucked into tall, sharp greaves that covered her heeled boots, a matching flap of maroon fabric concealed the front of her leggings, and the rear of the loincloth extended all of the way to the ground where it flowed around her legs in the impossible breeze going by them. Her arms were similarly armored with pointed vambraces that softened into feathered pauldrons around her neck and shoulders. Her hair was a bright white, thick and styled strangely to look like the horns of a dragon extending backwards off her face. The front was held back by a crown that hugged the contours of her forehead and cheekbones. Her calculating eyes were the same shocking golden color of Morrigan's.

Morrigan confirmed Ellana's suspicions of who the woman was by stepping up beside her and scowling angrily. "Mother..."

With a pleased smirk, the woman said in a smokey voice. "Now, isn't this a surprise?"

"So, _you're_ the one who took Morrigan's son?" Ellana accused with a frown.

"Nonsense," she scowled. "He came to see his grandmother, like a good lad. I'm told sense often skips a generation."

"Kieran is _not_ your grandson!" Morrigan growled. "Let him go!"

"As if I were holding the boy hostage. She's always been ungrateful, you see."

"Ungrateful?!" Morrigan shrieked. "I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me, and you will not have my son!"

Morrigan lifted her arms, a spell weaving around them, aimed at her mother. The woman simply sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Be a good lass and restrain her." Then she lifted her arm and a hum of magic slipped from her fingers.

Ellana had no choice. Her body stepped forward, her skin tingling, and she wrapped an arm around Morrigan's middle, dragging her away from her mother and interrupting her spell. "What are you doing? What... are you doing?" Morrigan cried angrily.

Ellana let her go, clutching her forehead in confusion. "I don't know!"

"Of course you know," Morrigan's mother said calmly. "You drank from the Well, did you not?"

Morrigan gasped. "You... are Mythal."

Ellana felt her own eyes widening as she turned to look upon the woman, "You can't be Mythal! That's not possible!"

The woman let out a hearty laugh before saying, "Explain to me, dear girl, why I cannot be what I am."

Ellana shook her head, pleading with the voices to tell her the truth. "Mythal was the goddess of justice. I've seen the statues. She..."

"Was one of the people. Yes, indeed," she interrupted.

Before continuing, she gently nudged Kieran's back and the boy ran to his mother. Morrigan knelt and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time."

"I do not understand," Morrigan said in disbelief, shaking her head as Kieran moved to stand back at Mythal's side.

"Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice," the goddess explained. "And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her."

"Then..." Ellana's breath hitched. "You carry Mythal inside you?"

She nodded. "She is a part of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest. What do the voices tell you?"

Ellana nodded. "They say you speak the truth."

"But what _was_ Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more?" the goddess asked cryptically. "Truth is not the end, but a beginning." She leveled her gaze on Ellana and smiled sweetly. "So young and vibrant. You do the people proud and have come far. As for me, I have had many names. But you... my call me Flemeth."

Ellana frowned, wrapping her arms around her waist as she recognized the name. This woman was the one her people called Asha'bellanar. The woman of many years. If she truly was Mythal, that was no exaggeration. "If Mythal is a part of you, why haven't you helped us? We've called to you, _prayed_ to you..."

Flemeth looked away as if in shame and sadness. "What was could not be changed."

"What about now?" Ellana almost begged. "You know so much..."

Flemeth still hung her head. "You know not what you ask, child."

"Why did Mythal come to you?" Ellana wondered.

Flemeth's sadness washed away in wave of anger. "For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens."

"And you follow her whims?" Morrigan gasped. "Do you even know what she truly is?"

Flemeth's eyes narrowed. "You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end? It is because I taught you, girl, because things happened that were never meant to happen. She was betrayed as I was betrayed... as the world was betrayed! Mythal clawed and crawled her way through the ages to me, and I will see her avenged!" As her raged mounted and plateaued before she sighed and took the step back that she had gained in her ranting, Ellana felt the anger swirl inside of herself as well. "Alas so long as the music plays, we dance."

Then she felt her own fear that Solas' warning had been correct. "So must I serve you now because I drank from the Well?"

Flemeth chuckled as if the rampage of emotions had not just flipped through the air. "Is that how you see yourself? A servant? I have no commands for you. Not yet."

"Then what is it you want?" Morrigan pleaded.

"One thing, and one thing only," Flemeth said simply, glancing over at Kieran.

"I have to go now, Mother," Kieran said sadly.

Morrigan looked shocked and then angry. "No. I will not allow it."

Flemeth scoffed. "He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this."

"He is not your pawn, Mother. I will not let you use him!" Morrigan was enraged.

Flemeth answered with equal ire. "Have _you_ not used him? Was that not your purpose, the reason you agreed to his creation?"

"That was then," Morrigan snapped before her expression went soft. "Now he... he is my _son_." Flemeth's brows rose in what looked like shock, but before she could say a word, Morrigan swallowed and turned to Ellana. "Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor. That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her, and now she intends to have Kieran instead!"

"Wait..." Ellana was finding it hard to keep her mind caught up with the conversation. She was standing in front of _the_ Mythal. "the way she talked about Kieran..."

"I am not the only one carrying the soul of a being long thought lost," Flemeth explained.

"He is more than that, Mother," Morrigan pleaded.

Flemeth shrugged. "As am I, yet do you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl."

"Mother, I have to," Kieran said sadly.

"You do not belong to her, Kieran. Neither of us do!" Morrigan reasoned.

Ellana held a hand out to indicate Kieran. "If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?"

"I did not know where he was," Flemeth said simply. "Morrigan cleverly hid him from me... Until now." She smirked.

Morrigna hung her head. " 'Twas the Well..."

Flemeth continued to look amused. "Be thankful _you_ did not drink. Imagine, bound to your dear Mother for eternity." Then she laughed out loud.

Ellana bit her lip. "There's nothing we can do to stop her, Morrigan." She knew if she tried, Flemeth would simply take control as she had already displayed she could.

Flemeth sobered. "My daughter struggles. I expected no less of her."

Morrigan dropped to her knees so she was eye level with her son. "Kieran, I..."

The boy looked to his grandmother and Flemeth smiled. "As you wish. Hear my proposal, dear girl." As Morrigan stood, her eyes wide in question, Flemeth continued. "Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again. Or, keep the lad with you... and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due."

"He returns with me," Morrigan said immediately.

"Decided so quickly?" Flemeth wondered in a mocking tone.

"Do whatever you wish. Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches," Morrigan spat. "I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me."

Flemeth's expression spoke like Morrigan's words had stung and she turned to Kieran. Then she took his hands in hers and smiled sweetly before a bright burst of light appeared in Kieran's chest, pulled free and danced through the air to settle into Flemeth's instead. Kieran watched it go with curiosity, tipping his head. When it disappeared, he smiled. "No more dreams?"

"No more dreams," Flemeth agreed with a nod, brushing one of her spiked thumbs over his cheek reverently. He smiled and then pulled away from her to go to Morrigan who accepted him with a loving smile and an arm around his shoulders. "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me." Then she looked to Ellana. "As for you, Inquisitor, there is an ancient altar deep within a shaded wood. Go to it. Summon the dragon that is it's guardian. Master it in combat, and it is yours to command against Corypheus. Fail, and die." With that she turned and walked away. Morrigan called after her to no avail.

They headed back the way they had come, going back through the eluvian to Skyhold. Morrigan turned Kieran to her and looked him over. "Are you all right, Kieran? You are not hurt?"

"I feel lonely," he rasped, but Morrigan seemed to accept this and touched his hair gently before nudging him from the room.

"She wanted the Old God soul all along," Morrigan mused softly as Ellana move to her side. "Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all?" She frowned and sighed. "My mother has the soul of an elven goddess... or whatever 'Mythal' truly was... and her plans are unknown to me."

"You truly had no idea what she was?" Ellana asked, still having difficulty wrapping her head around the fact that she had met the goddess herself.

"I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she was not truly human... but this?" Morrigan took a deep breath. "I always thought the so-called 'elven gods' were little more than glorified rulers, but now I have doubt." She paused and frowned. "And doubt is... an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. I suppose I should be thankful you drank from the Well. Eternal servitude to Mother would not be my first choice."

"So what happens now?" Ellana asked.

Morrigan turned and lifted her arms, casting the spell to close the eluvian down. "Mother said you must summon a dragon at an ancient altar. Do you know where that is?"

Ellana nodded, the voices having told her. "I... think so. It's a place dedicated to Mtyhal.

"As, no doubt, is the guardian you must battle. Pray my mother has not led you astray, Inquisitor. She is not above doing so for her own amusement."

Ellana left the storage room, her arms still tightly around her middle. She was shaken to say the least. Her feet nearly led her across the main hall and into the solarium, but she caught herself, diverting to head for the upper courtyard. Before she knew it, she was approaching Cullen's tower. Dusk was looming and she was uncertain what she was doing there, but still her knuckles rapped the wooden door. His voice flowed through the door and she entered on his word. He glanced up from his papers and his brow furrowed. "Lavellan? Is there a problem?"

"No," she said quickly and his expression went curious. She moved into the office and parked herself on the edge of his sturdy desk. She sighed as he watched her, then fidgeted, getting back up and pacing a few steps from the desk, ringing her hands. "I shouldn't have interrupted. Ir abelas."

"Ellana, wait," he said briskly as she spun to leave. She cocked her body so she could glance around at him. His hand was outstretched, quill still settled between his first and middle finger. "Is something bothering you?"

She studied his expression. It was friendly. Then she sighed. "Normally, when I needed someone to listen or work things out with, I would go to Solas..." she began, forcing his name through gritted teeth. "But..." she sighed. "I guess I just need some company."

She chuckled lightly. "So you chose my dark and quiet tower instead of Herald's Rest?" he hinted.

She shrugged. "I don't exactly fit in over there as much as some people would like you to think. By the time I learned it was okay to open up, that particular ship had sailed."

He nodded, reaching down below the top of his desk. "And it was never a problem before because you had Solas to fall back on..."

She smiled and tapped her nose, indicating he had hit the nail on the head. His arm came up with a bottle of wine in his hand and she crossed her arms. "Is that your private stash, Commander?"

"I rarely have company good enough to share it with, but since he mighty Inquisitor herself is here, I might as well make use of it," he teased, setting the bottle down on the edge of the desk closer to her. "So what's troubling you?" he asked as she moved to sit back on the desk and pick up the bottle to study the label.

They shared the bottle, her telling him everything that had happened in the hour or so that had passed since the war council. He never interrupted, simply listening as if he was going to be tested later on what she said. After, the conversation turned and they became relaxed. He leaned back in his chair, one leg kicked out beneath his desk, the other bent at the knee and his hands folded over the metal of his cuirass. She had turned around so she was facing him, sitting cross legged atop his desk. It was just as comfortable as she had felt during the long silent times in the solarium with Solas. It was a different kind of companionship and it felt nice.

The next morning, Ellana gathered a small party to go with her to the grove where the altar to Mythal stood. She asked Dorian along, and he was more than willing to spitefully take Solas' place as her mage. The word had spread through Skyhold like wildfire after the war council and Ellana had already heard several different versions about what had happened between her and Solas. None of them even came close to the hurtful truth, but Dorian had taken it upon himself to be offended on her behalf and she had caught him casually tossing more books over the rail into the solarium when she had approached him to go with her.

The grove was eerily silent as they approached. In spite of the calm of the entire area around them, the voices of the Well sang. "It's here. I can feel it," she murmured.

"I can hear it," Cole said in awe. "It's calling to you."

"Are you certain it's still in one piece?" Dorian asked skeptically.

"I'm sure it's here. Just keep an eye out," she said emphatically, her legs pulling her along more quickly as they passed beneath an archway into a massive, round, set of ruins that were overgrown atop every inch making the walls look like a natural phenomenon instead of the man made walls that they were. "There!" she gasped, pointing to a collection of brush that was grown over a tall statue of Mythal. "This is all that's left of the altar." She headed to the altar and brushed aside some of the dirt and leaves covering the plaque. The elven words that may once have given her trouble flowed from her lips as she read the inscription. "We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear." She backed away from the altar and raised her voice so it rang across the open field. "I'm here, Flemeth. Just as you told me. If I must master a dragon to fight Corypheus, then send it!"

They didn't have to wait long. A deafening roar sounded overhead and the rhythmic flapping of gigantic wings added to the noise as a dragon approached, soaring down to land in the middle of the grove. Its scales were mostly yellow with some stripes of dark brown that were nearly black. The horns on it's head swept back like Flemeth's hair, first curving around it's skull before flaring back out into points. It's underbelly was a much paler yellow until it inhaled a breath. A deep rumbling sounded in it's throat and it's chest glowed red. Seconds later, molten flames poured from it's mouth to set the grass beneath it ablaze. Ellana was temporarily mystified. She had a second to remember that she had never taken on a dragon before, and then it reared back and began to flap it's massive wings, its talons on its four legs dug into the ground so it did not take flight. She was dragged into the swirling winds, nearly losing her balance as she was tugged closer and closer to the dragon. Dorian's spells were swept away in the wind before they even reached the dragon and Ellana knew if she shot any arrows, they would fare no better. She fought to stay on her feet as Cole flickered past her and started to slash away at the dragon's legs. Blackwall was also underneath the dragon, employing some intense footwork to stay out from under the dragon's trampling feet.

When the wing beats ceased, Ellana drew her bow and shot for the only vulnerable spot she could see on the dragon's body. Beneath where it's arms met it's chest, there was a patch of skin not completely covered in scales. She moved constantly, keeping out of the line of the fire from it's smoking jaws. Dorian had apparently practiced with archers before, because much like Solas did to conserve her arrows, he was pulling them back to her in between spells of his own.

Ellana fought until sweat dripped down every inch of her body and some of her clothing had been singed by the dragon's merciless fiery defenses. Finally, Blackwall let out a loud cry of effort and stabbed for it's front leg. The limb fell out from under the dragon and Ellana immediately stopped firing, holding up an arm to signal a cease fire to all of her companions as well. The dragon looked at her in defeat after issuing an angry roar of acceptance and she met it's eyes without flinching. She swore it nodded as if it understood and them the magic of the Well bubbled to the surface of her skin. She could see glyphs glowing along her flesh and she pushed them toward the dragon. The marks mirrored themselves on the dragon's face and it's eyes glowed with the symbiotic magic. Then it got slowly to it's feet and flew off.

Dorian's hand landed on her shoulder. "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it," he mumbled in shock.

"You stared it down," Blackwall gasped in surprise. "You _actually_ stared it down!"

"It will come when I summon it," Ellana said with certainty. "Once. That's enough to fight Corypheus, however. I have my dragon."

"Now to find Corypheus. Before he finds you," Cole said dramatically.

When they returned to Skyhold, Ellana called her war council together to report on the dragon fight. "Did you... find what you need, Inquisitor?" Leliana asked skeptically when they were all together.

Ellana nodded. "I can match the dragon. Corypheus is another story."

"Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us," Cullen remarked with a hint of pride in his voice.

Leliana scoffed. "We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success."

"His dragon must come and go from _somewhere,_" Cullen argued.

"What about the Deep Roads?" Josephine suggested. "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to..."

Her suggestion was interrupted by a bright flash of green bursting through the windows, and Ellana's arm jerked forward, the mark reacting to the magic of the Breach as it ripped open once again. "Corypheus..." Ellana growled, balling her fist around the mark and scowling.

"_He_ did that? But why?" Leliana wondered in shock as everyone in the room stard at Ellana.

"Either I close the Breach again, or it swallows the world," she explained. The voices had known Corypheus wouldn't hide. Now he was calling her out.

"But that's madness," Josephine gasped. "Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

Her advisers exchanged worried glances before Cullen pointed out the obvious concern. "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you... We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

Ellana shook her head. "Then I face him alone. Get everyone ready. We leave for Haven as soon as possible."

In less than an hour, Ellana was at the head of a small procession of riders. Her eight companions, Morrigan, Scout Harding and a handful of other fighters that had still been at Skyhold followed her and Felassan south, through the mountains. The remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and Haven were their destination. Ellana had gathered every arrow she could find and strapped a few extra knives to her person. She had a feeling this was going to be a drawn out battle.

By the time they arrived, Corypheus had already engaged some of the forward scouts, summoning demons to fight for him. Abandoning their mounts near Haven and making the rest of the way on foot, Ellana felt like her entire year had come full circle as they climbed up toward the Temple. She felt Solas' hard stare on her back, but she refused to let him get in her head before what was likely going to be the most important battle of her life.

When they approached the sounds of fighting, her warriors charged forward first, her close on their heels as they eliminated the demons in her way. She had eyes only for Corypheus as he stood at the top of what used to be the entry stairs to the Temple. "I knew you would come," he said triumphantly as if she were a fly that had flown willingly into his spider web.

"It ends here, Corypheus!" she challenged.

"And so it shall," he agreed. Red bursts of electricity formed around his hands as he bent. Then with a heave of effort, he straightened and she felt a quaking beneath her feet. Some of her companions stumbled as the entire Temple began to raise from the ground, directed by his magic. Scout Harding fell backwards off the rising landmass and a few others were left behind completely. Blackwall, Cole, Dorian, Solas, Cassandra and Bull remained at her side. "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are," Corypheus droned as she and her people steadied themselves when the land rocked to a stop high above the ground. "A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

"You're not proving anything by talking!" She shouted, drawing her bow and knocking an arrow. Before she could draw, Corypheus' dragon crept up from the inside of the ruined temple, mounting the crumbled wall behind him. Then it leapt for her and out of nowhere, it was knocked from the sky by a streak of yellow. Mythal's dragon had simply appeared, ready for battle with but a single thought from her. The two dragons rolled off the floating land in a tangle of limbs and wings before righting themselves and starting to go at it in mid air, teeth gnashing and fire and lightning lighting the sky.

"You dare!" Corypheus growled in fury. Ellana was done talking. She drew back her bow and loosed the arrow between her fingers toward Corypheus. He floated out of the way and began to taunt her as the plateau erupted in battle, demons manifesting to help Corypheus. "A dragon. How clever of you. It will avail you nothing. You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will!" Ellana pelted arrow after arrow toward Corypheus, constantly moving to avoid the demons and shades that were cropping up from every angle. Blackwall finally moved to her side, creating a bulwark with his shield and body between her and the rest of the fight so she could concentrate on aiming. The second body that moved toward her was Solas, and she felt the familiar caress of his rift magic as it flared, much more powerful with the proximity to the Breach. It made her skin tingle as his barrier fell around her. She bit her lip, trying to ignore how he glanced at her, and took a few steps away from him, her senses overwhelmed with the shame and heartache that his presence dragged back to the surface of her being. Now was not the time. Her used arrows began to come back to her, landing gently by her feet. She took a knee, took aim and unleashed one of her trick shots that would penetrate deeper than a regular shot. Before getting back up, she gathered the arrows and dropped them in her quiver to reuse. As the trick shot landed in Corypheus' shoulder, he growled. "In my time, we called your people 'rattus'. You are nothing. A race of sniveling cowards that shrank before Tevinter power! If you desire death, you shall have it!" He flickered out of sight and reappeared above, where his dragon had crept from.

Ellana paused to find a way up. To the left, there was a stone staircase and she darted for it, calling to her people to follow. A small group broke away and the others stayed back to eliminate the remaining demons. More of the same taunting, demon summoning and hiding from Corypheus befell them on the next floor. Occasionally, if one of her people got too close he would cast his arm out before him, waving it in an arc and then lifting a barrier of deadly red lyrium crystals. Bull would wade forward, smash through the crystals with his hammer and then push through to take a few swings at Corypheus before falling back again. Most of the damage being done to Corypheus was coming from herself and the two mages on the field. Soon, they were giving chase again up another longer flight of stairs, pushing further into the ruins of the Temple. Overhead, the dragons continuously swooped in and out of sight, occasionally clashing and exchanging blows before flying in wide circles around the floating ruins, whipping air around with their huge flapping wings.

Ellana fell into the rhythm of the battle, the only thing in her sights was Corypheus. Her breathing evened out and she took every opportunity to use longer draws to hit him that much harder. The muscles in her back and arms burned with the effort and she soon felt Solas' magic again, restoring a bit of her stamina and soothing the ache on her muscles. Her anger at him, at Corypheus and at herself kept her focused and fueled her determination to finish this. "You will be dealt with harshly, Tevinter." Corypheus bellowed as Dorian slammed him with a large Fireball. "The Imperium suffers no traitors!"

"Your Imperium will never be mine, monster!" Dorian shouted in return, launching another of the powerful attacks.

When Corypheus retreated again, she moved to give chase, but the dragons swept over so close to the section where they stood that she and a few of the others had to dive out of the way of rubble knocked from the crumbled half tower that stood not far away. She watched as her dragon beat it's wings, carrying itself high into the clouds, so close to the Breach that she stared in awe, wondering how it wasn't sucked in to the swirling vortex of magic. The red lyrium dragon was trailing behind, it's damaged wings slowing it's ascent. Mythal's dragon then wrenched it's body around, executing a swift dive back toward Corypheus'. As it reached the other dragon, it flared it's wings and crashed into it, claws out. The momentum dragged them into a paired barrel roll while they both breathed their respective fire and lightning, lighting up the sky. They twisted and thrashed, biting and clawing each other as they careened downward. At the last moment, the red lyrium dragon sunk it's teeth into the yellow dragon's neck and twisted them around, slamming it's foe into the ground with a thunderous crash, and landing on top. Ellana saw as the dust cleared, it wrenched it's neck, breaking the other dragon's neck.

She stared, mouth agape, as the red lyrium dragon got to it's feet victorious. They had crashed down on the platform where they stood and Bull yelled loudly before charging toward it, hammer raised. Their only choice was to kill the dragon if they ever hoped to end Corypheus. Ellana slung her bow over her shoulder and drew the daggers she had brought with her. "It killed the dragon!" Dorian gasped as he prepared a spell, his eyes wide. "We're dragon-less!"

"I can see that," Ellana growled, following in Bull's enthusiastic footsteps and launching herself toward the dragon.

Each of the warriors took a leg, slashing or hammering away while the final leg was left for her and Cole. Dorian and Solas launched volley after volley of magic into it's head. They whittled away at it's tough hide, slowly opening angry red tears in it's flesh. In that manner, they managed, like they had with Mythal's dragon, to take out one of it's legs and open up both it's neck and underbelly to their reach. Ellana charged for it's neck, slicing deep grooves in the thinner skin with her daggers. Blood sprayed outwards, soaking her and anyone else in the way of the spurting as the dragon lifted its head and let out a deafening shriek of pain before it dropped back down and went still. Before she could even approach to be certain it was dead, a ball of the red magic Corypheus commanded burst from the dragon's face and floated upwards.

The magic found it's master, revealing where Corypheus had been hiding and likely trying to regain some health after the beating he was taking from them. Ellana scowled up at him as he roared in outrage, throwing his arms into the air. "Let it end here," His orb floated down from the sky above him to settle between his hands. "Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder!" Ellana and the others ran for the next staircase to get to Corypheus. Her blood raced through her veins. She could feel her victory. "No!" Corypheus shouted. "I will not allow you this victory! You and all the heathen barbarians shall burn!" Cole flickered past her as they crested the long winding staircase, and landed a backstab on Corypheus before Corypheus knew what was happening. "You dare come before me, demon? I will bind you, as I have bound so many before!"

A snap of magic from Corypheus backfired and Cole shouted in return. "I am unbound, and you are undone!"

"Then die with the others!" Corypheus cried. Ellana smiled as she engaged Corypheus herself. Just as she had at Therinfal, Halamshiral, Adamant and the Arbor Wilds, they were winning. Corypheus was running out of ammunition. They had chased him to the top of the tower and he was cornered. The sky crackled as he attempted to spread the Breach farther across the sky. Ellana took a step closer to him with each arrow she loosed. Bolts of the angry red lightning of Corypheus' magic struck the ground around her, but she heeded them not. Corypheus was all that mattered. He saw that she was gaining on him, and he lashed out, knocking her back with a swipe of his hand, dragging some of the red lyrium shards up between them. She growled angrily, getting back to her feet as he reached again for the orb. "Not like this!" he cried. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..." The orb was fighting him, jerking him in all directions as he struggled to bring it back under control. The mark flared and Ellana looked down to study the burning in her palm. "Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!" As he pleaded, she reached out her hand, the mark reaching for the familiar magic of the orb. "If you exist... if you ever truly existed... aid me now!"

The orb was ripped form Corypheus' grip and snapped across the space between them, slamming into her palm. The angry red sparks faded, and it returned to it's crackling green glow of magic that was familiar. Corypheus' twisted face dropped in shock and defeat before he fell to his knees. Ellana thrust the orb skyward, using it to undo what Corypheus had done. The sky swirled and then a loud pop burst forth in ripples as the Breach began to close slowly. Ellana dropped the orb at her feet and then stormed toward Corypheus, her vision clouded in red. "You wanted into the Fade?" she growled. Then she jammed her palm toward him, directing the overcharged magic inside his head and chest. A rift opened up inside him, bursting him apart. His mouth opened as if he were going to cry out, but his body disintegrated quickly before the rift swallowed the ashes and snapped shut again. Someone grabbed Ellana's arm and dragged her backwards just as a huge bit of rubble crashed to the ground where she had been standing. The Temple, which had been held aloft by Corypheus' magic, was now falling quickly to the ground. She was dragged beneath a minuscule remainder of the structure and Solas and Dorian combined their magic to erect a barrier around the group, protecting them from the rubble and the impact when the landmass crashed to the ground.

Once the ground stopped shaking, Ellana stepped from the hollow and glanced around. Everyone else was in a similar state of shock. Solas walked slowly away to kneel a short distance outside where they had taken refuge. She could tell from the set of his shoulders that he was upset. Without thought for what he had done to her, the elation of victory bubbling in her chest, she approached him. "Solas...?"

He reached down and picked something from the ground. "The orb," he whispered sadly, his voice nearly too low to be heard.

"Corypheus is dead," she pointed out. "That's the important thing."

"Yet so much has been lost," he said, his voice raspy. He set the shattered orb back on the ground and stood, his head still hung.

When he turned to look at her, she tipped her head, recognizing his expression. "There's more, isn't there?"

He looked truly heartbroken. "It was not supposed to happen this way." He glanced away and sighed. "You were right to be angry. I hope, in time, you will understand."

Her attention was drawn from him by her title being shouted from the base of the rubble. "Inquisitor?"

She spared him one final glance before turning away and heading for Cassandra. The others who had been left behind were all gathering. Ellana couldn't help but smile down at them all as she started down the stairs. "We won," Cole said in awe. "And the sky is healed, healthy... whole. There's just that left to remember."

Ellana glanced up at the sky where the Breach had been, and noted the strike of blue that cut through the clouds. "Looks that way," she mused, enjoying the sight. Where the Breach had been ugly, the blue strip of magic was a glowing testament that the world had been saved. It was pretty.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked, still looking like she didn't fully believe they had won.

"We go back to Skyhold," Ellana suggested with a shrug. They all deserved a bit of a break, and Ellana personally was feeling the strain of the battle in her limbs.

The ride back to Skyhold was filled with laughter, recounts of the battle, and an empty space in her ranks. As much as she wanted to be angry with him, Solas' missing horse chipped away at her already damaged heart. She rode to the rear, Felassan more than happy to keep his gait to a walk as most of the horses trotted along with the hum of excitement thrumming through their riders.

Ravens had been sent ahead as well as runners with reports on their victory, as if the closed Breach were not indication enough. When they arrived at the Keep, the entire Inquisition had been gathered in the courtyard, cheering and shouting. They dismounted and made their way through the parting crowd. Ellana climbed the tall stairs to the upper courtyard and then mounted the first flight to the landing where she had been offered, and accepted her role as Inquisitor. There, Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen waited, beaming at her. They bowed to her with wide smiles and then Cullen approached her with his crooked smirk in place and offered her his hand. She shook it tentatively, still unused to the camaraderie they had built after their rocky start. Then as he turned to step behind her, he gently put her ahead of the three of them so the crowd below could cheer and shout some more. She smiled down, meeting as many eyes as she could. After a few minutes, when it was clear the celebrating was not going to let up any time soon, Leliana stepped up to her side and with a warm smile said, "A moment, my lady." Ellana nodded and fell in at Leliana's side to climb the rest of the stairs up to the main hall where the smell of food wafted through the large doors. "My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished." Leliana stepped to the side and Ellana joined her, her heart wrenching as people flowed around them to head to the party. "If he does not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking."

Ellana found her arms hugging her waist. "I just don't understand," she sighed. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"The two of you were close," Leliana said gently, making certain she had her facts right. Ellana and Solas had never officially announced their relationship, but it had been obvious in their interactions. When Ellana blinked rapidly and lowered her gaze, inhaling a raged breath, the spymaster reached out to lay a light hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps he had no choice? He might return at any moment."

Ellana knew the words were empty, but she glanced up at Leliana and offered a gentle smile in return to let her know the efforts were appreciated. "Maybe."

Leliana patted her lightly and they started forward again. "Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate. Afterwards, you will be busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you."

Ellana felt her lip curling back. "The fighting's over. Why do they want to meet me now?"

Leliana chuckled sweetly. "You're joking, yes? They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it will rub off on them. Everyone knows Empress Celene owes you her life. And her throne. A thousand problems remain, and your opinion will be sought on each one... whether you wish to give it or not."

Ellana rolled her eyes. "As the saying goes... to the victor go the spoils."

"They see more than victory. Previously you were an upstart, a Dalish elf leading a band of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew... a Magister and a Darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. Now _you_ are the only power left standing. Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor."

Leliana left her standing alone in the slowly filling main hall. Suddenly, Ellana didn't know what to do with herself. Aside from the Winter Palace, she had never been to a human celebration before, and that could not really even be counted as a celebration, because she was unable to relax. She glanced around at all the happy, smiling faces and wished she could disappear. At a small corner table near the entrance, another awkward face sat, a mug huddled between his hands. She tentatively approached the Commander. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, indicating the chair across from him.

His leery expression smoothed and he grinned and waved her to sit. When she joined him, suddenly not certain what to do with her limbs he took a sip from his mug. "Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?"

She chuckled lightly, finally settling on crossing her legs and resting her arms on the arms of the chair. "Definitely your imagination. The party, the cake... it's all an elaborate dream."

He laughed heartily. "Maker knows I could use the sleep. You should hear the stories they're telling in the barracks, the pride in their voices..." he set his mug down and traced a finger around the rim. "Some of the soldiers have requested leave to return home, but many would follow us still. You are proof that the Inquisition has made a difference. And that we will continue to do so."

She shook her head. "Our soldiers put their trust in _you_ Cullen. I appreciate everything you've done."

He scoffed. "I should be thanking you. You gave me a chance to... to prove myself. In your place, I'm not sure I would have done the same." he sighed heavily. "I should let you... mingle. I'm sure everyone desires your attention."

She glanced around at the chattering soldiers, nobles, and those she called her friends and shuddered. "I think I'm just fine right here," she said, flushing. "I'm not exactly socially ept."

He chuckled. "I never would have guessed," he joked sarcastically.

Cullen graciously allowed her to stay at his table, both of them using each other to shield themselves from the rowdy crowd. Ellana had a few drinks, the alcohol allowing her to loosen up a little bit and hold a few conversations with some people as they stopped by the table to congratulate her or to simply shake her hand. The night grew long, and soon, she was yawning into her mug.

"I doubt anyone will miss you at this point, Ellana. Go get some rest," Cullen suggested with a grin.

"Serannas, Cullen. Good night."

She had descended the mountain, bow in hand. It felt good for once to have nothing to do. She had trekked down on foot, planning to spend the day out of reach of the bustle of Skyhold and the returning army. She had pulled her hair back in a tail and the sharp wind that lingered out of the snowy mountains lashed through her balded scalp and across her unprotected ears.

Once among the trees, she inhaled a deep breath of the crisp air, letting it fill her lungs. With a smile, she knelt to brush aside some trampled leaves and determine what creature had left them. It was a stag, a rather sizable one from the size and depth of the tracks. She took her bow from her shoulder, wrapping her now quiet marked hand around the grip. Then she took an arrow from her quiver before moving to follow the tracks silently.

She spotted the animal in a small clearing of trees and paused to feel the wind. She crept around the opening of trees until the air caressed over her face, moving her downwind. The stag was clueless, it's head bent low so it could feed on the tufts of grass growing at it's feet. Ellana dipped low, her knee nearly on the ground before she knocked the arrow in her fingers and drew back on the tight string of her bow. As she inhaled the deep breath to center herself and guarantee her aim was true, a wash of dread filled her being. The stag's head shot up and it looked around, on the alert. She, too, lowered her bow, the arrow still lightly drawn in case she needed it. She had been the hunter, but now she was the one being watched. In her mind's eye, her stalker had an odd set of eyes fanned out over it's face. Three on each side in triangular clusters. It watched her intently. Without seeing the beast, she felt the truth of who was following her, the voices of the Well shouting their agreement. "Fen'Harel..." she whispered, spinning to catch a glimpse of the Dread Wolf before he dragged her to the beyond.

"You are safe," Cole's voice whispered inside her head. The tone jarred her, and Ellana's eyes snapped open. Whimpering, she felt the paralysis settle into her bones. Cole's face swam into sight on her left, his cool hands wrapping around her own. To her right she saw him. A great wolf, larger than any normal wolf by at least three hands in height. His fur was sleek and black. His triangular sets of diamond shaped eyes glowed with power. He stood tensely, as if she were the one to be feared, his teeth carefully hidden behind his muzzle. "You see him, but he's not here. Watching, wanting, wishing... You are safe." Ellana pressed her eyes closed, concentrating on Cole's soothing voice and grounding touch.

Her tense muscles loosened and she inhaled deeply, her fingers wrapping around Cole's. When she opened her eyes, the only one looking at her was Cole, his soft blue irises peeking from behind his lank hair. She looked away when he blinked, pulling her hand from his and huddling on her side, her back to him. Her heart was aching, in spite of her wish to remain furious with Solas. His disappearance and the knowledge that he was truly gone sent a shiver of loss down her spine. Deep down, she had been holding out, wishing he would realize his mistake and come back to her. She inhaled a ragged breath, swallowing tears.

Cole remained, a shadow at the edge of her bed. "He promised he would stay. Vhenan. Pretty lies to hide his face better than the marks hid yours. Open, exposed, and angry, but not really. Sadness and suffering. I can help you forget."

She rolled back to face him. "No, Cole. Serannas, but I need to remember. He will always be a part of me. I've given enough to him already."

"I understand," Cole agreed with a smile.


	12. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we jump into Trespasser with a small twist and a lot of confused feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially intended this to be one chapter to wrap up, but there was too much to go before the end, so I split it into two. Enjoy.

Ellana had thought about leaving, returning to the Keeper and her people, but something kept her in Skyhold. With Corypheus dead and the Breach closed for good, the Inquisition had the ability to heal Thedas. Some of her companions stayed for a time, Blackwall, Sera, and Cole. The others left soon after Corypheus' demise to return home or to do their own good wherever they could. Cassandra had wanted to stay, but she had been called upon to be the new Divine. She had been named Divine Victoria, and it seemed that with all of the reforms she was putting into place that the Chantry was regretting it's decision.

Ellana, Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen worked closely with each other for the two years following Corypheus' death to bring some semblance of order to the southern countries. Ellana took the time to wade knee deep into the Dales and help where she could not before. The Dalish clans she came into contact with were grateful that someone was putting them first for once and it was helpful in approaching them that she had a pair of pointed ears. The knowledge of the Well that she was given, she spread as far as she could, helping the people and returning some of the history that had been hidden. She explored hidden ruins, gleaning even more knowledge that she took to penning in a journal, translating words that she never would have recognized without the help of the Well.

A surprising number of elves from both Alienages and Dalish clans alike were flocking to Skyhold, volunteering their service to the Inquisition. Cullen was eager for the new recruits as their numbers slowly dwindled without a proper cause to keep soldiers interested. Ellana spent her free time in Skyhold teaching her Commander how to shoot a bow, so he could in turn train with the Dalish hunters that volunteered their services. He had offered to return the favor and teach her how to wield a sword and shield, but when he had gracefully handed off his shield to her, she had nearly tipped over from the weight. His amused chuckle had annoyed her at first, but when he knelt to remove it from her grasp and the wind rustled his hair, she couldn't help her reaction to the soft scent of charged earth that met her nostrils and her annoyance melted away into her own laughter.

It was a little over two years since Corypheus had been slain, and Ellana had hoped to never have to look at the Winter Palace again. Yet here she was, mounted on Felassan, who had been decked out in finery, and approaching the golden gates. She too was wearing a copy of the same red jacket, blue sash and brown boots and pants as the rest of her entourage. She fidgeted, her feet screaming to be released from the confining boots. The path she followed was lined with Inquisition soldiers, separating the parade from the onlookers. Cullen grumbled from his horse behind her. "Another parade, another bloody negotiation." She could picture the scowl curling his lip, tugging on the small scar that ran about an inch up toward his nose.

"Smiles, everyone," Josephine chided. "We must be careful how we present ourselves."

"Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She's kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years," Cullen huffed.

"At increasing political cost,yes," Josephine reminded him. "She has done all she can, but the Exalted Council has become necessary. Orlais would control us. And based on their many marriage proposals, they have specific plans for you." Cullen let out a choked, angry growl as Ellana's stomach dropped. Josephine ignored his anger and continued, leaving Ellana to wonder at the strange anxiety that had washed over her. "Our real concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded entirely."

When they passed through the gates, Ellana dismounted and handed Felassan's reins over to a waiting stable hand then straightened her itchy doublet. "I want to see the meeting chamber," she said softly, limping off toward the palace.

The council was slated to be held in an overly large covered gazebo near the rear of the Palace. Ellana breathed a sigh of relief that she would not be cooped up in a closed room for Creators knew how long. Statues stood in the four corners, and in the middle of the room sat a small wooden table with two chairs side by side, facing the upraised dais where the Council would sit to look down on her and judge her. Heraldry flags were hanging above and behind the dais. The largest in the middle was easily recognizable as belonging to the Inquisition. Two smaller ones on either side hung to represent both Orlais and Ferelden. Orlais was on her left, the first banner adorned in the lion crest, and the second dotted with patterned stars. On the right, Ferelden had chosen the Chantry sunburst for it's first banner, and the second was oddly enough a representation of a raven that she normally associated with the Free Marches. Apparently the Ferelden representative was speaking for the northern city states across the sea as much as his own country.

She approached closer to get a better look at the accommodations, but her attention was drawn to her own hand which suddenly crackled with a familiar magic that she had not felt for two years outside of the occasional rift she still ran across. She frowned down at the glowing mark as the tingle jolted up her forearm, verging on pain. "Inquisitor." At the sound of another voice, she closed her fist around the magic and turned to face Mother Giselle. "It has been too long. I hope the years have been kind to you."

"How have you been, Mother Giselle?" she asked politely as the woman approached.

"I spent last summer in Emprise du Lion, distributing food sent from the Exalted Plains. The Dales are finally recovering," Giselle reported with a smile.

Ellana nodded. "Corypheus left a great deal of damage for us to repair. I appreciate your efforts."

"And I yours, Your Worship," Giselle agreed with a light tip of her head. "The Inquisition forces were of great help tending the sick. The Orlesian soldiers at Suledin Keep... somewhat less so." After a pause, she continued. "Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf. She is currently attending to the Ferelden ambassador's concerns."

Ellana found herself putting on a teasing smile. "You can probably just call her Cassandra in private conversation."

"_You_ can, Inquisitor," Giselle corrected. "I prefer to use her Divine name. Our last Divine once joked about why I insisted upon calling her Justinia. She called it my way of reassuring her that I had not _completely_ forgotten who was in charge."

"How do you think Divine Victoria has done these last two years?" Ellana wondered, hoping for an honest answer.

"It is hardly for me to say, Inquisitor," Giselle skirted the question.

Ellana scoffed. "With respect, that's never stopped you before, Mother Giselle."

She sighed. "Victoria has done what she can to keep the peace, and I admire the reforms she had brought," Giselle recited in a practiced tone. "Nevertheless, she will be the first to say that she is a better warrior than a diplomat."

That definitely sounded like Cassandra. "I'll speak to Divine Victoria," Ellana said with a nod before moving to leave, but Giselle stopped her.

"I believe she would appreciate that, Your Worship. The Divine sees the good that you can do, and have done. Duke Cyril will wish to greet you on behalf of Orlais. I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well. I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins."

Ellana balked. "The Imperium sent an ambassador?"

Giselle smiled. "Yes, Your Worship. Dorian Pavus has taken the chance to return from Tevinter."

If Dorian was back, and others had returned as well, they likely could feel the impending trouble that the Inquisition was facing. "Who has returned for the Exalted Council?"

"Your dwarven friend, Master Tethras, for one. I understand he spent much of the last few years in Kirkwall. I believe Ser Blackwall has returned as well... although he now uses the name Thom Rainier." Giselle reached out and touched Ellana's arm. "Enjoy time with them while you can, Your Worship. I doubt you will have the chance once the Exalted Council is underway."

"Thank you, Mother Giselle," Ellana nodded.

"Your Worship, a final question, if I may. This Exalted Council... Ferelden would have te Inquisition disband. Orlais sees it's power as another feather in a chevalier's helmet. What do _you_ wish to do with the Inquisition?"

"The Inquisition still has work to do. We can't let someone's fear push us into disbanding," Ellana stated. She had been surprised to find what her own opinion was, when Josephine had first announced the Council. If this had been before Corypheus was dead, when the Inquisition first started, she would have quickly pushed to quit and run home to her clan. Now she had forged alliances and friendships that she was unwilling to let go. She had lost too much in too short a time to allow any more.

"Then I wish you luck in the negotiations to come," Giselle offered with a smile. Then she bowed shortly. "Maker watch over you, Inquisitor. I will not keep you any longer."

Ellana left with a final polite smile before ducking back out into the courtyard outside the Palace. She frowned down at her palm which seemed to have calmed again. Rubbing it with her opposite thumb changed nothing and she sighed. There was too much on her mind to be worried about what the mark was doing.

Most of her returning companions she had seen recently when they had stopped in to Skyhold. Sera, Bull, and Rainier had a few words of greeting, but not much interesting in the way of news. Cole had seemingly latched on to her, helping to heal her sleep paralysis. With Cole focusing on her whenever she woke, it was rare she had an episode anymore, even while she still dreamed of Fen'Harel. Varric did not have much to say to her in general. Their relationship had never been the same after what had happened in the Fade with Hawke. Ellana made the rounds, nonetheless, making polite conversation and then moving off to find the people she should have been talking to in the first place. She found Josephine first. The ambassador was a nervous wreck.

"It's been quite a day so far, has it not? I've been speaking with representatives from everywhere."

"Have they given you trouble?" Ellana wondered.

Josephine frowned. "Not at all. It is quite alarming. It means they are all saving themselves up for later." She paused. "Would you walk with me? I should like to take some air before the Exalted Council becomes inescapable..." When Ellana nodded, Josephine set her clipboard down and clasped her hands behind her back, heading toward the gardens. "The palace has been most accommodating... we are, after all, here at their insistence... but the ministers may..." she cut herself off and scowled before smoothing her features and brushing her hair back ad taking a breath. "No! No more talk of the Council. This meeting was to spend time with you in a more relaxed fashion."

"You're tense as a bowstring," Ellana pointed out with a teasing smile.

Josephine sighed. "I'm so very dreadful at this." When she looked up, her expression was tentative. "The truth is, there is a small entertainment happening tonight. To which I _may_ be able to find a pair of invitations."

"You'd like me to go with you?" Ellana asked, unable to keep the shock from her voice.

"Very much so!" Josephine said excitedly. "In all the years you've worked with Orlais, you've had so little time to enjoy its culture."

"Perhaps you're right. These meetings and talks don't allow for much leisure time."

"And then back to Skyhold without a moment's pause to take in where we are," Josephine finished with a nod. "With all that's been happening, I promised myself a single evening out. I'd very much like to go with a friend."

She knew that she had become closer with her entire council, but she had not known that Josephine considered her a friend. She chuckled with the realization and waved a hand. "If it let me dodge any pre-council meetings, you could drag me back to Adamant."

Josephine smiled sweetly. "I do hope it will be more pleasant than that. The past years have been so busy. We have earned at least a few moments of rest."

"A calm night out sounds wonderful," Ellana agreed.

Josephine hurried off to secure their invitations, and Ellana left the gardens to head for the spa. It was the only section of the gardens she had not been through and that told her that Cassandra and all of the representatives were holed up in the gazebos outside the spa itself. While she was following the path, she heard a familiar voice and caught herself smiling as she followed the rumble of his Ferelden accent. "You there! You're to dodge, not catch! If that ball were a fireball, you'd be dead." It was the same tone and level of frustration he used on recruits that didn't hold their shields properly.

A bark of protest sounded around the corner and when she made her way out of the maze, Cullen was kneeling on one knee, face to face with a huge Mabari hound. The dog was dark grey with spots of white along his back, and a larger patch on his chest. His ears were perked excitedly toward Cullen. Ellana approached with a small smile. "You... found a dog?"

The Mabari turned to look at her and his muzzle also had a patch of white atop his nose that stretched up between his eyes. Cullen managed to look sheepish as he explained. "They don't breed Mabari in Orlais. The merchant said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty?"

She moved closer to scratch the dog between the ears. "Poor boy. Well, he seems happy now."

Cullen exhaled a sharp breath from his nose. "Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace... I couldn't leave him to that fate. Besides, I think he likes me."

She smirked at him. "I never expected _you_ to make friends at a political council. How times have changed."

He laughed sardonically. "So they have." He paused and his expression went somber. The hound rolled onto his back, his tongue lolling, and Cullen started scratching his barrel chest. "The Inquisition will change after this. I'm not yet sure what that will mean. Whatever happens, our people... you, Leliana, Josephine... will have my support." He stood, the dog whimpering at the loss of the scratches. "In whatever form you require."

"If your support comes with that of your new friend, I'm sold. I know a useful ally when I see one." The hound barked and bounded in a happy circle, panting noisily.

Cullen laid a hand on his head. "You can help." Then he held out the ball again. "Dodge this, and I'll find overpriced Orlesian dog treats before we go."

As Ellana passed him, shaking her head in amusement, she patted his shoulder, her hand lingering much longer than she had intended. Cullen did not protest and as she walked away, the thought that he was sticking around no matter what helped the knot in her stomach loosen just a bit.

She sought Leliana next to get the spymaster's view on everything. "Will you walk with me?" Leliana asked. Ellana followed her beyond the spa building where they could look up on the gathered nobles and ambassadors above. "The first time I came to the Winter Palace, I was only eighteen. I was dazzled. Such rich hangings. Splendid marble columns. More golden lions than I could count. It's all still here. Still bright. But I no longer see that same palace."

"Everything changes," Ellana pointed out. "People most of all."

Leliana nodded as if glad that Ellana knew what she was getting at. "Yes. Now all I can see are the knives in the shadows, the poison in jeweled goblets." She looked up at the gathering. "They seek to tear the Inquisition down. You feel it, no? Fear."

Ellana nodded. "I'd fear anyone with our vault of secrets. Wouldn't you?"

"It is not our secrets, nor our soldiers. There have always been spymasters and private armies. They are afraid of nothing so much as the hand that directs it all," Leliana explained.

"Mine," Ellana sighed, glancing at the still quiet mark.

Leliana nodded with another smile. "Already, your actions have begun to reshape Thedas. Your influence is felt everywhere. It was only a matter of time before they moved. I'm surprised it took this long. When the time comes, consider giving them what they want."

Ellana frowned and gasped. "I will not destroy the Inquisition."

Leliana's light chuckle was like a bell. "Don't you know me by now? They cannot act against what they cannot see. Publicly, I will, of course, retire from this life. As one would expect. Let them think they've finally won. I shall take up charity work, become a patron of the arts... As all respectable women of my age do. Perhaps take on a protege? Our work never ends, Inquisitor. We just need fewer witnesses."

Ellana could see the wisdom in Leliana's words as the spymaster waved her toward the diplomats, disappearing back to the small set of benches Ellana had found her at. Ellana tried to make her steps light as she almost trudged up the stairs toward the heavily guarded ambassadors. She was no better at politics than she had been the last time she was at the Winter Palace, but this time she was not hunting for assassins, and she actually needed to use her words and not her bow. She was spared a few moments as she crested the stairs and Dorian's suave voice floated over the rest of the din around them. "Inquisitor!" he headed toward her, a smile on his face. "How long has it been? Don't actually tell me, I despise feeling old." When he met her, he reached out a friendly hand and shook hers lightly, then covered it with his other. "It's good to see you, my friend."

"You arrived ahead of me. I hope all's well," she replied with her own smile.

He let out a much lower than usual one note laugh before saying, "It's everything I expected. We've been spared the burden of surprise. Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles, and Tevinter sends but one ambassador. That's me, by the way. A 'reward for my interest in the south'. Thankfully, 'Ambassador Pavus' is a token appointment. Call on me as you like."

As soon as Dorian left her side, an Orlesian approached her in a helmed mask that sported not only a feather atop the middle of his head, but a bronze mustache hanging from his mask. Ellana found herself staring at the fake mustache as he spoke. "Inquisitor. Duke Cyril Montfort, member of the Council of Heralds and lord of Chateau Haine. I have long followed your work. It is extraordinary," he said as if she were an author and not the leader of the Inquisition.

"Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the court?" Ellana asked carefully.

He laughed heartily. "Of course! Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance to the Inquisition."

"Does Your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?" She prodded.

"I would rather see the Inquisition join us freely than be carved into pieces for the chessboard. I have not forgotten Justinia's death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. More than the good you have done, it is the good we may do together I don't wish to lose. Whatever happens, Inquisitor, I wish you well."

He left her to seethe silently for a moment before gathering herself and heading to where she could see Cassandra's tall hat over the crowd. She approached politely. "Divine Victoria. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Cassandra said with an accommodating smile as the man she had been talking with scowled. "The Arl of Redcliffe was telling me of events in Denerim. He represents Ferelden at the summit."

"Inquisitor," the scowling man greeted her with a head nod. "Good to meet you."

"How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?" Ellana asked with genuine concern.

"We still come across scars let by the Venatori, but the land continues to mend," he reported.

She nodded. "I had hoped to steal a moment of the Divine's time..."

"Very well. We'll continue this later, Your Perfection." He stalked off and Cassandra almost rolled her eyes.

"I am supposed to be impartial while speaking for the Chantry, but I confess that neutrality is beyond me. For all our differences, I began the Inquisition. I helped set it on it's path. Its fate will always matter to me."

Ellana studied Cassandra before asking, "What is the worst case scenario if the summit goes badly?"

"It could end the Inquisition. But for that, you and I would probably have to start a fistfight during the talks." She sighed. "I must attend to other matters. If you need me, I am ready to assist. Unconditionally."

Much like when Dorian had left her to Duke Cyril, the Arl eagerly approached her when Cassandra moved away. "I'm glad you've finally arrived, Inquisitor. The crown's anxious for news."

"And your thoughts on Ferelden's position?" she asked.

"The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold's army remains. Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on its borders."

"I appreciate knowing where Ferelden stands," Ellana said, returning his almost constant scowl.

"You are owed that, Inquisitor. Especially here," he warned. "These Orlesians will talk circles around you before you get a simple greeting out. I won't keep you longer. We'll have words enough when the Exalted Council begins."

Josephine's quiet night out was not as relaxing as Ellana had hoped. She had taken Ellana to an elaborate ballet that apparently told a story, but Ellana could not for the life of her figure it out. It was nice, though, to see Josephine shake off her mantle and relax. After it ended, Ellana found her way to her room, her ears still ringing.

When they entered the council chambers the next morning, the ambassadors got started straight out of the gate. Cassandra sat between them, looking down on Ellana and Josephine while Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan argued noisily. Josephine was no longer relaxed as she fielded questions and attempted to sooth the arguing.

Teagan was shouting in outrage. "The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden Territory. You outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!"

Ellana had already heard enough and they had only just begun. "Yes, from _bandits_! Would you like us to give it back to them?"

He scowled at her."Your help was appreciated two years ago, Inquisitor. Now order has been restored, yet you remain." He slammed a palm down on the table before him. "Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago. And we exiled them!"

Cyril spoke up. "That was Ferelden's mistake, just as exiling the Wardens at Adamant Fortress was, regrettably, the Inquisition's mistake."

Teagan snorted. "Of course Orlais tolerates this interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Celene still has the throne."

"Rest assured, Teagan," Cyril countered. "the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition oversteps its bounds." Ellana felt like banging her head on the table as he continued. "Unlike Ferelden, however, Orlais understands that these were the well-intentioned mistakes of a young organization."

"An organization in need of a guiding hand. Yours, no doubt," Teagan shouted.

Ellana was relieved when one of her scouts, a young elven girl with slicked back blonde hair, bent to whisper in her ear with an accent straight out of Starkhaven. "Pardon me, Inquisitor. Sister Leliana asked to speak with you in private."

Ellana jumped on the chance to escape. "My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention. Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?"

Josephie looked flustered. "I... Of course, Inquisitor!"

Cyril grumbled. "This is highly irregular."

In this, he and Teagan were in agreement. "Are we not even worth the Inquisitor's time?"

Ellana left with the scout who led her from the palace and back out to a small building behind the tavern where Bull and Sera were spending most of their time. Leliana was waiting for her, blocking a hulking figure on the floor at the rear of the room. "Inquisitor. I thought you would want to see this." She stepped aside and the figure was slumped, sitting in a pool of bright blood. "A Qunari warrior in full armor. How did he get into the Winter Palace?"

Ellana was shocked. This was the last thing she had expected. "So, what would the Left Hand of the Divine see when she looked at this?"

"This is a warrior, not a spy. Part of the Antaam, the Qunari military. Most of his wounds come from a fight against someone using magic, but at least a few are from a blade. He was badly hurt, separated from his allies, and made it here before he died. But how?"

Ellana sighed. "We need to find out what's going on. Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?"

Leliana nodded. "She will be fine. It's all speeches and posturing for the first few days, anyway. I will ask Divine Victoria to call a recess for now. I will also have our friends ready themselves for battle, if need be."

"You think that's likely?" Ellana asked skeptically.

"I think the Exalted Council may be more exciting than we expected," Leliana pointed out with a smirk.

Ellana found an obvious blood trail left by the Qunari and followed it to a garden trellis. Noting the smear of blood above her, she realized he had come from above, falling down the few levels one at a time until he was at the bottom. She picked out hand and foot holds in the diamond shaped holes of the trellis, cursing the boots that felt too large to fit between the slats. She clumsily made her way up to the third floor where the trail led her into a guest room of the palace. She gasped as she entered, her skin humming as she saw what stood at the back of the room. "An active eluvian?" she reached out her palm, but jerked it back, realizing that anything could be on the other side. "If I'm going through it, I'm not going alone."

She made her way back to Leliana who had gathered everyone in one place. "Did you find something?" Leliana asked.

Ellana rubbed at her palm. "There is an eluvian. The trail leads straight from the mirror. We need to investigate further if we want to know where he came from."

She was grateful to change from the uncomfortable formal uniform into her armor. She was also much more comfortable with her bow close at hand. Cole, Rainier, and Dorian accompanied her back to the room where she had found the eluvian. She relished in the cool magic on her skin as she stepped through the mirror. On the other side, she glanced around and saw the beautiful pinks and reds of the trees, and the lush and beautiful stretch of pathways.

"This is the Crossroads. Morrigan brought me here while showing me the eluvians. I'd forgotten all the colors," she said, smiling.

Dorian stepped up on her right and glanced at her with a furrowed brow. "Everything looks grey and murky to me."

Her frown matched his. She knew that the last time, she and Solas had seemed to experience traveling the crossroads much differently than the humans with them. "I wonder if it somehow looks different to elves." Shrugging off the possibilities, she glanced around, trying to ignore the beauty and search for more blood to follow. The trail continued up an incline to their right where it finally ended through another eluvian. "The blood trail leads to this mirror."

"Good," Rainier grunted. "Let's see where this Qunari took his wounds."

Ellana took point again, passing through the mirror and finding herself in a narrow stone hallway lined with torches and strange paintings on the walls. The architecture and the style of painting was familiar. "Elven ruins," she pointed out, a pang of sadness stabbing through her chest as the paintings brought Solas to mind. Even after two years, his leaving still made her hurt. "I'm not sure we're even in Orlais anymore." They followed the hall toward a staircase up. On the first landing, there was a small storage alcove to the left, a barred gate on the right behind which another eluvian stood, and another dead Qunari slumped at the bottom of the next set. She knelt to examine the body. "Another Qunari, dressed like the one in the Winter Palace."

"He's part of their military. Dressed for war," Dorian said, confirming what Leliana had sussed out about the other.

Ellana headed up the stairs toward daylight. Outside the hallway, she looked back at where they had come from. It was a tall tower, definitely elven in design. She didn't get much chance to study it when her attention was drawn back around by a loud pop of magic from the distance. Ahead of them across a water lined valley with a single island in the middle, another tower stood. The explosion had come from the other tower which was now smoking. The shockwave of magic traveled all of the way across the valley to shake the tower they stood on. Towers lined the entire ridge line of the green mountains all around the valley. All of them, silhouetted in the light of the day, held a different shape, but the same familiar architecture. Another eluvian was ahead, barred by a great black scorch mark on the ground and a few Qunari that had been turned to stone. "Scorch marks everywhere," Ellana choked on the charged air. "This is the work of a mage."

"A powerful one," Dorian agreed. "I can still feel the heat crackling."

She stepped warily through the blackened stone and said, "We need to find out why these Qunari were here _and_ who did this to them."

She passed through the eluvian and to her surprise, it was directly connected to another, depositing her not in the crossroads, but on a bridge at the bottom of the valley that would lead her to the island in the middle where another structure stood. Across the way, there were more Qunari. The bridge was lowered into the water, and the mechanism that seemed to operate it had a broken statue standing atop it. Two more eluvians stood to her right and left. The one to the right was shattered, but the one to the left seemed functional. "If we want to know why they're here, we've got to get across to that island."

As she headed for the intact eluvian, she hoped that it might lead her closer to the Qunari. Instead, they came out on the tower that had exploded not minutes ago. Small fires still burned, but it seemed safe enough to proceed. They didn't get far before she was stopped by a spirit that resembled the sentinel elves from Mythal's temple. "Atish'all vallem, Fen'Harel elathadra," it said.

At mention of Fen'Harel, Ellana's blood ran cold. Dorian however was curious. "Te elves bound a spirit here? It feels... old. Very old."

"What does it want?" she wondered aloud, asking the voices from the Well for guidance.

"Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma," it uttered in a more demanding tone.

"I think I know what to say," Ellana mumbled, hoping the Well was correct. "Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris."

"Amae lethalas," the spirit said in acceptance and stepped aside.

"Yes, good," Cole said proudly.

"It was part of a ritual. A secret greeting from those Fen'Harel trusted," Ellana explained with a frown as she passed the spirits. "If Mythal's Well of Sorrows knew this... Were they close? Friends, or... I'm not sure."

Around the side of the tower, Rainier grunted in thought. "Too bad we're not here at night. We could come back when it's dark, use the stars to see exactly where we are."

"We're on the ground," Cole pointed out, making Ellana snort softly as Rainier raised a brow.

"I meant where in the world," he clarified.

"But I'm right here," Cole insisted.

"I don't..." Rainier sighed heavily and mumbled some more. "The more things change..."

"Don't worry. I can't anymore," Cole reminded them all.

They found no entrance into the tower on any of the sides of the wall, but they did find another cluster of dead Qunari. Ellana knelt to investigate and found a note on one of the bodies. It was written both in Qunlat and in the common tongue, and Ellana frowned. "A letter by the Qunari. Why are they translating it into our language?"

The letter gave her no information and she crumpled it up frustrated at the lack of progress. They continued until they passed a mosaic that crackled with magic, drawing her palm towards it. She looked at the glowing mark and frowned. Had it simply been reacting to this the whole time? She touched her hand to the cool tiles and almost like closing a rift, the mark connected to the elven magic. As it charged to do something, she was assaulted with visions. Elven slaves fleeing to here long ago, helped by the caretakers and others who came before to heal their wounds. Then she felt a wash of emotion that brought words to her mind. "Fen'Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, You are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again."

When the magic snapped, she shook out her hand, the tingling rising up her forearm again. Then the mosaic slowly disappeared in a glow of magic, revealing another eluvian. "That was like veilfire," she explained as best she could. "It claimed... this was a refuge for elven slaves."

"Cowering, cringing, blinking in the light. Then cool hands, kind voices. Sleep now. You're safe," Cole said, as if reading the area like he would read a person's mind.

"This whole valley was a sanctuary 'created by the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel'. This doesn't make sense. In Dalish legends, Fen'Harel is our god of misfortune," Ellana said, shaking her head.

When no one had answers for her, she pressed forward into the eluvian. This one dropped them on another of the towers. More murals lined the walls, and Ellana cringed, making Dorian pat her shoulder and begin to talk animatedly. "Here we go again. What a change of pace from the Winter Palace. A clear sky, a beautiful view, and... yes! Fields and fields of stripweed as far as the eye can see!"

"How do _you_ know that?" Rainier asked with a chuckle.

"Terrible stuff," Dorian grunted. "Looks like grass, stings like a knife, and causes sores if you so much as brush against it. So of _course_ everyone in Minrathous insists 'it makes a very decent tea'."

Rainier stopped them when they came across another dead Qunari. "Dead, but his blade's clean. He was taken by surprise."

Ellana nodded her agreement. "This can't have happened too long ago. The blood's not even dry."

Standing from her crouch, Ellana noticed another of the glowing mosaics. When she connected this time, hope suffused her being and she saw a man clad in a wolfskin among a group of slaves, treating them like friends. "Fen'Harel has been falsely named a god, but is as mortal as any of you. He takes no divine mantle, and asks that none be bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none be beholden but by choice."

Her hands shook as the truth was cast into her mind. Every time she thought she had the history right, another ruin told her differently. How had so much been lost to her people. She cleared her throat at the expectant looks from her companions. "This is... Fen'Harel helping former slaves as a mortal. Not a god."

Rainier frowned. "He made this because he _didn't_ want followers worshiping him?"

"Worship makes you more. He just wanted to help," Cole said with a smile.

"Fen'Harel sounds like quite the rebel. The old 'elven gods' must have simply loved that," Dorian said sarcastically.

H had barely finished his sentence before they had climbed down the winding stairs of the tower and found another mosaic. Her hand was starting to burn from the use of the Anchor. This mosaic carried a fury like she had never felt. "The gods, our Evanuris, claim divinity, yet they are naught but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place, we teach those who join us to unravel their lies."

Ellana gasped in horror as the mosaic disappeared to reveal a chamber in which a metal, rounded tree had been welded to the ceiling and crackled with magic to light the space. "This claims the elven 'gods' were just 'evanuris'... powerful but completely mortal mages."

"Almost like these slaves were being untaught what they'd learned. Being formed into a rebellion," Rainier offered.

Ellana swallowed. "If that's true, Fen'Harel was teaching these freed slaves the truth about these 'false gods'." She was having trouble absorbing these truths and wandered into the chamber to investigate, hoping her mind would catch up. Suddenly, a snap of magic reached out to her from the chandelier and the mark replied in kind, shooting up her arm to her jaw. She cried out, nestling the limb against her gut and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Dorian asked moving to her side to take her hand in his and investigate.

She gritted her teeth as he used the glowing mark to see as he examined it, the magic of the chandelier now dormant. "It felt like the Anchor stung me." When Dorian had no answers, she pulled her hand away and spotted a pedestal beneath the tree. Atop it was a small statue of a howling wolf. "This looks like it fits into that pedestal by the broken bridge." She tentatively picked it up and turned to leave. The mark made itself useful as it lit their way back up the now dark stairway.

They backtracked to the bridge and she replaced the broken statue. Immediately, the bridge began to rise from the water and the grate that served as a barrier from falling into the water slid downwards, opening the way for them to cross. Past the bridge, more scorch marks and dead bodies lined the path and before they even reached the building, a group of Qunari ran from inside and shouted. "Vashedan! The Inquisition doesn't leave alive!"

There was no time to speculate. The Qunari swarmed her and her people, forcing them to fight or be killed. The hostile Qunari were all over the inside of the building, which looked like a sanctuary of some kind, and they were not only engaged with Ellana and her people, but the elven spirits as well. The Qunari dwindled fast. Ellana and her people moved as they fought, making their way all of the way to the other side of the place. When the Qunari were dead and she stood at the foot of a large statue of Fen'Harel, she took in a deep breath. "Why did those Qunari attack 'the Inquisition' on sight?"

"Qunari soldiers always have orders," Rainier pointed out. "The Qun's declared us an enemy."

"Are you saying the entire Qunari nation wants us dead?" Ellana asked in disbelief.

"Well!" Dorian said loudly. "At last the Inquisition and Tevinter have something in common."

When she rolled her eyes at Dorian's comment, she noted the murals along the walls. Along the bottom stood unlit sconces. She frowned, touching a hand to the painting as it brought the memory of Solas' magic caressing over her face. "That's Fen'Harel... removing Dalish vallaslin? Solas said they were used to mark slaves."

While she studied the murals, Dorian approached the staute and read the small plaque at it's feet. Smiling, he looked up at the statues head and tracked the wolf's gaze. Then he moved to the sconce in the path and cast magic to light the veilfire. A loud click sounded and he went back to the statue and depressed a button. The entire statue slowly rumbled out of the way to reveal a passage beneath it. Another of the glowing mosaics awaited them below.

Determination took over this time, and she saw an army of former slaves, ready to fight back against the evaunris. "The brand of the evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves. All are under our protection. All may choose to fight."

Beyond the mosaic was an armory full of ancient weapons. "Hidden weapons," she said in awe. "These freed slaves actually fought back against the Evanuris posing as gods."

Dorian moved to look at the weapons closer and then tapped his chin in thought. "Interesting word, 'Evanuris'. If all it means is 'mage leader', well. They were basically magisters."

Ellana really didn't want to think about that. She shuddered as they pressed forward, further down below the sanctuary. There was a sort of barracks below with small offshoot rooms piled with bunks and a kitchen across the main room where there were long tables pushed from the middle of the room out of the way. More Qunari stood at the far end of the room, around another eluvian. When they noticed Ellana and her people, they attacked, choosing to fight in the close quarters. Ellana fell back, wishing she had brought daggers. The others handled the Qunari with a bit of a struggle, but with her sniping as best she could from the stairs, they were victorious. They searched around, finding more notes by the Qunari that explained their reason for being there at least. "This letter says the Qunari came to these ruins because the eluvians connect to Halamshiral."

"An attack on the Winter Palace?" Rainier gasped, taking the note from her to read himself.

"It was _some_ sort of infiltration. There's no more details," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. In another room, she found more scratched notes. "A note about an 'unknown intruder' coming through an eluvian. They 'turned spirits against us', then fled."

"It must be the mage," Dorian suggested. "They killed any Qunari in the way and let the spirits do the rest."

"Two parties then," she agreed. "The Qunari and a mystery agent determined to stop them. Come on. We have to warn people about the Qunari's designs on the Winter Palace."

They passed through the eluvian nearby and Ellana recognized that they had returned to the gate in the hallway that she had seen the eluvian through when they had first entered the ruins. On the wall, there was a lever that opened the gate and allowed them through. They left through the eluvian at the end of the hall, returning to the Crossroads and on to the Winter Palace.

Cullen was waiting on the other side for their return, and he ushered her to a small space that he, Josephine and Leliana had set up to work from. The eluvian had been moved in her absence, a short distance from the tiny room. "One dead Qunari was bad enough," he grumbled as they entered after she explained their findings as they walked. "Now we have more and they're hostile."

"This makes no sense," Josephine said with a frown. "The Qunari may not be friendly with the Inquisition, but they have no reason to attack us."

"They also have no reason to be here, or using eluvians at all," Leliana pointed out.

"I've had the mirror placed under guard for now," Cullen reported.

Ellana sighed. "The Qunari can't hide forever... they're inside those eluvians somewhere."

Josephine spoke up, her quill tapping on her clipboard. "We must ensure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations. The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state."

Cullen sneered. "I'm certain you can soothe the nobles' ruffled feathers while we solve the real problem."

Josephine sneered right back. "Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks!" Then she glanced at Ellana. "Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unite against us, Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims. We could lose everything."

Ellana wrinkled her nose in thought. "Could we use the Qunari threat to remind everyone how valuable the Inquisition still is?"

"Not until we know more," Josephine said darkly. Then she sighed and composed herself. "It will be fine. I will attend to the Exalted Council."

"And while Josie does that, we will investigate," Leliana said in an optimistic tone.

Ellana nodded. "I'll head back to the Crossroads. We need to find out what the Qunari are doing, and why they attacked."

"And I'll have a quiet word with our honor guard," Cullen nodded.

Ellana wasted no time in getting her group together and heading back to the crossroads. She had noticed an oddly large amount of eluvians clustered in that area which were active. When they crossed back into the cool, lightly fogged air, immediately she noticed something new. Pointing, she said, "That path wasn't there before."

Cole smiled as he said, "The rocks didn't move themselves. They found a way to make a path."

Ellana and the others followed the original path they had taken but instead of going through the eluvian that led to the elven ruins, they veered left and followed the fresh path. They saw a small group of Qunari slip in to an eluvian at the end of the path, and Dorian said, "Let's see where our horned friends were headed."

Before they reached the landing, Ellana noticed a strange object pulsing with magic. It was red and shaped like a faberge egg. Atop the surface trimmed with gold was a handprint, slightly marring the otherwise smooth surface. The handprint was much smaller than any Qunari hand, the outlines of the fingers slender. This was an elven artifact. She sided with caution, tucking her palms away from the thing and pressing toward the eluvian, ignoring the call to touch that burned her fingertips.

Through the eluvian, Ellana blinked, forced to adjust her eyes. They were indoors. Underground more specifically. A blue hum lit the surrounding area, giving just enough light to see a few feet ahead. The Deep Roads stretched wide around them, but there was something strange about the feel of the area. This was not completely dwarven built. Elven architecture lingered among the blocky ruins. Ellana shuddered. "Those Qunari can't have gotten far. Be ready," she hissed, pulling her bow off her shoulder.

Torch light shone around the corner ahead. Ellana crept forward, but the pillar she tried to sneak behind was not good cover and the Qunari spotted her. With a shout, one of the warriors attacked. There were at least half a dozen of them and in the semi lit hall, Ellana noticed signs of a cave in. Large, round, metal barrels sat stacked in a pile near what used to be an archway. While they fought, one of the Qunari grabbed a torch from the ground and touched the flame to the tip of what looked like a large thick candle wick. The Qunari ran as the wick began to spark. Ellana moved to the side as one of the Qunari charged her, sticking out a leg to trip him and then backtracked around the corner, shielding herself as an explosion rocked the entire area where they stood. In a panic, she looked around as the dust settled, small rocks still tumbling from the new hole in the wall. Rainier had taken a knee, creating a bulwark with his shield. Dorian still held his hands out before him, his eyes wide, with a magical barrier shimmering in front of him. Cole flickered back into view by her side. "Songs screaming far away. It wants to wake up but can't remember how. No one should be here."

Ellana frowned as Rainier stood and Dorian allowed his barrier to fall. All of the Qunari they hadn't killed had been caught in their own blast. "We need to find out what these Qunari were up to. So let's go see, shall we?" She stepped around the bodies as best she could, heading for the blasted hole. On the other side there were small signs of a camp along with crushed bodies. "Looks like there was a bad cave-in," she commented.

Beyond, there was a wide staircase that led down. Ellana followed the precisely lit path. Circling around the outside of a structure. At the bottom of the stairs, they could see across a huge gaping abyss below to another platform crawling with Qunari. Lyrium hummed over head, veining through the ceilings of the cavern. "Look at all that!" Ellana gasped, recognizing mining equipment. The Qunari have a huge operation here."

"A lot of trouble waiting to happen," Rainier assessed with a calculated glare. Then he reached out and took Ellana's arm, pulling her form the edge where she stood as the entire cavern rumbled and rocks started to fall.

"This place is unstable," Ellana pointed out, allowing Rainier to pull her toward more stable ground.

He let out a small grunt as they started forward again. "You can practically feel it, can't you? All the rock hanging above your head. Smuggled an unpopular baron out of Orlais once. He insisted we use the Deep Roads so no one would follow. Ninth day out, we camped in a cavern by a lake. Stunk to high heaven, but I couldn't place the smell. We woke to a Carta ambush. I shouted orders. Grabbed a sword and lantern. The dwarf fighting me froze at the light. On a hunch, I told my men to run, cut down the dwarf, and tossed the lantern into the lake. It exploded into flames. Some sort of oil in the water. Found the surface just in time, since the blaze went for days."

"I'm glad you didn't die," Cole said with a smile.

Rainier let out a short amused chuckle. "I wanted to for about a week. Then we had a long discussion with the baron about hazard pay." Ellana's own reaction of amusement was cut off as the anchor acted up like it had in the elven ruins, sparking a bolt of pain all of the way into her jaw and lighting up the tunnel they were in with a green glow. "Your mark is glowing again."

Ellana closed her fist around the pain, gritting her teeth as it slowly receded. "Well, maybe the Anchor can make itself useful down here."

She lifted the glowing appendage above her head to light their way like a torch. She was shocked as they entered through a wide open mezzanine and she was greeted by what was most definitely elven architecture. Familiar wolf statues and curves in the structure that were never seen in dwarven carved Deep Roads stood around the area. She was distracted by a noisy chittering squeak. "Deepstalkers!" Rainier announced. "Don't get surrounded!" Dorian blasted the approaching group before they even reached them, a fireball exploding with a controlled burn among the tiny glowing eyes. Ellana had never spent any time in the Deep Roads, so deepstalkers were a new experience for her. She had to admit they were terrifying little creatures. They looked like tiny dragons that walked on two larger back legs with tiny arms which seemed to serve no purpose. Their skin was a humming blue color which reflected the fact that they feasted mostly on lyrium. They had long necks that ended in a face that had a mouth that put her in mind of a leech. She shuddered as the dying stalkers shrieked and fell over. Rainier sighed. "Pitch black and full of monsters. Lovely."

They pressed ahead, soon stumbling upon a section that looked mined clear, the hum of the lyrium completely gone. "It's singing where no one can hear," Cole whispered.

Ellana noticed a shaft of light and headed for it, picking her way carefully along the downward slope in the dark. "Look! Someone up ahead! I think he's human."

They dropped into the dimly lit camp, and the man by the fire stood, his eyes wide and sword in hand. "Stay back! I..." he paused and his sword lowered immediately. "Wait... your hand... Are you the Inquisitor?"

Ellana frowned, wondering why this man was here of all places, alone. "Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let alone surrounded by Qunari."

He approached her, putting Rainier on edge. "We don't have much time. Please, what the Viddasala is doing... You have to stop her."

"The Viddasala?" Ellana repeated.

"She's the leader of the Qunari here," he explained nervously. "She hates magic. Her job was to study it and stop it. At all costs. Not anymore. I don't care whether you serve Fen'Harel or not. Someone has to stop her."

Ellana balked. "Why do the Qunari think that the Inquisition serves Fen'Harel?"

He fiddled with his sleeve, shrugging. "I don't know. The Viddasala said it, and well... you're Dalish. It made as much sense as anything. We've had agents of Fen'Harel causing trouble all over the Crossroads. Sabotage, making spirits attack us..." He shook his head. "I assumed the Inquisition was their army, that you came here because Fen'Harel told you to."

"Who are you, exactly?" Ellana asked, wondering why he kept saying 'us' when referring to the Qunari.

"My name is Jerran. Ser Jerran, once. I was a templar in Kirkwall. Until I joined the Qun," he explained.

"You're Qunari?" she gasped.

He nodded. "Kirkwall was... madness. Chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline, protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan... it's as mad as Meredith ever was."

Ellana scowled. From experience with Bull, she knew how easily the Qunari spun the truth. "Give me one reason I should listen to anything you say."

"If I wanted to lie to you, I probably wouldn't say anything this damning." He gestured around them. "This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for... have you ever heard of Saarebas? It's a mage. Except Qunari mages are... much more dangerous than those among humans or elves. Even as a templar, I'd never seen anything like the power saarebas can unleash. And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of lyrium. It's part of something she calls 'Dragon's Breath'. There's more to it than that, but I couldn't find out what. The Qunari don't like it when you ask too many questions."

"The Qunari can't be mining their own lyrium," Ellana argued. "It kills anyone who tries, other than dwarves."

Jerran nodded. "It killed the Qunari at first. But Qunari workers have a discipline only Tranquil can match. And they're quick learners. They figured it out."

"Why give the saarebas more power? What does the Viddasala want them to do?"

He hung his head. "She said it would 'save the South'. That can only mean one thing... an invasion. This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They're using gaatlok... The explosive powder in the round casks... to mine, so they don't have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply, you can prime the gaatlok and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames."

Even ignoring the instability of the place already, Ellana still saw an issue. "Once things start exploding, every Qunari down here will notice."

"You're right, they will," he agreed. "Deepstalkers and cave-ins will cut off reinforcements, but they'll still come when they hear trouble. You've got to find the Viddasala to end this war before it begins."

Ellana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There's no telling how bad things will get when I destroy the mine. You'd better get moving." She slung her thumb over her shoulder toward the exit.

"I will. Good luck, Inquisitor." He bowed lightly and gathered a few things before leaving.

"Let's go," she said to the others. "We have a lyrium mine to ruin."

Following the Qunari's well lit path was easy, but there were a few sections that had been cut off by cave-ins, just like the entrance had been. While minding their ankles around the deepstalkers, they needed to navigate the low, unsupported tunnels mined by the Qunari. Ellana was feeling more and more boxed in with every patrol they ran across. She had never been so deep underground, and like Rainier had said, she could feel the stone above her, pressing in. Central supply was guarded by a contingent of Qunari with the much anticipated saarebas in tow. The magic he wielded, even muted and collared, was substantial. It took at least a dozen arrows and being surrounded by Rainier and Cole to bring him down as he slung powerful spells that rocked the ground around them. Dorian kept the rest of the Qunari at bay while they tried to throw their angry spears. The best they did was slam into his barrier which he continued to reinforce with a spell that he controlled that assisted in draining the mana from saarebas so he could not cast.

Finally, the hulking mage fell, and Rainier removed his head with a quick swipe of his blade. Dorian shouted that he was dropping the barrier and Rainier and Cole split to engage the rest of the antaam while Ellana refocused her aim. The primers were hard won, but finally they found the crates stacked with the devices. Ellana left with enough to take out the mining platforms that she had noted on their way through the droves of Qunari. She carefully laid the first and Dorian sparked it with a small fire spell. The barrels exploded outwards with a deafening force that rocked the mine. In the few moments it took for Ellana to recover, more Qunari swarmed in.

It was a repeated pattern with each mining platform. Plant the primer, explode the gaatlok, fight the Qunari. The ground around them started to become saturated. Somewhere above their heads was a water source, and their explosions had opened a path for the floods. Once they had circled back around to the first mining platform, Ellana repeated her pattern and then shouted. "That's it! Let's get out of here and warn the others about this 'Dragon's Breath' plan."

"Hopefully before this place floods any worse. Look at the water!" Rainier pointed out as it crept up toward where they stood and splashed around their feet as the path they were on created a river.

They ran as best they could, battling Qunari stupid enough to still be fighting as the mine crumbled around them. As they finally neared the exit, Ellana chuckled, slowing as the water fell below. "So who's going to tell Cullen and Josephine we're probably at war with the Qun?" At the silence around her, she said, "Anyone?" When no one replied she groaned. "They're going to kill me."


	13. Wolf in Sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up trespasser in a jumble of emotions, plus a bit of added fluff at the end that allows Ellana the release she so desperately needs.

Ellana was standing across the table from her advisers, arms crossed and trying to ignore the tingling of her fingertips. Leliana had just scoffed. "Dragon's Breath," she repeated. "The Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors. But what does it mean?"

Cullen wrinkled his nose, lifting his hands from where they leaned on the table and resting them on his sword hilt. Ellana found a small amount of comfort in his familiar stance. "Who knows?" he growled. "Qunari agents moving through the eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already."

"I still so not understand why they accused the Inquisition of serving Fen'Harel," Leliana added.

Ellana shrugged around her crossed arms. "We know that Mythal actually exists. It's possible Fen'Harel is still here in some form, too." It gave her no amount of comfort as she remembered her recurring nightmare. The Dread Wolf was stalking her.

"What you describe in the ruins certainly implies that the Dread Wolf of elven legend is a real person," Leliana agreed.

"But how does that implicate us?" Josephine wondered. "What made them decide that the Inquisition serves this Fen'Harel?"

Leliana sighed. "Hopefully we will learn more after we have stopped them."

"Let's see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we've saved them from this Dragon's Breath," Cullen stated angrily.

"We must find out what Dragon's Breath is first," Leliana chided. "For now, our only lead is the Qunari leader, the Viddasala..."

Before Leliana could go more in depth, the door to their tiny room slammed open and Teagan and Cyril both stormed in, Teagan in the lead. "Gentlemen!" Josephine gasped in surprise.

Teagan left no room for her to say anything else, his ire focused on Ellana as Cyril apologized. "My apologies, Lady Josephine. There has been an incident with one of your soldiers."

"How dare you?" Teagan spat, forcing Ellana's almost casual stance to stiffen, her arms dropping slowly to her sides as her fists clenched. "It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose not to inform the Exalted Council of the Qunari corpse..."

"Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter," Cyril added swiftly in between Teagan's angry breaths.

"But now your own guards are attacking servants? You have overstepped your bounds!" he accused, his finger pointing at Ellana like he were scolding a child.

"My plan to seize power in Ferleden would hardly start with soldiers scuffling in Orlais, Arl Teagan," Ellana growled through gritted teeth.

Josephine lifted her voice to diffuse the situation, giving a sharp glare to Ellana. "While the Exalted Council is our foremost priority, the Inquisitor will of course address this matter personally."

"Thank you, Inquisitor," Cyril said with a bow. "Orlais stands ready to assist the Inquisition, as always."

"Secrets and lies," Teagan continued to snarl. Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war?"

He stormed out, leaving Ellana to follow reluctantly to see what the fuss was. She was pointed to the commotion and as she approached, an Inquisition soldier saluted her before laying out the situation. "The Orlesians tried to take on of our people, Inquisitor. We've secured the area."

Another soldier in Orlesian trappings approached as well. "This is the Winter Palace! You cannot simply seize control when one of _your_ guards attacks a servant!"

The Inquisition soldier scoffed. "The Inquisition is handling this. When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over."

"I only asked what he was doing." The same elven scout that had collected her from the Council was standing over another elf in servant's clothing. He was sitting on the ground, cowed, until attention was drawn to him.

He stood, brushing off his trousers and accused. "And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition's dogs, you attacked me!"

"How would you like us to handle the situation, Inquisitor?" the first soldier asked.

Ellana was too distracted by the shining barrels stacked neatly near the servant. "That barrel there... Where did it come from?"

"I was ordered to bring wine for the guests," the servant shrugged innocently.

"You're lying," the scout said with a sneer.

The Orlesian guard spoke up. "Your Inquisition soldiers are completely out of control!"

"No, we're _in_ control,"her soldier countered. "Keep talking, and you'll find yourself in chains."

Ellana held up her hand. "Please take the servant into custody."

"Right away, Your Worship," her soldier saluted again before following orders.

"Inquisitor?" the Orlesian questioned.

"Ambassador Montilyet will explain later. For now, please hold the servant for questioning."

Still frowning, the Orlesian nodded. "As you say, Inquisitor. Lor Cyril will hear about this."

When the area was cleared, her scout approached her. "Inquisitor? I also found this by the barrel. I can't read the language."

Ellana took the note from her and looked down at it. Qunlat. She was unsurprised. Leliana approached quietly as Ellana released the scout with a nod. "Did you resolve the problem with the guard?"

"The guard is the least of our problems," Ellana hissed. "Someone smuggled gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace."

"Smile Inquisitor. There are many eyes upon us," Leliana reminded her through her own casual smile. "At least now we know the true extent of the Dragon's Breath."

"How are you still smiling?" Ellana gasped, knowing every thought she had was likely being telegraphed to everyone around.

"Years of training as a bard, Inquisitor. We cannot show weaknes now. Enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between two friends."

Ellana attempted to school her expression, but likely failed miserably. "You think the 'Dragon's Breath' is these gaatlok barrels?"

"Of course. A surprise attack, even through the eluvians, would have met fierce resistance. But if everyone at the Exalted Council died in an explosion, the South would be rudderless, vulnerable to attack," Leliana explained. "This is what Corypheus _should_ have done after the explosion a the Temple of Sacred Ashes. An attack as swift and unstoppable as the breath of a dragon."

"The guard who confronted the servant said she found this note near one of the barrels. It looks like Qunari writing."

"Let me see." Ellana handed over the note as Leliana said, "I picked some up from the Iron Bull, though I'm told my accent is atrocious... These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the palace... 'When duty has been performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase'."

"Mirror marked by a bookcase," Ellana repeated with a nod. "I'm on my way."

"Good. While you do that, I will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely. I will also send word to my foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike."

Ellana was not prepared for what they walked into through the eluvian marked by a bookcase. They were in the Fade. All around them, the mirror was standing in a large room lined with tall bookshelves that she never would have been able to reach the tops of without a ladder, yet there didn't seem to be any present. A few books lay open on tables in the immediate vicinity. The far wall was completely missing, allowing them a flawless view of the Fade beyond. This place felt different from the Fade they had stumbled into at Adamant. "Is this some sort of old elven library?" Ellana mused, approaching one of the open books.

"It definitely saw a massive magical backlash some time ago," Dorian said lightly, also thumbing through a book or two.

"Let's hope we can track down the Viddasala in all this," Ellana sighed, wishing she could stay and study these books. When she 'read' them, it was more like images that were thrust into her mind rather than words read from a page. One of them even gave her flashes of the cities of crystal woven into trees that Solas had described to her once so very long ago.

As they left the entrance room, they followed a floating path down and around. Looking around the wall-less expanse, Ellana could see just how vast the place really was. Loose papers floated on a breeze that could not be felt and statues of the Dread Wolf, among other elven effigies stood tall, some as chipped and worm as the place itself. Nothing seemed like it fit anywhere, the evidence of destruction laid bare for the naked eye. They were stopped by a wraith-like spirit near the bottom of the stairs. It spoke in a humming tone, its voice feminine as it addressed her. "Andaran atish'an, mirthadra elvhen."

"More ancient elven?" Ellana tipped her head in curiosity, the Well allowing her to translate the greeting. It was friendly and full of excitement that she could feel.

"If you wish, honored elvhen, I will speak so your guests understand," the spirit offered. "I am study. I am a learning thirst. Come, know what has not been lost. New words. New stories. The Qunari would not approach, but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge, they congregate by the lower gate."

"What did the old elves use this place for?" Ellana asked, her heart jumping as the spirit offered her even more knowledge than the Well had given her.

"This was the Vir Dirthara. The living knowledge of the empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place whose paths are in disarray."

"What put this place into 'disarray'? Ellana asked sadly.

"The Vir Dirthara was made with world and Fade. When they sundered, so did we. Paths broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words."

Ellana gasped. "What were these old elves 'last words'?

" 'What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me, the floor is gone. Do not let me fall. Do not let me...' On this spot, that is all," the spirit recited.

"I'm looking for a Qunari called Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?" Ellana asked, giving the spirit a break from recalling the frightened memories.

"Viddasala. Yes. She uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place, but they seek to know the Veil."

"What does Viddasala want to know about the Veil?" Ellana frowned.

"I regret I do not have more information. I am sundered from myself. If you discover another one of me nearer the Qunari, I may know more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not thought with myself for some time."

"I could learn so much about my people," Ellana mused. "What were they like? How long is our history?"

"I will try to recall, honored patron, but there are gaps... breaks... Greetings. Laughter. Emma enasal. Forms out of air. Light. Memories. Aneth ara! So many. Broken paths at every... Missing. Missing. Missing!" The spirit shuddered.

"Stop. Please, stop!" Cole said in a choked tone. "You don't need to hurt yourself."

"Yes, I... wisdom from compassion. Yes. I will stop. Apologies. I knew all once. We knew. With the break, only fragments or knowledge new, since the fall."

Regretfully, Ellana sighed. "We'll be going now."

"Know this," Study informed her. "an unknown person, not of the Qunari, recently woke the Librarians."

"Ellana frowned. "An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen'Harel?"

"The Librarians facilitated learning before the fracture. Before the fall. Now, beware them. They are unwell," Study warned.

Ellana nodded her thanks, and she and the others continued on the path. At the top of the next set of stairs, one of the giant fabrege eggs hummed on the edge of a ledge like the ones she had seen in the Crossroads. She glanced around, trying to see what it might be used for. Upon looking up, she saw another island floating above them. Standing on the surface were more Qunari. "There!" she pointed before her mind registered exactly what she was looking at. "Qunari. On that... upside down island?"

"Shivering, wide awake, watching for demons. This isn't home. This isn't home at all," Cole mumbled, likely reading one of the nervous Qunari across the way.

Stretched before them was a set of floating structures that seemed to look like they had once been a path. Now they had crumbled. Ellana felt drawn to the egg and she reached out her palm to rest on the handprint. The magic was elven, her hand fitting in the grooves like they were made for her. As the magic slipped from the egg, she noticed rocks from a pile shifting nearby. They rose from the ground, twisted and flipped until they formed a flat path and then nestled themselves in the gap between her and the next piece of the path. She removed her hand and boldly stepped toward the impossibly floating path to cross it. Her stomach lurched when she took her first step, bracing to fall. When she didn't, she shrugged and bade the others follow. The eluvian up ahead that she could see reflecting the island where the Qunari stood, was separated from them by two more gaps in the floor.

"Let's look around more. The inverted eluvian must lead to the Qunari.

They took the only other path that could be accessed and it led them to another eluvian. Ellana passed through, landing in another wide open space lined with bookshelves. In the center of the room, standing upright this time was another of the decorative trees, sparking with magic. Once her companions were through, she pressed forward, only to be stopped by a lance of pain from her fingertips to her jaw. She hissed, grabbing her wrist and then shaking out the burst of agony. "Did you notice?" Dorian asked, taking her hand to study her palm. "Your Anchor is flaring up near magic. _Elven_ magic."

"What does that mean?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure," he mused, folding her hand over and patting her fist before releasing her. "Tell us if it gets worse."

Ellana moved away from the statue and looked out over the landscape to try and get a feel for her surroundings. Cole laughed lightly. "The Veil isn't real. It's false, fake, fabricated to forbid. Isn't it wonderful?"

"I was thinking 'alarming', personally," Dorian mumbled, touching a finger to the spines of some of the nearby books.

"It means I belong here! Helping, healing the hurt! I'm not a wrong thing, a wreck, a ruin. I'm what I should be." When no one responded with as much enthusiasm, Cole sighed heavily. "Solas understands."

Ellana cringed and Dorian snapped the book in his hand shut. "I imagine he _would_ understand. If he were here. Shame he ran off."

Cole nodded, not quite catching the ire in Dorian's tone. "He doesn't want me to follow, but I can almost feel him here. All new, faded for her."

They combed the area finding two eluvians. The first they went through had another tree, but the mark stayed blissfully quiet. She moved warily past the magic and knelt in front of a Qunari body slumped over near a set of destroyed stairs. She touched his helm, tipping his head back. There was no blood anywhere to be seen, and no signs of poisoning, but he was definitely dead. "These Qunari are dead, but there's not a mark on them."

Rainier knelt beside her. "Wide eyes. And that look on their faces... I'd almost say they were scared to death."

They stood and climbed the wrecked staircase, finding another of the helpful spirits on the landing. "Welcome, Welcome," it said excitedly. "Listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall... 'How could the Dread Wolf cat a Veil between the world that wakes and the word that dreams?' 'The Evanuris will send people. They will save us!' 'When have you last heard from the gods? When the Veil came down, they went silent!' 'What is this Veil? What has Fen'Harel done?' "

When the spirit shimmered out of existence, Ellana frowned. "Are these 'records' saying Fen'Harel _created_ the Veil between our world and the Fade?"

"If it's true," Dorian mused as they headed for the eluvian ahead. "that means the Fade and the waking world were once one in the same."

There was more library ahead with walls painted in a wrenchingly familiar style and she attempted to ignore the murals as she hunted through some papers that looked new. There were some in Qunlat. "This looks like... Technical notes? What did the Qunari come here to learn?"

Dorian looked over the paper and frowned. "I recognize some formulas. The Qunari are trying to prove theoretical magic of some kind."

They found another egg and Ellana activated it. The stones floated up from the ground. "These blocks are heading toward that upside down eluvian."

"Why are these stairs going where we want them to?" Rainier asked skeptically.

"It's a place of learning. Maybe this 'Vir Dirthara' is helping us find what we need?" Ellana shrugged, leading them back toward the way they had come in so they could investigate the second eluvian that led out of the courtyard where her hand had reacted. Near where they had found the Qunari bodies, another group of the hulking warriors had apparently come to investigate. They attacked Ellana and her people, giving Ellana the advantage of high ground as she stood on the steps. When the fight was over she hurried through the eluvian to avoid having such a close quarters fight if there were more Qunari. As soon as her feet hit the ground in the courtyard, the Anchor flared again, blinding her left eye for a moment as the pain lashed jagged across her nerve endings.

Rainier bumped into her back, steadying her. "The Anchor again? Are you all right?"

She took in a breath, flexing her fingers. "The pain's stopped."

"The magic here wakes it. Familiar, strong... Ripping apart again, all again," Cole recited.

His words were not comforting. The tension built around them as they moved through the maze of the library. "More dead Qunari with terrified expressions," Ellana sighed as they came upon a hall where another eluvian stood.

In front of it, another spirit hovered. "Welcome, and listen to the last words of those who walked this place. 'If we get out of here, I will end Fen'Harel!' 'After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the Dread Wolf disappeared.' 'Lies! We must tear down the Veil! The cities, the pathways... without magic, they're crumbing!' 'You're wasting your time. Fen'Harel's Veil has turned our empire to ruins.' "

The spirit again disappeared and Ellana gasped. "So the ancient elven empire collapsed because the Veil weakened magic?"

"Like damming a river," Rainier analogized. "Rely on it for water all your life... what happens when it disappears?"

"Do you realize what this means? What this place is?" Dorian said giddily. "The _actual_ history of the elves could change everything." When they passed through the eluvian he hummed, his excitement taking over in his thoughts. "Look at this place. Now that we have so many samples... How hard would it be to build eluvians of our own?"

"Mirrors to places, that mirror what you've seen in those places," Cole mumbled.

"Is that approval? Hard to tell with you," Dorian chuckled.

"You want to bring some good, a piece of the past that aches to think it's lost," he said more softly.

Dorian sighed. "After these past few years, it would just be good to create something magical that is also helpful for a change."

Rainier chuckled. "Trust you to think of something like this when you're trying to help."

"Come, now! We could visit each other on a whim! Think how much fun life would be if I were always a step away!" Dorian teased theatrically.

"I don't think I've the strength," Rainier muttered jokingly.

"If they're going to stuff me into politics, I've got to have _some_ fun on the side," Dorian grumbled.

Ellana shook her head smiling, then touched the egg she had found as they talked. "That should be enough stairs. Let's see if we can reach the inverted eluvian now."

Through another group of Qunari, they found their way back to the courtyard where the eluvian back to the path stood. Halfway through the room, from the large bookshelves, tall floating wraith-like creatures manifested in a shape that reminded her of the avatar of the Nightmare they had fought in the Fade. They felt angry and immediately, Ellana gasped. "_They're_ the Librarians!"

"Hello!" Cole called, but the creatures seemed intent on nothing but destroying the ones who were disturbing the peace. As they fought, Ellana could feel the Anchor building toward another snap of pain, and suddenly she had an idea. She fell back and tossed her bow into her right hand. Then she concentrated her will into the mark like she used to when opening rifts. Instead of opening a rift, she bade it to release the building pressure. The magic burst outwards and covered her in a warm feeling. It was almost familiar. Like a whisper of Solas' barrier. She looked up and the creatures had been blown back by the magic, but her companions were all looking at her and then down at their hands. The barrier around her had apparently followed her whim and wrapped around them as well. The rest of the battle was easy with the magical protection and the damage she had done with the blow back. The Anchor had turned into a weapon.

The eluvian was now accessible, so she headed for it, her fist curled tightly around the Anchor. Stepping through the eluvian and onto the flipped island was slightly disconcerting. They were greeted on the other side, by a line of armed Qunari. Ellana glared at the threat. She was in no mood. "Survivor of the Breach. Herald of change. Hero of the South." Her eyes were drawn upwards and to her left where a female Qunari stood with an agitated male beside her. The male was easily the largest Qunari that Ellana had ever seen, and he was collared and bound. It must have been her pet mage.

"The Viddasla, I presume," Ellana sneered at the woman.

The no nonsense expression held on the female Qunari's face, giving her a dark beauty that was adorned with a headdress made of dyed rope and golden ties that held it together. He rest of her outfit was typical of Qunari. Slightly puffed out pants tucked into boots, and a small cloth tied to her body with ropes in place of a proper shirt leaving her well muscled abdomen bare. She wore pauldrons and a chestplate fashioned like the rest of her horde which was still glaring at Ellana. "After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you still walked free among your people. Your duty is done, Inquisitor. It is time to end your magic."

Ellana scoffed. "I've defeated all your Ben-Hassrath so far."

"So you have. The repercussions have already begun," Viddasala warned. "I am no stranger to catastrophe, but this chaos in the south defies comprehension. The Qun left your people to curb your own magic. You've amply proven we should have stepped in long ago."

Ellana took a step forward. "Corypheus had a one-of-a-kind artifact. The Veil is safe."

The Viddasala tipped her head. "Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything, that its consequences stopped there?" She shook her head angrily. "The day we saw the Breach, the Qun decided its action. We would remove your leaders and spare those who toil. This agent of Fen'Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him!"

"Who is this agent?" Ellana nearly begged. "Why would you think they work for the Inquisition?"

The Viddasala turned and ignored Ellana's question, waving a hand. "Kill the Inquisitor, then follow me to the Darvaarad." The mage went with her, and the rest of the Qunari attacked. Ellana decided to use the anchor again. She drew on the building magic and released it outwards, reveling in the smooth feeling of the barrier as it licked up over her skin. The Qunari charging for them were blown back, allowing Rainier and Cole to slip from her side and spread the fight out, taking the better ground.

Ellana sniped as many as she could, keeping them from surrounding the others. When the fight was over, she looked for a way up to the eluvian that the Viddasala had used, but there was no way up. Cursing, she took a look around what had obviously been their base of operations. Notes allowed her to realize why the notes she had discovered previously had been translated. "It was for their non-Qunari spies," she concluded.

They searched the bodies of the Qunari and found what looked like a keystone. She pocketed it and headed for the only other exit they could see. There was another spirit hovering excitedly to talk to them. "Visitors. Patrons. Welcome. The halls are open."

Ellana smiled. "Can you tell me where a Qunari called the Viddasala went?"

"Yes. We heard much, although she fooled herself into thinking we could not hear. 'Take a keystone to the Darvaarad, I will join you there soon, and take stock of our remaining gaatlok powder'." The spirit recited.

Ellana showed the stone to the spirit. "I found a keystone with one of the Qunari."

"Yes. And you need words for their key. 'Maraas nehraa'. It glows. It will open the way to the Darvaarad. May you fond what you seek. In coming here, you strengthened the paths. I can now raise one, if you wish to go."

Stones shifted beneath the spirit and then they formed a bridge between them and the eluvian. "You've been very helpful... uh..."

The spirit hummed." 'Ghil-Dirthalen' was what the elvhen called me. 'One who guides seekers of knowledge true'. I was c_onnection. _One city could read the records of another, one elvhen feel the memories of another. When the Veil fell upon us, I marked the end of all they knew."

Ellana gave the spirit a sad nod and then turned to the others. "We've got to find this Darvaarad and corner Viddasala there."

"You know," Rainier mused as they left. "When I traveled alone, I'd fight bandits, some drunk chevaliers... nothing out of the ordinary. Back with the Inquisition, and a moment later, we're battling secret Qunari assassins in a dream-library."

"Any regrets, Rainier?" Dorian asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything," Rainier chuckled.

"I'm glad you're here, Thom," Cole said happily.

Back in the closet meeting room, Ellana's palm was throbbing contrary to her heartbeat. He ground her teeth together, trying to listen to her advisers while Cullen eyed her suspiciously. He knew something was wrong. She shifted her stance and attempted to look less hindered. "Your agents confirm there are gaatlok barrels in Denerim's palace?" Josie asked Leliana with wide eyes.

"Yes, and in Val Royeaux, and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target," Leliana confirmed.

"The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house in the known world," Cullen gasped.

"There is a bright side," Josie said in excitement. "Warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition's value."

"Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat," Leliana sighed.

"They came in through us?" Ellana growled.

"Yes," Leliana agreed, lowering her head.

"How, damn it?" Ellana demanded, her anger peaking. Her hand hurt and she was tired.

Leliana used her soothing tone. "The elven servant handling the barrels confessed to working for the Qunari."

"But the servant was Orlesian," Josie frowned. "That implicates Orlais, not us."

"But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition's supply manifest," Leliana explained.

Cullen sighed deeply. "How are we supposed to fight a war when we can't even trust our own people?"

"Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition manifest?" Ellana asked, the pang of pain rising up toward her elbow.

"Yes," Leliana answered. "Several of the Inquisition's elven workers have gone missing. I had their backgrounds checked. They joined the Inquisition after fleeing the chaos in Kirkwall."

"I remember when Kirkwall was at it's worst. Many of the city's elves converted to the Qun, trying to find a better life," Cullen explained softly.

"And the Qunari turned them into spies," Josephine concluded sadly.

It was a blow to Ellana's gut that elves could have turned so easily from what they were just because life was difficult. She inhaled a breath and said, "The Inquisition stopped Corypheus and saved the world. We can't let an outside threat change who we are."

Josephine sneered. "I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council... And for what? So we could deceive and threaten those we claimed to protect?"

"Once we locate the spies..." Cullen began.

"This isn't _about _the spies!" Josephine interrupted, her tone harsher than Ellana had ever heard it. She glanced from Leliana to Cullen respectively as she continued to shout. "You hid the Qunari body. You've all but seized control of the Winter Palace!"

Cullen spoke over her. "We did what was right, not what was politically convenient!"

"Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden?' Josie continued. "They are planning to dismantle us as we speak!" Then she paused, her tone lowering with her head as she shook it sadly. "And perhaps they are right."

The Anchor chose then to shoot a bolt of agony all of the way up Ellana's arm, erupting in a bright green glow and almost knocking her off her feet. As she cried out, her advisers circled the table to stand before her, Cullen steadying her with his hands on her upper arms. As she breathed around the pain, they studied her with various levels of concern and confusion. "So..." she said as she straightened, offering Cullen a thankful glance and hugging her fist to her chest. "It's been getting worse. I don't know why. I don't know how to stop it." She drew in another breath. "I don't know how much time I've got left." When she'd first gotten the Anchor, it had tried to kill her. The only thing that saved her was Solas' magic, and he was not here this time to fix it. She could feel it getting progressively worse, reminding her of her escape from the Fade and how she had been unable to remain conscious as it tried to rip her apart after stumbling from the rift into the Temple. "What I do know is that the Qunari need to be stopped. So I need to get to the Darvaarad while I can still fight."

Leliana offered a slight nod, laced with a false smile of encouragement. "Thank you, Inquisitor."

"Would you..." Josephine stuttered. "Would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?"

"Yes," Ellana said with determination. "If we fail, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened."

"I will inform them personally," Leliana vowed.

"Leliana, I can..." Josephine began.

"No. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility," Leliana insisted.

With a sad and terrified expression, Cullen cleared his throat. "I'll have guards ready at the eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace."

"Maker watch over you," Leliana offered gently.

For once, Ellana did not resent the use of the Maker. She needed someone looking out for her, and apparently the elven gods were not up to the task. She nodded and slowly made her way from the room. While she dug her thumb into the throbbing mark and headed for the room where the eluvian had been moved, she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced around and Cullen was hurriedly approaching her. She slowed to allow him to catch up. "Could we possibly speak briefly in private, Ellana?"

She frowned, but allowed him to take her elbow and lead her off to a small alcove out of sight. He looked at her nervously, his feet shuffling and his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "Two years ago when we were battling Corypheus, I know you... What I mean to say was, Leliana has been searching for a long time..." he sighed, rubbing his temples. "You and Solas were close, and I never thought..." another frustrated growl left his throat before he seemed to gather his thoughts. "With everything that is happening now, this is terrible timing, but there is something I have been meaning to do and I think I'd like to do it before I never get the chance."

Before she could ask what it was, he stepped up to her and cupped her face, drawing her closer. He tentatively brushed her lips with his. Her heart fluttered and when she didn't pull away, he turned the brush of lips into a full on kiss. She melted into him, her stomach sinking as she thought that this might be the only chance they ever got to do this. She rested her hands on his hips, allowing him to back her slowly into the wall and run his hands down over her shoulders and to her elbows. She sighed as he drew slowly away, backing up just enough to take in her expression before brushing a bit of hair from her face and smiling bitterly. "If I..." she began.

"When," he interrupted calmly. "When you get back, we will talk."

"Is that an order?" she teased, swallowing her regret and a lump in her throat.

He chuckled lightly. "I just... I know you've been hurt badly. I don't want that to be a factor in your decisions. I think a talk would be best."

"Then I'll see you on the other side, Commander," she said, giving his chest a light pat with the palm not currently lighting up her nerve endings. It was a statement that she refused to turn into a promise as she slipped from between him and the wall.

Once they passed through the eluvian, Ellana took the keystone from her pouch and it began to hum, guiding her toward the eluvian they needed. "Your hand hurts. It's pulling you apart," Cole said with his own pained tone.

She cleared her throat, swallowing tears. "We all knew this was probably our last time out together. Let's make it a good one," she said shakily.

"We helped. All of us. I won't forget," Cole reassured her.

"Enjoy me while you can," Dorian announced. "I expect you'll all miss me terribly later."

"One more fight, then," Rainier said, patting her back. "Let's finish this."

They approached the eluvian with the keystone and she said the Qunari words that Connection had given her. It sparked and opened the path. "The Darvaarad. All right, everyone. Get ready," she pocketed the stone and stepped through the mirror.

On the other side, it was night, just as it was in Orlais, but the atmosphere was warmer, verging on humid. They were inside a large keep, built into the side of a mountain. All around them were piles upon piles of shattered eluvians. Ellana's heart ached at the loss. "Where did the Qunari get all these? How long have they been studying eluvians?" She growled angrily, her fists clenching. "The sooner we stop this invasion plan, the better."

They moved down the nearest flight of stairs, attracting the attention of some nearby Qunari. As she fought, beneath the gigantic statues of nearly naked Qunari, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Ellana to get a perfect shot off with her bow around the throbbing of her hand. Rainier rushed by her, cutting down the saarebas that targeted her with it's knockdown spell. When he fell, her hand erupted in agony once again. Through gritted teeth, she stepped over a corpse at her feet and said, "We should hurry."

The Qunari stronghold was a maze in which they found storage on top of storage filled to the brim with artifacts that the Qunari should never have possessed, most of them elven, and a lot of them potentially dangerous, like a small deposit of red lyrium. Ellana could barely see straight by the time they made it to a small library where hey found more technical notes. She nearly clapped herself in the head. "Morrigan said that unlocking an eluvian required either knowledge of power, so they're stockpiling both. It's likely how they were able to open so many of them."

Down a small hallway and through a large set of double doors, they came upon what looked like the factory where they manufactured their gaatlok. Through a large window on the other side of the room, Ellana could not stop her reaction to what she saw. " 'Dragon's Breath' is... an actual dragon?" she gasped.

Several Qunari turned and saw her and her party. One shouted. "Teth a! Bas!"

From a door above, the Viddasala came running to stare down at Ellana. "Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-asaara meravas adim kata!" As her soldiers bore down on Ellana and her people, she said, "You have come far enough, Inquisitor. No more."

When the Viddasala fled and the rest of the Qunari attacked, Ellana decided to use the mark again. She swiftly dodged out of striking range of a large hammer weilded by an even larger warrior. Then she took a knee right beside some gaatlok barrels. The Anchor's explosion set off a chain reaction in the entire factory, popping gaatlok barrels open and destroying the Qunari with their own fire. "Everyone all right?" she choked around the smoke filling the room. The barrier had come up as she had planned and protected her people from the explosions.

"It's a real shame you couldn't weaponize that thing before now," Rainier chuckled, moving to her side and helping her back to her feet. When they escaped the room, they found a way around to the chamber where the Qunari had been extracting the venom from the dragon. "This monster is too dangerous. We can't let the Qunari keep it."

"She's scared," Cole said sadly. "She doesn't want to be here. They hurt her."

Dorian looked down into the containment room and spotted the rings lined with jets of fire on the floor, keeping the dragon at bay. "If we move those rings, we can clear a path for the dragon!"

Ellana agreed completely. There was no way she was in the condition to fight a dragon, even if she had wanted to. The creatures were so rare, they didn't need to snuff out another one if they could release it. Dorian, Cole and Rainier held off the Qunari while Ellana adjusted the flames on the floor. Once the way was clear, she hopped down into the pit with the dragon, racing across the floor to work the levers on the opposite wall to open the large metal gates keeping her inside. "Yes!" Cole cried as the first gate lifted. "We're helping her!" Ellana darted to the second lever and pulled it down, lowering the bottom gate. "She's free! She's leaving!" Cole said happily.

The dragon snarled, noting who had helped her, then she turned away and bounded out the open gates, trampling a few Qunari as they tried to run, grabbing one up in her talons to drop into the ocean below as she flew off triumphantly. Ellana noted the open eluvian at the end of the bridge the dragon had run across with the Viddasala directing her remaining people through. "Parshaara!" The Viddasala growled as Ellana charged for her. Several Qunari stood in her way, brandishing their angry spears. Ellana jerked to a stop, and the mark flared again, making Ellana double over as she clutched at her wrist. "Dear Inqisitor, you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen'Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well."

Ellana cried out in frustrated rage. "The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents."

"Come Inquisitor. I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me?" the Viddasala shook her head and sneered. "You would have died from the mark on your hand, but for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach. Who led you to Skyhold. Who gave Corypheus the orb, then founded the Inquisition. Solas, agent of Fen'Harel."

Ellana's mind raced, her stomach flipped and her heart was racing a mile a minute as her blood turned to ice and her skin felt clammy. "Solas..." she breathed. "Is an agent of Fen'Harel?"

"Did you not know? We thought you were his ally," the Viddasala taunted. "Solas tricked us all. _He_ pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him, we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades." The mark flared again, dragging Ellana to her knees. "Panahedan, Inquisitor. If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you.

While they had talked, the rest of the Qunari had gone through the eluvian. The Viddasala and her pet saarebas were the last to enter. Ellana writhed on the ground while the mark stabbed pain up and down her left side. When it finally subsided and she could breathe, she hugged it to her cheat and pushed herself to her feet. "That's why Solas left," she gasped, nearly panicking. "He's been helping us fight the Qunari all this time. We have to save him!"

All of the thoughts she had of the kiss she had shared with Cullen were swept away in the thought of seeing Solas again. She was torn between relief, anger and a longing for answers. She had never felt for anyone the way she felt for Solas. She had lost a piece of herself when he had left.

Through the eluvian, Rainier said, "The Viddasala can't be far."

They pushed forward, Ellana not even pausing to survey her surroundings and realize that they were in some sort of overgrown ruin and it was suddenly daylight. The stairs they walked on were barely visible beneath the dirt and grass that was growing atop them, and the surrounding walls were similarly hidden behind moss and ivy. The colors were vivid. Oranges, reds, and greens inhabited the space. Suddenly, Ellana's arm jerked out in front of her and she dropped again. It was so close behind the last that she had not been expecting it. "It's going to... everyone back!" she warned as the Anchor melted down in spectacular fashion. The puddle of water she had dropped to her knees in sprayed outwards and the entire area around her lit up green, reflecting off the moss covered walls. She swore from the amount of pain that seared up into her skull that she would look down and her arm would be gone. Before the pain stopped, she was able to look up and see sparks of green lightning arching from her palm.

"That can't be healthy," Dorian commented. "Perhaps Solas can help."

"Solas doesn't want to hurt people. He isn't that kind of wolf. The Qunari don't see." Cole said with agitation.

They fought through wave after wave of Qunari, passing through eluvian after eluvian, following the Viddasala. Ellana found she could prevent the anchor from melting down if she continued to discharge the magic before it built up to the breaking point. The Viddasala had to be running out of soldiers, because she finally set the giant mage on them. His attacks were beyond powerful and it seemed like he had an endless coil of mana. He was able to launch himself into the air and slam himself back down like an explosion, throwing everything in his radius back a good ten feet. He could also open rifts to summon demons, use a magical tether to drag you to him, and any number of other mage spells of ice and lightning. Slowly, he began to flag, Ellana noticing him missing his mark more than once. Finally, he geared up for another massive spell and it was as if he froze in place, dozens of bolts of magic striking in random places all around the field. Rainer and Cole could not get close enough to attack, and Dorian's spells were bouncing off. Cole shouted. "You can't hurt him, but the Fade can! Use your mark!"

Ellana could feel the pull of the Fade, built up just below the surface, waiting to be set free. She danced around the striking magic at their feet and moved up to the frozen saarebas. Then she threw up her arm and discharged the Anchor, blowing him back. He landed against the wall on the far side of the field, all of his magic dying in an instant as his enormous body crumbled. Ellana spun and charged for the eluvian that the Viddasala had disappeared behind. Almost as soon as she passed through, the glass behind her solidified and locked her companions on the other side. She turned to continue forward and jumped back immediately with a gasp as a statue of a Qunari holding a spear over his head loomed over her. She took a breath and swallowed her heart, looking around at the almost two dozen statues in random places along the path. None of them were posing in the same way and Ellana reached out with her fingers to touch the nearest one. It was warm to the touch and she pulled her hand away. This was no statue. They were actual Qunari petrified with magic. She walked forward, searching for the Viddasala among the stone Qunari. She was ducking and dipping around the statues when suddenly a voice up ahead spoke. "Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost." She burst into a run, heading toward the voice she had not heard in two years. Her heart was pounding, her legs weak and her stomach churning.

"Maraas kata!" the Viddasala answered angrily.

Solas' voice was calm, his tone even and soft, just as she remembered it. "Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further."

Ellana crested the stairs she was climbing just in time to see the Viddasala raise her spear and rush toward Solas' back as he walked casually toward an eluvian. Before Ellana could react, the Viddasala turned to stone right before her eyes. Solas continued to head for the eluvian, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. "Solas!" she called out, drawing his attention. He stopped and turned toward her and her breath hitched. He wore the ancient armor that they had seen on the sentinels at Mythal's Temple and a wolf's skin draped like a sash over his right shoulder.

Her assessment of his well-being was cut short as the Anchor flared again, drawing a cry from her throat and knocking her legs out from under her. Suddenly, he was in front of her, and his eyes flared with a strange white-blue magic. The Anchor quieted immediately and she climbed to her feet, the ache of the last few days completely gone. She looked upon the man she had loved and she didn't know what to say. Instead, he spoke. "That should give us more time." He offered her a gentle and loving smile, the one that she remembered and her throat closed over, her eyes burning. "I suspect you have questions."

Instead of any questions, she blurted, "The Qunari were trying to kill you. I wanted to get here first."

"I know," he said simply. "They sought an agent of Fen'Harel. I am no one's agent but my own. I fear that the truth is much simpler, and much worse, than the Qunari believe."

She frowned lightly, her mind racing. She thought back to the sanctuary and the paintings that had looked so familiar. The knowledge that he had that should not be known by anyone. The things that Cole would say when talking about Solas. Her dreams of the large wolf following her. She gasped, choking on the truth. "You're Fen'Harel."

"I was Solas first. 'Fen'Harel' came later... An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies... not unlike 'Inquisitor', I suppose." He continued to smile, his hands still clasped behind his back, but the smile was sad now, full of regret. "And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? 'May the Dread Wolf take you'?"

She inhaled a ragged breath, shaking her head, "And so he did." He had taken her heart, her mind, her soul. It was all for him.

"I did not," he corrected her. "I would not lay with you under false pretenses."

She felt her familiar anger swirling to the surface. She embraced it, swallowing her tears and throwing them back at him. "But you lied to me. I _loved_ you. Did you really think I wouldn't have understood?" He had treated her like a child, even after he had adopted lethallan and then Vhenan, he still saw her as da'len. Little one.

He hung his head, the sad smile fading to be replaced by complete sadness and shame. "Ir abelas, Vhenan." he apologized.

"Tel'abelas. If you care, give me the truth," she begged.

He turned, unable to look her in the eye just yet and began to speak, moving toward the edge of the cliff where they stood. "I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me." She followed him, finally allowing her gaze to settle on the beauty that surrounded them. There was a giant castle standing across a large gully as overgrown as the rest of the ruins. "The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever. Thus I freed the elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world."

"How did creating the Veil destroy the world?" she asked, his own sadness affecting her.

"You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed." he paused and looked her over with another small smile. "Your legends are half right. We were immortal. It was not the arrival of the humans that caused us to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves."

"You love the Fade," she reminded him gently. "Why would you create the Veil to hide it all away?"

"Because every alternative was worse," he said regretfully.

"Meaning?" she urged, wanting to understand.

He sighed. "Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world."

She nodded. "You said that the elven gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?"

"They killed Mythal," he stated. Then he chuckled lightly. "A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment."

"I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris," she said with a frown.

Solas smiled softly. "She was he best of them. She cared for her people. She protected them. She was a voice of reason. And in their lust for power, they killed her."

Ellana's emotions were toiling around in her chest, making it hard for her to concentrate and she frowned, not quite following. "You banished the false gods... You didn't kill them?"

"You met Mythal, did you not?" he pointed out, his eyes flicking briefly to her hand before returning to her face. "The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds."

"The Evanuris were elven mages? How did they come to be remembered as gods?"

"Slowly," he sighed. "It started with a war. War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Chains of command." her stomach flipped when he said command as her mind strayed to Cullen before snapping back to him. He was looking at her hand again. "After the war ended, generals became respected elders, then kings, and finally gods. The Evanuris."

"That's the past," Ellana said, almost disbelieving that she was brushing off the thirst for knowledge that she had always had. "What about the future?"

He turned from her again as if ashamed of what he was about to say. "I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration." He swept his hand out to encompass the ruins they stood in. "I will save the elven people, even if it means _this_ world must die."

The last was almost a whisper, but still her stomach flipped. "Why does this world have to die for the elves to return?" she choked.

"A good question." She could hear the adoring smirk in his tone even as he refused to look at her. "But not one I will answer. You have always shown a thoughtfulness I respected. It would be too easy to tell you too much. I am not Corypheus. I take no joy in this. But the return of my people means the end of yours. It is my fight." He sighed and finally turned to face her again. "You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon's Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace."

She frowned. "What's wrong with the Inquisition?"

"You created a powerful organization," he pointed out lightly. "and now it suffers the inevitable fate of such... betrayal and corruption."

"It's not that simple," she wrinkled her nose.

"Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep? The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over _my_ spies in the Inquisition. The elven guard who led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the gaatlok barrel? Mine."

Ellana was angry again. Instead of communicating with her, he had tried his best to not be seen or discovered himself. He had been ready to walk away when she had called to him. "Why bother disrupting the Qunari plot, if you're going to destroy the world regardless?"

"You have shown me that there is value in this world, Inquisitor. I take no joy in what I must do. Until that day comes, I would see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun."

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Because I am not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort. In any event, it is done."

She replied sarcastically, each declaration that he was fixing to destroy the world snapping off more pieces of the heart he had recommended she harden. Why hadn't she listened? "I guess we owe you for that one, too."

"I hope it gives your people some final peace," he said cringing and glancing down at her hand again.

She balled her fist around the mark and gritted her teeth. "The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for agents of Fen'Harel."

"I gave no orders," he replied with a smile.

"You led us to Skyhold," she accused.

He sighed. "Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold."

"You gave your orb to Corypheus?" she gasped. Her fate was all shaping up to be his fault.

"Not directly. My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb." He hung his head. "I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality."

Ellana carefully broached the question she was dreading. "What would have happened if Corypheus had died and you'd recovered the orb?"

"I would have entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time... the world of the elves," he explained.

"If you destroyed the Veil, wouldn't the false gods be freed?"

"I had plans," he said simply.

She studied him. The face she had watched for hours as they sat together. How had he so effectively made her believe? She sighed and swallowed again. "I never thought of you as someone who would do that, Solas."

Her words stung him. She could tell as he looked away and whispered, "Thank you." Then he looked back at her, nearly pleading with her to understand. "You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people's conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

"We aren't even people to you?" she demanded, as sad and angry tears fought for the right to claim her eyes.

"Not at first," he corrected, glancing at her hand briefly before looking back into her eyes. "You showed me that I was wrong... again. That does not make what must come next any easier."

She felt even more betrayed now, the knots in her stomach giving way to anger. Her heart raced as she accused him. "You never cared about us. We were the means to an end." She wanted to lash out, but that would get her nowhere, so she slung her words instead.

"You were people, and you deserved better... like all the rest I have used in one hopeless battle after another."

She could no longer read what he was thinking. He had closed off his expression with her outburst. She rubbed at her palm, still angrily scowling at him."There's still the matter of the Anchor. It's getting worse."

He cringed. "I know, Vhenan. And we are running out of time." It was moments after he spoke that the flare of agony that he had stopped returned in full force, dragging her again to her knees. She gripped at her hand, crying out until her throat was raw. He moved to kneel before her. "The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you... at least for now." His voice was calm again.

She looked up at him through the blinding pain, and with tears in her eyes, she spoke. "Solas, var lath vir suledin." _Our love will endure._

"I wish it could, Vhenan," he replied sadly. The anchor drew another cry from her lips and he leaned in closer. "My love..." His hand grasped her wrist and as he pressed his lips gently to hers, pulling her closer with his other hand on the back of her neck, she felt his magic flaring. Her arm went numb and she gasped as his mouth left hers. He stood, leaving her arm resting in her lap. "I will never forget you."

She sat on her knees, her feet beneath her going as numb as her arm while she stared at the eluvian he had disappeared through and closed behind him. She was unaware of how long she might have sat there, but she was vaguely aware of a prickling sensation at the tips of her fingers on her marked hand. She would always have a place in her heart for Solas, but the things he had done... she didn't think she could forgive. The tears she had shed had dried up, leaving her cheeks stiff. She finally broke from her stupor to glance down at the prickling that was climbing from her fingers to her hand. When she saw what was happening, hysterical laughter bred from despair bubbled from her lips. "Well, that's going to be a problem." She sighed and lowered her head, unsure where to go from there.

The numbness in her arm kept her from feeling the pain as the flakes of her petrified flesh started to slough off slowly, drifting away in the light breeze that passed by her. Soon the limb slipped from it's resting place, her hand no longer there to hold it in place. Right after that happened, voices reached her from somewhere below. "Maker knows how far she got."

"In her state, it's likely not far," Dorian answered Rainier's gruff tone.

She didn't call out, didn't stand. She didn't have the strength or the willpower. She was physically and emotionally drained. All she wanted was to curl on her side and wish that it was not only her arm that would disappear.

Eventually they found her. Dorian shouted all manner of Tevinter curses at Solas as Rainier dragged her to her feet and Cole slipped in beside her to let her lean on him. Dorian examined what was happening to her arm, slowly rolling up her sleeve to see how far it would spread. Then he muttered more curses. It was a long walk back to the Winter Palace and by the time Solas' magic slowed, her arm was gone up to the elbow. With the spell went the numbness, and her body came around to the shock of losing one of it's limbs. She buckled, dropping into Rainier's arms. Dorian swiftly took hold of her and his healing magic caressed through her body, dulling the shock and allowing her to walk again. "We're almost there," Dorian mumbled soothingly.

She shut down her mind, letting her feet carry her, guided by her companions. The next thing she knew, the cool touch of the crossroads brought her back to herself and they were nearing the eluvian that would put them back in the Winter Palace. When they stumbled through, they were greeted by the eluvian guards, Cullen at their head. "Maker's Breath," he gasped in surprise.

Cole led her to him and whispered sofly. "Heart heavy from too much truth. Comfort and careful camaraderie sealed with lips that taste safe. She needs you."

Ellana fell against Cullen, whose arms wrapped gently around her. His embrace was calming and tender, so very different from when Solas had pressed her so tightly to him, as if he knew that every time he let go he was one more hug away from letting her go for good. She brushed away the pain and the comparison. One man had nothing to do with the other. She had built whatever she might have with Cullen out of years of crashing through barriers and letting go of prejudices. Her love for Solas had been desperate, built on her fear of the unknown and a grasp for familiarity. It was only now, tucked beneath his arms that she could tell the difference. His heart was racing in his chest and she leaned her head against him. "I think I need to lay down," she mumbled before her legs gave out, followed swiftly by her consciousness.

When she woke, she was lying in a bed in a room that was so lavishly decorated that she knew she had made it back to the Winter Palace. Her head was fuzzy, and she barely remembered the journey back. She blinked and looked around the room, her eyes falling on the chair beside the bed, occupied by a dozing Cullen. She felt her lips draw back in a smile. The man even napped like he needed to be in control. His back was stiff against the back of the chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, but his head not drooping. The only sign that he had been there for some time was the stray lock of hair that had separated from the rest of his gentle waves to hang over his forehead.

"Mala taren aravas, ara ma'desen melar," she mumbled through her smile, reaching to touch his arm.

One of his eyes opened and he studied her briefly before slouching a bit in his chair and closing his eyes to lean his head back against the padded seat. His own mouth quirked up in a teasing grin. "You know I don't speak elfish."

She wrinkled her nose, poking him with the finger she had just touched his arm with. "_Elven_. You know that. Have you been taking lessons from Sera on how to insult the Dalish?"

His laughter came out in a soft humming chuckle that vibrated through her since her hand had rested on his arm again. He slowly unfurled his crossed arms and casually slipped his fingers between hers. "What was it you said?"

"It's from an old Dalish nursery rhyme. It means, 'your mind journeys, but I will hold you here.'." When he tipped his head, waiting for the context, she smiled. "It's supposed to offer the sleeper comfort in their dreams because the singer is by their side, watching over them."

He returned her smile, his thumb rubbing gently over her knuckles. They sat quietly for a moment before he spoke again. "You know, I was excessively concerned when you stepped through that eluvian. From the way you looked, I was convinced you were going to die in my arms before I got the chance to do this again." He leaned closer, touching his lips lightly against hers. She accepted him, lifting her head from the pillow where it rested to offer him a better angle. He pulled away sooner than she expected and said, "I'm sorry. I'm being presumptuous. Dorian mentioned you saw Solas in the eluvians."

She pulled her hand from his and reached up to cup his face, his light stubble tickling her palm and she brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing briefly before he set them on her in relief. "For the entire time we talked, I really had no idea what to feel. I had been waiting for him to return for two years like some gullible child. Then earlier, when you kissed me, it was like everything fell into place. You have given me nothing but the truth from the day we met. Everything Solas ever said to me was either a half truth or a flat out lie. You are the better man..." she paused and grinned. "Even if you are a shemlen."

He snorted, leaning in to brush her lips again with a brief kiss before drawing back. "You are insufferable."

As they sat there again in another brief silence, the truth of her circumstance settling in her chest. She lifted her ruined arm, sighing. "So, do you think Dagna might be able to craft me some sort of contraption that will let me shoot a bow again?"

His expression was somber, but he still smiled wryly, rolling his eyes. "It's either that or I teach you to fight with a sword, and we all know how well that worked out last time."

Suddenly, she shot up, realizing where they were. "Fenedhis, Cullen, how long was I out? The Exalted Council..."

"Will keep..." he assured her, steadying her when her head spun at the abrupt rise. "Josephine has kept them at bay this long, I think you can afford to get a meal and have a medic look you over one last time before you jump back on the halla... so to speak..."

She took Cullen's advice, getting checked over before eating a small meal, while he hunted down the writ that had started it all. He handed it to her, and she tucked the large book under her still existing arm, holding it tightly. "This will change everything."

"For the better, I think," he said with a smile, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

She left him and headed for the door into the Council chambers. She could already hear the muffled arguing on the other side. "The Inquisition did not cause this threat. We informed the summit of the danger..." Josephine said, her voice much more shrill than Ellana was used to.

"The danger posed by Qunari spies inside _your_ organization!" Teagan interrupted.

"Without _our_ organization, none of us would be here to complain," Cassandra growled as the guard opened the door to allow Ellana entry.

Teagan sighed. "No one has forgotten what you have done. But Corypheus is two years dead."

Cyril nodded. "If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organization, not a glorified mercenary band."

Ellana followed the carefully laid rugs that led to where Josephine stood alone. The table they had sat at before had been removed and a crowd had been allowed entry to watch the proceedings. "Inquisitor?" Josephine looked shocked to see her up and about.

Ellana nodded at her with a brief smile before lifting the writ high and projecting her voice for all to hear. "You all know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval." Cassandra blinked as Ellana used her own words, then smiled in amusement while Ellana continued. "It wasn't a formally authorized treaty that saved Ferelden's people. It wasn't careful diplomacy that ended your inane civil war. It was never about the organization. It was about people doing what was necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a world to save. Again." She dropped the thick book to the ground and it made a loud thunk when it hit. Gasps erupted as she turned away. "Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded."

Ellana left the hall, her knees weak. She had been fighting so hard to save the Inquisition, but she knew now that what they truly needed was secrecy, not a thunderous tromp through Thedas to find Solas. She found a quiet spot on a balcony near the exit and sat, folding her legs up underneath herself. Leliana was the first to find her. "You did the right thing, Inquisitor."

"We cannot function as a large group with the fear that every new recruit is another spy in our ranks. It's better if we do this behind the scenes," Ellana agreed.

The rest of her people started to wander over, all talking about what had happened in the chambers after she had left. When they had all found a seat, they looked at her expectantly as Cullen settled himself at her side. "So what's on now?" Sera asked.

The only ones she had spoken to about what Solas had told her were Leliana and Cullen. She sighed and launched into the retelling again, being much less detailed than she had been before. When she finished, she smiled around at all of them. "The Inquisition is officially no more, but I am not finished. Of course, I understand that not all of you can come back, and I wouldn't expect it. I'm just glad we got this chance to all see each other again."

They hung around in the small space, enjoying each other and saying their goodbyes for a couple of hours until she was left alone with Cullen. "So the Council is over and the Inquisition disbanded. What do we do now?"

"We'll have some time before Skyhold clears out, but I already have an idea of where I want to set up our base of operations," she informed him. "For tonight, though, I just want to sleep. I'm still exhausted."

Nightmares taunted her, the great wolf chasing her down. When her eyes snapped open, Solas stood over her, his eyes glowing with magic, his expression sinister. She whimpered and jammed her eyes closed, wishing she could get away. She was trapped. Suddenly, the hand that she had felt gently resting on her hip slid up to rest at her face and his chin on her shoulder moved so he could press a light kiss to her temple. "Shh..." he whispered softly. "You're safe."

He continued to hold her as the image of Solas faded and she could breathe again. She opened her mouth, desperate for air and bolted upwards. Cullen sat up with her, pulling her against his chest, continuing to mumble soothingly. "Ir abelas," she panted.

He drew away, frowning. "What could you have to be sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to... If I woke you... I can't..." she had never pictured herself having to explain this to another man, after she had revealed it to Solas in the carriage from Halamshiral.

Cullen suddenly laughed out loud, pulling her close again and kissing the top of her head. "You're apologizing for having nightmares? Maker's Breath, Lavellan." He paused, his hand running through her hair as he held her. "You don't need to explain yourself if you don't want to. Ever since Kinloch..." he paused and sighed. "I told you I was not the same man after that. Without lyrium, it's harder to forget the horrors I went through. It makes my own nightmares that much worse."

She allowed her own ragged chuckle, leaning her head onto his chest. "It's so much easier to explain to a person that knows how it feels. I don't think Solas has ever had a bad dream in his life."

"Did you at least sleep well?" he asked her.

"Well enough that we can get out of here," she agreed.

She and Cullen rode from the Winter Palace, telling only Leliana where they were headed and letting her disclose the information to whomever she deemed suitable. As they traveled, she slowly became accustomed to doing things for herself now that she only had one arm to work with. Cullen would watch her struggle, a small smile on his face, only helping when she got frustrated enough to ask for it. Their third night camping, she was painstakingly attempting to hold a tent spike between her knees while she hammered it into the ground. It kept slipping, making the tent collapse and she growled in frustration, lobbing the rock into the brush. "Delltash! Fenedhis!"

She was near her breaking point, tears burning in the back of her eyes. Suddenly, Cullen was kneeling behind her. His arms came around her waist and he leaned in closer to take the stake in his hand and hammer it in easily. He set the rock beside them and his arms wrapped around her waist. "You don't have to do everything alone," he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down her spine.

She swallowed, pressing into his chest. "I've become so accustomed... Leaning on others for support is not my strong suit, Cullen."

He hummed a chuckle that vibrated through her entire body. "I'm fairly certain I knew that before I got myself into this. What sort of person would I be if I abandoned you just because you needed a little help now and then? This..." he lightly rested his hand on the remaining portion of her upper arm. "this does not make you any less capable, nor does it change who you are."

She smiled, taking comfort in his words. "You know," she said coyly. "There is something you could help me with."

He pulled her a little closer, his hand leaving her arm and tracing up over her collarbone before he touched her chin and drew her head around to face him. "And what might that be?"

She bit her lip, grinning at him. "Well, my armor, you see, I've been having trouble with the buckles."

He leaned in, stealing a brief kiss at the awkward angle as he snorted in amusement. "Why, Lavellan, are you asking me to undress you?"

She sagged as his free hand began to wander. "Creators, yes," she sighed. Then she shifted, turning to face him.

Her heart was racing, and her body was telling her, with vehemence, just how long she had been starving for the touch of another as his fingers played up her sides. He held her eyes with his, the already amber color swimming with something darker as he felt his way through her Dalish trappings. She leaned in closer, drawing him in with her hand on the back of his neck. Then she pressed her lips to his, her fingers slipping up into his thick hair. They kissed gently, yet deeply, not with all of the urgency that she was used to. It was a slow burning passion that swept her up so thoroughly, that she barely noticed when a breeze drifted by and she could feel it on her bare skin. His hands slid up around her naked torso, coming to rest flat on her back for a moment before he kneaded his fingers into her muscles. She moaned against his mouth, her hips rolling forward so they were pressed together. He broke the kiss briefly, moving back to glance at what he had uncovered and shift off his knees, drawing her onto his lap. He then slipped his tunic over his head, offering her a view of his hard, muscled chest and abdomen. She slid her hand down from his neck and traced over a few of he scars that stood out against his otherwise perfectly pale skin.

They took each other in, fully stripping down and exploring with fingers and mouths. He chuckled as he ran his callused hands down from her back to the sides of her waist before slipping them over the tops of her thighs. "You haven't a single tan line, anywhere."

She shrugged. "I'm Dalish. You think we didn't spend most of our youth in the woods soaking up nature?"

He snorted again. "Is that what you call frolicking in a meadow naked with all your friends?"

She allowed herself to laugh as well as his hands wandered up to lightly cup her breasts before moving on again. "What did you call it?"

His grin slipped into a teasing smirk that lifted the right side of his mouth, tugging on his scar. "Streaking... and it normally landed my brothers and I in a fair bit of trouble."

She laughed again, and shifted up so she was directly in his lap, his growing erection twitching between them. She was glad he was taking this as slowly as he was. She was uncertain how to conduct herself and his friendly banter and willingness to simply touch and be touched was chipping away at the nerves that had been flitting through her. "Perhaps we could go streaking together more often." She played her fingers in his hair, massaging the back of his head. He leaned in to her touch, his eyes fluttering closed before he drew her lips to his again.

Heat pooled between her legs as they kissed and one of his hands reached around her and slipped below to tentatively circle her opening. She gasped at the new sensation, her hips responding by pushing against him. He teased her by caressing over again before his fingertip barely brushed her clit and she shuddered. Then, ever so slowly, he moved his finger so it was barely penetrating her opening, hovering there before he pushed it all of the way in. She gasped, a sharp burst of discomfort making her cringe. He drew back, concern on his face. "Ellana?"

She looked at him sheepishly, before lowering her eyes and bowing her head so her hair fell between them like a curtain to hide the flush in her cheeks. "It's fine," she assured him, wincing as she shifted her weight. The Keeper had warned her when she had come of age that her first time with a man might be painful.

"Andraste preserve me," he gasped as he took back his hand and with the other lifted her chin to get a better look at her face. "Is this your first time?" She tried to look away again, but he held her gaze, his expression light. There was no accusation or judgement in his gaze. "That's okay," he said gently, "but if I know, there are ways to make this much easier."

"Ir abelas," she said softly.

He laughed, jostling her in his lap. "If this is going to work between us, I'm going to need you to stop apologizing for being human."

She shifted and rolled her eyes, trying to not ruin the mood. "I'm _not_ human," she said in a teasing tone.

"You know what I meant..." he chuckled, capturing her lips reassuringly. "Come. Let me lead for once, Inquisitor." He lifted her from his lap and led her inside the tent that was barely standing, making certain there was a blanket beneath them. "Sit, please," he gestured to the blanket, smirking as he watched her pass. Once she was down, he knelt between her legs, starting at her knees and running his hands down her thighs so he was brushing over her opening again. The pleasure he had drawn forth before washed over her again, the heat returning as he played over her clit with his fingers. Then he shifted, his mouth following the path down her thighs that his hands had. The fingers on one of his hands left her and he replaced them with his lips and tongue. He nipped and licked at her folds until her body was ready to burst, teasing her with the potential of what he was capable of pulling from her. Before she was ready, he slipped his tongue deeper and she gasped, throwing her head back, her breathing hitching.

"Creators," she moaned, falling onto her back and reaching to run her fingers through his hair. His tongue reached deep, discovering a new spot that had her shifting her hips to grind against him. The encouragement had him humming against her which only added to the sensation with a light vibration. He worked her with his mouth until she was ready to burst. Between one swipe of his tongue and the flick of his finger over her clit, she cried out, her body releasing its pleasure in a wave that tightened her legs around his head briefly before they began to shake with weakness. He pulled free, holding one of them aloft to trace kisses back up to her knee before allowing her to let go and relax her muscles.

His hand slid up her abdomen, lightly tracing the underside of her breast as he settled on his elbow beside her. "It seems to me that worked a little better than diving straight in."

She nodded, a blissful smile on her face. Then she glanced at him, where he was still caressing over her skin and smiling down at her. She reached over and ran her fingers over his still obvious erection. "Then how do we mend this problem?"

His eyes rolled back at her attentions and his breathing quickened. He took her hand in his and chuckled. "Believe me, that is a problem, but it doesn't need mending just yet. I want to make sure we're on the same page. This doesn't have to be uncomfortable for you." The hand he had been tracing all over her skin slid lower and he slowly and tentatively slipped his middle finger into her. She gasped, her body still sensitive from the orgasm he had already provided. "Relax," he coached calmly, holding himself still until she did so. When the tension eased from her from his mouth touching her neck, he slowly began to twirl his finger and pull in and out, making sure that he moved over the spot that he had discovered with his tongue, drawing her mind away from the opening of her body to make room, and towards another blissful build of heat and pleasure.

She barely noticed when he slipped a second finger in to join the first, shifting her hips into the pleasure he was giving her. "Cullen," she gasped, "Ir sumeil..."

He slowed his fingers, purposefully teasing her as he pulled them free. He shifted, moving his body so he was half lying on top of her. Her pleasure addled brain almost didn't register what he said, fondling her breast and his tip caressing over where he had just pulled his fingers from. When she hummed in question, moving beneath him and reveling in the feel of him slipping enticingly around her opening, he chuckled deeply, leaning in to kiss her neck and nibble lightly on her earlobe. "I asked if you were ready..." he repeated.

She nodded, lifting a leg to pull him further atop her. "Yes," she moaned.

He shifted, dragging over her once more before he slowly pushed in. She writhed a bit, but he was able to fill her easily with little pain after he had relaxed her body with his ministrations. "Okay?" he asked, pausing as he had with his finger.

She bit her lip, her muscles clenching eagerly around him. "Slowly," she hummed, loosening the leg she had wrapped around his hips and letting him pull slightly away.

He kept the slow pace, allowing her to build to her comfort and then to her pleasure as her body adjusted to his girth. Once he was comfortable and no longer needed to watch her face for signs he was hurting her, he dipped his head, his lips working wonders along her neck and collar bone. Soon they lost themselves in each other. Each move brought pleasure and comfort as she found a new side of herself that she had never known. It was playful and light, her heart thumping in rhythm with the man inside her. A man she trusted to hold that heart and guard it from hurt.

After they finished, he rolled off of her, batting aside the slumping canvas with a chuckle. Her own laughter joined his. "When did the tent come down?" she asked.

"Maker's Breath," he cursed as it seemed impossible to find the hole that would free them. "Somewhere between orgasms I would wager."

"There were plenty of those," she agreed with a chuckle, rolling to nip playfully at his neck. He stopped trying to bat the canvas as he trapped her lips. Then he dropped his arm, burying them under the cloth, using his arm instead to pull her against him.

"You are insatiable," he chuckled, his hand sliding down to her hip.

She shrugged. "When I find something I like, I try to hold onto it."

"You like me, do you?" he teased.

"Maybe a little," she teased right back. "You are a filthy shemlen after all."

He laughed. "A turn off, I'm sure." They were quiet for a few minutes, huddled together beneath the tent, his hands constantly touching her. "Listen, Lavellan. I know that you've been through a lot in the last week, both physically and emotionally. I feel the need to say something on my part, but I would fully understand if you were reluctant to say anything in return. I wouldn't expect it, but for me, this... us... was a long time coming. I... I love you."

She raised up a bit, the tent lifting with her head. She smiled at him. "I may have been a bit rattled when the past dredged itself up in such a spectacular fashion, but that doesn't change what we have. Nobody was more surprised than myself when you kissed me and my heart soared. Ar lath ma, Cullen."

He smirked. "I'll assume that means what I think it does."

"That would be a safe assumption," she chuckled, reaching to trace the planes of his face with her fingertips.

"Ar lath ma," he repeated, tasting the words. "I like how that sounds."


End file.
